Batman: Meta
by Darkknight37
Summary: FINISHED An epic story spanning across the DC Animated Universe. With Batman recovered from the clutches of Ra's Al Ghoul, his pupils along with the Justice League must face a mysterious new threat. Not all is as it seems.
1. New Beginning?

BATMAN: META  
  
It's not everyday that the cave is infested with so many people. Cassandra Cain, or Batgirl as she's best known as, knew that Batman would never allow these people in here. True, they were the Justice League after all, but she knew he had never completely trusted anyone outside of his 'immediate family'.  
  
The only reason such an intrusion was allowed was because Batman had been sleeping for three days now and Nightwing had been the one to call the League to the cave.   
  
Batgirl stood in her usual silence next to Robin, Tim Drake. His usual bright mood was beginning to return to him. Since Batman had gone missing, Robin had been taking up the gloomy gap in the Bat team. Nightwing had been too busy to brood. He was sitting, with his back to the computer, where he had been sitting for the past month. Its going to take a new chair to get his imprint off of its cusion.   
  
Standing in front of Nightwing, across from Robin and Batgirl, stood the Justice League. Superman, the man of steel, was ever the bright spirit. He stood out in the cave like a 300 watt light bulb in a broom closet. Behind him, the amazonian princess Diana, or what the world has come to call her, Wonder Woman. Her warrior eyes almost overpowered the extreme feminine features of her face. The martian named J'onn J'onz stood in a statue-like pose. Cassandra had noticed the martian's posture when she was identifying each league member's body language. She even wondered if J'onn had intentionally done this to confuse her. She was told that Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were on duty in the Watchtower.   
  
Finally, there was the Flash.   
  
She could write a book from observing Flash's body language from just five minutes of watching him. What started to strike her the most was how he kept taking time from conversation to glance at her and Wonder Woman's physical features.  
  
Cassandra was somewhat alarmed by that trend.   
  
"I'm nott really good at this", Nightwing finally began as everyone began to listen. "But I should start out by saying thanks for coming here. And I'm especially thankfull for all of you not telling Batman, in the future, about all of you being here".  
  
That remark got a chuckle from all except Cassandra.   
  
"Of course I'll tell him", she thought. "This may concern him too".  
  
"But anyway, getting back to my reason for all of you being here", NIghtwing continued in a darker tone. "I'm sure from all of us working together with Batman, we know him to be quite.....difficult. I'm sure all of you have had a run in of sort with him along the way".  
  
NIghtwing paused briefly to receive nods of understanding from everyone.  
  
"From my years of experience with him, I know for a fact what happened in Egypt with Ras is not something he's gonna get over easily". NIghtwing paused again, continuing to find a way to convey his thoughts.  
  
"Look", Nightwing uneasily said, "Bat....Bruce, is a good man".  
  
"We don't doubt that, Dick", Diana helped  
  
"We have worked together long enough to understand what he wanted from us", J'onn added.  
  
"And what he wanted from himself is something we came to respect", Superman finished.  
  
Dick almost wanted to forget his past troubles with Bruce. But Barbera told him once 'Some hurts never go away'.  
  
"What Master Dick is trying to say", Aflred continued coming from nowhere. "Is that Master Bruce will no doubt take a leave of absence from any team oriented work for quite some time".  
  
Alfred had always been the one to translate Bruce Wayne to anyone who seemed to misunderstand Bruce's tendancies. He also had a way of comforting those with his father-like presence. Even the members of the Justice League could not help but to admire that man.  
  
"It is also certain", Alfred continued, "that he will surely feel less capable of performing his duties, thus thrusting himself into constant training and various experiments to advance his well rounded skills".  
  
"So", Flash actually spoke. "Bats is gonna be flyin' solo for a while. That's typical. I don't see what the big deal...."  
  
"What I'm trying to say", Nightwing interrupted. "Is that I don't think he's gonna wake up the same person he was. What Ras did to him, I can't tell for sure yet. What is for sure is that Bruce cannot walk off of the very edge he's been mastering for the past ten years"  
  
Cassandra noticed the constant shifting in Nightwing's posture. She saw Robin and Wonder Woman nearly mimic his movments.  
  
"What do you suggest?", Wonder Woman finally asked.  
  
"For the time being, I'll take over all of Batman's duties in Gotham, and in the League if neccessary", Nightwing began. "As for Robin and Batgirl, I was thinking that maybe they should see what its like to function around a....less depressing enviroment for the next couple of weeks".  
  
"And what of Bruce?", Superman asked.  
  
"It would be best if he had some time alone", Robin said.  
  
"Also, I think its a good bet that none of you should contact him until he feels ready", Dick added. "He may not be ready to resume any JL activity for a long time".  
  
Cassandra noticed the league members having an unspoken conversation with eachother. The only physical difference was J'onn's glowing yellow eyes.   
  
"Agreed", Superman spoke.  
  
"Thanks", Nightwing exhaled.  
  
"Uh", Robin began. "What do you mean by that whole 'less depressing enviorment' thing?"  
  
"What he means, Robin", Wonder Woman began. "Is that for the next few weeks, you will spend a little time in the watchtower with the League."  
  
Robin couldn't help but let out an 'ALRIGHT!!' when he heard that news. Cassandra however didn't seemed all to thrilled.  
  
"Cassandra, is everything alright?"  
  
Batgirl nearly jumped at the voice in her head. She panned around the cave for the source, only to find J'onn staring at her, with a gentle look that only the martian could produce.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Cassandra Cain had, for the first time in her life, heard her own voice in her head speak without strained concentration. She stood in a loud silence this time, looking at Robin who himself had noticed her shift in body language.  
  
"Hey Cass", Robin began. "We're gonna be in space!!"  
  
Cassandra put Robin in happy, yet painfull embrace. However the thought of being in space did not cause her emotional expression.  
  
"It...w..ould....be...n...nice tooo....make....it...there", Robin choked.  
  
The rest of the occupants of the cave laughed at the youthfull moment before them. Nightwing had finally stood up from the computer chair, feeling the weight come off of him and walked towards Superman.  
  
"How well can you handle Gotham?", Superman asked.  
  
"Pretty well", Nightwing said, confused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
J'onn stepped to Superman's side. "Because, if you wish, I will assist you by assuming Batman's form until he has awoken"  
  
NIghtwing felt the good warm feelings start leave him.  
  
"I'm not so sure thats a good idea", Nightwing said.  
  
"Yeah", Robin added. "Remember when Superman did that?"  
  
"That was a bit different, Tim", Superman said. "J'onn can not only assume Batman's appearence perfectly, but he can play off of what everyone else would expect of him."  
  
After listening to Superman, Nightwing and Robin gave eactother the "Oh yeah" look.  
  
"And if he has any problems assuming Master Bruce's role", Alfred added. "I'm sure I could assist in his portrayl".  
  
Nightwing could already envision Batman choking the life from his body.  
  
"Ok, we'll try that and see if it works", Nightwing finally agreed  
  
"C'mon Cass!", Robin said, grabbing her arm. "We gotta pack!"  
  
Wonder Woman watched as the young vigilantes ran to the steps that connected the cave to Wayne Manor.  
  
"It's amazing that Batman is the guardian of these children", she said.  
  
"Bats probably doesn't watch enough television", Flash said.  
  
"You got that right, bro", Nightwing agreed.  
  
Robin sat in the third row, and couldn't help but to stay glued to the front blastshield of the Javelin 7. He always dreamed of being in outerspace, and had almost begged Batman a couple of times to take him to the Watchtower.   
  
Batgirl sat next to him with her head looking straight foward. She was having a telepathic conversation with J'onn that seemed to keep her undivided attention.  
  
"Watchtower, this is Javelin 7", Flash said. "GL, we're comin' home"  
  
"Roger that", John Stewert replied. "Opening hatch"  
  
Robin watched as the home of the Justice League orbited the blue planet. His face betray-ing his training by showing his youthfullness.   
  
"Whaddya think, big guy?", Flash asked Robin.  
  
"Can't wait to spare with you guys", Robin said in a Batman Jr. tone  
  
"I think you'll have to wait a little while for that", Superman said.  
  
"Why is that?", Diana protested. "I think it would help his confidence if he became aware of where his skills lie among us".  
  
"Yeah", Robin agreed. "Plus I would love to see how Cassie would stand up to you guys".  
  
Cassandra broke her talk with the martian to give Robin the stare. It wouldn'tve been so scary if she had kept her mask on.  
  
"Young Warriors you two may be", Diana said. "But experience agains foes who may seem unbeatable will only make you stronger".  
  
J'onn gave a light snort when he heard Robin think "Whose unbeatable?".  
  
As the Javelin entered the landing bay, Hawkgirl was waiting. Cassandra noticed her from looking out the window. She could already tell that Hawkgirl was a little annoyed.  
  
As the bottom hatch opened, Superman was greeted by one of Hawkgirls glares.  
  
"So when did we become a daycare?", she asked.  
  
"Daycare?", Robin semi-shouted.  
  
J'onn could already tell that Hawkgirl was not serious. When he asked her, she replied "Just giving them a hard time. Lets see how well they handle it."  
  
"These two are Batman's pupils", Diana defended. "They are as welcome as any...."  
  
She was interrupted by a telepathic message from J'onn stating the situation.  
  
"....as anyone else who fights for..the..cause..", she finished trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I agree", Superman said, in perfect charactor. "I have worked with Tim before and he has proven his worth".  
  
"Can we just get off of the jet?", Robin said starting to get impatient.  
  
"Right, big guy", Flash said. "Lets get you to your temporary digs".  
  
With that flash picked up Robin and zipped away to Robin's new room.  
  
"Cassandra", Diana said."Come with me. I will show you your room".  
  
"T..tank..you", Cassandra said.  
  
  
  
A half an hour after their arrival, a small meeting was held in the war room of the Watch-tower. J'onn J'ozz, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Superman were sitting at the table. Diana and Flash were seeing to the new tennants of the tower.  
  
"So", Lantern began. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad", Superman said. "Nightwing doesn't even want Robin or Batgirl around when Batman wakes up. He fears that he may be so obsessed with working alone that he may drive his own kids away from him".  
  
"So, we let them stay here for a while", J'onn said. "I will assist Nightwing with the patrol of Gotham until Batman is ready to resume his normal activity".  
  
Diana entered the war room with a troubled look on her face.  
  
"Diana", Hawkgirl said concerned. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really", Diana said."I just had some difficulty communicating with Cassandra. She seems to have trouble speaking. I don't remember Batman mentioning her condition before".  
  
"Hmph. He probably envies her", Hawkgirl said jokingly.  
  
"I will speak with her", J'onn said standing up."Her mind is capable of holding a conversa-tion even when her body fails her".  
  
As J'onn walked out of the war room, Diana noticed something.  
  
"Where are Robin and Flash?", she asked.  
  
  
  
"We're tied, big guy", Flash said holding a controller.  
  
"That's because my safety fell down", Robin said, also holding a controller.  
  
They were in the recroom playing football on Flash's video game system for almost an hour now and cooking duty for Robin's time in the Watchtower was on the line.  
  
Diana and Superman walked together towards the recroom, hearing the Flash hooting and hollering. Robin's "Aww dammit" could be heard as well.  
  
As they entered, Diana walked directly behind the spot of the sofa where Robin was sitting Superman stood, with his arms crossed and a grin, at the doorway.  
  
"Enjoying your sparring session, young one?", Diana asked standing over Robin.  
  
"Uh.....", Robin said half surprised by her and Superman's presense. The other half was for the view of Diana's massive "woman hood" that stood above him.  
  
"Flash, lookout is yours and Diana's tonight", Superman began. "Keep Robin and Batgirl busy with some work tonight".  
  
"What kinda work?", Robin whinned.  
  
"I think you would benefit from working the controls of the lookout station for at least two hours".  
  
"Oh thank god", Robin breathed. "I thought you mean't like laundry or bathroom.cleaning".  
  
"No", Diana said. "Flash gained those duties when I figured out how he was cheating at the same game you two are playing now".  
  
Robin turned to physcially harm Flash who was already halfway to the lookout station.  
  
"And Tim", Superman said."I want you to not worry about Bruce so much tonight. Alfred and Dick are with him and will keep a constant watch over him. There are times when I think his body can handle more than mine can".  
  
With that, Superman left to assume his life back in Metropolis under the guise of Clark Kent. As Superman exited the recroom, Diana turned to the young bird.  
  
"So Tim, are you ready for your first lesson", she said with a smirk that was returned in full.  
  
  
  
Its not as difficult as it seems  
  
Really?  
  
Yes. Its just hard to explain things. Interracting doesn't require more than two are three words at a time. Batman does it on a regular basis.  
  
J'onn laughed with Cassandra as she explained her life to the martian. She felt warm in his presense. Not only because he understood what she was saying, but because he just understood her. Robin probably understood her best out of the Bat Clan. However, she felt limited with her diffi-culty at speech. She recalled when Robin gave her a book of Nursery Rhymes to help her identify sound patterns. She seldom read from the book however. She didn't have the courage to ask Robin to help her read better.  
  
J'onn, is Batman going to be alright?  
  
I do not know for certain, but I would believe that he would not give in to anything without putting up a fight.  
  
Do you think he'll be upset that Tim and I are up here?  
  
J'onn sighed at her question.  
  
That much, Cassandra, I do not know.  
  
Call me Cassie. Tim does and I want you to also.  
  
Very well, Cassie.  
  
With that J'onn got up and left Cassandra in her new room. It was almost like a hotel room, bathroom, shower, comfortable bed, and satellite tv. She wondered if Robin was enjoying himself as well.  
  
"Don't run", Diana nearly shouted. "Stand your ground and find a weakness".  
  
"Against someone almost as strong as Superman?", Robin asked. "I just hope you can tire out".  
  
Robin and Diana had been sparring for fifteen minutes and the only productivity shown on Robin's part was staying alive. Diana had been extremely strong, but Robin underestimated her fighting skill. She was able to read most of his movments before he made any attempts. He caught her a few times with a palm strike to her temple and a back kick to the back of her knees followed by an uneffective elbow to the back of her head. He noticed a slight whince coming from her, that only meant he was not the safest of beings.  
  
"It seems that Batman has chosen rather well in his pupils", Diana said. "You will make an excellent heir to his place in the future Justice Leagues.  
  
Tim Drake had never thought of his life as a right of passage. For the first time, he was pondering what his life might be when he grew out of the Robin costume.   
  
Robin dropped out of his kempo stance and sat on the cold floor of the trainning room.  
  
"Is something the matter?", Diana asked.  
  
"Does he expect me to take over for him?", Tim asked.  
  
Diana was caught off guard by the boy's question.She would be the first to admit that she didn't know a whole lot about Bruce Wayne, or The Batman for that matter. She had rarely seen or heard anything about Batman's pupils before his disapperance. Now Batman's youngest charge sat on the ground looking up to her for guidence she could not begin to help with.  
  
"I don't know", she finally said. She walked beside Tim and sat down next to him."What I do know is that he rarely lets anyone in his personal life. I met him only once as Bruce Wayne. That was in Paris and by sheer coincidence. I think he let me interact with him as Bruce to make sure i didn't get in his way. As far as you and the rest of his children are concerned, you are his life that he protects from the world. He lets you fight among him so he can keep an eye on you".   
  
Diana felt she finally discovered a significant idea of what the man known as Batman and Bruce Wayne must be like.  
  
Tim sat digesting all what Diana said. It made him feel al little better, but obviously more thought would have to be done in the future.  
  
"So...Paris huh?", Tim said. Tim noticed Diana's face somewhat change to a shade of crimson.  
  
"Did he at least call you back?" 


	2. Wheels of Injustice

(AN) To the first reviewers for posting, thank you. The first chapter was sort of a 'pilot' episode, if you will. I was satisfied with the fact that I had at least interested one of you. Keep up the reading and reviewing while I defenately keep up with what I hope to be a wonderfull epic. - Loren "Larry Luv" Castillo.  
  
I do not own any characters affiliated with DC comics  
  
Chapter 2 Wheels of Injustice  
  
Barbara Gordon has had better days. With the holidays finally over, she could finally relax and enjoy a peacefull night by her fire listening to some Jazz and Blues music on her stereo. However she would have to settle for letting her MP3's shuffle on her hardrive and sit in front of several monitors.   
  
Its been over two weeks and Bruce was still unconscious. Dr. Thompkins had been at Bruce's side for most of his "coma", while Nightwing and J'onn J'onz had been keeping up with the patrol of Gotham.   
  
Barbara had agreed with Dick about sending Tim and Cassandra to stay at the Watchtower with the Justice League. She also felt that when Bruce would wake up that he would definately not be very pleasant. Alfred is, obviously, the only person not dreadfully concerned about what Bruce might be like when he's back up and moving. However, he is concerned for Bruce's overall well being. When Alfred was a secret agent with Great Britain, he had crossed paths with Ras Al Ghoul. Alfred knew full well by his own personal accounts, along with Batman's, that Ras was capable of any evil..   
  
One of the secure channels over the communication system was ringing while Barbara was investigating some of Ras Al Ghoul's files.  
  
"Oracle here", Barbara said.  
  
"Hey O," NIghtwing said. "J'onn and I are done for the night, any chance of you running a system check on a couple of names we picked up?"  
  
Oracle sighed. "Yeah, sure. Whaddya got?"  
  
"Micheal Polley, James Jaskowski, and Thomas Boersma", Nightwing said. "We busted them dealing Oasis out of an abandoned wharehouse".  
  
"Oasis?", Oracle thought outloud. "That's produced in Spain. What are a small time dealers doing pushing that on the streets?"  
  
"Thats why I asked you", Nightwing said. "J'onn did a memory scan on all three."  
  
"And?", Oracle asked.  
  
"Nothing", J'onn said coming over the system. "There is no sign of memory prior to tonight. It is possible that a memory wipe could have been intetionally done."  
  
"But it makes no sense", Nightwing continued. "If their supplier had purposely done that, he'd be out of whatever tonight's take was."  
  
"They could have been set up for us to find them", J'onn said.  
  
"I'll see what I can find on these names", Oracle said. "I'll have any information and similarties ready for you when I find them. Oracle out".  
  
Barbara had entered the names into the computer to find any connections she could. While she was waiting she noticed the milk she had with her cookies was wanting to make an exit.   
  
"Shit", she thought. This was not Barbara's favorite thing to do.She set the computer to auto-run the data while she made her way away from the comptuer.   
  
It had been almost three years, but she still never got used to it. Three years, and she still hates it. She knew she had it better than the majority of the world, she knew she could preservere.   
  
But she didn't care.   
  
She had learned to hate that chair, the one that tells the world what HER imperfection is. The majority of the people she knew had perfect ways of hiding what makes them human. She was stuck in what she calls "Hell's reserve seat". But Dick had always managed to make her feel somewhat better. He loved her no different now then he did then. She loved him no different either, but she didn't love herself the same way anymore. That is the feeling that has made her hesistant to fully except his love for her.   
  
Barbara had made it to the bathroom and successfully transported herself from one chair to the other. After her business was taken care of, she decided that she was too old to be staying up at four in the morning. She got herself ready in her practiced routine for bed. After she got herself in her bed, she began to dread that same nightmare. The one that had been haunting her sleep for the past three years. Its probably why she dreads going to bed at night. She joked to herself that maybe now she has a alibi to stay on as Oracle.   
  
After she realized how lame that joke was she failed to notice that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Robin, come in", Batgirl had said.  
  
"Robin here, Whats up?"  
  
"My patrol is done, meet me at the deli on Robinson St, and I'll get Big Steve to make us something nice and warm before we go back", Batgirl said. "I love alfred to death, but I want a nice greasy roast beef sandwich."  
  
"Gotcha B-girl, Robin out", Robin switched off his radio. "Girls".  
  
Batgirl new she had to get some food in her system. She cooked her dad's favorite earlier that day, or day before to be technical. The police commish loved his perogies, but his scarlett haired daughter wasn't one for polish food. Batgirl swinged for the rooftop where she was meeting Robin. She figured Tim was always up for food. Thats why he's been her favorite dinner date of late.  
  
Batgirl really wasn't even supposed to be out on patrol. Her and Batman had been at Arkham all night interogating a look-alike of the Joker that helped him escape. It had been discovered that the imposter clown had been in Arkham for almost six months.   
  
For some reason, Batman felt at the last second that Barbara should assist Tim with patrol.  
  
Batgirl landed on the roof, but Robin wasn't in site. She heard a scuffle in the ally behind the deli. She looked down in time to see what looked like Harley Quinn slamming the full weight of a giant sledge hammer across Tim's back. She looked around for more goons, but just saw two already taken care of. A familiar voice brought her attention back in the area of where Robin and Harley were. "Heh heh, a bird in the hand..."  
  
Batgirl had jumped off of the rooftop, making the sillouette of a bat appear on the ground below. She saw her comrade knocked out on the ground, vulnerable to any sick plan Joker could come up with. She didn't have time to think about what the Joker was up to, or why. She was too busy.  
  
She was pissed.  
  
Batgirl landed in front of both Robin and Harley. Joker stood at the back enterence of the deli. Batgirl lunged for Harley, easily dissarming her of that damn hammer. Harley was a formidable fighter, but Batgirl had caught her off guard enough to easily take her out with a straight kick to the left side of her jaw.  
  
"W...WHAT!!!!", Joker cried out. "That imbecile had told me that Ratman and Ratgirl were at Arkham!"  
  
Batgirl was about to go for Joker when the two goons originally thought to be taken out were starting to come at her from the back. She turned around and fought both goons, whom had obviously been unpreparred for a fight. After she knocked out the last with a jumping knee to the back of his head, she turned around in time to see the Joker standing two feen in front of her, with his .44 Magnum already cocked.   
  
"Oh well", Joker sighed. "Back to the ole' drawin' board".  
  
Then he shot her.  
  
Robin had been awoken by what sounded like Dick popping a brown paper bag in his ear. He moaned and shifted around on the ground. He started to realize that something wasn't right. Then he remembered that girl he saved. Or did he? He sat up, slowly, and scanned the area his eyes could cover at the moment. He smelled what was obivously gun powder residue in the air. His body couldn't move well, though. Whatever hit him must have been easily one hundred pounds of condensed material. How he came to that conclusion, he had no clue. What started to register was that his eyes were clearing up.  
  
Then he saw her on the ground.  
  
Robin forgot the fact he was jackhammered to the ground. He jumped up like it was christmas morning and ran to Barbara. He first noticed the pool of blood that was starting to form. around her. He couldn't help but to puke. He had seen this before, but not someone he cared for.   
  
"Barbara", he silently cried. He realized she had been shot in her midsecion. The blood on the ground suggested an exit wound. He had been trained for this. He new how to get the bullet out of her. His standard first aid kit had the proper tools. He just couldn't. Not with her. He couldn't bare the idea of his screw up costing her life.   
  
"Dammit", he thought. "This is my fault."  
  
After he calmed himself down a bit, he called and notifed Batman of the situation. He was told to see if the bullet had lodged itself into any vital organs. Robin didn't even want to look. He just told batman that it was lodged in a spot that was hard to see. Batman had told him to stay with her and he was two minutes away with the emergency surgical kit.  
  
"T..Tim..?", Batgirl said starting to stir.  
  
"Barbara!", Robin said. "Oh god, its all my fault. If I had...."  
  
He was suprised by Barbara's left hand and her surprising strength when she pulled him down and kissed lightly on the lips. Tim just looked at her really confused, but a bit more settled.  
  
"H..Had to calm..you down some..how", she managed to joke.  
  
Tim managed to slighty feel really dumb when she caught him with the 'calm down kiss' again. His fear subsided when she was able to do this though. It meant that she was conscious and aware.   
  
Batman arrived on the scene with the medical kit. Details of what happened would have to wait for now. Barbara saw Batman over her, working calmly on her wound like he was just making a sandwich or something. She looked over to see Robin sitting down on the cold street. He saw her looking at him and just smiled lightly. She used whatever sedated strength she had and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Barbara was woken up by her computer. By the sound of the ring tone, she could tell that it was the Justice League frequency. She laid in bed for a minute, still reeling from the same dream again. She finally managed to get out of bed and into her chair. She made it to the computer and switched on her mic.  
  
"Oracle here", she said business like.  
  
"Oracle, its Robin."  
  
"Wait a sec. I'm switching to a secure frequency", Oracle said.  
  
Barbara was feeling a little better now. She switched over to the line she reserved for Robin. She had a line for each member of the Batclan and the League. The secure lines come in handy once in a while.  
  
"Hey Tim!", Barbara said  
  
"Hey Babs", Tim said. "Wonder Woman has me getting up around four in the morning now. She said that just because I was Batman's pupil doesn't mean she will stick to his class schedule or whatever that means."  
  
Barbara laughed at that. "Well, so much for ruling the night. How about some chess?"  
  
"Sounds good, but don't feel like thinking, how about a card game or checkers?"  
  
"Mmmm...ok", Barbara said. She uploaded an online version of checkers for her and Tim to play."How are things going up there?"  
  
"Truthfully", Tim began. "Surprising. I thought I would love the chance to see how I compared to the rest of the League, but its kinda funny. They are not as commited as WE are."  
  
"Now you see why Batman feels the way he does. Don't you?", Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah, but its not their fault, I guess. I mean, if I could move mountains, or make things with the light of my ring, or put the moves on Hawkgirl and be fast enough to avoid her mase, I wouldn't take things as seroiusly either."  
  
"So you're saying they don't care as much? Hey, no double jumps!"  
  
"We never said that before we started. Its not like they're not passionate about it, but it does seem that whenever they get done taking care of the bad guys, they do their little interviews with the media then come back to the tower. I'm so used to studying the crime scene and interrogating the criminal before we even think 'case closed'. I guess to me, they're a little sloppy.  
  
"Now those are Batman's exact words, Tim. King me."  
  
"But I am glad we did come up here. I know Bruce wouldn't care for it too much, but I think its helping me focus on my goals alot better. The other day, Green Lantern and I were actually playing some chess. He noticed my patience and stradegy. He went as far as telling me that I was a damn good stradegist. I guess when I beat him in an hour it made sense for him to sat that. Hawkgir and I have had sparring matches too. She is a pretty hard person, but she's shown some of her compassionate side a couple of times. I think her coming in and flirting witn GL made him lose focus enough for me to beat him at chess. Damn, you got me cornered."  
  
"Too bad your not as good at checkers", Barbara said.   
  
"Yeah", Tim began more serious. "I'm really glad Cass went home. I saw how she really enjoyed being able to fully communicate with J'onn. I think for the first time in a long time, she's genuinely happy."  
  
"She is", Barbara said. "Uh oh, your last one is on the run.'  
  
"This is how I like it, odds against me", Robin said. "What's the word on Bruce?"  
  
"Nothing new", Barbara said. J'onn has done a mind sweep but his unconcius state makes it to difficult for J'onn to make anything out. Plus J'onn had freely sworn to Bruce before that he would never look into his mind. Sometimes the goodness of the green guy could be his downfall."  
  
"Yeah", Tim agreed. "Wonder Woman has been asking me alot about us."  
  
"Us?", Barbara said.   
  
"Yeah. You, me, Dick, Cassie. I didn't give away any incrimnating details or things i shouldn't, she just wants to understand Bruce a little better. Oh, and get this."  
  
"What". Barbara asked.  
  
"Being the junior detective that I am, I think our Amazonian Princess is taken with the Dark Knight of Gotham. Appearently, she and Bruce met in paris. But Bruce was dressed as Bruce."  
  
"What?", Barbara said surprised. "He said he would never approach a meta while dressed as Bruce Wayne."  
  
"She thinks that maybe he wanted to really get his point across about her getting out of his way. But she just flirted back.  
  
"Diana? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Spooky, ain't it?"  
  
"You've been talking to her alot, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, mostly sparring, though. She's getting more irritated that she can't land any good strikes before I have a chance to dodge or counter. She's good, but I've fought better", Tim said with a 'Nightwing like' tone.  
  
"Well, at least she knows how to take defeat", Barbara said.  
  
"Defeat? She beats me every time. She may miss a few, but it only takes one shot from her to put me out!"  
  
"Just like at home", Barbara teased. "Gotcha! The day is mine!"  
  
"Oh well", Robin said. "I better get a move on before Diana finds me..how did she put it..."Wasting time with those pointless video games".  
  
"Pointless?", Barbara said, insulted. "They build charactor."  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't notice me peaking in on her and Flash playing games once in a while. She's getting good at Football."  
  
"Ok then. I think I need to get some sleep now Tim."  
  
"Ok, Babs. And hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for being up. I really missed wasting time like this with you. Dick sucks at video games and Bruce better not try to kiss me to calm me down"  
  
Barbara nearly fell out of her chair hearing that one.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. Bye Babs."  
  
"Bye, little birdy."  
  
With that Barbara cut the link. She stayed at the computer for a few minutes replaying the dream in her head again. She did wonder how Tim would be down the road after what happened. She was happy to realize that he became even closer to her and she appreciated the way he carried on like she wasn't the damn cripple she constantly calls herself. She said it out loud a few times, only to see how much that hurt Tim.   
  
It made him feel like he failed her.   
  
So, for his sake, she started to get a little better with herself. Over time, she began to live life a bit like she used to. Her spirit wasn't as bitter anymore. She was still not happy, but she realized that maybe she can be again. So in reality, Tim Drake is not responsible for her near death.   
  
Tim Drake is responisble for her being alive. 


	3. Revival and Revelation

(AN) Um...well then. To my friend down in the Lonestar State, thank you for your praise. I have read your other review that you had posted and I'm glad to see someone who knows his Bat-history had such good things to say. If I'm ever down there, I'll look you up for some 9 Ball. And to my friend Njong, luv ya too. Thats why I'm Larry Luv.  
  
Well, to anyone who posts a review, all is appreciated and loved. Let me know how well I do or how bad I suck. Happy New Year Y'all  
  
I do not own anything affiliated with DC comics  
  
Chapter 3 Revival and Revelation  
  
Dick Grayson always knew one day this would happen. The day when HE would become Gotham's protector. He always felt that Batman would retire to Bruce Wayne's world and leave his work for his protege. Dick knew that, maybe, he would ask Tim to take over for him in Bludhaven, like Bludhaven was the Minor League system of the Batman lineage. As if Nightwing would be one step, or bullet, away from becoming The Batman.   
  
Well, he never expected this.   
  
Being Gotham's protector as Nightwing and a Martian taking the mantle of the Bat. Dick felt that Babs would be the only other person to realize how funny and pathetic that is.   
  
"Dick, get some rest", J'onn said.  
  
"Yeah your right", Nightwing yawned. "Calling it a night would be a good idea".  
  
"You know", J'onn joked. "Batman would have forced me to telepathically put him to sleep before he listened to any of my advice."  
  
"Well, why don't you try to "Telepathically" make Alfred whip up some breakfast before I go to bed", Nightwing retorted.   
  
"I already did. Go butter your toast."  
  
Dick used the last of his energy to laugh at that before saying goodnight. J'onn had enjoyed his time with Dick and Alfred. Being a telepath, he liked to believe he understood Batman fairly well. Why he choose not to join the League full time. Why he is so distant from the other League members. Why he just keeps to himself.   
  
True, Batman did not trust Metas. He felt that unearned power was always dangerous. J'onn respected and, to a certain point, agreed with Batman's view on Metas. But even if he wasn't surrounded by Metas in the League, Batman would still most likey be distant. But being at Batman's home, with his surrogant father and son, he could not see how a human being could lack the common practice of brotherhood. Coming to that realization, J'onn finally understood how consumed Batman was to his cause. It was very noble and rightious cause to believe in. J'onn just wondered if Batman deserved more.  
  
After a few minutes of working on the computer, J'onn realized he wasn't alone.  
  
Hello, Cassie.  
  
Hi, J'onny  
  
Cassandra had managed to take a page out of Tim Drake's way of life by giving J'onn, the Martian Manunter, a nickname.  
  
How was your patrol?  
  
It was quiet tonight, just a pick pocket and a peeping tom. Gotham criminals are starting to bore me.  
  
The major ones are under maximum security, Cassandra. Batman had been quite busy over the last couple of years. With the four of you working together, you took care of a lot of nuisances. Batman even had some spare time to work with the Justice League.  
  
Cassandra had been spending a lot of time with J'onn since he's been working with her and Nightwing. She found his company and conversation to be enlightening.  
  
Hey, J'onn.  
  
Yes?  
  
Why can I speak only in my mind. No physical damage was ever found with my vocal chords. Why can't the words be spoken?  
  
J'onn started to see some of the true frustrations come out of Cassandra. He knew she had a lot on her mind, given that she had no way to let it out. He could use both his mind and voice to communicate. He couldn't not help but to feel for her.  
  
Cassandra, sometimes even humans, well spoken educated humans, get tongue tied. Maybe you are suffering from the worst possible case. You probably just need someone who's good at untieing.  
  
Cassandra saw the humor in the Martian and it made her feel good. Tim always made her laugh. Even when he tried to spare with her, but she knew he wasn't trying to be funny then. She liked the fact that she could be funny back with J'onn.  
  
Well, I'm going back to the Clocktower to get some sleep. Tell Dick that the Warehouse was deserted, again, and I watched for almost three hours. I think its safe to say its a dead end.  
  
Ok, then. Good night Cassie.  
  
Good night, J'onny.  
  
Dick was enjoying the last of his over easy eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast. He wasn't a coffee person, dispite his own disbelief, so he enjoyed taking in as much orange juice as possible. Alfred had taken to washing dishes while Dick sat the the kitchen table letting his food settle. Dick had the wretched habit of stratching his stomach area and belching like an infant.  
  
"Master Dick", Alfred began. "If you require to pass any oral indigestion, may I suggest you wait until after my Waterloo?"  
  
"Sorry, Al", Dick said. "I can't help it if I still can't get over home cooked meals."  
  
"Perhaps if you went home, the experience would be more satisfiying."  
  
Dick took that as his cue for Alfred to begin his uninterrupted duties, without him burping in his face. Dick thanked Alfred for the wonderfull dinner, but told him not to expect at tip. He gathered his tired carcass and headed for bed. He planned on making his round to see Bruce in his room before he made it to bed. Since it was in the same direction as his room, going to Bruce's "Furnished Gymnasium" wasn't out of the way at all.  
  
Dick gently grabbed the door knob and slowly began to open the door. He would have continued this motion fluidly had he not heard someone say. "Go ahead, its open."  
  
Dick nearly fell to the ground when he heard what sounded like Bruce's voice. He opened the door to see Bruce sitting in a perfect posture in his monarch sized bed. Bruce had his eyes closed. This was one of his meditation techniques when he had a headache in the morning.  
  
"I take it that's not helping the cobbwebs?", Dick carried on.  
  
"No, but its a start", Bruce replied as Batman.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Lousy."  
  
Dick finally stepped from the doorway and sat at the chair next to the monsterous bed.   
  
"Bruce, what happened."  
  
"It was Ras. He infultrated our computer shortly after I returned from Las Vegas. He downloaded everything from the harddrive and had it stored in a private computer. The message left for me told me to go to Cairo and meet him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"He said to go alone."  
  
"Bruce, I know you better than that. I know its been a while since we were partners, but you could have said something. Hell, the League would have had your back. J'onn would have easily made it easier for you and..."  
  
"Dick", Bruce struggled. "He had downloaded all of my personal files. On ALL of us."  
  
"He already knew that I was your ward back then. Plus I know he keeps tabs on you now and has a good idea on your roster updates."  
  
"It goes beyond that, Dick. I had files on the League as well."  
  
Dick had no prior knowledge of what files Bruce was referring to, but all it took was the look in Bruce's eyes to get what he was saying.  
  
"And just how detailed are those files?"  
  
Bruce gave only the stare as his answer.  
  
"Jesus, Bruce. If he had the chance to use those..."  
  
"He would have killed all of us. Thats why I went to Egypt. I was going to do whatever it took to get that information destroyed. The very idea of him putting that kind of notch in his belt would only feed his insanity further."  
  
"Well, he's gone now, Bruce. Did you manage to destroy his files?"  
  
Bruce answered by getting out of bed and putting on his robe.  
  
"Meet me in the cave."  
  
  
  
  
  
Robin had been reaping the rewards of working with the Justice League. The very idea of creative control over his personal crime fighting techniques, and imput from the different League members only make him excel even further. He has taken an approach to his overall way of living that Superman described as 'Batman with social skills'. Robin had also taken the liberty of making a small lab in his room to serve his new hobby of 'tinkering' with his new found equipment.   
  
Robin had been at the Watchtower now for two months. Not once since his arrival did he make it back to earth or truely desire to go back. The simulater in the trainning room provided a virtual version of Gotham to practice his roof top persuit and grapple training. His time has been spent mostly on sharpening his fighting and technological skills. He couldn't help but overhear Green Lantern tell Hawkgirl that Robin could be Justice League material before his time in the Tower was done.  
  
He spent his free time either conversing with the others, or just playing online chess with Oracle. Through communications, Oracle had noticed a dramatic change in Robin in such a short time. His true level of maturity finally managed to show itself. He still managed to be a kid once in a while. When you live with Flash, its hard not to. But she also noticed his overall intellegence had matured to a 'Batman-like' level.  
  
Robin had even been given moniter duty, overseeing all activty on earth. He couldn't help but to call Oracle and tell her that his harddrive was faster than hers. He tried not be a battle starved person or let his position get to his head. It was just too hard not to. He couldn't help but think that he would never had gotten this far in such a short time with Batman. The League left him to his own devices and now he has become far more effective than even he dreamed of being.  
  
Robin was currently on monitor duty when the Javelin 7 returned from its latest mission.  
  
"Watchtower, this is Javelin 7", Hawkgirl's voice came over Robin's earpiece.  
  
"I hear you Javelin 7", Robin replied. "Opening hatch."  
  
"Robin", Hawkgirl continued, this time more distraught. "Get the medical bay ready to receive Flash and Diana. We also had to save a unidentified alien lifeform. So prepare three beds."  
  
"Roger", Robin said already heading towards the medical bay. "What can you tell me about the alien lifeform so I can prepare to treat it going by its physiology."  
  
"Race unknown. Humaniod, female, roughly fifteen to eighteen earth years old."  
  
Robin hated not knowing the full details. "Roger that, I'll have three beds ready."  
  
The League had been called away to answer a distress signal. An unidentified ship of refugees were passing through the Jupitor area and was not responding to any radio frequencies. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Diana intercepted the ship only to discover that in fact it was a slave vessel that had skewed off course and had been adrift for an undetermined amount of time.  
  
Robin waited in the medical bay with beds ready to recieve patients. After 30 seconds from landing, three stretchers were carried in by GL, Hawkgirl right behind him.   
  
"What happened to them?", Robin asked as he took a look at Diana, Flash, and the alien girl. It was as though they were frozen in time. Eyes wide open, the look of surprise or fear filled their faces.   
  
"It was a Stunbomb", GL said. "It causes the body to freeze dead in its tracks. The ship was booby trapped. If they are not revived within twenty minutes, the body shuts down permanantly. So that leaves us ten minutes."  
  
"Wonderful", Robin said, already at work.  
  
It took exactly seven minutes and twenty-five seconds to revive all three. Diana regained conciousness immediately while Flash took about one minute. The alien girl, however, appeared to be previoiusly injured and remaind asleep.  
  
After a few minutes of checking out Diana and Flash, the League gathered to the control room. Diana and Flash were still a little shaken from the days events.  
  
"Diana, how are you feeling", Robin asked.  
  
"I'm fine Tim", Diana answered with a light smile. "Flash?"  
  
"Super", he groaned.  
  
"The girl is still out. Her vitals, from what we can tell, appear to have her in stable condition", GL said. "I'll trasmit samples of her DNA to the Green Lantern Corps. See if they can make a match."  
  
Green Lantern walked out of the room with the girls DNA sample. Robin walked beside the alien to examine her again. She was tall, yellow hue skin, orange hair. When he checked her pupils, he noticed her large, green eyes.  
  
"What were the specs of the ship?", Robin asked.  
  
"It self destructed before we could ID it", Hawkgirl said. "Whatever it was doing out here, its obvious this was a slave vessal. The girl was the only life sign we picked up."  
  
"Well", Robin began. "All we can do is wait and monitor her. If any word comes back to us about her phys......"  
  
Robin was interrupted by his earpiece.  
  
"Robin here"  
  
"Robin", said that familiar voice.  
  
"B..Batman?"  
  
The rest of the league looked at eachother realitively startled by what Robin said.  
  
"I need you back at the cave. Alone."  
  
"Bu...ok. But first we've got this...."  
  
"Now."  
  
Robin felt the last two months completely leave him.  
  
"Uh...Roger. Robin out."  
  
The rest of the League looked at Robin with ready eyes. He just looked to the ground for a minute. He was really, really happy to hear his voice, but to hear his damand? That made Tim Drake feel completely unsettled.  
  
"Tim?", Diana broke the silence."What happened?"  
  
Robin looked up with a blank look that the league had seen somewhere before. He turned around to walk away, but stopped and turned his head back to his 'teamates'.  
  
"He's awake. I have to go."  
  
  
  
Robin had been preparing one the escape pods to land in Gotham harbor, where a positioned Batboat would be waiting for him. He noticed Diana two minutes ago standing at the doorway to the landing bay.  
  
"Sorry, Diana", Robin began. "I just was caught off guard back there."  
  
Diana walked over to her newest friend and teammate. She looked down and placed both hands on each of his shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?", she genuinely asked.  
  
"Di, I don't know anymore. Before, I was Batman's sidekick. Before that, just a kid he took in. Even before that, I was boosting tires just to make some money, because my dead beat dad was too busy running goods for Two-Face to bother with dinner. I think now, for the first time in my life, I'm my own person. Not because of fate or situation. But because of choice. Because of freedom. I'm just afraid that Bruce may not be ready to except that."  
  
Diana eased her hand from his shoulders, then held him in an embrace.  
  
"No matter what happens, Tim, we are here for you. You will always have a place with us. Batman or no Batman."  
  
Tim managed to look up at her with a smirk.  
  
"Do you know what he would do if he heard you say what you just said?"  
  
"It would be fine by me. He owes me a rematch anyway."  
  
Tim and Diana laughed for a second then she embraced him again.   
  
"You are family to me now, Robin. I expect your well being to be top priorty. Even if I have to make it so myself."  
  
Tim was starting to feel like his old self now.  
  
"Hey Di, got room for another?", he said. "Care for an uncomfortable flight and an even more uncomofortable landing in Gotham Harbor."  
  
"Why, Robin", Diana began. "The little bird is daring to challenge his nest?"  
  
"I think my chances would be greater if you were there. Besides, J'onn is there. Why can't you be?"  
  
Diana activated her earpiece. "Hawkgirl, this is Diana. I'm heading to Earth. Uh huh. No. Personal business."  
  
Diana put on her spacesuit after robin had his secure. Robin jumped in the modified cockpit and Diana climbed behind him and situated herself by putting her legs around Robin's sides. This obviously got his attention  
  
"Practicality?", Robin said, slighty flustered.  
  
"Maybe", Diana teased.  
  
"Fair enough. Hold on to something tight."  
  
When she did, he was a bit more flustered. 


	4. Heir of the Demon

(AN) Before we start, reader Njong brought up a good point. In the comics, Jason Todd was the Robin whose father worked for Two-Face. Now, in the animated version, the producers decided to give Jason Todd's background to Tim Drake. Not a popular vote with many including myself. I prefer the origin of Tim Drake how he figured out who Batman was. Jason Todd, whose eventual demise,was a character the producers felt might have been to "unsettling" for us children, since it was on Fox Kids. Oh well. Cese le vie.  
  
When I have plenty of loot, I'll try to buy Batman. Till then, I don't own any product associated with DC comics  
  
Chapter 4 Heir of the Demon  
  
Robin knew Batman was always serious. Seeing him serious and furious at the same time was downright scary. It wasn't the fact that J'onn J'onz had taken over as Batman for a time. Batman was actually gratefull for that. It wasn't even the fact that Robin had came to the cave with Diana, when he was told specifically to come alone. Batman had told her that he should have included her and the league in on this too. Batman had called the rest of the League to the cave shortly after Robin and Diana arrived.   
  
Robin new this was not good.   
  
The scene was very familiar. To one side, was the Justice League, the other stood the Batclan. Only this time, Batman was at the computer, with his back to everyone and Flash had watch for the night. Cassandra was taking note of everyone's body language again. However, she could tell that any nonesense was absent from this cave. She took particular note that the most serious of the bunch were Batman and Robin.  
  
When he got back from the Watchtower, Cassandra noticed an immediate change in Robin's demeanor. He wasn't quick to joke or talk about the fun he had with the League. He hardly spoke to her at all. She couldn't help but to feel somewhat hurt by that. She always trusted Robin to be friendly with her. The look he had in his eyes concerned her.  
  
"So, what is this all about?", Hawkgirl finally said.  
  
Batman, still with his back to eveyone, punched up information on the computer.  
  
"Exactly seventy-seven days ago", Batman began. "My system was infultrated. Ras Al Ghoul was responsible for this. A message was left for me to meet him in Cairo no later than three days at the coordinates where you found me. I arrived at his stronghold to hear that he had chosen another to be his heir. Two hours after my arrival, Ras Al Ghoul died of overdue natural causes."  
  
"What of his new heir?", Diana asked.   
  
Batman had finally turned to meet everyone's eyes.  
  
"Nothing. He left the compound with Talia before I had arrived. Ras' only purpose was to show me that his time on this planet had ended. He obviously had placed his heir to take immediate control."  
  
"What was done to you while you were there?", Superman asked.   
  
"I can't remember. I only remember being picked up by J'onn and carried to the Javelin. But what I do know for sure is that certain files were downloaded from my system, however they were all encrypted", Batman continued. "Ras knew they had little chance of decrypting any of my files. I could have just let it go, but I had no choice but to comply with his request. What those files contained were too important."  
  
Batman had paused for a second, then continued..  
  
"Those files contained information on all of us. Countermeasures. When Superman had gone rogue with Darkseid, I knew I had to be prepared. I was ready to leave for Metropolis a the time, ready to stop him. But when I had heard that he had returned to his old self, I knew I had to be prepared if that scenario presented itself again. Since then, when a new Metahuman appeared, I did everything in my power to document them and their abilities. When the Justice League was formed. I used the majority of my time to study each one of you. Your tendancies, what you held important, what you feared. I soon was able to learn what each of your weaknesses were. I documented them thoroughly, making each of your weaknesses plain to see."  
  
With that, everyone completely overloaded Cassandra's ability to read body language.   
  
"You did WHAT!?", shouted Hawkgirl.  
  
Superman looked down and shook his head, as if he saw this coming. Diana's eyes were closed, trying to keep whatever emotion that was threatening to take over under control. Green Lantern and J'onn J'onz seemed to be stonefaced. John Stewert deep down knew that Batman may have been right about having countermeasures against them. J'onn understood completely. Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl waited silently  
  
Batman had stood silent for another moment, then continued shocking everyone by removing his cowl. When he looked up as Bruce Wayne, everyone in the League as well as his own family, waited silently. His posture mimiced that of Bruce Wayne's for a moment. His eyes gave a saddened look, an apologetic look. Then, as if it had been a figment of their imagination, Batman's hardened had returned and applied his cowl again. The only form of apology he would offer  
  
"You have to realize", he began again. "If any of us were to turn on this planet, something had to be stored away. I left specific instructions with The Oracle: If any of us were to turn, he would summon any of our allies to one of my remote sites in Gotham and give them any information to ensure our defeat."  
  
"So that was your intention", Hawkgirl began. "To watch us? To make sure we didn't step out of line? What if we had a bad day, huh? Would you kill us in our sleep? What gave you th.."  
  
"Hawkgirl", John Stewert began. "He has a point."  
  
"Oh really?", she asked.  
  
"Yes he does", Diana said walking to Batman's side. "Do all of you remember how we nearly destroyed the earth, along with the solar system, because we were under the control of that jewel? If Flash had not stopped us, Batman would not have had a chance to put his plan into action. We are that dangerous."  
  
"Diana is right", Superman added, also walking to Batman's side. "I can't even sleep at night without waking up, thinking about what I had done while at Darksied's control. The lives I destroyed. The loved ones I betrayed. It tore me apart. It still does. If anything can be done to prevent that, I endorse it with all my soul."  
  
After a few minutes of thought time for each individual, Hawkgirl spoke up again.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Batman. Your right. It is a precautionary measure that needed to be taken."  
  
"Its ok", Batman said. "But now we have to prepare for...."  
  
Batman was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Hello, Batman."  
  
All attention was turned to the large computer screen in Batman's cave. The figure on screen was a half shadowed individual.  
  
"Who are you?", Batman calmly growled.  
  
"Now Bruce, is that anyway to greet someone? I am the new lord and master of the late Ras Al Ghoul's empire. I am the one who infultrated your systems. I am the one who will destroy you."  
  
"I only ask once more. Who. Are. You."  
  
"Very well then, my name is Slade", he said. "I have been watching you for quite some time now, Bruce."  
  
"What do you want?", Nightwing said in perfect Batman form.  
  
"Patience Richard", Slade said. "I will get to you soon enough. Like I said, Bruce, I have been watching you. Studying you. Ever since you first appeared in Gotham, I had been right behind you. You see, I am what you call and opportunist. I wait until the perfect time. You may believe that I had invaded your personal computer only just recently, but I have been inside of it for quite some time. All of your investigation notes, your crime scene evidence, even details of every enemy you've ever come across. But over the past couple of years, I came across some new data. Data on your would be allies. True, the copy I downloaded recently for Ras Al Ghoul was encrypted, but the old fool never knew how indepth my knowledge of you really was."  
  
"I take it you didn't care for your in-law", Robin said.  
  
"Yes and no, Tim", Slade answered. "Personally, I was very happy to hear his death was inevitable. He became insane. It seems age induced madness finally took a hold of him. But professionally, he was a genius. I began to study him when he revealed just how much he knew of you. Others in your rogue's gallery were all small time. Petty criminals compared to the grandness of Al Ghoul's power. He knew who you were. Along with his international influence, his knowledge of you easily made him your greatest threat. But the fool failed to understand you. He failed to realize that you would never take his place. No matter what your feelings for his daughter were. He was blinded by his own greatness."  
  
During Slade's revelations, Green Lantern whispered to J'onn.  
  
"Can you get a fix on this guy?"  
  
"No. He's either too far out of range, or has a telepath blocking me out. There are too many telepaths on this planet for me to focus on one."  
  
"Keep looking."  
  
"...and I so I revealed myself to Ras. I followed you and Superman during your last encounter with him and waited until after you two had left. He and his brat of a daughter were easily fooled into believing my story to them. I had taken the identity of one of his fallen warriors and helped them to a plane that I had commandeered. It took little to no time to rise in his ranks. I followed your training regiment to the exact breath. I even added a few things of my own. You see, what makes you inferior is the wall you put around the true nature of the arts you had mastered. I, on the other hand, do not share that same flaw."  
  
Slade moved out of the camera's way to reveal a dead body. The Daughter of Ras Al Ghoul.  
  
Talia  
  
"Great Hera!", Diana cried out.  
  
Batman just stood in front of the screen. His cold stare had become far colder than he had intended.  
  
"You monster!", Superman yelled.  
  
"Bruce, as the years passed, as time and injury had been eating you, I realized that your time was almost at an end. To have your time end without you learning of me was something I would not stand for. But you are not as you once were. I wanted to face you at your prime. As you constantly took physical and emotional damage over the years, I remained unscathed. I waited until the day when I would fight you. But you no longer remain a challenge for..."  
  
"I'm busy now", Batman said hearing enough. "If you have anything worth while saying, say it. If not.."  
  
"Come now, Bruce", Slade said. "It insults me to think you could enrage me by downplaying me. We both know that I have your undivided attention. But if its the point you want, then very well. To ensure the survival of civilians across the globe, I insist that you prepare one of your wards to run a series of tests. The tests will be given to you one by one beginning in two weeks. Failure to comply will result in a series of outbreaks in major cities. These outbreaks will consist of nano-machines I have engineerd to infultrate the human body. They are designed to bond with human cells. At my command, the nano-machines will detonate within the human body. Treatment is possible, but a lengthy procedure. I plan to detonate them well before anyone is aware they have been infected."  
  
"How do we know you won't....", Superman began.  
  
"Two weeks", Slade said. "During that time, I will be monitoring all Justice League activity, along with any telepathic broadcasts from the Martian. I have the means to do both. As far as you and your pupils are concerned, Bruce, I have a closer eye on you. So I would take this very seriously. Two weeks."  
  
Slade had ended his transmission.  
  
Batman stood in silence, digesting everything he just heard. Him being watched over his life, the knowledge Slade had of him, the countless innocents in danger, and his former love dead at the hands of that maniac.  
  
"Batman?", Diana said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Batman turned and faced her. His face was as silent as his voice. Then he turned to everyone else.   
  
" We'll meet back here tomorrow", Batman began. "Robin, go back with the League and keep in contact with Oracle. I need J'onn to stay here with Nightwing."  
  
"Wat..bout me?", Cassandra said.  
  
Batman passed by Superman and Diana to stand in front of her.  
  
"You and J'onny have work to do."  
  
  
  
The League had left with Robin, while Batman contacted Oracle in the cave.  
  
"Did you manage to trace that?", Batman asked.  
  
"No", Oracle's computerized scrambled voice said. "What ever he used, it has a blocking device or program that I can't bypass yet."  
  
"Work on it. Cassandra will be staying over here for a while. I'll stay in contact with you."  
  
"Roger that. Hey short shorts", Oracle said, calling to Nightwing. "Don't be a stranger."  
  
"No problem, Red."  
  
"Oracle out."  
  
Nightwing stood at Batman's side, not really feeling all that great. He noticed Batman back to his rare form. Thinking. Like the Riddler was on the loose and had left dice and car keys at a crime scene.  
  
"Slade is obsessed with me", Batman thought outloud. "Its not the first time thats happened. I was just unprepared for how much he actually knew."  
  
"What are we gonna do?", Nightwing asked.  
  
Batman turned towards Cassandra and J'onn, standing in anticipation of what Batman had in store for them.  
  
"I need you two to track down these individuals for me."  
  
Batman handed J'onn a list of names. Cassandra stood next to J'onn to read them as well.  
  
JASON BLOOD  
  
DR. HUGO STRANGE  
  
KYODAI KEN  
  
ANDREA BEAUMONT  
  
KARL ROSSUM  
  
ZANTANNA  
  
DAVID CAIN  
  
  
  
"D...Dad?", Cassandra said after seeing David Cain's name on the list.  
  
"These individuals have knowledge of, or may suspect who I am", Batman said. "I want any information you can gather that may link one of them to Slade."  
  
"I understand", J'onn said.  
  
"The last known addresses or whereabouts are in the cave's computer. Take one of the planes and stay linked to the computer. If Slade has any connections to these individuals, then he'll no doubt try to stop us. That means we get a head start on stopping him."  
  
  
  
Robin sat was sitting in the recroom area of the Watchtower. Flash had missed the meeting in the cave due to monitor duty. It was his turn now to relax.   
  
"So", Flash began. "This guy Slade says that if you or Nightwing aren't prepared for tests, he's gonna release a virus?"  
  
"More or less", Robin said, paying no attention to the game he was playing."Sorry Flash, but I don't feel like playing football now."  
  
Robin sat up and walked out of the recroom.  
  
"Poor guy", Flash said.   
  
Robin walked into the infirmary, where the alien they rescued was still recovering. He checked all of her epuipment and vitals.   
  
All checked out ok.  
  
His mind had been thinking about too many things over the last twenty-four hours. Too much for him to take, he determined. Batman had taught him meditation techniques that helped clear the mind. He figured maybe a lobotomy would be more beneficial.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by a faint sound.  
  
"H..hello?", a weak voice said.  
  
Robin turned to find the alien girl awake. Her eyes were half open, obviously adjusting the light in the room.  
  
"Um...hello", Robin answered.  
  
"Wh..where am I?"  
  
Robin walked to her bedside.  
  
"Your in a space station called The Watchtower. Your ship was saved by members of the Justice League. You are safe here."  
  
The alien managed to open her eyes full.  
  
"Justice League?"  
  
"Yes", Robin answered. "Your ship sent out a distress signal that..."  
  
Robin paused as she started to whince. Her left arm was broken and she had concussion.  
  
"Take it easy", Robin said. "You need to rest your injuries. My name is Robin. What is your name?"  
  
The young girl looked up at Robin a little more strength.  
  
"Starfire", she said surprisingly happy. "My name is Starfire." 


	5. Home Cooking

(AN) I hope the majority of the readers know who Slade is. For those who don't, Slade is the current villian on the animated series 'Teen Titans'. I wanted to insert him into the Batman/JLA storyline to see how he measured up. Plus I also wanted to thank ghosthead8503 for letting me know about Starfires name. I don't know anything of her real name and origin. I vaguely remember the episode with her sister. I am just going along with a new origin for her. I hope that doesn't upset or drive away any readers.  
  
I didn't find any documents under my x-mas tree stating otherwise, but I still don't own any charactors affiliated with DC Comics.  
  
Chapter 5 Home Cooking  
  
For Tim Drake, letting off some frustration was an easy thing to do. After spending time alone in the Watchtower's trainning room, only one thing was on his mind. The same questions that played over and over since he left the cave.  
  
Who is Slade? What does he want with Bruce?  
  
For years, Tim Drake had always left the detective work for Batman. He never was much for figuring things out for himself. Since Bruce's dissappearance, he has changed his overall outlook on crimefighting. Now, whenever a problem presents itself, Robin either dives into investigating evidence or working with his gadgets to let his mind think freely.  
  
Robin, in costume without his cape, was working the olympic rings for the last ten minutes. His upper body getting the workout he felt he had been slacking on. When he swung and released, he landed to the ground with perfection. He even added a '9.95' when he landed. He was wiping his head with a towel when he heard what sounded like a gasp, followed by a cheer.  
  
"Oh, that was wonderful! One day, will you show me how to do that?"  
  
Robin turned at the overly cheerful voice to see his newest friend.  
  
"Hey Starfire", Robin said. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better, I thank you", she said. "Your friends told me it would be best to take a walk around to help me regain my strength."  
  
Robin couldn't help but to think that letting a realitively unknown alien roam freely in the Watchtower, was a definate no-no. But he had come to realize that Starfire had shown to be appreciative and thankful for her rescue. Plus, she didn't look like much of a threat at all.  
  
"How about your arm?"  
  
"The Green Lantern was able to reset the bone with his strange ring", Starfire said. "He had told me that it should heal rather quickly."  
  
Robin gave her a slight nod, while finishing drying up.  
  
"Do you remember anything about yourself yet?", Robin asked her.  
  
"I am afraid not", Starfire said. "I am still having trouble remembering anything before you had rescued me."  
  
Robin walked to her side and looked directly at her.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll remember somday."  
  
"Do you really think so?", Starfire asked, really excited.  
  
"Uh, yeah", Robin said awkwardly. "Sure you will."  
  
Starfire giggled. "Then I am glad. I trust your word, Robin."  
  
Robin was really not quite sure what to make of Starfire. She didn't remember anything prior from being rescued. Her wounds suggeted some sort of conflict or abuse. Yet, she still managed to be overboard with the kindness and excitement. Two things Robin had no patience for when he was working off frustrations. But this time, it was fine for him.  
  
"Well, I'm done Star. I have to go to my room and get some shut eye."  
  
"Shut..eye?"  
  
"It means sleep. Rest?"  
  
"Oh, I see", she said with her big smile, as usual.  
  
"Well, why don't you see if anyone needs help with anything. I guess until we get some answers about you, you could see if you could do anything helpful."  
  
"That would be wonderful! I saw Diana and Hawkgirl before I came in here. They told me to see you, but I'll go back to them and see if they need anything now!", Starfire said then walked off.  
  
Robin was starting to feel set up.  
  
"O...ok Star", he said. "Goodnight."  
  
With that, Robin headed for his quarters. Starfire was happy to find somone who she could bond with. She felt so comfortable with Robin since she talked to him when she had first woken up.   
  
Starfire had walked back into the monitor room where Hawkgirl, Diana, and Flash were talking about the days events with Slade. They had serious looks on their faces that made Starfire feel that she was intruding. She wanted to walk away, not to interrupt them, but Flash had suddenly appeared in front of her. Starfire had let out a squeaky gasp  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
"Hey Starfire, how ya feelin?", Flash asked her.  
  
"F..fine, thank you", she hesitantly anwered. "I did not mean to intrude. Diana and Hawkgirl told me to go see Robin, but he had gone to shut his eye, so he told me to come and see if I could be of any help and I came, but you and Diana and Hawk..."  
  
"Hey, hey", Flash said with his hands up, wondering if she talked faster than he was."Its ok."  
  
"It is fine, my young friend", Diana said, her and Hawkgirl coming behind Starfire. "We were discussing matters that will have all of tomorrow to be discussed."  
  
"In fact", Hawkgirl added. "I think were glad you interrupted. We needed a break."  
  
"Break?", Starfire said, rubbing her left arm.  
  
"Yeah", Flash began. "We were just gonna get some grub. Want to join us?"  
  
"G..grub?", Starfire asked again, confused and slightly bashfull.  
  
"It means food", Hawkgirl said.  
  
"Oh yes, do believe I am in need of 'grub'. I have not consumed in quite some time now. So please, let me join you in your breaking ritual and the consumption of 'grub'."  
  
Hawkgirl waited until Starfire turned with Flash before she palmed her forhead. Diana stood with a dulled look on her face.  
  
"What an odd being", Diana said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a shower was something Bruce Wayne was used to doing when he had arrived home from a night of duty. But to get months worth of filth from him, a bath would be required.  
  
Alfred had drawn a herbal bath to help Bruce settle his mind along with his body. One of the true pleasures taken by him was the inhaling of fresh herbs emitting from a bath. The therapy of the aroma was beyond soothing.   
  
After his hour bath, Bruce Wayne was ready for bed. He had been resting for over two months, yet he couldn't help but feel that somehow, his body was still at motion. Like it was off somewhere else, doing work. This left him feeling unsettled. He had lied down for what seemed llke only five minutes before he got back up. He coulden't sleep just yet. He had to see her.  
  
Gotham.   
  
His city.  
  
His people.  
  
Batman stood on top of the old Church on 4th and Krieger St., just south from Crime Ally. For too long, he had been away. For too long, criminals in his town went without his punishment. True, Nightwing and J'onn stepped in for him, but this was not their city  
  
It was his.  
  
With a grace that no meta or human could ever achieve, Batman jumped from the top of the church into a feet first dive that was slowed by his cape. Half way down, he retrieved and fired his grapple to the adjacent building and swung with perfection north, heading for Crime Ally.  
  
Upon his return to Crime Ally, Batman had stopped a mugging and two attempted rapes. These scum attempted to harm innocents in his city.  
  
How dare they..  
  
When he had arrived to that fatefull spot that changed Gotham twenty-five years ago, Batman had stopped to think about his life up till now.  
  
He managed to travel the world in his youth to study and train in all the finest schools and with the most gifted instructors. His mastering of every skill he attempted was only the first step in his long crusade.   
  
A fool's crusade? Maybe. He knew deep down that he, by himself, could never change the world. He only knew that he could change the world for one person at a time. If he did this, then his mission was a success.   
  
A fool, Batman is not.  
  
He also began to think of how he had taken his family's company and made it a worldwide conglomerate. All services and products baring the WAYNE brand name were nothing short of top of the line. LexCorp was probably the only other company that could outshine Wayne Enterprises.  
  
Then, he though of his first days as a vigilante.   
  
Batman had made it a point to remember his first attempts to rule Gotham's nights. Failure was something he had to get used to from the start. His shortcomings were easliy conquered once he dawned the mantle of the bat.   
  
Since then, every person who walked Gotham's streets whispered of the Batman. To the majority, he existed as an urban legend. The boogyman had better not enter this city, for the Bat would not stand for anyone else to haunt his sacred land.  
  
Bruce even pondered whether or not it was a good idea to have a partner.  
  
When he first took in Dick Grayson, he had not even planned to reveal Batman to him. When Batman had finally tracked down Tony Zucco, the sabateur that caused the death of Dick's parents, he found that Dick had already been on the scene. The events of that day had ended with Dick finding himself in the Cave and Batman revealing his true identity.  
  
Dick would later become Robin.   
  
A slew of villians began to show themselves all over Gotham. The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, The Riddler, The Mad Hatter, and more than Batman cared to count. He and Robin had battled Gotham's worst to ensure the lives of all who lived in his city.  
  
After a while, Barbara Gordon, James Gordon's daughter, would take in upon herself to become Batgirl. The three of them worked together a few times only to have Dick leave on bad terms with Bruce. Dick Grayson would move to Bludhaven and become Nightwing.  
  
This was one of Batman's first failures.  
  
Batman had later taken in Tim Drake, who would evetually become Robin. Batman wasn't quite sure if he should take on an even younger partner, but time and time again, Tim proved to be able to hold his own.  
  
The biggest of Batman's failures would come at the hands of the Joker when he paralyzed Batgirl in an ally on Gotham's lower eastside. Through her pain and tears, Batman had began to doubt having partners and very nearly forced Tim to retire from being Robin.  
  
But Barbara had convinced Batman to continue on with Tim. She felt a partner is what keeps him from walking over the edge, and Tim was soon to start to prove invalueable.  
  
After a while, Barbara had become the Oracle, the source of all information for Batman and all heroes across the world.  
  
And finally, Batman had found him self with the daughter of one of the world's deadliest assassins. One of his former seneis, David Cain. His daugther, Cassandra, had been raised under the complete ideals of martial arts. Her language was the martial arts, for her ability to speak was left unnurtured. David believed that the ability to read the human body was the supreme language.  
  
After Batman and Robin had stopped David Cain's assassination attempt on Bruce Wayne, Cain's daughter had left his side to join Batman.  
  
Batman had considered Cassandra to be the most formidable ally he had ever taken on. Her abilities in hand to hand combat made her second only to Batman, barely second to Batman. Soon, Barbara would give her blessing to Cassandra in becoming Batgirl.  
  
With Batgirl, Robin, and the occassional appearance of Nightwing, Batman had finally been able to keep Gotham's underworld under a tight fist. Crime had deminished, but not enough to make the streets safe. However, Batman felt that he finally had the advantage in his war on crime.  
  
Soon, the Justice League would form. Batman had worked with Superman a few times over the years, but he had never considered joining a fulltime group to watch over the earth. True, Batman had funded the Justice Leagues exploits from the beginning. He was the proprietor that presented the League with the Watchtower. He managed to help the League from time to time, but Batman could never be a full member.   
  
He would never leave his city.  
  
As Batman thought of his life from beginning to now, he now had to pay repects to his parents who fell on the sidewalk he now stood on.  
  
Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne were murdered. This set in motion the series of events that lead to Bruce standing before this very spot, as the Batman.  
  
Batman's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of something landing behind him. He knew that this was done out of courtesy.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?", Nightwing asked.  
  
"No".  
  
Nightwing had signaled Batman to make his way to the roof of a nearby building. When they reached it, Batman had taken a spot at the edge of the roof, over looking his city. Nightwing was standing to his far left, doing the same.  
  
"What do you think Slade has planned?", Nightwing began.  
  
Batman stood silent, not answering the question.  
  
"Yeah, what I thought, too", Nightwing said.  
  
"He wants me", Batman began. "He's wants me to see you and Robin defeated. To demoralize me. To anger me. It won't go that far. You WILL be ready for whatever he has planned. Then, I'll stop him."  
  
"Hmph, yessir."  
  
The two vigilantes stood silent for a few more minutes before the radio in Batman's cowl had buzzed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Batman, its Oracle."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I just received word from J'onn and Batgirl. They already got something."  
  
"....so, thats how you make a sandwich", Flash said.   
  
Starfire had been making piles of sandwiches along with Flash for the past ten minutes. She seemed to take to the task like a grade schooler coloring in a coloring book. After they had enough sandwiches in front of them, Starfire and Flash began to eat.  
  
"Mmmm. This is most delicious. What are the names of these two substances?", Starfire asked.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly", Flash said with a mouthfull.  
  
Flash had been giving a crash course of PB and J to Starfire while Hawkgirl and Diana sat, trying not to be disgusted by Flash's hyper metabolism. Starfire seemed to be able to put away her fair share of sandwiches as well. After eating three sandwiches, Starfire needed something to wash them down.  
  
"Um, Flash? Do you have any liquid 'grub'?", Starfire asked. "I have a large amount of the peanut butter stuck on the ceiling of my mouth."  
  
"Yeah", Flash answered. "What do you want? Milk? Juice? Ice cappuc....."  
  
"NO!", Hawkgirl and Diana shouted.   
  
Starfire was somewhat frightened by the female League members' outburst.  
  
"What we mean", Diana began. "Is that milk would go better with your meal."  
  
"Yeah", Hawkgirl added. "Ice cappucino is not really a good drink for eating. Right Flash?"  
  
Hawkgirl starred at Flash, who seemed to get the hint.  
  
"Uh, yeah", he said. "Besides, all that sugar won't exactly go well with your personali.."  
  
"FLASH!!"  
  
"What is it?", Batman said, as he and Nightwing entered Oracle's Clocktower.  
  
"J'onn and Batgirl reported that David Cain had been recruited by Ra's Al Ghoul before he died. Cain had been hired to train many of Ra's Al Ghoul's soldiers. But, since Ra's died, Slade had limited David Cain's studen't to a small number to stand as a personal guard."  
  
"How did they get that information", Batman questioned.  
  
"They ran into David Cain outside of Metropolis. Appearently Batgirl wanted to start with him and J'onn agreed. J'onn was able to extract information from Cain and the other things he found didn't sound good."  
  
"What?", Batman demanded.  
  
"Slade has been hiring many of yours and the Leagues enemies to go join his stable. Batman, the two most noted were Lex Luthor and Bane."  
  
Batman was not quite sure of what to make of this.  
  
"It makes no sense", Batman began. "With Bane, I understand he's for hire, but what would Luthor want with money?"  
  
"He's not being paid with money", Barbara began. "Luthor is being promised that when Slade is done with you and the League, that Lex will be rid of a certain someone's company and LexCorp will be the dominating power in the business world."  
  
Batman's scowl could have drawn blood if it were on anyone else's face.  
  
"And Batman, one more thing. This is big.", Barbara began. "Ra's Al Ghoul had set remote camps across Europe and here in the states. In these camps, they have been experimenting with Metahuman physiology."  
  
"For how long?", Batman nearly spat.  
  
"No telling", Barbara said. "Years. Decades. Maybe longer."  
  
"He was breeding Metahumans", Batman said.  
  
Batman had motioned to Nightwing for them to leave.  
  
"Tell J'onn to see if he can follow up on any of those leads", Batman said. "This stops now." 


	6. Mount Up

(AN) Well, thank you to Jeff for sending me an email about my fic. Now, I have a new bro to chat with about comics and anime. Much love for ya. I hope that this fic is holding its own as a worthwhile story. Well, here's to y'all. DEUCE!!!!  
  
That guy lied to me on ebay. I do NOT own any charactors affiliated with DC Comics.  
  
Chapter 6 Mount Up  
  
Robin usually began his mornings with a light workout and a bowl of corn flakes. This morning, he decided to skip his workout and stay in bed for a bit. His thoughts were at peace for the moment and he didn't want to ruin the moment. For Tim Drake, his days were full of routine. He liked the occasional slack off now and then.  
  
His rest was disturbed by his comlink in his room.   
  
"Yes?", he answered, slighty annoyed.  
  
"Robin", Green Lantern said. "Its ten in the morning. You gonna stay in bed all day?"  
  
"Look" Robin began. "I haven't had any sleep in forever, Diana gets me up when I'm used to being done with patrol, and I've got a splitting headache. Cut me some slack."  
  
"Do I have to call your guardian", Diana said coming over the comlink as well.  
  
Robin's moment was officially ruined.  
  
"All right, all right", Robin complained. "I'll be up in a few."  
  
Robin crawled himself out of bed into his morning shower. He prayed that the comlink in the shower was busted. He finished then readied his uniform for the day. Halfway into getting dressed, the comlink buzzed again.  
  
"Yes?", Robin said really annoyed.  
  
"Robin?", Starfire's voice asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Star", Robin said.   
  
"How are you feeling on this new day?", she asked, with that cheerfullness again.  
  
"Peachy", Robin answered.  
  
"Well", Starfire began again. "I was wondering if perhaps you would enjoy a morning feast with me?"  
  
The thought of a good breakfast was like a ray of light for Tim.  
  
"Sounds great Star. In the recroom?"  
  
"No", Starfire said. "Hawkgirl had said that she wanted to use it for something and it was not any of my business. So Diana had said that I should prepare grub and bring it to your room."  
  
"Um" Robin stuttered. "I guess thats fine."  
  
"Oh, wonderfull", Starfire said. "When shall you be ready for our meal?"  
  
"I'm ready. You can come at any...."  
  
There was a knock at his bedroom door.  
  
"....time."  
  
"Watchtower", Batman said.  
  
"Superman here. What's the..."  
  
"Nightwing and I will be arriving in ten minutes. I'm transmitting some data to the main computer. Be ready to open the hatch."  
  
"Roger that", Superman said.  
  
Superman flew off of the monitoring bridge and landed on the lower level of the control room. Diana had received Batman's signal and was already at the main computer downloading the information.  
  
"Great Hera", Diana said as the data came on screen.  
  
"That can't be right", Superman said.  
  
  
  
"Well, Robin, is the morning feast satisfactory?", Starfire asked with a drop of jelly on her lower lip.  
  
"Uh", Robin said, looking down at his second peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "It's not exactly bacon and eggs, but it'll do."  
  
Starfire giggled as she finished her fourth sandwich. Her and Robin sat at the small table that all private quarters in the Watchtower contained. At the center of the table sat a partially eaten pyramid of PB and J.  
  
"You made quite a few", Robin began. "Wasn't it hard with your arm still hurt?"  
  
"Not at all", Starfire said. "Diana was more than willing to help."  
  
Robin was really starting to miss the cave.  
  
"Plus", Starfire continued. "The Flash had informed me that these sandwiches are suitable for anytime of the day. And since I enjoy their scrumptious flavor, I decided to begin my days with them from now on."  
  
"Well", Robin began. "At least you have a good taste. Grape jelly is my favorite"  
  
Starfire had finished another sandwich then stared down at the table.  
  
"Robin", Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I...I remembered something today.It was vague, but it was there."  
  
"What was it?", Robin said, paying full attention.  
  
"When Diana was helping me with the peanut butter and jelly, we were laughing about many things. However, when I was laughing, I felt a sad feeling come over me. When Diana asked me if I was ok, she looked at me with a sad look that I know I had seen before."  
  
Robin just looked and nodded as she went on  
  
"I also remember the ship I was on. There was an old woman who was important to me. She use to look at me the same way Diana had looked at me. Oh Robin, something awful has happened. I just can't remember.  
  
"Hey, Its ok now Star", Robin said with a more comforting tone. "Whatever might have happened or did happen, your with us now. We'll do all we can to help you and make sure nothing else happens to you."  
  
Starfire looked up at Robin to find truth in what he had said.  
  
"I promise", Robin said.  
  
"I...I know that now I have new friends", she continued. "But what if I had old friends who were or still are in danger?"  
  
Robin put his hand on her good forearm and stirred it gently.  
  
"We'll figure it out", he said.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the door buzzed again.  
  
"Yeah, just a second", Robin said.  
  
"I'll get it", Starfire said, her cheefullness back.  
  
Starfire opened the door to greet whoever it was.  
  
"Hello, how can I......"  
  
Starfire was frozen in complete horror as a shadowed figure was standing in front of her.  
  
"You must be Starfire", the deep voice of the shadow said.  
  
Robin got up and headed to the door when he heard Batman's voice.  
  
"Hey Batman", Robin said, standing behind Starfire, who was still frozen at the doorway. "Yeah, this is Starfire. Starfire this is....Starfire?"  
  
"So how many of these camps are there?", Green Lantern asked.  
  
Batman stood at the head of the conference table, in full business mode. Superman, Diana, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Nightwing and Robin all sat down hearing the report. He had briefed the Justice League in the findings of J'onn and Batgirl.   
  
"Its not certain", Batman said. "What we do know is that Ra's has had these camps in operation for a number of years. There is a possibility that the radical growth of Metahuman activity in the past thirty years is primarily caused by Ra's Al Ghoul's organization."  
  
"Where are J'onn and Batgirl now?", Robin asked.  
  
Batman was silent for a moment before he answered.  
  
"We lost the signal to the plane J'onn and Batgirl were in. J'onn has not contacted us yet."  
  
The League were not exactly sure they heard him right.  
  
"They were following the lead that they extracted from David Cain", Batman continued. "According to the tracking device, before it deactivated, they were last seen over Japanese airspace. Okinawa to be exact."  
  
"Then we have to look for them", Hawkgirl said.  
  
"Agreed", Batman said. "But, we know that Slade has an eye and ear on us. What isn't for certain is if he'll rettaliate for this. So, I propose we split the League into two groups."  
  
The League members thought for a moment before Superman spoke up.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Yeah", Greeen Lantern added. "We should be able to tactically cover more area that way."  
  
Batman continued. "Unit 1 will consist of Superman, Nightwing, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Unit 2 consist of Wonder Woman, Flash, Robin and myself. Unit 1 will stay on the Watchtower and continue League monitoring duties. Unit 2 will track J'onn and Cassandra." Batman paused and activated the comlink in the control room. "Oracle."  
  
Oracle's digitized voice came over the speakers. "Right. Ok League, I will monitor you during all of this. If Slade has an eye on all of you, so will I. I'll keep everyone in contact with eachother during Unit 2's operation."  
  
"And", Batman added, "she will continue to monitor any of Unit 1's activities whenever a situation arises. Both teams will check in with her on a consistant bases. So, Oracle will from here on out, will be operation's coordinator until we shut Slade down."  
  
John Stewert wasn't exactly confident with Batman's faith in Oracle, so he decided to say something about.  
  
"Now hold on a second", GL said. "Oracle will coordinate ALL activity until Slade is neutralized?"  
  
"Yes", Batman said. "Oracle can find his way into any and all computer systems on the planet."  
  
"But how do you know this guy wasn't one of Slade's cronies before this all started?"  
  
It took everything Nightwing and Robin had for not to say anything.  
  
"Because", Batman simply said, "I trust him."  
  
John Stewert knew little of the Oracle. No one did for that matter. All they know is that it takes a lot for Batman to openly admit to something as sacred as trust.  
  
"Alright then", GL said, starting to agree.  
  
"Unit 1 will be headed by Green Lantern, I'll head Unit 2", Batman said. "Unit 2 will depart for Okinawa in no later than thirty minutes."  
  
The League broke from the conference room. Superman had motioned to Batman to stay for a minute.  
  
"Batman", Superman said.   
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"What if Slade gets wind of this? You know he has most of the Meta criminal element working for him. How could the four of you fend of any...."  
  
"We'll manage. Oracle has been monitoring all his communications for the past twenty four hours. So far, he's caught nothing over any frequency. So I'm guessing they're using telepaths to relay all messages from one to another regarding any our activities."  
  
Superman gave a look of uncetainty. Batman knew the Kryptonian's body language like a book.  
  
"Don't worry", Batman said. "I developed stasis field generators small enough to fit on all of our costumes. Plus, I've added a homing beacon to them."  
  
After Batmans considered the problem solved, he began to walk out of the conference room only to be stopped by Superman's voice again.  
  
"You think of everything, don't you", Superman smirked.  
  
Batman stopped for a second at the entrence way.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Starfire was in the Watchtower's kitchen when everyone arrived after the meeting. She noticed the serious look strung out on everyone's faces. She noticed that only Superman and that scary guy was not with them. She saw that Diana, Flash and Robin were getting what Flash called the field rations, some where specially marked for him with a funny lighting bolt drawn on them.  
  
"Is everything well", she asked to them.  
  
"Starfire", Robin said going to stand next to her. "We have have to go away for a bit. Two of our friends are lost somewhere and we have to find them."  
  
"That is awful", Starfire gasped. "What can I do to make myself helpful?"  
  
"You'll stay up here with me, Hawkgirl, Superman and Nightwing", GL said. "Until this situation is dealt with, we can't do too much to help with your situation. We're sorry, kiddo."  
  
Starfire smiled back at him. "It is fine. I have been enjoying my stay here and will remain patient and hope for the best for us all."  
  
John Stewert put is hand on Starfire's head and ruffled her hair, which made her giggle.  
  
"You're gonna be alright, Squirt."  
  
With that, GL left the kitchen with Hawkgirl while the rest prepared for the mission.  
  
"Um, Robin?", Starfire looked at him. "You will not stay up here?"  
  
"Sorry Starfire", Robin said. "I'm part of the team headed down to Earth."  
  
"Oh", she said looking sad.  
  
"Hey", Robin said trying desperately to change the subject. "I want you to meet someone. He's like a brother to me.''  
  
Robin walked Starfire over to Nightwing, who was looking for a diet soda in the fridge.  
  
"Hey Nightwing", Robin said. "This is the girl found on that spaceship we told you about, Starfire."  
  
"Oh", Nightwing said, cracking a can of diet grape soda. "Hello Starfire, I'm Nightwing."  
  
"Hello", Starfire said cheering up. "You are Robin's brother?"  
  
"No", Robin said quickly. "Nightwing and I are LIKE brothers."  
  
"Oh, I see", Starfire said getting it. "Then I will spend time getting to know your like brother while your rescue your friends."  
  
"Yeah sure", Nightwing belched his soda. "I'll keep you company till Robin gets back."  
  
"Which hopefully won't be long", said Batman's voice coming from behind them.  
  
Starfire almost wanted to scream as the Batman approached them.  
  
"Hey Bats", Flash said gathering the rations for the mission. "You like chicken or beef?"  
  
Batman just turned his head and stared at Flash who didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Chicken it is", Flash said then carried his box to the hanger area.  
  
Batman turned his attention back to his wards and the alien girl.  
  
"Oracle has finished linking her system with the Watchtower's and the Cave's. She set up firewalls around the systems to slow Slade down from monitoring them."  
  
"You expect Slade to retaliate don't you?", Diana asked coming behind him.  
  
"Yes", Batman answered. "Thats why I left the more powerfull League members up here. Your coming with us in case a superstrength meta engages us."  
  
"Is that all?", Diana smirked at Batman.  
  
"So, your the alien girl they rescued from outside of Jupitor?", Batman turned to Starfire.  
  
"Umm....", Starfire struggled to talk.  
  
"Its ok", Diana said. "Batman is one of our allies. He will not harm you unless you harm him or anyone else first."  
  
Diana walked to Starfire's side and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Plus", Diana continued. "He is the one who trained both Robin and Nightwing. They are two of the most honorable people I know and Batman is the one who disciplined honor into their lives."  
  
Starfire looked over at Robin and Nightwing who nodded their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Starfire", Batman said.  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
"I know that your having trouble remembering anything prior to your being here. When this is over, our friend J'onn will be able to help you. He is a telepath."  
  
Starfire gave him a blank look.  
  
"Telepaths are individuals who are capable to hear and see anything in our minds. J'onn can look into your's to and try to help you remember everything you have forgotten."  
  
Starfire was now able to look past the scary presense of Batman and she started to see what was almost the same thing she saw in Robin.  
  
"Th...thank you", she said.  
  
Batman turned his attention to Robin.  
  
"Be ready in ten minutes", Batman said then turned to Diana. "Lets go."  
  
Before Diana left, she looked at Starfire. "We shall return soon, my young friend."  
  
"Wait up for me", Nightwing said. He followed Batman and Diana out of the Kitchen. "I'll see you later Starfire."  
  
"Farewell", Starfire answered.   
  
Her and Robin were left in the kitchen, with Robin feeling slightly guilty for leaving Starfire at the Tower.  
  
"Sorry about Batman, Star", Robin began. "I should have said something about his... effect on people."  
  
"Oh, its really no trouble", Starfire said. "If you and Nightwing are like brothers, then The Batman must be like your father."  
  
I've been lost for words before, but damn!, Robin thought.  
  
"I guess so", Robin replied. "He taught me everything I know."  
  
"Then he must be a completely wonderfull person", Starfire said with her eyes wide opened. "Because you are a wonderfull person yourself. I am glad you are my friend."  
  
Starfire put herself in Robin's arms and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, promise me that you will return, unharmed", Starfire said.  
  
"I..I may...get a little hurt", Robin blushed. "But I plan on making it back with the others as well."  
  
"Then, I am glad", Starfire said as she hugged him some more.  
  
"We are ready for departure", Flash said at the copilot of the Javelin 7.  
  
"Copy", Batman said. "Watchtower, we're ready. Open the hatch."  
  
"Roger", Hawkgirl said. "Opening hatch."  
  
Robin sat in the rear seat of the Javelin 7, still thinking about the moment he just had with Starfire. Diana sat at the chair next to his, noticing his troubled look.  
  
"Robin", Diana began. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah Diana", Robin said. "I'm just thinking about..everything thats happened."  
  
After Diana gave a nod of understanding, Robin turned to look out of his window. When he did, he noticed Starfire standing next to Nightwing at the control room window. She had her hads folded in front of her chest, bidding him farewell with a mournfull look on her face.   
  
He really didn't need to see that.  
  
Robin also saw Nightwing giving them a thumbs up and ruffle Starfire's head, too. Her sad look was replaced by a smile and she looked back at the Javelin and waved her hand to Robin. Instead of Robin waving back, he put his hand on the window of the ship and stared back not feeling so great.  
  
As Robin remained in that pose, he heard Batman say, "Launch".   
  
Robin watched as Starfire and Nightwing flew out of site, only to be replaced by the infinity of space. Robin was still in the pose until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll see her again", Diana said.  
  
Robin didn't even look back at Diana.  
  
"I hope so." 


	7. Remember The Titans

(AN) Well, to my reviewers and those who just read, thank you for your patronage. I haven't received any death threats or anything yet, so far so good I guess. I just wanted to say that I had started writing this fic to help me get an idea of how to right an orignal story of mine with original characters. I hope that I'm not wasting all of our time.  
  
I do not own any characters affiliated with DC Comics  
  
Chapter 7 Remember The Titans  
  
Cassandra Cain had woken up in strange places before. The numerous times she ran away from her father had found her sleeping on park benches, fire escapes, etc. Now, she had woken up with a tremendous headache and couldn't see well. She knew where ever she was, she was taken by force. She then remembered that her and J'onn were flying over Okinawa in a batplane. They had been shot down by an energy blast. J'onn had managed to save them from the crash, but when they landed to investigate, they were ambushed. They had managed to fend off many assailants. J'onn was taken out first by a metahuman that channeled pure fire. Cassandra remembered it was a woman with long red hair.. Cassandra was stewing over the fact that she had lost to a lowlife ninja. The ninja had blinded her with a blow of dust to her eyes. Something she would not forget.  
  
She had gotten out of bed only to realize that she was in a holding cell. The room was made of old stone and had a stench that made Cassandra want to puke. The sheets on her bed were in need of a serious washing. After she had gathered her barrings, she made her way to the cell door. The door had no way of looking out of it, except a slot to view in that could only be opened from the outside. Cassandra knew it wouldn't take much to pick the lock.   
  
Then she realized that her utility belt was taken.  
  
Great, she thought.   
  
Cassandra then went to try to touch the door only to realize that it was sealed by some sort of electronic barrier. A force field maybe? Her batsuit was immune to electric shock, so Casandra didn't feel anything. She then took a few steps back from the door to see how inpenetrable the field was. Cassandra received her answer by charging the door only to be hurlled backwords at the far wall, which was also protected by a similar barrier.   
  
Cassandra had gotten up with a slight pain on her behind from the landing. She really wish she was back at the Clocktower with Oracle. A warm bath and some hot chocolate with marshmellows sounded really good. Better than being trapped without her utility belt and no means of escape.  
  
Then, Cassandra remember J'onn.  
  
J'onn? J'onn. You there? Come on, try to hear me. Dammit.  
  
After Cassandra realized that the options for her were nonexistant at the time being, she decided to sit on the ground and meditate.  
  
****  
  
J'onn J'onz had awoken, finding himself shackled to a wall in a prison cell. He was concealed in a modified stasis field that prohibited usage of his telepathic powers. He also noticed that he had a metal band around his head that neutralized the rest his powers. The stasis field was obviously a precauitonary measure. He remembered Aquaman had used these devices when he imprisoned the League for a brief time.   
  
J'onn heard two men talking in the cell. They had not noticed that J'onn was now awake.  
  
"Who are you?", J'onn said getting their attention.  
  
The two men came into view and J'onn recognized them immediatly.  
  
The large man was the international mercenary Bane.   
  
The slightly smaller man was the 'newly reformed' Lex Luthor.  
  
"So", Luthor began. "I see that you have finally awoken."  
  
Bane had stepped closer to the martian and put his mammoth hand around J'onn's throat.  
  
"Senor Slade has left instructions for me to extract some information from you. We would have one of our resident telepaths do it cleanly, but I had persuaded my employer otherwise."  
  
Bane released J'onn to a small coughing fit that allowed J'onn to speak up.  
  
"Luthor", J'onn struggled. "What....what are you doing...being...apart of this?"  
  
Luthor's new found political speaker side of him took over as he stepped to the side of Bane. After all, he was back into his proper business attire.  
  
"Its quite simple really", Luthor began. "Ever since I regained power over LexCorp, I have been trying to raise it back to its rightfull place in the business world. During my absence, quality had been a lessor priority to the then CEO. After Mercy Graves'.....resignation, It was my opportunity to regain my company to fund my political ventures. Slade offered me a chance to become the number one company in the world once again. With my weapons technology at his disposal, he promised the demise of Wayne Enterprises, the current number one. With Wayne Enterprises out of the way, LexCorp properties will be matched by none."  
  
"And I, senor", Bane added. "Slade has greatly modified my current mixture of Venom." Bane stepped to the side to grab a piece of the thick construction metal left laying around. He easily mangled it with his bare hands in front of J'onn to show he now had meta level super strength.  
  
"Where is Slade", J'onn struggled again.  
  
Bane returned his hand to J'onn's throat. "Where he is, senor, is none of your concern."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me", Luthor began. "I have to return to Metropolis. Business has been booming since my return and I have to begin calculating prices for soon to be vacant properties. Bane, see to it that you get everything." Luthor turned and walked away.  
  
"But of course, Senor Luthor", Bane said reaching for the portable battery. He had jump cables attached to the battery, ready for one of Bane's favorite activities. Torture was more of a specialty really, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. J'onn knew whatever information they were looking for would be something that he couldn't give up easily.  
  
Before Bane could begin his fiesta of pain, his communicator buzzed on..  
  
"Yes", Bane said bitterly.   
  
"Bane", said one of Slade's subordinates. "The westside of the complex is under attack. Its the children."  
  
Bane was torn between enjoying one of his pleasures, or finally catching the metachildren that have been a thorn in Slade's operations for the past few weeks.  
  
"I'll be down there immediatly. See to it that Senor Luthor leaves the compound unscathed."  
  
Bane turned his attention back to the martian.  
  
"I'm am sorry, senor. We will have to save this for another time. It appears some rodents have decided to infest our lair. Adios."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Batman and Robin had examined the wreckage of the batplane that J'onn and Batgirl were in. The only thing they found was the indication of an energy blast. The charred metal had no powder residue or any other hints of explosives used. Flash had been combing surrounding areas while Diana was flying overhead to see if anything had been missed.   
  
"It has to be an energy blast", Robin said. "I'm thinking a meta."  
  
"Agreed", Batman said.  
  
Batman had examined enough of the wreckage to declare that this will not lead them to the perpetrators. He motioned for Robin to return to the Javelin, Batman had one more thing he wanted to check. He called for Flash and Diana to return as well. When the two returned to meet Robin and Batman, Batman was seated at the cockpit, activating all of the monitoring equipment.  
  
"So any leads?", Flash asked.   
  
"No", Batman said. "It was obviously an energy blast that grounded the plane. No traces of residue or anything could be found. What's even worse is that I can't tell which direction they had flown off to."  
  
"What are you trying to do now?", Diana asked.  
  
"I had Oracle tap into one of the spy satellites that orbit over this region", Batman began. "He found this."  
  
Batman turned to one of the miniature monitors in the Javelin. On the monitor, a rough overhead view of the crashsite could be seen. The events of the crash and capture played out in front of Batman and the rest. He noticed immediatly who had taken down J'onn and Batgirl.  
  
"Volcana and Kyodai Ken", Batman hissed.  
  
"Those others must be soldiers", Diana added.  
  
"They look like Ra's troops", Robin said.  
  
Batman continued watching. He saw a small transport plane land that J'onn and Batgirl were loaded into. After loading the prisoners, the vessel had hovered to the sky and flew off.  
  
"It headed south west from here," Batman said. "Oracle."  
  
Oracle's voice came over the Javelin 7's radio. "Right here Batman."  
  
"I need satellite recon images of the transport ship that left this area."  
  
"Sorry, Batman", Oracle began. "They used a cloaking device after it left the area." Batman had computed all possibilities in his head of where that vessal could have been heading. He remembered one of the many places he visited after tracking down the Society of Shadows.  
  
"Get any information you can over the Bangladesh airspace. Ra's Al Ghoul had a compound in the western region, thirty miles from Khulna."  
  
"Roger Batman. Give me two minutes."  
  
"Make it quick", Batman said.  
  
Batman had turned to the rest of the League to explain himself. Robin spoke up before he could begin.  
  
"Bangladesh?", Robin asked.  
  
"Thirty years ago, Ra's Al Ghoul had an East Hindu following across Bangladesh. He aquired a military compound from the government for a large sum in Taka."  
  
"Uh..Taka?", Flash asked confused.  
  
"The currency used in Bangladesh."  
  
"Right", Flash said, learning.  
  
The crew of the Javelin 7 studied the video they had of J'onn and Batgirl's ambush some more when Oracle came back on.  
  
"Batman, I think I have good news. Unfortunately, if it is good news, then its coming with some bad news."  
  
"What", Batman said.  
  
"Well, that compound is occupied with personnel", Oracle Began. "I'm looking at realtime images and their seems to be a heated skirmish on those grounds."  
  
Batman wasted no time in closing the hatch and starting the engines in the Javelin. His well rounded instincts taking over.  
  
"Everyone get seated", Batman said. "Oracle, can you get a clear visual on who is attacking the compound?"  
  
Oracle paused briefly before giving a definate answer.   
  
"Your not going to believe this", Oracle began. "I've watched the screen for a full minute and the only ones I see are three metahumans."  
  
Batman's face was stonefaced when the information came over. The last thing that was needed was a group of metas jeopordizing the whole operation.  
  
"But that's not the weird part", Oracle added. "They look like kids."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Azerath Mentrion ZINTHOS!"  
  
With that command, the cloaked metahuman sent an entire brigade of Slade's troops into the lavine outside of the Bangladesh compound. Her powers had managed to clear hers and her two allies' way to the compound.  
  
"Good job, Raven", the cyborg said, coming to her side.  
  
"Yeah", said the green boy standing on the cyborgs shoulders.   
  
"Its really nothing", semi-smirked the raspy, monotone voice of Raven.  
  
The three metahumans had disposed of the guard patrol outside of the front enterance.   
  
"Hey Cyborg", the green meta said. "What are we lookin for again?"  
  
"Beast Boy, if I have to tell you again, I'm gonna wait till you turn yourself into a pig then make bacon out of you!"  
  
"Jeez, I was just making..."  
  
"We're after the information on the rest of the meta camps in Europe and North America", Raven said. "Now, both of you shut up so I can consentrate on getting us inside."  
  
As Cyborg and Beast Boy silenced, Raven used her mystical power teleport them from outside of the compound to the inside of the control room. When they appeared inside, the crew working the control room had been startled by the sudden appearance of the three. Cyborg's right cybernetic arm transformed into an energy cannon and shot a stun burst at the workers. After they had been neutralized, Cyborg walked towards the central computer. The arm that just acted as an energy gun transformed again and a series of wires came out and connected to the computers ports.  
  
"It'll take me a few seconds. Just watch my back."  
  
"You got it, man", Beast Boy said.  
  
As the alarm was sounding throughout the compound, troops were heading towards the area where the three metahumans had been extracting their information. Raven had made an energy field to protect them from the ensuing onslaught.  
  
"Um, Cyborg?", Beast Boy said. "They're coming."  
  
"Almost done here, just hold'em off."  
  
The soldiers had arrived to see the shadowed energy field around the large control room. They began to fire on the field only to see their ammunition ricochet off of the domed shadow.   
  
"Um, Cy?"  
  
"Beast Boy, shut up!", Cyborg had said. "Ok, we're done. Raven, let down the shield and I'll raise mine."  
  
Raven's mystical shield was replaced by a blue energy dome that was generated by Cyborg.  
  
"Ok, Raven", Cyborg said. "Get us out of here."  
  
The glow in Raven's eyes had matched the mystical energy she generated.   
  
"Azerath Metrion ZIN...."  
  
Before Raven could finish, the ground beneath their feet began to violently shake. Then a large pounding noise came from underneath. Beast Boy was now greener, feeling sick. Cyborg had struggled to keep the energy shield up. Raven was trying to say her chant again. Before she could even start, a pair of large hands had burst from underneath the floor and pulled up the body they were attached to.  
  
It was Bane.   
  
"I am sorry, chica", Bane said. "You will not be making any attempt to...."  
  
Bane was interrupted when a green bull had rammed him and sent him flying through the computer consule.  
  
"Raven, NOW!!", Cyborg shouted.   
  
"Azerath, Metrion Zinthos", Raven shouted and the three had teleported.  
  
Bane had pulled himself out of the destroyed computer system and motioned to the troops. "Get the parimeter checked. The witch's powers are diminished. They won't get far."  
  
*****  
  
"There it is", Flash said.  
  
"Begin landing sequence", Batman said.   
  
The Javelin had arrived to Slade's Bangladesh compound. The south side was littered with destroyed military vehicles and scattered troops. More troops could be seen coming out of a opening on the side of the complex. The looks on their faces indicated to the League that what ever happened wasn't over.  
  
"They look pissed", Robin said.  
  
Batman didn't look back to answer as he navigated the Javelin 7 four hundred yards away to keep it safe. As the Javelin was landing, soldiers had begun to fire on the unidentifed ship.  
  
"Were they waiting for us?", Diana asked.   
  
"No, were just an additional problem for them."  
  
As Batman was dodging the barrage of fire, Flash had noticed the sensors picking up something.  
  
"Hey, Bats. I've got a dimensional distubance coming from right under us."  
  
A large ball of energy had materialized and vanished. What remained were three individuals with really confused looks on their faces. Batman would not let those kids stay in harms way.  
  
"Diana", Batman shouted while opening the bottom hatch in mid air. "Get those kids out of there!"  
  
"I'm on it", Diana said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting up. "Only because you said please." Then she jumped out of the Javelin.  
  
Down on the ground, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were distraught, wondering what they were still doing in Bangladesh.  
  
"W...What?", Beast Boy said looking around.  
  
"Were still here!", shouted Cyborg as he transformed both arms into blasters.  
  
"Sorry guys", Raven said. "My power was drained holding that shield. I won't be ready for a distance trip for a few minutes."  
  
"Great", Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.  
  
As they were flustered, Slade's troops were only one hundred yards away, firing small calibre ammunition. They were wanted alive.   
  
Cyborg had made a small shield around them and started firing energy blasts at the oncoming army. "I hope your ready Rave before my power cells run out."  
  
As Cyborg held off many of the troops, his energy shield had started to phase out.   
  
"Oh man" Beast Boy said.  
  
Cyborg was thinking that they were way over their heads trying to go against one of the main compounds like this. They had success taking on the smaller camps, but they needed information to find the rest of them. Cyborg wasn't going let anymore of his friends die again.  
  
"Both of you, start running!", Cyborg said.  
  
"What? No way", Beast Boy said.  
  
"We are not leaving you alone, Cy", Raven said.  
  
Cyborg's energy was all but gone, and he was getting desperate. Bullets had been hitting the ground around them and Slade's army had begun launching tear gas.  
  
"Listen, dammit! You two start running and I'll hold of as many as I can."  
  
Raven and Beast Boy looked at eachother and looked back at Cyborg.   
  
"We go together, Cy", Raven said.  
  
"I am NOT gonna watch anymore of my friends die ", Cyborg shouted near delusion.  
  
"You won't have to", came a voice above them. "Grab my hands, quick!"  
  
The three teens looked up and thought they were imagining things.  
  
"Wonder Woman?", said Cyborg really delusional.  
  
Diana had decided to grab the two smaller ones by their clothes with one hand and grabbed the cyborg by his left wrist. She elevated them up to the opened hatch of the Javelin 7. Once Diana secured the children inside, she shouted to Batman. "We're in!"  
  
Batman had closed the hatch and punched the accelorator to its maximum as heavy ground fire was now making its way up to the Javelin. Batman had activated the emergency shield generator to reflect the last of the barrage from the ground forces. Then, the Javelin began to make its way out of the compound's airspace. They headed for east India where none of Slade's forces were stationed.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Who are you?", The Batman demanded.  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Raven couldn't help but feel really scared as Batman questioned them. They just had been rescued by the Justice League and now they were being scared to death by the member no one knew really existed.  
  
Cyborg looked up from the seat in the Javelin at Batman. Cyborg could feel this cold feeling come over him. Colder than his bionic implants get.  
  
"Um...I'm Cyborg."  
  
Raven followed suit by speaking up. "I'm Raven  
  
Beast Boy was really scarred to death.  
  
"I...I'm..B..."  
  
"Thats Beast Boy", Raven finished.  
  
Batman gave them a look that made them look to the ground.   
  
"What I want to know is what business did you have to engage that complex."  
  
Diana, Flash and Robin remained behind Batman as he continued his interrogation. Diana could see the fear and anger in the children's eyes. Flash wished that Batman would ease up on the kids. Robin couldn't help but feel at least it wasn't him.  
  
"We were getting information", Cyborg said.  
  
"What information?"  
  
Raven began before Cyborg could.  
  
"There are camps across the world that are breeding people with special powers. Metas if I remember. We were once imprisoned in a camp together in Northern Canada. After we started to develop our powers properly, we were transferred to a camp in Southern France. A large group of us decided to make an escape. When the night came, we learned that someone ratted us out. So the escape didn't go as well."  
  
"But you escaped,right?", Flash asked.  
  
"Their were at least fifty of us", Cyborg answered.  
  
Diana couldn't help but gasp when she heard that.  
  
"The overseers had let loose a nerve gas that had killed most of the escapees", Raven continued. "Some of us managed to steal a spacecraft that was in the compound. As they were taking off, one of the kids had the power to teleport anything he looked at, had teleported them away." Raven gave a pause. "I hope they made it."  
  
"So we tracked down some of the smaller camps across Europe and Asia to take them out and free any survivors", Cyborg said. "We had been at this for about a month now and were getting good at it. We just didn't know where to look next. So we headed for a major site to get some info."  
  
"How did you manage travel with any of the freed prisoners and get them anywhere safe without a vehicle?", Diana asked.  
  
Raven looked at the amazon with a cold look.   
  
"I can teleport to anywhere if I have the strength to do it."  
  
Robin had now finally spoken up. "What about food?"  
  
"We made it ok", Beast Boy said. "It helps taking an apple here and a loaf of bread there if you can turn into an eagle."  
  
Batman had turned back to his teamates.   
  
"We have to get these three back to the Watchtower and we have to go back to get J'onn and Batgirl."  
  
Cyborg had looked up at Batman and computed information with is diminished power.  
  
"Were they in the compound?", Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes", Diana said.   
  
Cyborg got out of his seat and went to the Javelin's computer. He linked with it and downloaded the information he took from the compound.   
  
"These are the schematics", Batman said not asking.  
  
"Right. Going by this layout, they have them in these two holding cells", Cyborg said, tracing the monitor with his finger.   
  
Batman looked at the information carefully, memorizing the layout of the base. He knew that J'onn had his powers supressed somehow, so no chance for J'onn to contact them about the situation. While Batman was computing, Cyborg had put his hand on the Batman's shoulder.  
  
"Hey man", Cyborg said. "I'm runnin' low on juice. If you need anymore info, I gotta recharge my power cells."  
  
Batman was contiplating the options he had. He needed all of the information that Cyborg had taken, but he didn't want to waste time. His instinct had told him the proper route would be to gather as much information as possible.  
  
"Alright", Batman started. "We head back to the Watchtower to regroup and plan a course of action."  
  
"What about J'onn and Batgirl?", Flash asked.  
  
Batman had walked to the pilot seat and fastened his seatbelt.  
  
"We'll have better luck if we regroup. Judging by Slade's numbers in troops, we should use a Boom Tube to infultrate the compound."  
  
The rest of the League took their seats and readied for lift off. Robin had sat next to the three young metas to see how they were doing. He started to talk to them as the Javelin took off.  
  
"So how did you guys manage in those camps?"  
  
Raven turned and gave robin a blank stare.  
  
"No offense or anything", Raven said. "But I don't think we really want to talk about that."  
  
Way to start off, Robin thought. He had already gotten on their bad side. Raven's at least. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed like easier conversations.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be in the Justice League?", Cyborg asked.   
  
Robin looked at him a with a dissapointed look.   
  
"I'm not really in the League", Robin said. "I work with Batman in Gotham."  
  
Beast Boy looked at Robin with a confused look.  
  
"Dude, he doesn't scare you?" 


	8. Fulcrum

(AN). Sorry it took me so long to update, school and a getaway hindered my writing. To phoenix83ad, much love. I'm glad you find my fic to be somewhat good while I love your Batman/LOTR crossover  
  
Anywho, to everyone else, keep the reviews coming and I'll do my part.  
  
Batman and all other characters are not owned by me, but by the underappreciated DC Comics (I like you Marvel and I do love your titles, but blow me).  
  
Chapter 8 Fulcrum  
  
Bane was currentlly 'depromoting' the commanding officers responsible for the failure at the compound. He was so close at capturing the children that had been disposing of the minor metacamps across Europe and Asia. Slade would have increased his pay for sure. Now, all he has to show for is the destruction of the westside of the military compound, the loss of many soldiers and equipment, and four dead, depromoted, captains.  
  
After Bane had snapped the neck of the last captain with his right hand, he turned to the officer that stood in the control room with him.  
  
"If you would be so kind, Senor", Bane began. "Sweep out the trash."  
  
"Ya", said the subordinate as he and four other soldiers had grabbed the bodies and carried them out of the control room.   
  
Bane had been left to think about his own failure now. He could have easily captured the three intruders if not for that animal metamorpher. Bane stood over the destroyed computer console and rammed both of his gigantic fists down on it, now rendering the computer to pieces.  
  
"No use beating a dead horse, Bane."  
  
Bane turned to the voice he knew he had better have answers for.   
  
"Senor Slade", Bane began as he bowed his head. "Forgive my failure in today's episode. Failure by me or anyone else under my command will never happen again."  
  
Slade walked calmly towards Bane with both hands folded behind his back. His eyes coming from behind his mask gave no hint of anger or frustration.  
  
"An uncalculated occurence", Slade said. "Had Batman and the Justice League not interfered, the three metachildren would now be back where they belong. Which now brings up a new situation: How shall we respond?  
  
*****  
  
Starfire was sitting in the recroom alone. She had watched the television for a while, leaning foward resting her elbows on her kness. Starfire had rested her head in her hands gazing blankly to the tv screen. Green Lantern was amazed that her arm healed as fast as it did. It probably had something to do with her alien physiology.  
  
She was intrigued by a cartoon with cute furry animals that lived in a nursery, but she had a hard time feeling really happy. She was worried. Worried that maybe she would never remember anything about her past. But for now, she was worried about Robin. She knew that he was well capable of taking care of himself, but she still couldn't help but to hope nothing awful would happen to him. He was her newest and closest friend she had. She didn't want to lose that too.  
  
"Hey, Starfire", Nightwing said coming into the recroom, his arms behind his back.  
  
Starfire did not hear him at first, still caught in her thoughts. Nightwing had decided to bring his arms around to reveal a plate of PB and J's. He moved silently across the room and plopped himself onto the couch Starfire was on, startling her.  
  
"Hey Star", Nightwing said. "Thought you might be hungry." Nightwing had learned from Flash that Starfire was definately at the mercy of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He knew she was feeling a bit down, so he decided to try to cheer her up.  
  
Starfire had gathered herself, wondering why people found it necessary to scare her like that. She looked at Nightwing with her worries splashed across her face.  
  
"I thank you Nightwing, but I do not feel like consuming my favorite grub right now.", Starfire said.  
  
Nightwing wasn't sure what concerned him more, the look on her face or the fact that she turned down peanut butter and jelly.  
  
"Star, if anything is bothering you, its ok if you want to talk to me about it."  
  
Starfire looked down at the floor of the recroom and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"I...I'm just concerned. About many things", Starfire said.  
  
Nightwing put the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table in front of them, keeping one.  
  
He then leaned back on the sofa and took a big bite out of his sandwich, finishing the bite with ease.  
  
"I know what you mean", Nightwing said. "Were you ever told of everything thats been going on?"  
  
Starfire shook her head implying 'no'. Nightwing wolfed down his sandwich, holding back a burp. He then put his feet on the coffee table and folded both arms behind his head.   
  
"Its pretty long", Nightwing started. "I'll give you the edited version if you want."  
  
Starfire wasn't sure if she was allowed to hear the business of the Justice League. She remembered how Hawkgirl and Green Lantern gave her a funny look when she went into the control room with Nightwing to see Robin and the rest off.   
  
"Is telling me vital information ok?" Starfire asked.  
  
Nightwing resumed, what Alfred referred to, an appropriate sitting position. He grabbed another sandwich and stared at Starfire with his trademark smile.  
  
"I'll make it suitable", he said.  
  
*****  
  
Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had flown before, but being in space was something completely new for them. Raven had decided to look out of the window in silent awe of the fact that she was in space. She didn't remember her life before the metacamps, but she's positive that being in space was new to her. Cyborg and Beast Boy, however, couldn't help but let out the 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs'. They even managed a high-five when they had cleared earth's atmosphere. After a few moments of enjoying the sites, Beast Boy remembered that he didn't know why they were in space.  
  
"Uh...Hey", Beast Boy began. "Why are we in space?"  
  
Flash was at the controls when he turned his head to Beast Boy. His trademark grin met the confused look on Beast Boy's face.  
  
"We're going home, green guy."  
  
Beast Boy still wasn't clear. Batman had said to take them to the Watchtower, but Beast Boy had no clue as to where that was.  
  
"Uh..where's home?"  
  
Diana, who was seated at the chair behind Batman, had now turned to meet Beast Boy. She rested her right arm on the head of her seat and pointed with her left out the front windshield of the Javelin 7  
  
"There."  
  
The three young metas had looked out of the front window of the Javelin to see the orbiting spacestation. Only Cyborg's voice was heard.  
  
"This....is sweet."  
  
Batman was at the controls, obviously fuming over the fact that these three metas had endangered the mission and J'onn and Batgirl were still imprisoned by Slade. The Javelin 7 was coming into the airspace of the Watchtower.  
  
"Watchtower, this is Javelin 7. Beginning landing sequence.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Slade is threatening to hurt many people?", Stafire asked  
  
Starfire had heard the quick version of the entire Slade scenario for the past ten minutes. Nightwing had told her a little about the Batclan, without giving away any secrets.  
  
"Yeah basically", Nightwing said. "We don't even have a clue of what he wants with Batman. Slade's obsessed with him."  
  
Starfire had felt a little better just by talking to someone. Robin was always good for a talk because she felt he understood her. She really had come to like Nightwing. He was honest, funny and caring. So much like Robin had been with her.   
  
"I thank you very much, my friend", She said. "I think that I required to talk with someone. It has obviously helped me."  
  
Nightwing had put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, which lead her to a giggle fit. He liked talking to her and making her laugh. It felt like a brotherly thing to do.  
  
"You know your the little sister I never wanted?"  
  
Starfire looked at him a little confused but then smiled.  
  
"Oh, that was a joke?"  
  
"Yep, sure was."  
  
Starfire giggled then clapped her hands.  
  
"I finally understood one!"  
  
The two 'siblings' laughed together for brief moment before they were interrupted by the Flash making his way into the recroom.  
  
"Oh, hey bro", Nightwing said. "Whats....."  
  
"You need to keep your earpiece on, bro", Flash said in a serious tone.  
  
Serious tones from the Flash were never a good sign.  
  
"What happened", Nightwing said, getting back on the clock.  
  
Flash looked at him with his face softening a bit.  
  
"We just got back from Bangladesh, bro", Flash said. "The rescue didn't go the way we wanted. Meeting in the control room right now."  
  
"What about Robin?", Starfire asked.   
  
Flash looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"He's fine, Star."  
  
Starfire could now rest a little easier. Before she could say anything else, Flash zipped away from the recroom  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"So J'onn and Batgirl are still down there?", Hawkgirl asked Batman, who was joined by the rest of Units 1 and 2 and the three young metas at the conference table in the control room.  
  
"Yes", Batman said. "After these three infultrated the complex, our operation had been compromised."  
  
"So what about the rescue?", GL asked.  
  
Batman stood up from his seat and looked at Cyborg who followed suit. They both left the table and walked towards the main computer. Cyborg's right arm had unleashed a cable that connected to the quick access USB port. Batman had turned his attention back to the conference table.  
  
"Cyborg had downloaded a large cluster of information on metacamps across the globe. He can upload everything to our databanks."  
  
After Cyborg had finished, his cable returned to him and he walked back to the table to take his seat next to Beast Boy, who sat between Raven and Cyborg. Batman had taken the seat in front of the computer and began a typing barrage that only Clark Kent could better. Batman brought up a three dimensional blue print of Slade's compound in Bangladesh.  
  
"As you can see", Batman began. "This is the compound that J'onn and Batgirl are being held."  
  
Batman highlighted the holding cells of the complex and text information appeared.   
  
"J'onn and Batgirl were scheduled to be interrogated right before our arrival. Cyborg, Raven and the Beast Boy had forced Slade to reschedule."  
  
Batman turned from the computer to the group at the table.  
  
"What I've noticed is that we cannot impose the compound now from the outside. Slade is sure to strengthen his security now that he knows that we know where they have our allies."  
  
Superman was the first to realize where Batman was going.   
  
"We use a Boom Tube."  
  
Batman rose an eyebrow that no one could see. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of Superman.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Batman now stood up from the computer chair and made his way back to the table. He stopped in front of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. The three young metas felt that uncomfortable feeling creeping up on them again, as they failed to meet Batman's look.  
  
"You three have extensive knowledge of the metacamps, correct?"  
  
The three looked up but only Raven spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We need to know everything you know", Batman said.   
  
Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy who both nodded at her. She then looked back up to Batman with the beginnings of a smirk.  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"The three of you will stay in the control room with Green Lantern and Robin. They will get all the information from you that we need."  
  
Batman turned from the kids to the League. He was about to continue with the business he was so well on a role with. However, he was interrupted by the Watchtower's alert system's alarm. The entire League rose from the table and made their way to the computer. Batman had retaken his seat at the controls.  
  
"The emergency brodcast system in Bucharest, Romania has been activated", Batman said. He continued to bring up information as the rest of the League watched on. "A series of explosions occured in the capital city."  
  
As Batman was crunching at the keyboard, Nightwing ran into the control room finding everyone at the computer.   
  
"Where were you?", Batman said not even looking back.  
  
"Sorry, I was with Star..."  
  
Nightwing was interrupted by another emergencie signal coming over the Watchtower's system.  
  
"Same thing in Moscow, a series of explosions", Batman said.  
  
"It coudln't be...?", Hawkgirl began.  
  
"Oh, Great Herra", Wonder Woman said.  
  
Batman had begun to type more information when Oracle came over the Watchtower communication radio.  
  
"Batman?", Oracle began. "  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
Flash gave a slight huff. "Really?"  
  
Oracle continued, "Reports out of Moscow and Bucharest are reporting sudden explosions in heavily populated areas. Batman, it has to be Slade."  
  
Batman already came to that conclusion, but was still enraged when Oracle shared the same hypothesis.  
  
"Stay in the local systems for both cities", Batman sternly said. "Monitor ALL communications and get word back as soon...."  
  
Another alarm went off.  
  
Superman had now walked to the side of the sitting Batman at the computer. He looked at the monitor in horror.  
  
"G....Gotham City", Oracle said. "Its Wayne Enterprises World Headquarters."  
  
Everyone, including the three teens, were now standing around the computer. Nightwing was struck with a fear he hadn't felt since Barbara was paralyzed. Bruce's family business. The number of people who worked at the world headquarters was easily in the thousands. The entire League was now in a state of shock.  
  
"Its a week day", Hawkgirl said. "The building must have been..."  
  
"Completely full, If my data serves me correctly"  
  
The image of Slade came over the computer screen.  
  
Batman, along with the League starred at Slade with matching looks of rage washed across their faces.  
  
"What just happened, Bruce, was punishment. I want the three metachildren returned to me." Slade had superimposed a live feed image of the London Bridge in England. "If you do not comply, more of this will occur...."  
  
"No! Don't!", Batman shouted.  
  
The live feed of London showed the London Bridge heavily sufused with traffic. In an instant, multiple explosions occuring at the exact second washed all over the feed window.  
  
"As you can see", Slade continued. "I have already infected a large portion of the world with my nanomachines. Fairlure to return the three metachildren at the place of my choosing will result in the detonation of every nanomachine currently residing the in the world's population. I have not infected the entire world just yet, but that is a step that could be easily taken."  
  
The entire League were silent in watching the screen showing where the London Bridge once stood. Slade had the image change suddenly to Moscow, where local officials were attempting to control fires and help survivors. Then the image changed to Downtown Bucharest, where much of the same could be seen. Each city was in a state of emergency.   
  
Finally, Slade had shown a live feed of Gotham City where the Wayne Ent. World HQ once stood. The debris of the building had covered a large portion of the Downtown area. Batman could look no more as he got up from his chair and pushed his way past the League. He brushed the side of Diana as he walked through. She looked back to him with an almost apologetic look in her eyes.  
  
"Batman?", Diana asked. "What are you...."  
  
"Please Bruce", Slade said coming on the monitor again. "Don't leave just yet. There is nothing you can do right now. Lucius Fox was out of town at the time and I'm sure he can see to any disaster reports that may need filling out. Right now, your only business lies with me."  
  
Batman stopped at the doorway of the control room. He turned to face his comrades and the three metas that Slade wanted. He began to walk back to where he was sitting with the intention to remain standing. He stopped in front of Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. His eyes were fixed on them for a moment, Batman computing something in his head.   
  
"Why Slade?", Batman said in the hardest voice he could muster. "What makes these kids so special?"  
  
Slade's image folded his arms and began to speak again.  
  
"Simple", Slade began. "They have been a thorn in my operations for quite some time now. I feel that a proper punishment is in order."  
  
Raven had enough of listening to Slade and made her way to the front of the crowd so Slade could see her.  
  
"You bastard", Raven said, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.. "We were in those torture camps and we escaped at the cost of fifty of us being slaughtered by you. You want us? You got us."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy had come behind the League and stood next to Raven. Cyborg ready to tear off Slade's head.  
  
"You wanna piece of us? Just tell us when and where. We'll be....."  
  
"That enough!!", Batman shouted at the young metas. He walked to their sides and looked at Slade with another hard stare. "What about Martian Manhunter and Batgirl?"  
  
"J'onn and Cassie?", Slade mockingly asked. "Oh, yes. They are here. In fact, I'm finding Batgirl to have some of Ra's daughter's traits. She has that exotic look that I am quite infatuated with."  
  
That was it.   
  
Robin had stood silent for long enough. He brushed passed Batman and the three metas to meet Slade's image.   
  
"You touch her, and I'll kill you myself", Robin said using Batman's voice.  
  
"Ah, Tim", Slade said. "Now that you mention it, I did have a little test set up for you or for Richard, didn't I?." Slade began to think silently as Batman and Robin were like statues waiting for him to speak. "How about this: To settle the dispute over the metas that belong to me, I will allow Nightwing to decide their fates."  
  
Nightwing had followed the pattern of everyone changing positions in front of the computer by joining Batman, Robin and the young metas.   
  
"What about J'onn and Batgirl?", Diana asked  
  
"Their fate will not be decided for some time. I feel that a bit of leverage will always be usefull."  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?", Nightwing spat.  
  
"Simple really: You will be waiting by the Nile River in El Minya, Egypt. There, you will meet a set of obstacles and opponents that will test your skills along the guidelines of Bruce's training."  
  
Batman stood watching Slade give Nightwing instructions while he was no doubt pushed to his limits. Never before had he ever encountered such unrelenting carnage.  
  
His own city.  
  
His own people.  
  
Even his own business  
  
"What guarantee to we have that you won't detonate anymore of those nanomachines if we do comply?", asked an irate Green Lantern.  
  
"You have non", said Slade. "Be thankfull that you do, perhaps, have the oppurtunity to delay any further unfortunate disasters."  
  
Batman had come to the conclusion that he was in no position to do anything. He hated that feeling. He dedicated his life to never feel that way again. He felt almost as helpless as that eight year old boy did over twenty-five years ago.  
  
"What are your terms?", Batman growled.  
  
"Simple", Slade said. "The children will be delivered by you Batman, if your ward fails. If he is victorious, I will allow you to continue guardianship over my experiments. Are we understood, Bruce?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good", Slade said. "I expect Richard to be in El Minya in exactly three hours. Keep your communicator on, Richard. I will give you instructions on where exaclty you will begin your test."  
  
"I'll be there", Nightwing said.  
  
Slade let out a soft laugh.  
  
"Now that Richard is commited to this test, Bruce, it seems that the main test I had set up for one of your wards will now be attempted by Timothy."  
  
Batman had now lost control.  
  
"That was NEVER agreed upon", Batman shouted. "If Nightwing completes the first test, he'll be ready for the next one."  
  
"But Bruce", Slade said. "I wished to see ONE of your wards, true. However, your attempts to gather information about me and attempted rescue of your friends changed more than my mood. I will expect young Timothy to be ready. I'll even give him an extra week. How does that sound?"  
  
Robin was standing in silence ever since Slade began to change the rules and stakes of his sick game. He watched as Batman, Nightwing and the rest of the Justice League had listened to Slade. He also could not stop thinking about Cassandra. Was she safe? What about J'onn? It was too much to try to think about at once. Thankfully, Batman had trained him to keep a clear mind. However, he couldn't help but feel like he was slowly evolving away from Batman's training.  
  
Robin had now taken the center spot in front of the computer so Slade could have a clear view of him.  
  
"Slade", Robin began. "Whatever you want is fine by me. Nightwing'll beat you. I'll get through whatever you have set up for me. And when we're done with the games, and I find out you've harmed my friends, I'll tear you limb from limb."  
  
Slade couldn't help but be insulted by Robin's comments towards him.  
  
"Patience, Timothy", Slade began. "You will have your time, and maybe a special moment with myself will be in order. You all have my demands. I suggest they be met."  
  
Slade had cut his feed to the Watchtower.  
  
Everyone in the control room gathered in a circle to discuss what just happened. Superman had walked to Nightwing's side and put a hand on the enraged vigilante.  
  
"I'll go with you to watch your back", Superman said. "Slade didn't say anything about you going alone." Superman then turned to the silent Batman. "Batman, what do you think.  
  
Batman had remained silent for a brief moment to attempt to think like Slade. If it was a a game, the rules did not state that Nightwing had to go alone. So, no penalties would be inforced. But then again, when they attempted to gather information and attempted to rescue J'onn and Batgirl, they were met with a change of rules. So all Slade could do was change a few details here and there. Batman knew that whatever Slade wanted to do, he would do it. Even if he has an agenda that does not involve either Robin or Nightwing.   
  
Batman had now turned to meet Superman's concerned look.  
  
"You and the rest of Unit 1 go to Egypt. Wait for Slade to give Nightwing's instructions then be ready for any possible ambush."  
  
Batman turned to the three meta children.  
  
"You three will remain here until this matter is resolved. Slade doesn't want you dead. He wants you. As long as he has our allies, he does not feel he has loss you for good."  
  
Batman could see the looks on the faces of the three young metas. They looked like they wouldn't listen to anything that prohibited them from being involved. Slade did take their youth from them. Batman, more than anyone, knew what that does to someone.  
  
"You three will more than likely be involved with whatever takes place after today, so I want the three of you to start using the training facilities here with Robin. He can continue his training while you begin yours."  
  
The whole Justice League gave out mixed sounds of surprise. Batman turned to explain himself.  
  
"These three are directly involved in this matter. They have survived liberating most of the metacamps and have managed to keep most of Slade's forces at bay. A trait that may prove usefull. I think time up here can do them some good as they did for Robin."  
  
Experiencing deja vu, Hawkgirl felt like she was going to be doing more babysitting.  
  
"And what do you expect us to do with them?", Hawkgirl asked Batman.  
  
Beast Boy had walked up to Hawkgirl and gave her a wink.  
  
"You could try to keep up", Beast Boy said very stupidly as he morphed into a man-hawk.  
  
"Uh, Double B", Flash said, trying to help. "Just....don't."  
  
Beast Boy turned from Flash back to Hawkgirl who was now extremely pissed off.  
  
"Little boy", Hawkgirl said leaning towards Beast Boy, beek to beek. "I'm officially your personal trainer from now on."  
  
Beast Boy had now morphed back to his normal state and gulped rather loudly. Cyborg had pulled BB away from Hawkgirl and slapped him across the back of his head.   
  
"Stop pissin'em off", Cyborg loudly whispered. "Now isn't a good time."  
  
"R..right", Beast Boy said.  
  
Batman looked at everyone, then turned to leave the control room. He walked towards the exit then stopped again.He turned to meet eveyone again.   
  
"We have to stop this", Batman said. "Its me he wants. Its me he's eventually going to get."  
  
After saying that, he pushed the open button on the door. When the door opened, Starfire was found with her ear at where the door was. She looked up at a very impatient Batman who tried not to let it show, but failed miserably.  
  
"I..I...I am..."  
  
"Its alright", Batman said. "Robin will be busy for a while, so see him after he's done in here."  
  
The rest of the League was in heavy conversation while Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy started walking towards the door.  
  
"I guess we'll be working together now, huh?", Raven asked Robin.  
  
Robin was silent for a second and said, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot", Raven offered. "We were just trying to wind down from the day."  
  
"Yeah", Cyborg said. "Raven may seem harsh, but she's just like us in the end."  
  
"I know that feeling to well", Robin said.   
  
As the four got closer to the door, Robin saw Starfire in front of Batman staring at him.  
  
"Robin!", Starfire gleefully shouted. "Are you well?"  
  
The four made it to the door. but before Robin could answer, Beast Boy nearly flipped out.  
  
"Guys!!", Beast Boy said to Cyborg and Raven, pointing at Starfire. "Look! Its one of the refugees that escaped from our camp!"  
  
Cyborg and Raven had looked at Starfire with confused looks then it all came back to them. The spaceship that was taken by the refugees. The meta that teleported them out of the camp. She was one of the ones who escaped.  
  
"Its you!", Cyborg said.   
  
Batman wondered if all of that has been going on was all connected. Slade, the metacamps, Starfire, these three. His detective skills told him that coincidence could not have gone this far.  
  
Starfire was beyond confused. She looked the three strangers that had claimed to know her. Could they be right? Did they know her?  
  
"Is..is it true?", Starfire asked, starting to tear up and folding her hands. "Are you my friends?" 


	9. Under a Blood Red Sky

(AN) Well its getting pretty tough to squeeze in updates with school and the rest of my life, but what the hell? It ain't no thang. I made some really bad mistakes with the last chapter, but I have made the proper adjustments. So things should be moving rather well.   
  
R & R people.  
  
I do not own characters affiliated with DC Comics  
  
Chapter 9 Under a Blood Red Sky  
  
The sun had finally set over El Minya, Egypt, leaving the sky blanketed in a shade of crimson. Nightwing stood next to the water of the Nile River, waiting for a transmission from Slade. He had been training his entire life for unpredicable circumstances and every possible situation. Bruce Wayne had instilled many disciplines in his life-long quest. He even managed to teach them, along with some new ones, to Richard Grayson.   
  
Now, Nightwing finds himself in an unpredictable circumstance that could have a longstanding affect on the world. Slade wanted those young metas for a reason. They were the few successes that were bred from his metacamps and no doubt had plans for them. What was now finding its way back into Nightwing's mind was not the three young metas or the impending crisis.  
  
It was what happened to Batman when he was captured.   
  
Nightwing knew that Slade has yet to play his big card. He knew that making the Justice League run in circles and having he and Robin prepare for some sick test, was not what Slade really wanted.   
  
Batman is what Slade wants.   
  
Why Slade wants him, is something thats going to have to wait.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Ten miles south of Nightwing, the Javelin 7 was on the ground. Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl waited inside, in case Nightwing needed backup. Superman was seated at the copilot chair with GL next to him in the captian's chair and Hawkgirl at the computer console.  
  
"Nothing surrounding Nightwing's position yet", Hawkgirl said, getting Superman's and GL's attention. "I'm reading nothing for a twenty-mile radius."  
  
Superman had been uneasy about this entire situation. Everyone has been for that matter, however, Superman had always been the closest League member to Batman. Diana had been gaining ground on him, but he knew what this whole situation was doing to Batman. Superman knew that Batman was not going to be the easiest person to deal with from now on.  
  
"I think I should sweep the northern part of Egypt and see if.....no.", Superman had been thinking outloud. "Slade would definatley have the region monitored and we don't want to risk any type of backlash."  
  
John Stewert was glad Superman corrected himself before he could say how stupid that was.   
  
"No doubt Slade would have some sort of retaliation lined up for us", GL said.   
  
"Especially how quickly he had taken out those cities", Hawkgirl added.  
  
Superman was trying desparately to find a way to resolve this situation as quickly as possible. Deep down, he needed to. He had been in a similar predicament before. A foe playing a game with him and his allies. He only hoped that Batman would not find his way at Slade's side, but Superman knew that it would take a hell of a lot to make Batman turn on his own cause.  
  
"Hold on, gang", Hawkgirl said. "I'm picking up readings of a Boom Tube, near Nightwings position."  
  
*****  
  
Back on the Watchtower, Batman had allowed the three metahumans, Starfire and Robin to speak privately in the recroom. He was outside the closed door, waiting to find out if anyone of them could recall important information regarding them or any of Slade's other activities. From the bug he left in the room, he knew that they were getting nowhere.  
  
Starfire wanted Robin to be the one to talk with them. She had gained a sense of comfort and trust with him. Batman knew that was hard for anyone to have, especially those who can't remember anything about themselves. Batman also knew that Starfire was not the most emotionally relaxed person. He noticed how easily it was for her to get so engulfed in whatever emotion that she experienced.   
  
How he depsised that.  
  
But he understood.  
  
Another question that plagued him was her alien nature. Batman had continued to ponder why Starfire was in a metacamp. Had Ra's Al Ghoul managed more than even Batman realized? Did he have access to extraterrestrials?   
  
Too many questions required immediate answering.  
  
As Batman was leaning against the closed door, he noticed that he was not alone in the hallway anymore.  
  
"Diana", Batman said without even looking at her.  
  
"Hello", Diana said at his side. "How are they doing in there?"  
  
Batman had shifted his posture to stand up straight. He hated anyone towering over him, and when he slouched, the resident amazon easily stood higher than him.  
  
"They're getting nowhere", Batman said. "For the past hour, Robin has done the most talking by trying to ask good questions and to calm down Starfire."  
  
Diana gave a quiet chuckle when hearing of Starfire's role in the meeting they were having.   
  
"I don't see what's so funny", Batman said, using his business voice.  
  
Diana had stood next to him and leaned on the door the same way he had been for the last hour.   
  
"Don't get so testy", Diana said. "I was merely amused by Starfire. I understand the importance of all of this. What I was wondering is how you were doing."  
  
Batman looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"What?", Diana asked.   
  
"I was just wondering why when you talk to me, your tone changes from that of a princess, to sound more like Hawkgirl's."  
  
Diana smiled and put her hands behind her head. An obvous view.  
  
"That'st the most I've ever heard you say at once", Diana said. "But I'm glad you noticed.  
  
Batman turned his head away to look foward, not even returning the smile.  
  
"I...I'm doing as good as can be expected", Batman said glancing back at Diana. He saw that her smile had dissappeared and was now replaced with a concerned look. "I'm not good with expressing my feelings. Sorry."  
  
Diana had stood up straight and grabbed his right arm with both of her hands turning him to meet her. Batman could have easliy avoided this, but was overtook with curiosity.  
  
"You know I'm always here for you", Diana said, still holding his arm. "I like to think that with the little I do know of you, I do understand you better than most."  
  
Batman never strayed from his stonefaced look.   
  
"I know", he said.   
  
He looked into her eyes and felt a sense of nostalgia. Batman was reminded of Andrea Beaumont. The only woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Like so many other important things in his life, she was taken from him.  
  
Diana noticed Batman staring into her eyes, even through the lenses of his mask. She also knew his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Batman?", Diana asked, but received no response. She was now worried. Diana was about to attempt something that she knew she would try one day, but was scared of his reaction if she ever did.  
  
"B..Bruce?", Diana said as she raised her right hand to hold the left side of Batman's face.   
  
Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Batman's left hand. He could not physically harm her, but she was taken aback by him stopping her advance. Batman's face started to harden as Diana felt that she overstepped a boundry she had no right to cross. Batman's menacing look came within two inches from her face as she coudln't help but feel intimidated, and a little scared.  
  
"Don't", was all he said.  
  
With that, Batman abruptly let go of her arm and swiftly walked past her. Diana was left in a state of disbelief. She then turned to hurriedly say something.   
  
Anything.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"What is it Flash?", Batman said into his earpiece as he rounded the corner of the hallway and disappeared from Diana's sight.  
  
Diana stood silent to herself for a moment, hiding her face in her hands.   
  
"Stupid", is all that she could say to herself. Diana repeated it to herself several times silently as she began to walk away.  
  
*****  
  
Nightwing's communicator had finally received a signal.  
  
"Richard, how kind of you to make it."  
  
Nightwing had his game face on now. He picked up a flat stone from the ground and skipped it across the surface of the Nile.  
  
"No problem, Slade", Nightwing said.   
  
Within seconds, a Boom Tube appeared behind Nightwing and the Nile River. He spun around to see the bright wormhole illuminate the surrounding trees bordering the Nile. Nightwing had to switch to a tinted lense in his mask to block out the blinding glare. Nightwing had readied himself for an immediate battle.   
  
The Boom Tube had dissipated, and three figures were left. One was a massive figure, one was an average size individual, and one appeared to be on its knees and slumped to it's side. Nightwing had to switch back to his normal lenses for regular vision. He now recognized the individuals.  
  
The large individual was Clayface.  
  
The figure on its knees was Batgirl.  
  
The other was Slade.  
  
Nightwing noticed right away that Batgirl was missing her mask and unconscious. She was wrapped in shards of Clayface's body, but she was breathing. Another thing Nightwing noticed was that J'onn was not with them.  
  
"Hello, Nightwing", Slade said, walking toward him.   
  
"Stay where you are", Nightwing spat. "What did you do to her? Where's J'onn?"  
  
Slade had stopped and glanced back at Clayface who recoiled his tendrils from Batgirl's body, allowing her to fall to the ground. Clayface then started to tear down the neighboring trees to make room for the upcoming festivities. After he finished, he began to walk toward Slade's side when the loud engine's of the Javelin 7 could be heard coming from a short distance. Slade turned his attention back to Nightwing, waving his right index finger at him.  
  
"I recall mentioning that you we're to come alone."  
  
Nightwing looked up at the Javelin that was now hovering over their position.  
  
"Javelin, come in", Nightwing said into his earpiece.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Green Lantern had flown the Javelin 7 back to Nightwing's position. Superman and Hawkgirl stood ready to deploy when the Javelin had stopped over the exact location.  
  
"All frequencies in the area are still jammed", GL said. "I'm also getting distortion in the monitors."  
  
Superman had looked through the Javelin's floor with his X-ray vision and saw clearly who was down there.  
  
"It's Slade and Clayface", Superman angrily said. "And they have Batgirl."  
  
"I'm going down there", Hawkgirl said, reaching for her mase at her side.  
  
"No", GL said.  
  
The Javelin's communicator had finally recieved a signal that interrupted John Stewert.  
  
"Javelin 7", Slade's voice said. "I had given specific instructions for Nightwing to come alone. I suggest you begin to take me seriously, or is another deminstration in order?"  
  
"Now hold on a second", GL said. "We detected a Boom Tube in this region. We didn't expect you to have access to that technology."  
  
"Another of your failed assumptions", Slade's voice said. "I originally had demanded for Nightwing to come alone, but now I have decided to allow your presence as another stipulation for Nightwing's test."  
  
Green Lantern turned to Superman and Hawkgirl to get their opinion.   
  
"What do you guy's think?", GL asked.  
  
Hawkgirl had her mase in her right hand, smacking the palm of her left hand with the heavy end.  
  
"I think it's a load of bullsh...."  
  
"..velin 7, come in", Nightwing finally broke through on the frequency.  
  
"Nightwing", GL said, turning back to the controls. "Did you get all of that?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it", Nightwing said.  
  
"Good", Slade's voice came in also. "My terms are this: Not only is the custody of my metachildren at stake, but so is the custody of Batgirl and one of your team members aboard the Javelin. If Nightwing passes, I will release Batgirl back to you."  
  
"What about J'onn?", Superman said  
  
"The martian is not apart of this deal. Seeing that I only have one of your comrades with me, it would be foolish to offer another. I was originally going to have her be a spectator, but I think she could raise the stakes as well"  
  
"Which member do you want as part of the deal?" Green Lantern asked.   
  
Slade had mildly laughed into the radio.  
  
"I was unaware that the choice was mine", Slade said. "But very well. I will require Superman's presence if Nightwing fails."  
  
Hawkgirl walked to Superman's side and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure about this?", Hawkgirl asked.   
  
"Perfectly", Superman said. He then walked to the unopened hatch of the Javelin. "Lantern, let me out."  
  
Green Lantern looked back at Superman with a worried look and Superman met his look.  
  
"Don't worry, John", Superman said. "I'll be fine. Just let me out."  
  
GL gave Superman a smirk then turned away from him to the controls.  
  
"Hmph, I thought I was in charge", GL said. "Opening hatch. Hawkgirl, Contact the Watchtower, Batman wanted updates"  
  
*****  
  
"Whats the game now Slade?", Nightwing said walking towards him. "What do you want with Superman?"  
  
Slade had met Nightwing's glare with his exposed eye. Clayface had lifted his arm and extended it to form four sharp metal bars. Clayface's extentions had landed in front of Nightwing, stopping him and preventing his advancement.  
  
"Uh uh, Nightwing", Clayface said. "You don't move 'till we say so."  
  
Slade had walked to the opposite side of Nightwing, behind the metal bars.  
  
"My business with Superman is none of your concern for the time being", Slade said. "Focus on your task at hand."  
  
The bottom hatch of the Javelin 7 opened above Nightwing and the others. Superman had appeared out of the opening and flown down to the surface, landing next to Nightwing.   
  
"I don't think these are necessary", Superman said, as he smashed Clayface's extention's to pieces with a single right hook.   
  
Superman then looked at Slade who was mere feet away from him. Before he could make a move, Slade spoke.  
  
"No sudden move's Superman", Slade said as he revealed a remote detonator on his forearm. "Or the Daily Planet in Metropolis suffers the same fate as Wayne Enterprises World Headquarters."  
  
Superman stood, frozen. He had forgotten that Slade had Batman's files on the Justice League. Now, he stood at Slade's mercy for those he cared for.  
  
"Good", Slade said acknowledging Superman's obedience in the matter. "Now Nightwing, your test will involve a simple sparring session with me to get you warmed up. Then you will do battle with Clayface."  
  
Nightwing walked past Superman to meet Slade face to face. Superman stood silently behind him as Clayface backed off as well. When Clayface returned to where he left Batgirl, she began to moan as she was now awake.  
  
"Wh....where...am I?", Batgirl struggled. "Where...J'onn?"  
  
Batgirl started to get up when Clayface picked her up with a massive hand. He then formed a cage around her to hold her temporarily. Batgirl struggled against her binds, but she could not break her way through.  
  
"Easy, girlie", Clayface said. "Enjoy the show for now."  
  
Batgirl looked out of her cage at Nightwing. She tried to shout to him, to let him know she was fine. Nightwing looked back at her and noticed her alertness. He couldn't hear her, but he knew that she was ok for now.  
  
Nightwing and Slade were in invisable ring between Clayface and Superman. Slade had taken a few steps back from Nightwing and had begun stretching, clearly mocking Nightwing to get under his skin. Nightwing had ignored this because he knew he was being baited to do something rash. Nightwing countered the obvious taunt with a few stretches of his own.  
  
"Do we get a rub down to?", Nightwing asked.  
  
Slade finished his stretching and went into a Ju Jitsu stance.  
  
"Perhaps afterward", Slade said, then motioned with his right hand. "Come."  
  
With that, Nightwing lept at him, landing two feet in front of him in a handstand and threw a kick at Slade. Slade was thrown of guard by Nightwing's attack and dodged enough to take the kick at a fraction of the force on his shoulder. Slade countered with a low kick that was level with Nightwing's upside down head. Nighwing blocked the kick with his left hand and sprung to his feet with his right hand. As he landed, Slade connected with a straight punch to the chest that came out of nowhere. Nightwing's kevelar-lined suit absorbed some of the impact, but he was forced into a back flip to dodge any follow up blow. As he landed, Nightwing looked at Slade with a grin.   
  
"Nice moves", Nightwing said. "I see that your not just a big mouth with big help."  
  
Slade had returned to his ready stance and looked Nightwing right in his eyes.  
  
"Nightwing, if you only knew."  
  
It was Slade's turn to take the offensive. He rushed Nightwing with his right hand retracted. Nightwing read this, then waited for Slade to commit to his movement. A split second after Slade attempted a palm strike, Nightwing attempted to cartwheel to his right, only to be met by Slade's left knee. Nightwing was struck in his midsection and doubled for a brief second. Slade came down hard with a forearm smash to the side of Nightwing's head. Nightwing, now bleeding from the side of his head, was on the ground.   
  
Superman was talking with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl during the match.  
  
"It doesn't look good", Superman said.  
  
"Your tellin' me", GL said.  
  
Superman had kept his eye on Clayface as well during the match. Clayface had been flashing that deformed smile to Superman the entire time. Superman wanted nothing more than to rush over there and put that mudpile into orbit, but he had to take into account that Batgirl was, at the moment, at Clayface's mercy.  
  
"If this doesn't get any better, we may have to try something rash", Superman said to his earpiece.  
  
Slade had now broken from his fighting stance and returned to his upright posture. He positioned himself over Nightwings head, watching Nightwing struggle to gather his senses.  
  
"I believe that the first part of this test is over", Slade said as he looked down on Nightwing.  
  
Slade began to walk towards Clayface, his back turned to Nightwing. Slade then felt a hand grab his shoulder and another hand strike his right kidney.  
  
"Like hell", Nightwing growled.  
  
Slade had taken the blow in full. Slade had staggered foward as Nightwing dropped to a foot sweep that took both legs out from underneath Slade. As Slade landed on his back, Nightwing had spun full circle and landed an elbow on Slade's chest. Nightwing then attempted to grab his arm, however when he did, he was met with a sudden electric shock that shot Nightwing back ten feet. Nightwing landed on the sandy ground, smoking from the sudden shock he recieved.   
  
Slade lept up from the ground and looked back at Nightwing, who was struggling to his feet. As Slade was dusting himself off, Superman had flown to Nightwing's side to help him to his feet.   
  
"That was a dirty move, Slade!", Superman shouted in rage.  
  
Slade had finished dusting himself off, he returned to his usual posture with both of his arms rested behind his back. He showed no signs of taking any form of thrashing.  
  
"Superman", Slade began. "Being prepared for anything is apart of this test."  
  
Nightwing had finally gathered himself and brushed Superman's helping hand off of him. He was resembling his mentor more and more.   
  
"We're not done yet", Nightwing spat, his body barely showing signs of coordination.  
  
Slade had motioned for Clayface to return to his side.  
  
"Alas, Nightwing, WE are done for the moment", Slade said. "You, on the other hand, are just now ready to begin."  
  
Clayface had dropped Batgirl to the ground in her makeshift cage and began to make his way to the imaginary ring that Slade and Nightwing created. Slade had walked back to stand by Batgirl, ready to make himself a spectator.  
  
"Whenever your ready, Nightwing", Slade said. "The next phase will begin."  
  
Clayface awaited Nightwing with his two current arms folded in front of him. Nightwing walked gingerly to meet Clayface, man to monster. Nightwing had stood six feet in front of Clayface, feeling the effects of his session with Slade. Yet, he still managed a smile.  
  
"Ok, ugly", Nightwing said. "What do we do? Arm wrestle?"  
  
Clayface had always enjoyed his battles with Batman and his cronies. Always good for a good laugh.  
  
"Sure, why not?", Clayface laughed. "When we're done, I can do some finger paint."  
  
Clayface had taken his right index finger to the ground and had written the phrase 'Your freakin DEAD' in clay.   
  
Nightwing looked up at Clayface and resumed his business face.   
  
"I don't think so", Nightwing said as he swung with his right hand, throwing an object at Clayface. Clayface could not react in time as a batarang had caught him in the chest and gave off an electronic discharge. Clayface had screamed in agony as thousands of volts jolted througout his body, causing him to erratically shift his body from one form to another and another.   
  
Slade stood silently as Batgirl looked on and let out what sounded like a cheer for Nightwing. Slade could not help but find the turn of events to be exciting as well.  
  
"Alright, Nightwing!", Superman could not help but shout.  
  
Nightwing was not done as he reached for another pouch in his utility belt. He pulled out several small spheres and hurled them at the spasming blob. Upon impact, the balls released a substance that quickly reacted by breaking down Clayface's genetic structure. The cage made for Batgirl had dissolved as well. Within seconds, Clayface had been reduced to a pulsating puddle.  
  
Superman's cheerfull expression was replaced by a dumbfounded look. Nighting gave out a huge gasp of relief and Batgirl once again cheered. She had stood up and looked at Slade with a look of doing physical harm, but she was to weakened to start anything. She had walked over the now kneeling Nightwing, who was joined by Superman.   
  
"What did you do to him?", Superman asked.  
  
Nightwing looked up at Superman who was helping him back to his feet.  
  
"It was a stronger mix of a chemical compound that dissolved Clayface in a river once. I think I over did the mixture a little bit."  
  
Batgirl had embraced Nightwing, nearly in tears.   
  
"Hey kiddo, you alright?", Nightwing asked her.  
  
Batgirl looked up at him now in full tears.   
  
"Dey...still have..J'onn."  
  
Superman had left the side of Nightwing and Batgirl as the Javelin 7 landed to pick them up. He walked towards Slade who was now alone.   
  
"Not another step Superman", Slade said. "Don't forget what I am still capable of, even now. I would like to know as to why you and Nightwing believe this test is concluded."  
  
Superman stopped in his tracks, knowing that Slade was capable of anything.   
  
"What now?", Superman said, losing his patience.  
  
Slade had stood silently for a brief moment, staring back at Superman  
  
"I believe being an escape artist is something that Batman has made a name for himself", Slade said. "I don't think an atomic detonation should be difficult for the lad to avoid."  
  
The front of Slade's mask came off, revealing a digital clock with only three seconds on it. Before Superman could register that this was an elaborate android and not Slade, the clock was down to two seconds.  
  
"Hey Superman?", GL said in Superman's earpiece. "What..."  
  
...1  
  
"....is it?'  
  
...0  
  
Then the people on the ground and in the Javelin saw only darkness. 


	10. Para meu amado

(AN) Not much to report except to thank readersPrincess2, Nightshadow67 and Showstopper for their reviews. I'm feeling pretty good about this fic so far. I hope that I am still keeping some integrity of the Justice League animated universe. As far at the Teen Titans go, this is an AU of their animated versions.  
  
Well, other than that, here we go!  
  
I do not own the rights to the characters affiliated with DC Comics.   
  
Chapter 10 Para meu amado  
  
  
  
Batman, Robin and Cyborg were standing on the outskirts of Bawiti, Egypt. The sky had settled to a crimson skyline as the sun had disappeared. Saying that the sight was beautiful would be a tragic understatement. The three had been looking to the east, waiting. Suddenly, the very distant horizon had lit up with a sudden flash.  
  
Batman had looked on without flinching, the lenses in his mask automatically changing to keep any harmful glare from reaching his eyes. Robin had to switch his lenses to the tinted ones, and Cyborg just covered his good eye with his arm.   
  
"I hope this works", Robin said.worriedly.  
  
"It should", Cyborg said squinting. "The probe I sent let us know about the bomb in plenty of time and she's good for coming through in the clutch."  
  
Mere seconds later a black, domed vortex appeared from behind them. Batman turned as the sphere appeared. It was large enough to engulf half of Wayne Manor. Cyborg and Raven had joined the Justice League for their first mission. Batman was confident that they could handle what the mission needed.  
  
Batman breathed a subtle sigh of relief,.then the dome disappeared. He was now face to face with a wide-eyed Superman who was about to make a leap at him.   
  
"Everyone! Get....", Superman's face had gone from fear to confusion. "W....what the....where.....Batman?"  
  
Superman was about to pounce on the Slade doppleganger, but it was replaced by a smirking Batman. It doesn't take much to confuse Superman, Batman knew.   
  
"I'll explain it when we get back", Batman said. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
Behind Superman, Nightwing was on the ground, being held upright by a mask-less Batgirl. They looked in bad shape.  
  
"As best as can be expected", Nightwing said."What about you, Cass?"  
  
"I...ok", Batgirl said. "Just...tired."  
  
They were in front of the Javelin 7 as the bottom hatch had just finished opening with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern waiting to exit.  
  
"What the heck just happened?", Hawkgirl said coming out.  
  
"No clue", GL said.  
  
Superman walked back to help with Batgirl and Nightwing. He reached down to help the two vigilantes to their feet. Nightwing still reeling from the fight with Clayface and that Slade robot.  
  
"What about you, Raven?", Batman asked.  
  
Raven was levitating above everyone as Batman looked up at her. She had used her powers to teleport the endangered members of the Justice League to get them away from that atomic explosion. Raven lowered herself to land in front of Batman. As she landed, she dropped to a knee and pulled back the hood from her cloak. She was obviously spent.  
  
"I've been better", Raven said. "I'm not used to teleporting that much at once yet."  
  
Batman offered a hand to Raven to help her up.  
  
"You'll be fine", Batman said. "You did great."  
  
Raven had taken Batman's hand and stood up. She gave a quick, subtle smile for Batman's praise. When she got to her feet, Cyborg and Robin had made it to Batman's side.  
  
"Did I just see that right?", Cyborg said surprised. "Did Raven just smile?"  
  
Raven's peaceful look was replaced by a scowl as she put her hood back on.  
  
"Tell Beast Boy about this, and I'll kill you", Raven simply said.  
  
Hawkgirl helped Superman take Nightwing and Batgirl back to the Javelin. They needed immediate medical attention. Nightwing was suffering from physical injuries and who knows what Batgirl had gone through.  
  
Green Lantern had walked towards Batman, Robin and the young metas. He was still unsure about what was going on. One second he was in El Minya, Egypt, the next....he's not.   
  
"How did you guys know when to get us out of there?", GL asked as he approached Batman.  
  
"Cyborg used a long range micro-probe to monitor the situation", Batman said.  
  
"And since its linked directly to my system", Cyborg added. "Nothing could jam its signal."  
  
John Stewart walked in front of Cyborg and gave him a fist pound.  
  
"Good thing you came along when you did, big man", GL said.   
  
"No prob, man", Cyborg said.  
  
Green Lantern then turned to Raven, who was now standing next to Cyborg. GL hardly ever spoke to her. No one in the League did for that matter. Now, he had something to say to her.  
  
"Thanks to you, we were able to get everyone out of there safely."  
  
Raven had turned away from GL, not wanting another praise bring about a smiling fit. Green Lantern knew she liked to keep to herself, so he wasn't insulted by her giving him the cold shoulder. Batman had spoken up, getting GL's attention.  
  
"Raven was able to keep a dimensional door open long enough to know when to get everyone out of there fast enough", Batman said.  
  
GL looked at Raven's back and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for getting us outta there", GL said.  
  
Raven remained facing the opposite way, trying to hide her current smile.  
  
"Your welcome", Raven quietly said.  
  
"Lets head back", Batman said as he started to walk to the Javelin. "We have too many things to figure out and no time to waste."  
  
*****  
  
Starfire was in her room, laying down face first on her bed. She had been sobbing the whole time since Robin and the others had left for earth. Starfire had learned earlier in the day that she had ties with the three new strangers. Unfortunately, they could not recall any of their past either. They did, however, know more than she did.   
  
They had seen her in one of the camps.   
  
Starfire was especially frightened when she learned what was going on in those camps. She was scared of the fact that she may have hurt others while in that camp. What exactly was done to her, is unknown, but what Batman had brought up was why would an alien be in that camp?  
  
Starfire's door had beeped, notifying her that she had a guest.  
  
"Just a moment, please", she said as she got up from bed and walked to the door.  
  
She opened the door to find Diana waiting outside.  
  
"Hello, Starfire", Diana said.   
  
"Greetings, Diana", Starfire said, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "What brings you to my quarters?"  
  
Diana noticed right away what Starfire had been doing the past couple of hours.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to talk", Diana said.  
  
"I do wish to speak with someone", Starfire said. "I am having some difficulty understanding some things. Please, come in."  
  
Starfire walked away from the door way, allowing Diana to enter her room. Starfire went to sit down on her bed as Diana followed her to sit down next to her.  
  
Diana was still thinking heavily about the encounter she had with Batman. She had been beating herself up for it inside. She knew that Batman would not respond well to her using his real name, and making an advance on him at the same time. Especially now, during one of the most trying times of his life.   
  
Diana really needed to get this off of her mind, and she knew Starfire had some issues of her own to deal with. So, Diana felt that maybe she could help Starfire get through some of her own problems.  
  
"I am having trouble with dealing the fact that I don't remember anything before I was rescued", Starfire began. "But I am frightened by the things that I may or may not have done."  
  
"Like what?", Diana asked trying to understand.  
  
"I am scared that maybe I was forced to hurt people", Starfire said. "Those camps were made to create beings with special powers. I do not know if I have any powers, but I am scared that if I did, I did things that were wrong."  
  
Diana understood Starfire's dilemma, being that anyone would be frightened of having extraordinary powers and not knowing it.  
  
"Do you feel anything...unusual at times?", Diana asked.  
  
Starfire gave her a confused look.  
  
"I do not understand", Starfire said.   
  
Diana was never really a good teacher. Seeing that Starfire's mind was very fresh to certain ideas and trains of thought, she knew some things were going to need time to explain.  
  
"I mean are there times when you feel like maybe something.....might feel.....strange? When you think you should feel normal."  
  
Starfire thought for a moment than her eyes lit up when she thought of something.  
  
"Oooooh", Starfire said. "I believe I did encounter a time when I experienced dizziness, nausea and extreme cramping. I asked Robin about that, but he acted very strangely and said I should ask you or Hawkgirl about that. I forgot to though."  
  
Diana could not believe this.  
  
"Not that", Diana said."That's perfectly normal for a female of your age."  
  
"What is that then?", Starfire asked, for some reason, excitedly.   
  
Diana closed her eyes and blushed to herself. She had yet to discuss the changes a young woman goes through with anyone other than her mother and sisters back on Themiscyra   
  
"We'll discuss that another time", Diana said opening her eyes. "Right now, you may have special abilities that have to be discovered and controlled."  
  
Starfire nodded and lowered her head so Diana could not see her face.  
  
"Diana", Starfire said. "That is not all that is bothering me. I have been experiencing certain......certain...."  
  
"Its OK", Diana said. "You can talk to me about anything. I am here for you. I understand that its hard being alone in here. When I first arrived here, I knew of nothing away from my home. I had to try my best to fit in with and learn to trust my new friends. Are you starting to feel a certain way about something or someone?"  
  
Starfire looked up at Diana with a surprised look.  
  
"You can read minds as well? Or perhaps you can see the future?"  
  
Diana chuckled.  
  
"No, Starfire. I do not have those abilities. I have been watching you around here very closely to make sure you were doing ok. I know that you have been getting very close with Robin during your stay here."  
  
Starfire gasped and quickly folded her hands in front of her.  
  
"Oh, please do not say anything to him", Starfire begged. "I do not have the courage to tell him about these strange feelings yet."  
  
Diana understood far better than Starfire could imagine. She wished she still lacked that courage.  
  
"I will keep our conversation private", Diana said.   
  
Starfire gave out a sigh of relief and put her hands down on her lap.  
  
"I thank you", Starfire said wide eyed. "You have been such a great help. Now, I would like to return the favor. Is there anything you wish to speak about?"  
  
"No", Diana said quickly. "Not right now, anyway."  
  
"Oh", Starfire said visibly disappointed.   
  
Diana had seen the disappointment in Starfire's face and gave out a deep sigh. Maybe, she thought, she could understand a few things herself by talking to Starfire about her problem.  
  
"Actually", Diana began as she stood up from the bed and sat on the floor with he legs folded. "I have been experiencing the same feelings about someone."  
  
"Really?", Starfire said surprised as she joined Diana on the floor. "Who is it? Oh, could it be Superman?"  
  
"No", Diana said. "He has someone and I consider him my closest friend."  
  
Starfire thought some more.  
  
"It must be the Flash!"  
  
Diana's eyes shot wide open as she was waving both of her hands in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Hera no", Diana nearly choked. "I could not possibly...to even think.....with ....no."  
  
Starfire did not see what was wrong with the Flash. He was a kind person who really seemed to care a great deal about females. And he was a good cook, too.  
  
"The Green Lantern? But is not Hawkgirl..."  
  
"No", Diana said, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Starfire had run out of people Diana could possibly have feelings for.  
  
"I believe I am out of ideas", Starfire said, then smiled. "I cannot wait to meet this person whom you have feelings for."  
  
Diana knew this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"You did meet him", Diana said.   
  
Starfire thought again and a look of shock shot across her face followed by a colossal gasp.   
  
"Oh my", Starfire said.as Diana had nodded her head with her eyes closed. "That is so surprising. Ironic also. While I have feelings for Robin, you have fallen for his brother, Nightwing."  
  
Diana's faith in this girl was beginning to diminish.   
  
"No no", Diana said as she looked down, then said quietly,. "Its Batman."  
  
Diana kept her head down to wait for Starfire's reaction. When she heard none she raised her head.   
  
"Starfire?"  
  
Starfire was looking down as well, her arms folded in front of her. Her tone serious again.  
  
"I...the Batman scared me at first", Starfire began. "But everyone had told me that I had nothing to worry about. Then the Batman had told me himself that he would help me remember my past. I feel bad because I allowed myself to think of him as an awful person before I knew him, but he made me feel much better by telling me he would help me .He is like the father of Robin and Nightwing. He taught them how to be strong and good hearted people. I must thank him for that because if not for him, I would never have met Robin."  
  
Diana listened to Starfire's hearted feelings towards the members of the Batclan, revisiting those feelings she had for the Dark Knight. How frightening it was that she and Starfire were in near perfect, similar situations  
  
Starfire stared back at her with pure admiration. She started to look up to Diana as a model of what she could become. Someone who was strong, smart, beautiful and brave. Starfire knew for sure she had none of these qualities.  
  
"I find it amazing that Batman, along with Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl, are able to work and perhaps be the most powerful among us", Diana said.  
  
"They do not have any special powers?", Starfire asked.   
  
Diana gave Starfire a confused look.   
  
"You didn't realize that Robin was a normal human, with no powers?", Diana asked.  
  
"No, because I knew he was a special person", Starfire said. "How everyone treated him when he was among you, I thought that maybe he only used his powers when he had to."  
  
Diana knew those were the exact reasons why she had felt for Batman. To her, he was a modern day Odysseus, a selfless and noble man who performed many noble deeds using only his natural talent and unparalleled mind.  
  
"You surely must have said something to the Batman about your feelings?", Starfire said.   
  
"I did", Diana said, ready to let it all out. "Batman is not an easy person to....understand."  
  
Starfire began to notice Diana feeling down about this subject.   
  
"I am sorry, Diana", Starfire said. "It appears that I am not as good as you are when listening to others. I did not mean to make you feel...."  
  
The door buzzed.  
  
Diana and Starfire both stood up from the floor and started to walk to the door. Diana stopped Starfire to say one last thing.   
  
"I enjoyed our talk", Diana said. "We will continue this again later."  
  
Starfire giggled. "I enjoyed our conversation as well. Do you really wish to continue?"  
  
"Absolutely", Diana said, then gave her shorter friend a hug.   
  
"You are my newest friend", Starfire said. "Today is a good day."  
  
The door buzzed again and the females broke from their embrace. Diana went to open the door to see who it was. She opened it to see a giant green horse with Flash mounted on top of it, chewing on a toothpick and wearing a cowboy hat.   
  
"Howdy, y'all!", Flash said.   
  
Diana folded her arms as she walked out of the room to get a better look at Flash and his steed.   
  
"I don't even want to know where you got that hat", Diana said, then began to pet the horse on his head. "However, Beast Boy makes a magnificent horse."  
  
"Thanks", the horse neighed   
  
Starfire came out of her room to look at Flash and the large animal.  
  
"Oh, Flash", Starfire said. "I did not know you had a pet. Why did you not show me this earlier."  
  
Flash had a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Uh, Star", Flash started.  
  
"Its me", the green horse said making eye contact with Starfire.   
  
Starfire let out an 'eep' then approached the green horse.  
  
"Oh, hello Beast Boy",   
  
The horse just neighed at her.  
  
"Well", Flash said looking back at Diana, "Everyone's on there way back"  
  
"How did things go?", Diana asked.   
  
Flash looked down at Diana with a now serious look.  
  
"Well, they're all alive", Flash said. "But there's a big mess to clean up in Egypt now."  
  
Diana turned to Starfire with a smile.  
  
"We'll talk later", Diana said.  
  
"I cannot wait", Starfire said gleefully.  
  
As Diana turned to walk to the control room, Flash impeded her by putting his hand in front of her.  
  
"How 'bout it, princess?", Flash said with a bad western accent. "Wanna stroll on over on this here dogy?"  
  
Diana smirked then jumped up and landed on top of the green horse, taking Flash's spot by force.   
  
"Hey!", Flash and Beast Boy said in unison.   
  
"Oh, quiet", Diana said. "I only ride when I have full control."  
  
Hearing that, Flash could not help but smile, his mind working faster than he moved.  
  
"Yeah, your right", Flash said looking down. "Besides, the view from here isn't so bad."  
  
Diana leaned down to the horse's ear and whispered something. When she came up, she gave a 'YA!' that made the horse stand up tall, knocking the Flash off. When it came down, Diana and the green horse sped away.  
  
"Well that was rude", Flash said, rubbing his bottom as Starfire ran in her room to laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"So it was an robot", Diana asked.  
  
"Precisely", Batman said at the head of the conference table yet again. This was a Justice League and Batclan only meeting. The four new tenants of the Watchtower had to sit this one out. Batman had been discussing the accounts of the robot Slade.  
  
"However", Batman continued, "this was not a common android. Nightwing said that when his strikes hit the Slade duplicate, he struck what felt like flesh and bone."  
  
"And he winced in pain when I made contact", Nightwing added, slightly wincing in pain himself.  
  
"A cyborg", GL said.   
  
"Not just any", Batman said. "It was not controlled by remote. Otherwise, the signal to it would have been jammed with everything else in the area."  
  
"But didn't that robot transmit a message from Slade?", Superman asked.  
  
"I seemed like it", Nightwing said. "But if it was, it was crisp. No sign of distortion. Like it really was Slade."  
  
As the Justice League continued, the Watchtower communicator beeped on. It was Alfred.  
  
"Yes, what is it Alfred?", Batman said as he remotely activated the radio.  
  
"Pardon my interruption, sir, but we received a package with a very peculiar message written on the wrapping of it."  
  
Batman had no time for new problems.  
  
"What does it say", Batman said with his low tone.  
  
"I believe it says 'Para meu amado' , sir."  
  
Batman's jaw had clenched. The rest of the Justice League sat clueless.  
  
"I'm on my way back."  
  
Without saying another word, or calling the end of the meeting, Batman had walked out of the control room to make his way to the Javelin bay.  
  
"Where are you going?", Hawkgirl shouted at him, only to be met with Batman disappearing behind the closing doors of the control room.  
  
Everyone sitting at the conference table stared at each other with blank looks shot across their faces. Batman had left so abruptly that it seemed like it didn't really happen. However, Nightwing and Robin were not confused.   
  
"What was that all about?", GL asked.  
  
"Uh", Nightwing started to say to everyone.. "Guys, 'Para meu amado' is Portuguese."  
  
"So what does it mean, Dick?", Diana asked with a concerned look.  
  
Nightwing turned to look at Robin who came up with the same translation and conclusion.  
  
"It means 'For my beloved'." 


	11. Training Shock

(AN) Big thanks to readers Princess P, robert1413, Showstopper, schitzokitten13, and Amos Whirly for their reviews. It helps the motivation when there are those awaiting your next chapter update, so I'll feed the masses with this. Well, keep the reviews coming, folks.  
  
I own nothing affiliated with DC Comics  
  
Chapter 11 Training Shock  
  
The package sat on the analysis table in the cave as Batman ran every possible test on it he could think of. Spectral analysis, x-ray, odor detection, and all others confirmed that only an envelope with a harmless letter awaited the Dark Knight. This did not make him feel any easier. This meant that if in fact this message was sent by the one whom called him 'Beloved', it would be the last he would hear from her.   
  
Batman retrieved the small box and returned to the seat of the main computer. As he sat down at the console, he pondered whether or not he should include the rest of his comrades in sharing any revelation as they are uncovered. His own answer came in giving in to open the package and retrieve the envelope.   
  
Then envelope was blank itself. The only external marking was a wax seal, in the shape of a bat. Batman reached for the utility knife he carried on him at all times to carefully open the letter. The knife had easily cut through the thin coat of wax and the envelope cleanly opened.  
  
Batman pulled out the letter with the same care as he did in opening it. He did not want to chance damaging the paper and remained cautious for any danger it could possibly still pose.The paper itself was amber colored and scented with jasmine, as was detected in the analysis.  
  
He opened the letter, and another message awaited him. This time, in Italian.  
  
'La verità mente tra entrambi i campidogli. Arrivederci, il mio amato'.   
  
'The truth lies between both capitols. Goodbye, my beloved'.  
  
Batman stared at the message, confused. Whatever Talia had meant in this letter, she knew she was going to die. He had to focus on the message. Batman could not waste time thinking of his former love.   
  
The message had said that the truth lied between both capitols.   
  
Batman put the letter down on an empty portion of the console, ready to work on the computer itself.   
  
'Capitols'......  
  
Then Batman remembered both messages. One was written in Portuguese, the other was Italian. Lisbon is the capitol of Portugal and Rome of Italy. Batman typed on to the keyboard, commanding the computer to calculate the distance between both cities. The distance was approximately eleven hundred and sixty-one miles. Batman then calculated the halfway marker for both cities, roughly five hundred and eighty miles. He brought up a map on the screen to judge what was at the halfway point.  
  
The Balearic Islands, sandwiched between the Balearic Sea and the Mediterranean ,off of the coast of Spain.   
  
Menorca Island to be exact.  
  
He could not help but to give a faint smile. Talia, in honor of her late father, tested his wits with her last words to him. Batman only hoped that wherever she was now, she had found peace. With that, Batman now believes that he can now move on from Talia Al Ghoul.  
  
Batman was interrupted by the computer's transmitter.  
  
"Batman?", Oracle's digitized voice came over. "I just talked to Nightwing. Are you ok?"  
  
Batman had not even contacted anyone since he left from the Watchtower, so he felt that some explanation was in order.  
  
"A small box was found with Bruce Wayne's daily mail", Batman started. "The package was addressed to me, from Talia Al Ghoul, written in Portuguese. Upon opening it, an envelope was discovered and inside of it, a note was written in Italian. It translated to 'The truth lies between both capitols'."  
  
"Between both capitols...?", Oracle said confused.  
  
"Going by both languages used in the messages, I figured 'the capitols' referred to the capitol cities of both Portugal and Italy. I calculated the distances and it seems the halfway point between the capitols is the Island of Menorca of the Balearic Islands."  
  
"Off of the Spanish coast", Oracle said.   
  
"Exactly", Batman said.  
  
"What's so special about Menorca?", Oracle asked.  
  
Batman had remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"Seven years ago", Batman started. "Ra's Al Ghoul had purchased eight nuclear warheads from various terrorist networks. I had succeeded in preventing an attack he had planned on Great Britain and disarmed each warhead myself. After I finished, Ra's had apprehended me and ordered my 'punishment'. I was drugged then transported to the top of Monte Toro, a mountain in the city of El Toro on Menorca Island. Talia was with the me and the guards as they had left me for death. Before I was abandoned, she whispered in my ear 'This mountain will be remembered as OUR mountain'.   
  
"Sounds pretty....creepy", Oracle said. "So, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Batman thought for a few seconds and came to a conclusion.  
  
"Take a vacation."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Robin, sitting in his assigned room of the Watchtower, was working with some of the gadgets he had been developing since his stay with the Justice League began. His room had been transformed to a form of work shed. Complete with computer, tool station, work horse, bed and bathroom. The new Robindisks he had developed were now ready for their trial run. He needed to take his mind off of what Batman was no doubt running to.   
  
Robin was interrupted by his door buzzer.   
  
Can't anyone mind their business, he thought in unjust frustration.  
  
"Come in", Robin dully said as he activated the door from his workstation..  
  
Nightwing walked in then whistled, immediately impressed by Robin's quarters.  
  
"Been a busy little bird, haven't ya?", Nightwing asked while looking around.  
  
Robin, who was feeling better it was Nightwing, chuckled as he collapsed the last of his Robindisks to store in his utility belt.  
  
"You could say that", Robin said. "Or you could say that the old man is startin' to rub off on me."  
  
Nightwing laughed as he approached Robin's work area.  
  
"Word from the top", Nightwing started in a mock-military fashion. "Green Lantern is starting our four new friends' training.in about ten minutes. Bruce may have run off to do something else, but GL wants to start their training as Batman planned."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at Nightwing.  
  
"Four", Robin said not asking. "But its just Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy."  
  
"And Starfire", Nightwing added.  
  
Robin was not feeling good.  
  
"Your kidding, right?", Robin said. "She doesn't even know if she has any powers."  
  
"I kid you not", Nightwing said as he began to turn. "Me and Cassie are taking part as well."  
  
Robin did not like the thought of Starfire training with them. She she was not the type of person who belonged in battle.   
  
"Don't worry", Nightwing said. "We'll start slow for her. She's not quite ready to jump into the mix yet, but the other three are."  
  
Nightwing had stopped at the door.  
  
"And if I'm correct", Nightwing said with inappropriate sarcasm, looking back with a smirk. "I believe that you have two weeks to study for a test."  
  
Now Robin was really sick. He had forgotten completely about the 'test' Slade had prepared for him. Nightwing had barely passed his, but Robin new Nightwing's test was more out of a whim. His, on the other hand, had been in the making.  
  
"Allright", Robin said. "I'm on my way. Give me a sec to get ready."  
  
"No prob", Nightwing said as he opened the door, then looked back at Robin. "Don't hold back on them. They need all the experience they can get."  
  
As Nightwing walked out of Robin's room, Robin began to gather the equipment he would need to practice with.  
  
"Don't hold back. Right."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
J'onn J'onz had woken up confined in a large prison cell, illuminated by a flickering light bulb. His bindings were the same as the mechanical restraints he was put into when he first arrived on earth, however, the room was not as clean as the last. He looked around the room for any sign of other prisoners or the ones who have imprisoned him.   
  
The door to the room had opened.   
  
Through the door, J'onn could see the outline of a figure. It was not monstrous by any means, so it could not be Bane. In fact, it didn't even look adult.   
  
As the figure stepped into the light, J'onn recognized that it was in fact a young boy, carrying a bowl..   
  
"You hungary?", asked the boy who approached J'onn.   
  
J'onn recognized the boy as an african-american male, no older than sixteen. His hair was longer than usual, styled with dread locks.  
  
"No, thank you", J'onn said politely. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy approached J'onn with a rough look in his eye.  
  
"What's it to you, Martian?", the boy said cruelly.  
  
"I was just wondering", J'onn started. "What a young boy was doing in a place such as this."  
  
The boy threw the bowl of uneatable food to the ground and lunged at J'onn putting his left hand around the alien's throat.  
  
"That's none of you business, Martian", the boy said.  
  
The boy had raised his right hand behind him, emitting a ball of electricity. He was obviously attempting to frighten J'onn, but the boy had not seen as many days as the Martian Manhunter.  
  
"What do you plan to do, boy", J'onn said with a stern voice. "I don't think Slade would appreciate you killing a prisoner of his. Also, if you are trying to intimidate me, you are wasting your time and energy."  
  
The boy's harden face had twitched, like being called out on a blatant lie. He removed his hand from J'onn and his energy ball had dissipated. The boy now looked somewhat remorseful about what he just done. When he realized his face was showing it, he immediately turned form J'onn to pick up the bowl he had thrown to the ground.   
  
Without saying another word, the boy turned to leave the cell. Before he could leave the flickering room, J'onn called out to him again.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The boy stopped in his tracks. Without looking back, he answered in a fatigued tone.  
  
"I...don't remember my real name, but around here they call me Static."  
  
Then, the boy left the cell with his head down.  
  
J'onn was left in the cell, feeling slightly angry. The thought of Slade using children for his personal use was appalling. J'onn then focused on the contents of the bowl that were now skewed across the already dirty floor. He began to wonder if his team had forgotten about him, but he reminded himself that whatever happens, they would never leave him.  
  
*****  
  
As Static exited J'onn's cell, Bane was waiting outside. Static did not see him at first, but was greeted by walking into the massive Colombian and bouncing away from him.  
  
"Bane", Static said startled.  
  
Bane leaned forward down to Static's eye level, giving the proper effect that Static tried getting from J'onn..   
  
"Boy", Bane said with his thick accent. "If I wanted you to make conversation with the Martian, I would have told you to do so."  
  
Static was completely overtook with fear from Bane's glare.   
  
"I...I just...."  
  
Bane leaned back up to his menacing height and scoffed at Static.   
  
"Never mind that for now", Bane said. "Now, you and your friends are to meet me in my chambers immediately. You are to be assigned your first task. Fetch them, now."  
  
Static was now full of butterflies in his stomach. His first task under Slade. Static, along with friends of his, had been forced into severe training for what seemed like forever. Now it was time to see if it payed of.  
  
Bane was becoming enraged when Static stood still, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Apure!", Bane shouted in Spanish, telling Static to hurry. "I don't have all day."  
  
"R...Right!", Static barely said, then turned to run  
  
*****  
  
In the Watchtower's state-of-the-art training facility, Green Lantern had lined up four young metas, along with Batgirl, to begin training. All were in their usual uniforms. Standing next to Sergeant John Stewart were his lieutenants Grayson and Hall. They had stood in front of the 'fall in' line, ready to work the youngsters' tails off. This pseudo boot camp was to prepare the young warriors for the vigors they would face while being the future of the Justice League. Diana had decided to join the youngsters for the training session, while Flash had taken monitor duty and Superman was back in Metropolis.   
  
"Ok, newcomers, and that includes you Princess", Green Lantern said while swapping smirks with Diana. "We'll first start off with a light warm up. Hawkgirl and Nightwing will lead you through it. You will start with a series of sit ups, push ups and down ups each. After we say your done, you conclude warm up with an easy four mile run."  
  
Raven, Beast Boy and even Batgirl let out groans. Cyborg and Diana were more than eager to get to the physical stuff, while Starfire had no clue what GL was talking about.  
  
"Um, Sir?", Starfire asked with her hand raised. "What are.... 'miles'?"  
  
GL let out a small, malign laugh. He walked up to Starfire and did not hold back a hard military look. Starfire was frozen.  
  
"Don't worry Star, you'll get to know them very soon", GL said as Starfire wanted to cry.  
  
Beast Boy, being the genius that he is, let a laugh at Starfire's expense leave his mouth. Hawkgirl was in his face instantaneously, staring down the recruit.  
  
"Is there something funny, Boy?"  
  
Beast Boy straightened himself a bit, but was still void of survival skills.  
  
"Actually, its 'Beast' Boy", the soon-to-be-dead meta tried to correct her. "Not just...."  
  
"IT'S BOY UNTIL I SAY SO!!", Hawkgirl shouted, nearly shaking the Watchtower out of earth's orbit.  
  
Boy stood shocked and petrified at the same time, barely finding his voice to comply.  
  
"Y..Yes, ma'am", Boy said.  
  
"Remember what I told you, Boy", Hawkgirl said, poking his chest real hard. "You belong to me during these sessions. You will earn the right to use 'Beast' in your name, and that WILL be understood."  
  
Behind Hawkgirl, stood the struggling pair of Nightwing and Green Lantern, trying not to bust out laughing.  
  
"And that goes for the rest of you!", Hawkgirl spat as she turned walked down the line of the newbies. "If you so much as think to refer to him as 'Beast Boy', I will personally deal with you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!", all, including Diana, responded.  
  
Hawkgirl returned to her spot as it was now Nightwing's turn to speak. Something he had been waiting all day to do. He loved role play.  
  
"Ok, troops", Nightwing said as he began to stroll the row of rookies. "You each will pair up with another person that we have already decided. This person will be your partner from here on out. You will share rooms, train together, and get to know that person like a brother or sister. Is that clear so far?"  
  
"Yes sir", everyone said.  
  
"Good, now listen for your pairings: Raven and Batgirl."  
  
The two girls maneuvered to stand next to eachother. Batgirl was still without her mask and Raven had her hood off. The two girls glanced at eachother and nodded respectfully.  
  
"Ok, now: Starfire and Diana."  
  
Those two began to stand next to eachother. Starfire then looked up at Diana as Diana winked at her. Diana obviously arranged her pairing.   
  
"Cyborg and Boy", Nightwing began to chuckle. "Good luck, Cy."  
  
"Great", Cyborg said as Boy now stood next to him.  
  
Cyborg looked down at the green spec who was obviously going to make things harder just by being his partner.   
  
"You just better know when to shut up."  
  
"That goes for you, too", GL said from behind Nightwing.  
  
Before Nightwing could continue, Robin had entered the room, extremely late. Robin noticed that everyone was lined up, even paired with one another.   
  
"And there's my partner right now", Nightwing said.  
  
Green Lantern walked to where Robin was standing, not getting in his face just yet.  
  
"Well, look who decided to make it", GL said.  
  
"Uh", Robin said "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Hawkgirl had begun to take matters in her hand, only to be stopped by Lantern's hand, gesturing that he would handle it.  
  
"If you guys are gonna be apart of this", GL started. "Then we will instill discipline from the get go."  
  
Robin, thinking he was already apart of 'it', shot GL a glare.  
  
"I've been at this for some time now", Robin said. "I'm not a rookie."  
  
"Exactly", GL said. "Thats why your gonna lead by example and start your four mile run right now."  
  
Robin looked at GL as though he was not serious.   
  
"Four mile...what?"  
  
GL raised his right hand and formed a green silhouette of Batman to his side.  
  
"If you don't do as your told, then your not worthy of any of this", GL said in a mock version of Batman's voice. He even made the green dummy of Batman gesture with its hands as though it were a puppet.  
  
Robin, knowing full well that this was an attempt to get under his skin, turned from GL and began his run around the training room. Nightwing had run to join Robin in his jog.  
  
"You ok?", Nightwing asked in perfect stride with Robin.  
  
"No", Robin said.  
  
Green Lantern had returned to his spot in front of his trainees, ready to get things going.  
  
"Ok, lets see some bodies in motion. Class begins now, starting with some stretching."  
  
*****  
  
After a long, hot shower, Raven came out of the bathroom, back into the living quarters she shared with Cassandra. Raven had discovered that Cassandra had difficulty speaking, which meant she was the perfect roommate. Raven also came to the conclusion that she would have to help her with her verbal skills if they were to be a team.  
  
Raven sat at the table, where Cassandra sat opposite of her sipping tea.  
  
"So, I take it these kind of sessions aren't new to you?", Raven asked.  
  
Cassandra looked at her over the cup of tea as she was sipping. She then lowered her cup on to the table and looked Raven.   
  
"I....train...since little....for many....things", Cassandra started. "Today....no big deal."  
  
Raven had finished drying her hair with her towel and straightened her pajamas for the night. She looked at Cassandra, who was in her pajamas as well, but was far more relaxed.  
  
"I know that this training is routine for you and all, but how are you so calm after it's done?  
  
Cassandra gave Raven a small smile and stood up. She then walked over to a bare spot on the floor. Raven watched her, expecting something really strange to happen.  
  
"Uh, Cassandra?"  
  
Cassandra had now sat down with her legs folded, ready to show her secret. She motioned for Raven to join her.  
  
"It because....I meditate", Cassandra said.   
  
Raven stood still for a moment, then decided to comply. She sat three feet in front of Cassandra, her legs folded as well.  
  
"Meditate?", Raven asked. "Does that really work?"  
  
Cassandra nodded, then positioned her arms at her sides. They raised above her legs only a few inches, while her thumbs and forefingers had formed small circles.  
  
"It work....really good", Cassandra said with her eyes closed. "And....call....me Cassie."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"I get the window bed."  
  
"No way! I want the space view."  
  
"Sorry, 'Boy', but I'm bigger and I didn't piss off Hawkgirl."  
  
Cyborg and Boy had been arguing over the sleeping arrangements for some time now. They had to share the smallest quarters, thanks to Hawkgirl's suggestion. They stood between both of the potential beds, having a stare-off with eachother.  
  
"Fine", Boy said turning his back to Cyborg. "Take the stupid window spot. I hope you smash a hole in it so it sucks you out."  
  
Cyborg's reply came in the form of snores resonating from his head. Boy turned around to see Cyborg already asleep on the bed from the day's events.  
  
"Jerk", Boy said crawling into his bed.  
  
"I heard that", said the still awake Cyborg.  
  
*****  
  
"Was Robin in major trouble?", Starfire asked Diana from her bed.  
  
"I don't believe so", Diana said positively, from her bed.  
  
The two have been talking about the days events, well into the night when they should be resting. However, the females demonstrated earlier that rest was something they could afford to take for granted.  
  
"I was surprised how well your performed today", Diana said. "Tomorrow, we will begin to understand the nature of your dormant power."  
  
Starfire was staring at the ceiling of the room, feeling comfortable from the warmth of her large quilt.  
  
"I was surprised as well. I performed the Green Lantern's training rituals with ease. Tomorrow, I will push myself to do even better."  
  
Diana noticed the subtle change in Starfire's demeanor after just one day's work. She was excited as to what the days ahead would reveal of her small friend.  
  
"Hawkgirl was impressed as well", Diana continued. "Her respect is hard to come by."  
  
"I was pleased with how everyone was impressed with me. I think I will be able to be of some help sooner than expected of me."  
  
Starfire had continued to stare at the ceiling, remembering Hawkgirl's conversation with her after the training session.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
"Yes, Star?"  
  
"What does 'wash your ass thoroughly' mean?"  
  
*****  
  
"He didn't have to go that far."  
  
"He just wanted to test you, you know. Push your buttons. Don't take it personal."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Don't forget who trained you from the beginning. And if you say he wasn't that cruel at times, then I got played."  
  
"....Probably because I'm the smarter Robin."  
  
Both of Batman's protege's laughed into the night, like brothers do when they share rooms. Robin and Nightwing managed to make their beds into bunk beds.  
  
Robin had to let off some steam from the day's events. GL just caught him at a bad time.  
  
"Hey, Dick", Robin said from the bottom bunk.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Starfire did great today, huh?"  
  
"Yeah she did. I think that she's gonna be just fine."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Hey Tim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was it me, or did she smell really bad afterward?"  
  
A brief silence was destroyed by roars of laughter from the Boy Wonders.  
  
*****  
  
Clark Kent couldn't buy a good night of sleep like this. He hadn't slept in his bed in forever. Today was his first day back at the Daily Planet since what seemed like longer than his separation from his king-size. Perry chewed him out for not having that story about the atomic explosion written in time for the afternoon edition, but he saved face when he showed him the information he gathered while 'on location'. So, Clark had bought himself an extra day to finish the inside story.  
  
Clark's rest, however, would not share the same success as his story would. He was woken up by tapping at his window. He raised his head from his pillow, groggy as a pig in the morning. He instinctively put on his glasses and stood up from his bed. Clark didn't need his x-ray vision to know who had been at his window.  
  
He opened the window to see Batman perched on the ledge as if it were a sidewalk.  
  
"Bruce?", Clark said looking at the digital clock on the billboard across the street. "It's four in the morning. What's wrong."  
  
Batman kept looking out at Metropolis, never turning to look Clark in the eye.  
  
"I know where J'onn is. What's Clark Kent's schedule for the next three days?" 


	12. Lessons Learned

(AN) Is it? *GASP* Can it be? An update? The hell you say!! Well, it took awhile, but here it is. Props and love to those who have been reading and reviewing. Keep it up for the sake of a guys' ego. ; ) I hope that after a long layoff, interest is still taken with this story. I know its easy for me to say this, but it only gets better from here on out. I'm Rick James, Beeyotch!!!  
  
Owning Batman or any other characters affiliated with DC Comics is a dream of mine, but I have to settle for fanfics, so I don't.   
  
Chapter 12 Lessons Learned  
  
  
  
Batman and Superman stood at the top of Monte Toro on the Island of Menorca. It was in the early morning hours with the sun still absent from either horizon. Superman stood on an uneven portion of the mountain with a look of worry on his face. He folded his arms, in complete defeat to his prior argument with Batman. Superman was not convinced what Batman was doing was a good idea. Batman had been sitting patiently on a portion of the mountain that served as a good seat.  
  
"Not that I'm beating a dead horse or anything, but are you..."  
  
"Yes", Batman said agitated. "I'm sure."  
  
Superman had argued that if Batman just showed up where Slade was holding J'onn, Slade would no doubt detonate many of those nanomachines he had infected the world with. Batman had been convinced that Slade would no doubt agree to his reasoning for being on Monte Toro.   
  
Twenty yards from Batman and Superman's position, A large portion of the mountain had risen from the ground, showing that it was an elaborate elevator. A device that had Ra's Al Ghoul's signature all over it. Batman and Superman readied themselves for what ever might come out of the elevator. A large door was now in plainview, and as it opened, Bane stepped out to greet them.  
  
"Senores", Bane said walking towards them. "I see that you have found our base, Batman. I assure you, Slade is well aware of your incursion."  
  
Batman motioned to Superman to hold back for a second. Batman then walked to meet Bane, who was standing with his arms folded and appeared not to be threatened.   
  
"Batman, what business could you possibly have here?"  
  
Batman approached Bane, unaware of his new enhanced strength. He stopped five feet in front of the monster, looking up at him.   
  
"Deseo negociar para el marciano", Batman said to him.  
  
Bane paused for a moment than laughed at the Dark Knight.  
  
"Speaking in my native tongue will not flatter me, Batman", Bane said. "However, I am slightly curious. What do you wish to negotiate with for the Martian."  
  
Batman answered the behemoth without missing a beat.  
  
"Me. Take me to Slade."  
  
Bane's boisterous laugh echoed around the mountain as he looked at Batman like a small child telling a bad joke.   
  
"You are quite amusing, Batman. In our earlier battles, I did not know that...."  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself", Batman interrupted the massive Columbian.  
  
Bane's amusement quickly subsided as Batman dared to speak to him in a disrespectful manner.   
  
"You do not fully understand the situation you are in, Amigo", Bane said as he closed the gap between he and Batman.   
  
Superman was suddenly behind Batman to back him up.  
  
"I know perfectly well....'Amigo', "Batman said. "Slade wants me, I'm here to offer myself."  
  
"And I'll except under one condition", Slade's voice said as his voice echoed from a hidden area.   
  
Superman scanned the area with his X-ray vision, only to find that a large portion of the mountain had been lined with lead. What they stood on was not original earth. Batman and Bane had both backed up considerably, anticipating the situation to change.   
  
"Name it", Batman said.   
  
Slade's voice sounded again, this time giving away some dissonance. Batman and Superman had now known that speakers were embedded into the mountain.  
  
"Seeing that my numbers have been depleted since I lost our most recent encounter, I wish to test some of my current apprentices."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The newest recruits to the Justice League's junior varsity had completed the regular morning workouts and were in the middle of the next phase. Robin was practicing using his newest gadgets, along with some of his older ones, with Nightwing as they had been battling humanoid attack drones. Batgirl and Raven had been using their abilities in battling similar attack drones. Boy and Cyborg had been in a heated struggle with flying drones that looked like baseballs. Only these spaldings were equipped with heat rays.   
  
Diana and Starfire had been in the middle of a different type of training.   
  
Green Lantern had joined them in trying to help with Starfire's abilities. They had been standing in a corner of the gigantic training room, away from any of dangers that the rest of the teams had been engulfed in.   
  
"Starfire", GL started. "I want you to try something. It's an exercise that I used when I trained to be a Green Lantern."  
  
"Will this be difficult?", Starfire asked him.  
  
"Well, only one way to find out."  
  
Diana had stood away from both Starfire and GL to observe and to be Starfire's support. GL had given Starfire a ten foot diameter around her.  
  
"Now Star", GL started. "I want to you to first clear your mind. Forget anything else for now. Concentrate on yourself."  
  
Starfire had taken a deep breath, then exhaled as she stood straight. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and her head had relaxed as she tilted it slightly backwards, closing her eyes. She was now totally at peace.  
  
"Good", GL said. "Now, first, I need you to stand and concentrate on yourself. Think of every inch of yourself, every trait that you know defines you as an individual and I want you to understand yourself as best as you can. Understanding yourself is the first step of harnessing any type of power."  
  
Diana stood to the side, in complete observation of Starfire. She was amazed how well Starfire had managed to concentrate on what GL had told her to do. While Diana was lost in her thoughts, GL had motioned her to walk with him away from Starfire.  
  
"Now keep it up", GL said in a calming voice to Starfire. "I'll let you know when to break."  
  
GL and Diana had walked away from Starfire to a secluded area of the Training facility.  
  
"What is it?", Diana asked as they stopped far from Starfire's hearing range.   
  
GL had a serious look on his face that meant he had something to tell her.   
  
"I finally got the results of Starfire's blood sample back from the Green Lantern Corps."   
  
John Stewart paused to emphasize that what he was saying wasn't going to be easy for Diana to hear. "She's a Tamaranian. Her home planet Tamaran was purged by forces from Apokolips ten years ago."  
  
Diana did not want to hear anything like that.  
  
"Hera....", Diana silently gasped.  
  
"Tell me about it, and thats not even the good part", GL said sarcastically. "The Corps keeps records of every new race of beings we come in contact with, and that includes DNA samples. When we encounter a civilized race, ambassadors are chosen to give samples for us to document. Most of the time its members of government or the royal household. Starfire's DNA not only matches Tamaranian DNA, but her sample is a near perfect match with the sample that we have in our files. The Queen of Tamaran herself had donated the Tamaranian sample to us, a gesture of the pride of her people and trust to the Green Lanterns."  
  
Diana looked at GL with a look of surprise as she turned back to where Starfire had remained in a relaxed state. She then looked back at GL, catching her voice.  
  
"Then", Diana started. "That means that ...."  
  
"We got another princess in the League", GL said.  
  
Diana had thought how difficult it was going to be explaining to Starfire what happened to her planet and people.  
  
"What happened to her people?", Diana asked.  
  
"From what we know", GL said. "Most of them were enslaved and the planet was turned into another of Darksied's labor planets. Gathering every resource the planet had to offer. The Corps, at the time, had decided that it would not interfere with any conflicts involving Apokolips"  
  
Diana was now angered at hearing what had become of Starfire's heritage. Diana had thought of herself in that situation. Feeling alone in the world was hard enough. Being alone in the universe was something that Diana could not begin to grasp.  
  
"How do we tell her?", Diana barely said. "She has to know eventually."  
  
"She has the right to know what happened", GL said. "But, I'm not sure we tell her yet. I don't think it would be a good idea to hinder any of her training. Tamaranians are special beings with special powers. I read the information of what her powers will consist of and its going to take me some time to help her discover them."  
  
Diana thought how difficult this was going to be, knowing Starfire had little control of her emotions. When she first encountered Raven and the others, learning that she was in a metacamp, Starfire had broken down. Being informed of her planets demise was something that some time would need for just the preparation.   
  
"But what really bugs me", GL added. "Is what the heck was she doing on earth. By all accounts, the Tamaranian royal family had been disbanded."  
  
"Perhaps her mother had sent her to earth in an attempt to escape", Diana thought. "Like how Superman's parents did for him."  
  
GL thought for a moment before shaking his head.   
  
"It can't be that. Ten years ago, NASA had the technology to detect any type of spacecraft coming into earth's atmosphere. They would've found her and made her a guinea pig."  
  
Diana turned to stare at Starfire, who was now struggling to keep her balance during her exercise, and talked to GL without looking back at him.  
  
"We have to find out everything about her", Diana said. "Her real name. Her mother's name. Everything."  
  
"I already had the Corps start with the information check. It shouldn't take more than a a day."  
  
GL had walked passed Diana, back towards the area where Starfire had been keeping still.  
  
"Ok, kiddo", GL said in an encouraging tone. "Stop and sit on the floor for a sec. Time for the next step."  
  
*****  
  
Static and three other young metas were all gathered on the opposite side of the mountain where Batman and Superman stood. All four were dressed in the same armored body suit that had Slade's insignia stitched over the left breast. Along with Static, there was a young caucasian male with short, blond hair who carried a mechanical back pack. A taller girl with a strange complexion and long dark hair. Finally, there was another female, shorter than the first, caucasian, with shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
Bane had ordered them to wait on that side of the mountain. They were to be notified when to advance to the other side of the mountain. Static had been designated team leader for this operation.  
  
"Hey , Static", the blonde girl said. "How much longer we gotta wait?"  
  
Static whipped his head around to face her.   
  
"Be quiet, Quake", Static quietly snapped at her. "Superman has super hearing. We can't make any noise."  
  
"Geez, Static", the tall girl said crudely . "She was just asking you a question."  
  
Static had not been feeling right lately. He knew somehow deep down that something was wrong. Like things were not the way they should be. Not remembering his past probably has a lot to do with it.   
  
"Yeah Static", the other boy said. "Blackfire's right. Ease up a bit. We're all nervous here."  
  
Static looked at all of his teammates, seeing the unsettled look on all of their faces.   
  
All except Blackfire, that is.   
  
She seemed a bit eager to get things going.   
  
"Sorry guys", Static said. "Your right, Gear. Lets just focus and...."  
  
"Static", Slade's voice said into Static's communicator.  
  
"Uh...Yeah", Static said. "Here."  
  
"You may now begin. Do not fail me."  
  
"No, sir", Static said.   
  
"Advance", Slade said then ended communication.  
  
Static looked back at his teammates with a worried look that was soon replaced by that hardened look he had been practicing.   
  
"We're on."  
  
*****  
  
Superman heard it at first, the sound of objects flying through the air. He turned his head to see where the sounds would appear from around the mountain. Batman now had heard it too. It was the sound of a small jet engine. Not loud enough to be an aircraft, probably more like a jet pack. He turned to the side of the mountain where Superman had already been waiting for the sounds to appear. Bane was anxious to see how the prodigies would perform against the world's finest heroes.  
  
From around the mountain, behind Bane, four individuals appeared in Superman's and Batman's view. The leading figure was a boy emitting an electrical aura. He was flying on a large disk that was no doubt controlled by his powers. Behind him were three others. Another boy, flying with a jet pack. A girl that sat on a hovering boulder, a sight that caused Superman to do a double take. Finally, a girl that seemed to be flying under her own power. The four had landed next to Bane, ready for a fight.   
  
Batman stood completely still, stewing over the sight in front of him.  
  
Kids.  
  
Slade had destroyed the innocence of too many children. It had to stop.  
  
"Now, Batman", Slade's voice said again. "I suggest you do not underestimate these individuals. They have been trained extensively. David Cain, along with other experts, lent some of their superior knowledge in hand to hand combat to them. I trust you show them some respect."  
  
Batman did not want to do this, but he knew that if he wanted to get J'onn back, he would have to oblige. He readied himself by straightening himself, not bothering to assume a martial arts stance. Superman saw this and had no choice but to follow suit.  
  
"Forgive me, Senores", Bane said walking back into the elevator. "I must leave you to this game. Adios."  
  
After Bane's elevator had disappeared back into the mountain, Slade's voice came over one last time.  
  
"Attack."  
  
Superman took to the air as Blackfire and Static took flight after him. Batman began to walk towards Gear and Quake, only to feel the ground beneath him start to shake. He leapt to a protruding slab of rock on the mountain side to regain his balance. When he landed, Gear had flown up to his position with a plasma cannon mounted on his arm. He took aim at Batman, who had seen him with plenty of time. As Gear fired, Batman leapt to the side of the arrant blast and flung a batarang at Gear's weapon. The batarang was explosive, destroying gears plasma cannon. Gear had flown backward, crying out in pain from the blast. After he collected himself, Batman had somehow been level with him in the air, delivering a straight kick to Gear's chin. Gear was unconscious immediately, already beginning a free fall. Batman had adjusted in midair, catching Gear and landing on the uneven ground carefully.   
  
Batman placed Gear on the ground, out cold, then looked up at Quake. She was frightened with the mixture of Gear being taken out so easily, along with Batman giving her a look that would haunt her for a long time. Quake hesitated at first, but then summoned many rocks and other shards of the mountain to form a swirling cluster around her. Instantaneously, the earthly shrapnel began to fly at Batman at a deadly speed.  
  
Batman took the unconscious body of Gear back in his arms and took cover behind a large boulder. Very quickly, the boulder began to shake and then it rose from the ground. As it hovered over his body, Batman was suddenly picked up by a flying Superman, who was playing cat and mouse with Static and Blackfire. With Gear still in his arms, Batman was let go by Superman over the area Quake had been standing. As Batman was descending towards the ground, he flung a batarang towards Quake. She stood ready to dodge it, but it exploded halfway before it reached her. The batarang gave off a flash that temporarily blinded Quake. As she was disoriented, Batman landed next to her and chopped the back of her neck with the sharp side of his right hand, rendering her unconscious. Batman carefully placed both teenagers next to eachother out of harms way. He looked down at them, subtly shaking his head.  
  
"Kids....."  
  
Superman was flying through the air, dodging energy blasts from both Static and Blackfire. He had flown circles around the mountain, trying to tire out the young assailants. He succeeded mildly as Static began to shorten his number of energy blasts considerably. Static lowered himself to a lower portion of the mountain to regain his strength. He landed gasping for air as he was not used to full speed pursuits just yet.   
  
However, Blackfire was more than ready.  
  
She began to catch up with the speeding Superman, closing the distance between them. Superman had decided that the chase would have to stop. He stopped about two miles in the air, hovering directly over Monte Toro. Blackfire caught up to him and stopped twenty feet in front him.   
  
"We don't have to do this", Superman said trying to reason. "I know that Slade has somehow...."  
  
"Haaar!", Blackfire shouted as she charged at Superman.  
  
Superman attempted to dodge her, but she was almost as fast as him and with a head start.   
  
The fact that she connected with a swift kick to his midsection is not was surprised him. What surprised Superman was that the kick really, really hurt. Reeling from her blow, Superman tried again to dodge another attack, only to be met with a barrage of energy blasts from Blackfire. He was able to take the blasts at full force and he used his full speed to fly behind her and wrap both arms around her. Trapped, Blackfire was shouting random curses at Superman trying to break his hold on her. She obviously possessed super strength, almost as strong as Diana, Superman thought. Holding her like this was like a parent corralling a delinquent child.  
  
"Just settle down", Superman shouted in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Blackfire had positioned herself properly in his grasp and with her right leg, gave Superman something that had never worked on him before.  
  
A low blow.  
  
Her leg whipped backwards and caught the Kryptonian in his groin region, the back fold of her knee acting as a temporary clamp. Blackfire pulled her leg back and she easily broke Superman's hold. Superman backed away momentarily into the fetal position, never feeling this particular type of pain before. Blackfire floated in front of him and turned to meet his wincing eyes. Blackfire smirked at Superman and raised her right hand to his face.  
  
"Don't worry, Blue", Blackfire said. "You won't."  
  
Superman, still dazed from his new pain, took four gigantic energy blasts to the face. He body reacted to the blasts by hurling downward toward the mountain. Superman impacted forty yards from where Static had been. Static began to run towards ground zero, only to be stopped as Blackfire flew down to hover over him.  
  
"Awesome, Blackfire", Static shouted. "You took care of Superman all by yourself."  
  
Blackfire stared at Static, not even caring for his compliment.  
  
"I know. Next time, you losers just stay back and I'll....."  
  
Blackfire was interrupted when a blue blur had flown from the mountain and connected a swift punch to her midsection. Blackfire didn't even have time to gasp for air as she blacked out. She was now held under an extremely angry Superman's right arm. Superman, still feeling the affect from Blackfire's kick, looked down at Static with a fury that he had rarely displayed.  
  
Static, knowing full well this was not good, had pulled out a metal plate that he opened into a disk. He jumped on it ready to fly, only to be delayed by a fierce punch to his jaw that came out of nowhere.   
  
Static now lay on the ground unconscious in front of Batman.  
  
"Had to take him out before you put a hole in his stomach, too", Batman said.  
  
Superman had descended to the ground, landing slightly gingerly. Changing his demeanor, he gave Batman an apologetic look as he lay Blackfire to the ground.  
  
"I..I didn't mean to hit...."  
  
"Don't worry", Batman said, then smirked. "I saw what she did to you."  
  
Batman looked at the girl Superman had temporarily incapacitated. Batman kneeled down to check for any injuries that she may have sustained. Superman was observing Batman doing a quick check up when he noticed something that did not sit well with him.  
  
"Batman?", Superman started. "Is it me or does she look just like..."  
  
"Too much alike", Batman said finishing Superman's thought.   
  
*****  
  
Batman and Superman returned at the top of Monte Toro with Slade's four apprentices. The four metas were unconscious from their very first mission, lying on the uneven ground of the mountain. Batman and Superman had dealt with these four with relative ease. A few bumps and bruises were received, but they were mostly unscathed.   
  
A Boom Tube had appeared twenty yards in front of Batman and Superman. Batman had Oracle contact the Watchtower to open a Boom Tube for a quick retrieval of Batman, Superman, and the four unconscious metas. Green Lantern appeared from the Boom Tube, ready to transport the prisoners via his power ring. He walked towards Batman and Superman with a look of anger brushed across his face.  
  
"What to tell me what the heck is going on?", GL asked.  
  
Batman had organized this operation with Superman without involving the League, knowing full well that he would be asked to explain himself.  
  
"Lets get these kids back to the Watchtower", Batman said. "This area isn't safe for a briefing right now."  
  
Green Lantern was not satisfied with that.  
  
"That's not good enough, dammit!", GL shouted getting in Batman's face now. "What if Slade reacts to this with the deaths of thousands more, huh? What then?"  
  
Batman returned GL's glare with one of his own.   
  
"He won't", Batman simply said. "Get them to the Watchtower, now. I'm not finished here yet."  
  
Batman and Green Lantern had a stare-off, only to be broken up by Superman.   
  
"We'll discuss this later", Superman said pushing his friends away from eachother. "First, we get these kids back to the Watchtower."  
  
GL knew deep down that this wasn't worth it, but he wasn't going to let Batman talk to him like he was a private.  
  
"I'm on it", GL said as he gruffly turned and walked towards the kids. As he approached them on the ground, he was instantly stunned at the sight of Blackfire.   
  
"Hey", GL shouted in surprise as he kneeled down by the girl. "This is a Tamaranian."  
  
"Same as Starfire", Batman had concluded.   
  
Green Lantern had now formed a dome around the group of metas and lifted them into a large bubble. He then looked back at Superman who was about to join them. They were interrupted by the hidden elevator coming out of the ground again. As it had risen, Superman had motioned to Green Lantern.  
  
"Lets go!", Superman shouted before the elevator doors opened. "Batman?"  
  
Batman was staring at the elevator as it stopped, his back to his comrades.   
  
"Go without me", he said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Superman knew that Batman had something up his sleeve, he just wasn't sure what. Batman always had a flare for the dramatic. GL, still levitating the young metas, had looked back at Batman, unsure of what the Dark Knight had planned.   
  
"You better know what your doing", he said quietly to himself.   
  
Green Lantern turned to carry the children and himself into the Boom Tube. Superman watched as GL disappeared from view and looked back at Batman one last time.  
  
"Go", Batman said to him with his back still to him.   
  
Superman acknowledged by flying into the Boom Tube. The Boom Tube had closed after Superman entered it, leaving Batman alone to deal with whatever comes out of that elevator.  
  
Batman had reached into his utility belt, retrieving a small device he would leave concealed in his hand. The doors of the elevator opened, and soldiers spilled from it. They surrounded Batman, drawing automatic rifles equipped with laser sighting. Batman remained perfectly still as dozens of red dots danced across his face and body.   
  
After he was completely surrounded, Bane had appeared form the doorway, carrying the restrained J'onn J'onz. Bane walked towards the ring surrounding Batman as it parted for him. He entered the circle of guards, throwing the Martian to the ground. J'onn was in his natural Martian form, with a power restricting collar on.   
  
"I applaud you, Senor", Bane said. "It appears that we over estimated our pupils."  
  
Bane now looked around puzzled, not seeing his underlings or the Man of Steel.  
  
"We have them", Batman said. "They are now our prisoners."  
  
Suddenly, another Boom Tube had appeared within the circle of guards. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving the form of Slade in its wake.  
  
"Impressive, Batman", Slade said.   
  
Slade walked towards Batman, who was staring at him intently. Slade stopped within five feet of the Dark Knight.  
  
"Its a pleasure to see you this way, Batman ", Slade said. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."  
  
"I think now is a good time to start negotiating", Batman said with red dots still fixed on him.   
  
"Batman", Slade began. "You have nothing to offer me. Your pupils were to be ready for tests that I had set up. One of them should be dead now, if not for the teleporter. Now, before you start your petty offering, might I remind you that I still have the people of the world hostage."  
  
Slade was walking right into it.  
  
"However", Slade added. "Seeing that you knew situation perfectly, you must believe you have a failsafe measure."  
  
Batman grinned.   
  
"I suggest you stop this foolishness", Slade said.  
  
"I know what the situation is", Batman said. "I also know that my actions could cost thousands, if not millions, of lives."   
  
Batman lifted his right hand in front of himself, revealing a device with a switch at the top of it. His thumb hovered over the button, threatening to come down on it.   
  
"My last visit to Gotham was educational, Slade", Batman said, laying it down. "You killed many of my people at Wayne Headquarters. What you also did was leave plenty of evidence behind. I was able to collect samples of blood from the building wreckage, thus collecting samples of your nanomachines."  
  
Slade was looking at Batman intently with his exposed eye, feeling his first disadvantage.   
  
"I wasn't able to develop counter nanomachines just yet", Batman continued. "So I made something even worse."  
  
Many of the red dots covering Batman were shifting around as the soldiers listened carefully to everyone of his words.  
  
"What did you do?", Slade said, showing his first sign of worry.  
  
"Injected myself with a new form of nanomachines I developed", Batman revealed. "Any attempt you make to destroy certain nanomachines across the globe, my nanomachines will react to the signal you send out and destroy me as well."  
  
Batman knew Slade wanted him all along. It was too obvious. Slade hid his anger rather well.  
  
"Not to mention", Batman added. "The few batarangs I used against your 'apprentices' earlier that detonated released the same nanomachines across this mountain, taking ten minutes to activate so they wouldn't harm Superman or the children."  
  
Now the red dots were going crazy.  
  
Bane's mask had hidden his fear across his face. Slade's mask did likewise. They had been exposed to Slade's own weapon.  
  
"The nanomachines I released today DO respond to a certain frequency", Batman continued, now drawing attention to the switch in his hand. "Release J'onn now, or I remember how many people you've killed."  
  
Defeat was the only thing that faced Slade. He was not prepared for such an outcome this early in his design. Slade turned around to approach J'onn as he was on the ground. Bane was standing at the Martian's head as Slade approached.  
  
"Release him", Slade said.  
  
Bane looked at Slade dumbfounded.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Bane reached down and picked up J'onn from the ground. He carried J'onn to where Batman was standing and set him down on the ground.  
  
"Well played", Bane whispered to Batman, then walked back to where he was.  
  
Batman reached down and picked up J'onn and supported him as he gingerly stood up.  
  
"You alright?", Batman asked.  
  
J'onn could only nod as his powers were still suppressed by the collar.   
  
Batman had activated the communicator in his cowl, calling Oracle.  
  
"Did they get all of that?", Batman asked her.  
  
"Sure did, Boss", Oracle said.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Behind J'onn and Batman, another Boom Tube opened and Superman appeared. Superman had walked to Batman, taking J'onn from his grasp. Superman then turned and flew back into the Boom Tube.   
  
With Slade, Bane, and dozens of soldiers looking on in defeat, Batman walked towards the opened Boom Tube. He stopped short of entering, turning to address Slade one more time.  
  
"I don't doubt that you had other things planned out, Slade", Batman said. "and I have to respect that for now. But if you take anymore lives, I'll have no choice but to put an end to yours. It will take you at least a month to figure out how to decode the nanomachines in your bodies, but last I checked, you have two weeks. Get ready, Slade. After Robin passes whatever you try to throw in front of him, its just you and me."  
  
Batman then raised his right hand one more time and pushed the button on his device.   
  
Multiple explosions had erupted as Slade and his minions took cover. However, the detonator did not activate the explosive nanomachines, but blew open many hidden boxes Batman and Superman planted on the mountain.   
  
As the boxes bursted open, hundreds of bats had flown out of them, swarming the mountain top. Slade's forces were in a panic as hundreds of leathery wings flapped around them at an alarming rate. As Bane was demanding the soldiers maintain composure, Slade had locked his eye with Batman's eyes, as the bats surrounded him and his people.   
  
Batman stared back for a moment, then turned to enter the Boom Tube. As the Boom Tube closed, Batman could not notice before he left that underneath Slade's mask, Slade was smiling. 


	13. Trying To Throw Your Arms Around The Wor...

(AN) Well, spring break is upon me. I am now taking bets as to how many chapters I spit out during my hiatus from school work..  
  
I do not own the fictitious characters described in this Masterpiece :p  
  
Chapter 13 Trying To Throw Your Arms Around The World  
  
The Watchtower's infirmary was almost at full capacity. Along with J'onn resting, Slade's four apprentices slept, regaining their strength. The young metas were restrained by the similar collars used by Slade, to restrict them from using their powers. However, they were also enclosed by a makeshift room within the infirmary. It was a necessary precaution, in case one of them would awake not liking their surroundings particularly well.   
  
Cassandra had stayed by J'onn's side ever since he had been returned. The rest of the League had been concerned for J'onn, but Cassandra had formed a bond with him during their short time spent together. The doors in the infirmary opened and Raven, freshened up after a day of training, walked to to see her.  
  
"Hey", Raven said walking towards her.  
  
"Ay", Cassandra said back to her.  
  
Raven had been carrying two cups of herbal tea with her. She gave one to Cassandra, who nodded back a thank you. Raven grabbed a lose chair and pulled it by Cassandra. It made a grinding noise across the ground that caused Cassandra to 'shush' Raven.  
  
"Sorry", Raven said in her usual tone.   
  
Raven sat down next to Cassandra, sipping her tea. She looked down at the Martian on the bed.  
  
"So, this is J'onn", Raven said. "I heard he's going ok, he just needs rest."  
  
Cassandra just nodded, still not taking her eyes off of him. Raven looked at her new friend with a bit of concern.  
  
"Hey, Robin and Nightwing are cooking dinner now", Raven said. "They sent me to come and get you."  
  
Cassandra still looked at J'onn  
  
Raven had now lowered her cup down by her knees. She was not used to comforting people during hard times. Her powers enabled her to feel others' pain, but she could not understand what it meant to wallow in matters of the heart.  
  
"Well...", Raven started. "I'm gonna go back to the lounge. Flash and Starfire looked ready to eat and I want to make sure I get there early enough to get my share."  
  
Raven stood up as Cassandra still looked down at J'onn, as though Raven's words were never spoken. Raven gave Cassandra one last look over, then turned for the door. Before Raven could make it to the door, she was stopped by Cassandra's voice  
  
"I...coming."  
  
Raven looked back at Cassandra who was now standing up, however, still looking down at J'onn. Cassandra bent over and gave J'onn a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Get...well soon."  
  
*****  
  
In the sectioned off room of the infirmary, Batman had been checking the vitals of the new metas. They had been in an induced state of unconsciousness since they arrived at the Watchtower. He heard Cassandra and Raven leave the main portion of the room, and decided he had spent enough time in there as well. He exited the infirmary heading towards his private quarters.  
  
Batman reached his room and entered. He took off his cape and cowl, draping them across the foot of the bed. His kevlar lined shirt, gloves and utility belt followed. Being that he was alone, he allowed himself to jump on the bed in an un-Batman type fashion. The subtle smile of finally getting some rest was well out of character as well, but he really needed some sleep. So many things clogged his mind, however, that did not permit him to speak with the sandman just yet.  
  
What exactly to make of the new young metas that he and Superman had liberated from Slade? Batman didn't really know if they were completely forced into fighting with Slade, or for some reason, they agreed to. He remembered the look in kids' eyes during the battle. The two boys and the blonde girl had looks of both hesitation and hints of fear. It could have been from their first battle with Superman and himself, but Batman knew that these kids had been forced form the very beginning.  
  
Then, there was the Tamaranian. She was obviously connected with Starfire in some way. Green Lantern had briefed Batman on the information he received from the Green Lantern Corps. Its not coincidence that two Tamaranians just so happen to find themselves involved in this. Getting to the bottom of their involvement wasn't going to be easy. Starfire proved to be less than capable at this time to handle herself emotionally.   
  
The other Tamaranian looked to be content with her role. Batman noticed that during her battle with Superman, she displayed enthusiasm and a hint of pleasure fighting against him. Its easy to say that of the four, she was the only one happy to be working for Slade.  
  
Too many thoughts right now, Bruce thought, as he lay on his bed. A few hours of rest, then he would have to make some calls to Wayne Enterprises. More messes to be cleaned up. Millions upon millions of dollars would be needed for families of lost loved ones and the clean up of the destroyed Wayne Enterprises World Headquarters building.   
  
The door buzzed in Bruce's room.  
  
Bruce lay silent  
  
The door buzzed again.   
  
Bruce's head was under his pillow  
  
BUZZ.  
  
"What!?", Bruce shouted in defeat.  
  
"Batman, its me", said Diana's voice said over the rooms intercom. "Can I have a word with you."  
  
Not this, not now.   
  
Bruce had forgotten about the moment he had with Diana. He knew deep down that Diana didn't deserve being treated so poorly, but Bruce had to maintain a sense of control over himself at the time.   
  
Bruce rose from his bed, still wearing the bottom half of his uniform. He reached for a robe he had draped across the chair by his bed and put it on to cover his bare upper body. Looking like a complete mess, Bruce sat down at the foot of his bed, ready to receive his guest.  
  
"Come in", he said in the Batman tone.  
  
The door opened and Diana entered the room dressed in a loose fitting sweatshirt, with a pair of worn down jeans, a pair of flip-flops and her hair in a simple pony tail. She obviously wanted to dress down, not to approach Batman as Wonder Woman or in an appealing fashion. However, poor choices in clothing could not hide her natural beauty. As she walked in, she noticed Bruce on the foot of his bed, victorious with the appearance she had attempted. His sloppy look caused a smile to come on his face.  
  
"You didn't give me time to shower up", he responded to her silent comment.  
  
Diana walked to sit in the chair by the head of the bed, causing Bruce to turn around to look at her. Diana's smile had disappeared, leaving a look that showed she wanted to get down to business.  
  
"I want to apologize for what happened....."  
  
"No", Bruce interrupted, looking back at her. "I know that I haven't been the easiest person to be around of late. It was an awkward moment."  
  
"I know", Diana said. "It wasn't the best time for that. Especially with everything thats been going on."  
  
Bruce looked away from her for a moment, focusing on a spot on his wall. He had been through a lot. So many deaths had occurred over the last few days. So many died at the whim of Slade. Being what Slade wanted, Bruce had put the burden of thousands of deaths on himself.  
  
"I'm sorry", Bruce said still turned away. "I'm still not any better at this."  
  
Diana stood up from the chair and sat down on the head of the bed, behind Bruce. He turned back to her, knowing she was going to do that. She sat with both of her legs folded in front of her.  
  
"Would you like to work on it?", Diana asked, unsure of how he would respond.  
  
Bruce's eyes returned to that attractive section of the wall.  
  
"I don't know", Bruce said.   
  
Diana remained silent for a moment as Bruce fixed his stare away from her. She hated feeling ignored, alone.   
  
"Please look at me", Diana said.  
  
Bruce complied with his look softening a bit.  
  
"I don't pretend to understand everything about you", Diana said. "But I do think that you understand more of me than you appear to. I care for you. Being around those who call you mentor has given me a better understanding of who you are. The Batman who has taken the broken lives of innocent children and led them on a path to a fruitful life. You may not be an official member of the Justice League, but I know we couldn't exist as a team without you. You are the glue that keeps us together, whether you believe it or not."  
  
Bruce's face never strayed from the softer look he gave Diana. Her opening up to him the way she did made him feel a bit guilty, like he should say something similar in response back to her. He just didn't know how, so he decided to be straight with her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Diana now turned her head away from Bruce. She looked out of the window of his room, into the vastness of space. The on the corner of her eye that Bruce could see, the beginning of a tear was forming. Diana's words were becoming more difficult to verbalize.  
  
"I chose to leave my home to help the people of this world. I sacrificed an established life when I was needed. My home is here now, in the Watchtower. Every night when the world is not in danger, I look down at the world from up here. I think about the life I left behind, the life I live, and the life I want in the future. I am going to be here for a very long time, Bruce. I don't want to miss out on the times that are here for me now. I want to be happy. I've been content with how my life is now, but I want more. Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
Diana had continued to look out of the window, her mind racing along with her feelings. She never verbally expressed her thoughts as intimately since before she had left Themiscyra. Never to a man. The man she had come to adore and respect the most had taken audience to her every word, and she did not know how to feel. Bruce had risen off of the bed, removing the robe he wore and tossed it on the bed. He had reached for his cape and cowl that was underneath where he had been sitting. Diana had felt the weight from the bed shift as she was still looking out of the window, waiting for a response. Bruce was staring at the empty mask of Batman he levitated in front of his face.  
  
"Maybe I understand", Bruce said. "I wake up everyday from the same nightmare. Over the years, my nightmare has changed from the death of my parents to the eventual failure my life is destined to be. I chose a path in life that has no destination, a path that gets longer the more I walk it. My destiny in life was to help those along the way as best as I could, whether it be as Bruce Wayne or Batman. I don't see myself finding anything or anyone anymore, and I except that. I except the fact that my mission in life will never be fulfilled, only that I prepare those who choose to walk the same path. In my dreams, I have seen my beginning and I've seen how its going to end."  
  
Diana continued lookout at the area of the window, not even moving a muscle.  
  
Bruce had picked up the rest of his costume and began to dress. The shirt, followed by his gloves and then his belt, the cape and cowl. Bruce had purposely left the cowl hang from the back of his neck. Before he made his way to the door, he spoke one last time.  
  
"Please don't ask me that, Diana, because I can't say yes", Bruce said as he put the cowl into place. "Even if I want to."  
  
Like a shadow exposed to light, Batman disappeared from his room.  
  
Diana was stuck looking at the window, memorizing the look of it, inch by inch. She eventually lowered her head, force shutting her eyes in the process.   
  
Only in Diana's mind, could her sobs be heard.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner in the lounge had ended with everyone getting a chance to know eachother better. The guest list had included Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, Cyborg, Boy, Cassandra, Raven, Starfire, and the chefs Nightwing and Robin. No one had seen Diana or Batman anywhere. Superman had tried again to return to Metropolis to get some work done at the Daily Planet. Dinner had consisted of a BBQ style menu, with pork ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs, and steaks.   
  
After dinner was finished, Green Lantern had allowed the recruits to take the rest of the day off. Hawkgirl had joined Cassandra back to the infirmary to check on J'onn. Nightwing had joined Flash for lookout duty. Boy, Cyborg, and Raven went to the recroom to talk amongst themselves for a bit.   
  
Green Lantern had asked Robin and Starfire to have a talk with him in the control room. Green Lantern had made it clear to everyone that he wanted no interruptions until they were done.   
  
The three of them sat at the conference table in complete privacy, with Green Lantern at the head of the table. Robin and Starfire sat to Green Lantern's right, Starfire closest to him. Starfire and Robin had now clue what Green Lantern wanted to talk about.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, Star", GL said. "But it should at least give you a sense of closure."  
  
Starfire turned to Robin, who sat next to her, with a confused look.  
  
"What does he mean?", Starfire asked him.  
  
Robin, just as confused, looked to GL.  
  
"What do you mean?", Robin asked.  
  
"Starfire" , GL said regaining her attention. "When you first arrived here, I sent out a DNA sample for the Green Lantern Corps to examine. The Justice League and I didn't know what race you were."  
  
Green Lantern paused, ready to spit it all out.  
  
"I got results back from The Corps and they identified you as a Tamaranian."  
  
"T..Tama..Ta...", Starfire tried to repeat.  
  
"Tamaranian", Green Lantern helped. "Your from a planet called Tamaran. Your real name is Koriand'r. Your parents were the King and Queen of Tamaran, which obviously makes you a princess."  
  
Starfire face lit up in joy as she leaped up from her chair. She leaned over and hugged Robin.  
  
"Oh this is a wonderful day, Robin! You promised me that...."  
  
"Starfire", GL said.  
  
"...I would remember everything."  
  
"Starfire", GL repeated.  
  
Starfire released Robin from her embrace and turned to look at Green Lantern.  
  
"I do not understand what makes this hard to hear, Green Lantern. You have just said..."  
  
"Starfire, please", GL said, sitting with a look of impatience on his face. "Let me finish."  
  
"Oh", Starfire said, then returned to her chair. "There is more?"  
  
"Yeah", GL said.   
  
John Stewart had been the bearer of bad news countless times. Being a former marine and current Green Lantern has given him the experience in this situation. As likely as it would appear be, he has yet to tell an individual that its entire heritage and history had been destroyed. Especially an individual who he as come to see as a friend. Now was not a time to hold anything back.  
  
"Starfire, what makes this hard is was what happened to your people", GL started. "Ten years ago, the Tamaranians were attacked and enslaved by a well known intergalactic dictator by the name of Darksied."   
  
Robin had coughed on his own saliva when Darkseid's name was mentioned. The fact that Starfire turned out to be royalty was shocking on its own, but this was too much. Starfire's mood had dramatically shifted. Robin moved his hand over to take her hand into his for support. She accepted his hand and began to gently squeeze it, not wanting to injure him with her newly found strength.  
  
"What happened to my family?", Starfire barely could ask as she was looking down at the floor.   
  
"We don't know", GL said. "No records of Tamaran existed off planet, so any information regarding it were presumed destroyed. Star, there's more you have to know."  
  
Starfire face stayed glued to the ground, trying to hide from the horrible truth.  
  
"Please", Starfire said beginning to cry. "No more."  
  
Robin lowered his head to try to reason with her.  
  
"Starfire", Robin said, very concerned. "This is very important. I think you should listen."  
  
Starfire lifted her head, now looking at Robin. Her face had been caressed by streams of tears flowing downward from her eyes. Robin couldn't help but to feel her pain. What little he knew of his father, he wasn't proud of. He never even knew his mother. Starfire had her past stolen from her, along with her people. Robin hurt deep down inside with her.  
  
"Okay", Starfire said, then turned to look at Green Lantern. "I am better, now. Please continue."  
  
Green Lantern didn't show it in his face, but he was quite taken by Starfire's sudden show of bravery.  
  
"Okay then", GL said. "When Batman and Superman were on earth, they encountered another group of young metas. This time, they had been working for Slade. Batman and Superman easily defeated them and we brought them up to the Watchtower."  
  
John had to take another pause.  
  
"Star, one of them was a girl. A Tamaranian girl, like you."  
  
Starfire and Robin remained silent, both knowing that there was more.  
  
"I had run a DNA sample with the information we have from the Green Lantern Corps. She's your sister, Starfire. Her name is Komand'r."  
  
Starfire's calm face remained.  
  
"Is she unharmed?", Starfire managed to ask.  
  
"She's fine", GL said. "She and the other three are resting in the infirmary. Batman wanted them to remain unconscious until we've decided what to do with them."  
  
Starfire nodded her head. Her face now began to display the anguish that tore through her body, until she could not take anymore. She bellowed out in a loud cry that led to her falling into Robin's arms. He supported her as she leaned against him, trying to cry all of the pain out.Green Lantern had stood up from the table, knowing that this is what Starfire needed to do.   
  
"I'm sorry", GL said.  
  
Before he walked out, John Stewart looked at Robin. Robin nodded back to him, letting him know that he would take care of Starfire. John nodded back, then walked towards the door. As he reached the door, he looked back at the two young people whom he had learned to call friends. Starfire was going through some real pain right now, but he knew that Robin felt just about every bit of Starfire's pain.   
  
"You'll be alright, kiddo", GL whispered to himself. "Just hang in there."  
  
*****  
  
Robin had walked Starfire back to her room, making sure she would be alright. They both entered her room, walking towards the bed area. Starfire sat down on the bed, looking up at Robin.  
  
"Could you please stay for a while?", Starfire asked. "I do not wish to be alone right now."  
  
Starfire reached up and grabbed Robin's gloved hand. He had monitor duty with Hawkgirl after Nightwing and Flash's shift.  
  
"Um, sure Star", Robin said. "But I can't stay too long."  
  
"I know", she said. "Just...for a little bit. That is all."  
  
Robin nodded as he sat down, her hand still in his. Starfire was still badly shaken up by the news she received about her past. She sincerely appreciated all that had been done for her. A place to call home, people to call friends, and even the discovery of her past. It was all too much for her to think about now.  
  
Now, she wanted an escape.   
  
Robin had been thinking about what he could say to her to kill the silence, but was cut short by Starfire suddenly giving him a passionate kiss.   
  
Starfire's eyes were closed, lost in the wonderful feeling that she was experiencing.   
  
Robin, however, was wide eyed and slightly panic stricken. He had never before kissed a girl. Except for that dare back in eighth grade. But this was different. It felt...good. Robin struggled with it at first, then found a comfort level and began to kiss her back. Their arms found their way around themselves as they sat on the bed, beginning to tip over on their sides.   
  
*****  
  
  
  
Dr. Emile Dorian had stared at a large glass container in his underground laboratory, hundreds of feet beneath downtown Central City. The glass container was large enough to store the remains of a large dinosaur. However, the glass container contained the specimen that was delivered to him from S.T.A.R. Labs, unlawfully of course. He was proud of himself. The specimen had sustained severe brain trauma, but Professor Emil Hamilton of S.T.A.R. Labs was unaware that the damage was slowly healing itself.   
  
"Dr. Dorian", said a loud voice coming from the shadows of the lab. "How is our patient?"  
  
Dorian had turned around as Slade appeared from the shadows, wanting a progress report.  
  
"Mr. Slade", Dorian began. "I must say that our specimen is doing quite well, and should be fully healed within the week."  
  
Slade walked over to Dorian's side, now staring at the glass container.  
  
"Thats very inspiring news, Doctor. Are there any foreseeable side effects?"  
  
Dorian was extremely pleased with the report he had for Slade.  
  
"Of course", Dorian began. "But not negatively. This creature has the ability to regenerate damaged or loss cells. Most notably, the forehead region that sustained the most damage had fully healed and its skin has molecularly evolved to a denser form. Meaning that the external damage its skin took will be its last. He has grown immune to any concentrated heat attacks."  
  
Slade looked at Dorian with his exposed eye, pleased.   
  
"Excellent, Doctor", Slade said. "Your fee will be paid in full upon the creature's successful awakening."  
  
Slade turned back to the creature, staring intently at it. He had seen it in action before, but it had been against the impostors, not the real Justice League. Slade knew their eventual meeting was inevitable. He turned away from the glass case, speaking as he was exiting.  
  
"Inform me immediately when you can begin the re-animation process."  
  
Dorian smiled, proud as if he himself had created this doomsday device.  
  
"But of course, Mr. Slade." 


	14. A Time To Heal

(AN) If its not school, its writer's block. If its not writer's block, its school. If its neither, then I'm just lazy ; )  
  
Well, this story is still gonna happen, despite any doubts you may have. I refuse to abandon it, because what I have planned for it is just too good to let go. So, sorry for any delays and missed deadlines.  
  
I own about 20 different Batman figures, but not the rights. (after all of those figures and comics, I should at least get a share....). Don't sue me, SUCKA!!!!  
  
Chapter 14 A Time To Heal  
  
Hawkgirl was sitting in the Watchtower's lookout station with a smirk on her face. She and Robin had monitor duty that night, but Robin had yet to report for it. Green Lantern had told her that he left Robin to be with Starfire to help her sort through some issues, and that he walked her back to her room.  
  
That was two hours ago. Robin was never late for monitor duty during his time with the League.   
  
Oh, the things going through Hawkgirls mind. She, along with every other living soul on the Watchtower, had noticed how often Robin and Starfire were around eachother. Not just being in in the presence of eachother, but those two always finding ways to shamelessly interact with eachother.   
  
While Hawkgirl was amusing herself with the possibility of Robin's good fortune, Diana had walked into the lookout station with two cups of coffee. Diana flew up to the main console where Hawkgirl was sitting in deep thought. Diana, still in her sweater and jeans, landed behind her, noticing that someone was missing. Hawkgirl turned around to greet the amazon with her smirk still highlighting her face.   
  
"I came to bring you and Robin some coffee", Diana said. "Where is he?"  
  
Hawkgirl smirk grew into a smile.  
  
"Hawkgirl?", Diana asked.  
  
"Who? Robin?", Hawkgirl said. "Well, last anyone saw of him, he was walking Starfire back to her room."  
  
Diana looked at Hawkgirl blankly, obviously missing something.  
  
"That was two hours ago", Hawkgirl almost sang out..  
  
Diana stared blankly again, then realization finally kicked as she shuddered, spilling some coffee on herself. Hawkgirl quickly stood up, taking both cups from Diana.  
  
"Don't spill, gonna need these", Hawkgirl said taking the cups.  
  
Diana wiped the burning coffee off of her pants, trying to prevent the wetness from setting in. She then looked back at Hawkgirl who already downed one cup of hot coffee like it were cold juice on a hot day.   
  
"Two hours ago?", Diana said. "Haven't you tried contacting him?"  
  
"Nope", Hawkgirl said. "I decided to give those two some...special time for one night. How they chose to use it is none of my business."  
  
Diana listened to her reasoning while wiping away the rest of the coffee. Mid stroke of her clearing the liquid from her, Diana's head shot up and looked at Hawkgirl wide-eyed.  
  
"Hera! 'Special Time'?", Diana nearly shouted. "They are not of proper age to begin..."  
  
"Shhh", Hawkgirl hissed. "Don't be so loud. "  
  
Diana closed the distance between the two, ready to question Hawkgirl.  
  
"I find it appalling that you sit here and allow them to act upon immoral desires", Diana nearly spat at Hawkgirl.  
  
"Relax", Hawkgirl said sitting back down in her chair. "Robin's a smart kid. He wouldn't do anything stupid, or anything that would hurt Starfire."  
  
Diana was leering at Hawkgirl, then looked away from her in disgust.   
  
"What's got you so worked up, Princess?", Hawkgirl said mockingly. "Seems like you could use some 'Special Time' yourself."  
  
Diana clenched her fists at the comments made to her jolted through her body. Hawkgirl had no idea how right she really was. Diana let her hands open freely and lowered her head.   
  
"Diana?", Hawkgirl said, now worried. "You okay?"  
  
Diana stood still for a moment, then turned around again to face Hawkgirl.  
  
"Is nothing. Its just late and I need some rest."  
  
Diana turned from Hawkgirl, not even bothering to say goodbye. She decided to take the elevator down instead of flying, needing the ride to clear her head. The elevator door opened before she even reached it and Robin stepped out. Robin stopped noticing that Diana was right in front of him, giving him a dirty look.  
  
"Uh, sorry I'm late", Robin said. "I just had to..uh...."  
  
Diana's posture was forming into a menacing one. Robin noticed this right away as Diana's face was beginning to change colors with anger.  
  
"Men....", Diana said as she pushed Robin out of her way to enter the elevator. Robin remained in the new spot Diana shoved him to, flabbergasted. The elevator door closed and Robin turned to a just as shocked Hawkgirl.   
  
"What the in the heck was that about?", Robin asked really upset.  
  
"I have no Idea. She just got done barking at me."  
  
Robin looked back at the elevator, trying to comprehend Diana's actions. Mid thought, he thought of the one person who could make ANYONE that upset.  
  
"Oh boy", Robin said to himself, everything falling into place for him.  
  
Robin felt something behind him, then turned to see Hawkgirl standing in front of him with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.  
  
"So, Boy Wonder", she started. "Exactly where have you been? You were supposed to meet me up here two hours ago."  
  
Despite the small incident with Diana, Robin had been glowing the moment he stepped off of the elevator. Hawkgirl could almost smell the sweat coming from Robin's pores.   
  
"I was with Starfire", Robin said controlled. "She didn't want to be alone, so I stayed with her for a while. I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
"Uh huh", Hawkgirl said.   
  
She unfolded her arms and walked right in front of Robin, inches away from him. She lowered her head and began to sniff at him. Her head came back up and had a smile on her face.   
  
"Made time to shower before before you came up?", she asked.  
  
Robin stood still, with his best poker face on. He had been trained for this. He wouldn't let himself be broken down.  
  
"I figured since we were gonna be up here for a few hours I should at least get one in", he lied through his teeth.  
  
"Uh huh", Hawkgirl said again.  
  
She palmed the bottom of Robin's chin with her right hand, pinching at his cheeks with her thumb and forefinger.   
  
"You didn't do anything stupid, now did you?", She asked as she began to pinch harder.  
  
Finally, a question he could answer honestly. What had happened was far form stupid in his mind.  
  
"Ur ur.", Robin gargled to reassure her.   
  
Hawkgirl continued to smirk as she glared down at the lucky bastard.  
  
"Good", she said, loosening her grip somewhat. "Then you won't mind if I take a couple of hours, like you did, to get some rest. Do you?"  
  
"Ur ur."  
  
Hawkgirl shook his head in compliance, like an aunt whom little children are haunted by.   
  
"Good", she said, then the hawk released the little birdie. "Besides, you look like you could use some time alone to think."  
  
She turned to fly down to the exit, but stopped to look at Robin with a serious look.  
  
"I didn't do anything stupid", he reassured her.   
  
Hawkgirl's looked lightened and smirked.  
  
"You better not have."  
  
Hawkgirl flew down as Robin was left taking a deep breath.  
  
"It sure as heck wasn't stupid."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Batman had to diverge his attention elsewhere for the time being. He was making his way to the infirmary to check on all of the patients. As he entered, he was greeted by the view of J'onn sitting upright in his bed. Batman stopped in his tracks, staring at the J'onn who was giving him a faint smile.  
  
"Hello", J'onn said.  
  
Batman smirked then walked towards him. He stopped next to the bed at his side.   
  
"How are you feeling?", Batman asked.   
  
"Fine, I believe", J'onn said. "What has been happening?"  
  
Batman smirked again, giving J'onn the permission to give his mind a brief scan of the events of the past week. J'onn's eyes emitted it usual yellow glow when using his telepathic powers. His face changed expression to a surprised look.  
  
"Oh my", said the Martian.  
  
He turned to face the sectioned off area in the infirmary upon reading Batman's mind.  
  
"We've had some visitors since you left", Batman said.  
  
"I see", said J'onn. "I think I'm ready to get up now."  
  
J'onn removed the blanket from himself, positioning himself to stand up. Batman backed away to allow him the proper room to stand. J'onn rose with a slight wince from soreness.  
  
"What did they do to you?", Batman asked.   
  
J'onn was still in his native Martian state, but immediate morphed into the form Batman and the Justice League had come to recognize.   
  
"They attempted to acquire any information from me that would indicate your knowledge of Slade's plans", J'onn said. "It appears they acted too soon."  
  
Batman turned from J'onn with a relaxed look on his face.  
  
"Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up", Batman said. "I suggest you go and see them."  
  
J'onn nodded behind Batman.  
  
"What will you do?",  
  
Batman walked towards the sectioned off area and opened the door to enter.   
  
"I need to wake up one of these kids", Batman said. "I have to find out what they know."  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
J'onn walked towards Batman as he entered the quarantined room. Four beds were positioned together as each of the young metas slept. Batman walked to the side of the boy who emitted electricity, working at the small computer that monitored his vitals. He worked at the keyboard and almost instantly, the boy began to stir awake.  
  
"I know this boy", J'onn said. "His name is Static."  
  
Batman slightly nodded as he turned away from the medical equipment to look at the boy.  
  
"Who are you?", Batman asked in a less menacing tone.  
  
The boy shifted about on his bed and began to open his eyes.   
  
"Who...", the boy tried.  
  
He tried to move his hands to rub his eyes, only to find them restrained to his bed. The boy also found that his legs and waist suffered the same fate. Even his powers were useless. Gathering himself by trying to free himself, the boy managed to focus his eyes. He looked up at Batman and J'onn with a startled look.  
  
"Y..you two?", the boy said. "What is this? Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the Watchtower, Static", Batman began. "You and your friends were taken up here by me and the Justice League."  
  
Static looked from Batman to J'onn. Not long ago, it was J'onn a prisoner and Static an overseer.   
  
"What are you gonna do with me?", Static asked in a hard voice, attempting to hide his fear.   
  
Batman could even see the fear in his hair.  
  
"Do not be concerned", J'onn stepped in. "We wish to do no harm to you."  
  
"Oh yeah?", Static spat. "Where are my teammates?"  
  
Batman motioned Static to look to his side. Static saw Quake, Gear, and Blackfire laid out on bed tables as well. They were still knocked out.  
  
"Don't worry", Batman said. "They'll be alright."  
  
Static turned back to Batman.  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"We want you to help us", Batman said. "In return, we'll help you."  
  
Static noticed the feeling of a power constraining collar on. He began to show the same defeated look that had been on his face for as long as he could remember.  
  
"How do I know your not tryin' to use us?", Static said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Whatever has happened to you is over now", Batman said. "I don't know exactly what Slade has done to you or your friends. If you help by telling us everything he knows, we'll do everything in our power to help you."  
  
Static looked back at his still unconscious friends.   
  
"You promise?", Static said still looking away.  
  
"We promise", Batman said.  
  
*****  
  
Diana had been in a bad mood before, but nothing like the one that was consuming her right now. She had taken the long way to get to her room she shared with Starfire. How could Diana Face her after what she and Robin had done? Diana reached the entrance of their room and stood outside at the door. She really did not want to go in. Not so much as preventing from finding out if anything did happen between Starfire and Robin. Diana was not ready to bare witness to any cheerfulness that Starfire may display if things had gone well.  
  
Diana finally decided to enter the room, but did so quietly. The door slid open slowly as Diana walked gently into the room. As she slowly closed the door behind her, she hovered across the room not to cause loud footsteps in case Starfire was sleeping. Diana entered the main area to see Starfire sound asleep in her bed. Diana landed softly in her bed and laid down ready to fall asleep. Diana had pulled the covers over her to get comfortable, but her eyes were still fixed on Starfire.  
  
Starfire had been sleeping with a smile still on her face. Diana had seen Starfire with a smile on her face so often that she should be used to it. She had never seen the alien girl with a confident smile as she slept. Diana knew that whatever happened between her and Robin, it was something Starfire wanted. Diana sat up from her bed to look around the room for any sign that something might have taken place.  
  
The room was immaculate.  
  
Diana laid back down in her bed, feeling disgusted with herself. She had fallen for a man so hard that she was willing to condemn Starfire for her actions, just out of spite. Diana's guilt was running through her body, then turned herself to look away from Starfire. She couldn't help but to play her incident with Bruce in her head again. Diana strained herself trying to keep that incident from playing in her head.   
  
Unfortunately she was unsuccessful, and began to spend her night sobbing in silence.  
  
*****  
  
Cassandra had been training extra late tonight. She had apologized to Raven so many times for being so distant earlier that Raven practically kicked her out of their room. So, Cassandra decided to go into the training facility and work at the sparring bag. She had so much on her mind lately with her suddenly in the mix with the Justice League. Now, here she was, apart of a group of young individuals destined to be the future of the League. Mostly though, she had been thinking about J'onn.  
  
She was leveling the poor sparring bag into submission when she heard something.  
  
I apologize for taking my time, Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra turned around when the voice sounded in her head to see that J'onn had appeared in the room with her.  
  
"J'onny!", Cassandra cried out as she lunged to hug him.  
  
J'onn returned her embrace in full, feeling a swell of emotion run over him.  
  
"I..was..", Cassandra started.  
  
Yes?  
  
I was worried about you. I didn't think that I would see you again.  
  
J'onn and Cassandra released themselves from their embrace not wanting to make it too long.  
  
What did they do to you?  
  
Whatever it was, they failed.  
  
J'onn smiled at Cassandra who had been perspiring from her late workout. She wanted to find something to say, but just couldn't. J'onn knew that she wanted to say something and nodded as if he heard her say it.   
  
J'onn suddenly looked up in horror as his eyes were glowing yellow. Cassandra was startled at the Martian's sudden jolt.  
  
"Cassandra, Batman....."  
  
Suddenly the entire Watchtower had violently shook as though it had been struck by something. Immediately, the internal alarms sounded. Cassandra began to run to the exit as J'onn started to phase through the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Diana was awakened from her near-sleep as the Watchtower violently shook. She sat up trying to register what was going on, then received J'onn's telepathic message. Diana was happy to hear him again, but as it turns out they'll have to wait for a proper reunion. As Diana flew from bed, she was stopped by a groggy Starfire.  
  
"What....is....happening?", Starfire said while yawning.  
  
"Stay here Starfire", Diana said. "I'm going to find out."   
  
Starfire nodded as Diana opened the door and flew out of the room.   
  
*****  
  
Flash was sleeping when the Watchtower had shook. He woke up to the alarm and to J'onn's voice.   
  
"I'm on it, J'onn."  
  
Flash immediately jumped from his bed, still and costume, and immediately arrived at the infirmary. Flash arrived to see the infirmary had been nearly destroyed. He entered to try and find Batman, only to have a gigantic blow to his midsection propel him out of the room. Flash impacted on the far wall from the infirmary and fell to the ground. Whatever hit him was almost as strong as Superman. He looked up to see the the four metas that were brought on board.the Watchtower. The Tamaranian girl looked like leader to Flash. She also looked the one who just caved in his insides.   
  
"And here I was hoping to put my arm through you", she said as her crew surrounded her.  
  
"Blackfire!", Static said coming from behind her. "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
Blackfire didn't even bother looking back at him as she raised her hand towards Flash.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, idiot?", She said. "I'm getting us out of here."  
  
Flash looked up at the girl, in serious pain. She hit him hard enough that his movements were accompanied by jolts of pain shooting through his body. He tried to get up, but his legs couldn't even move. The girl looked at him with a smile in her face and her hand started to glow.  
  
"Blackfire", Quake said. "I don't think...."  
  
"Shut...up!", Blackfire said.  
  
"Seriously Blackfire", Gear chimed in. "They didn't hurt us yet and we..."  
  
"YET!", Blackfire said. "Give that damn bat another hour or two and we would have been guinea pigs all over again."  
  
That is not true.  
  
The four of them looked around the hallway to find the voice they just heard. Flash heard it too, and managed a weak smile. From in front of Flash, J'onn J'onz appeared from the ground. He solidified and the four young metas were in awe at the sight of him, as well as his entrance. Blackfire still had her hand raised ready to hit someone with an energy blast. J'onn stood in front of her giving no ground.  
  
"We do not wish to hurt you", J'onn said. "We only wish to offer help in exchange for help."  
  
"That's a load of crap!", Blackfire said.   
  
Static had walked to Blackfire's side to try to reason with her.  
  
"Blackfire, c'mon", Static started. "We should trust them."  
  
Blackfire's eyes were burning a hole through J'onn as she was contemplating killing him.  
  
If you were going to do something, you would have done it already.  
  
J'onn had entered Blackfire's mind and started to put her in a telepathic induced sleep. However, she began to fight it.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
  
Blackfire lifted into the air and began to fire random energy blasts inside the hallway. Batman had designed the Watchtower with the strongest materials he had at his disposal, but Blackfire was pushing them to their limits. Her three comrades were taking cover as energy blasts were fired in their direction as well. Blackfire continued this barrage until she was slowly calmed by J'onn using his telepathy.  
  
J'onn began to fly towards Blackfire as she was still struggling in midair. He could see the images in her head. The horrors she had gone through. The experiments. How she was taken advantage of for her powers, and how she was taken advantage of being a young woman.  
  
"Please", J'onn said reaching her in midair. "Let us help you."  
  
Blackfire began to calm even more, her energy diminishing. She looked at J'onn then down at her team. She had seen what J'onn had been looking into her mind. He even showed her the true nature of the Justice League and how they wouldn't harm her.   
  
"I...I", Blackfire attempted.   
  
On the ground, Robin, Batgirl, Raven, Cyborg and Boy arrived.   
  
"What the heck happened here?", Cyborg shouted as he saw the damage done to the hallway and infirmary.   
  
The five of them saw the three new residents of the Watchtower standing and looking up at J'onn and Blackfire.   
  
"What are you guys doing?", Robin said walking up to Static.  
  
"She lost it, man", Static said. "J'onn was tryin' to calm her down. "  
  
Robin closed the short distance between them.  
  
"How do you know his name?", Robin almost spat.  
  
"Don't worry about that now, bro", Flash said coming from behind him. "Check inside the infirmary. Batman was in there."  
  
Robin looked into the wreckage that was the infirmary and his stomach twisted. He looked back at his comrades with the business look that had been instilled in him.  
  
"We gotta get him out of there", Robin told them, then turned back to Static. "He better be ok."  
  
Before Static could respond, Robin and the rest ran inside to help look. Static looked back at Quake and Gear.   
  
"Well?", Static said wondering why they were just standing there. "Lets help clean that mess."  
  
Both Quake and Gear nodded and entered the infirmary to help in the search of Batman.  
  
J'onn had finally calmed Blackfire down to the point where she was in tears. She had experienced all of those memories at the same time. It was too much for her. J'onn held her in an embraced and forced her into a sleep.  
  
Its going to be alright, young one.  
  
Do....you really mean it?  
  
Yes, now rest....  
  
J'onn lowered himself and Blackfire to the ground as she was asleep in his arms. He landed next to Flash who was still on the ground.  
  
"How are you feeling?", J'onn asked.   
  
"Your new friend there just made life more painful for me, but I'm fine", Flash said sarcastically. "Everyone's inside digging out Batman.:  
  
Diana and Hawkgirl arrived together as J'onn laid Blackfire to the ground next to Flash.   
  
"What the heck happened in here?", Hawkgirl asked as they approached J'onn and Flash.  
  
"Starfire's twisted sister just leveled the place", Flash said. "I can't even get up after she sucker punched me."  
  
"Aww, big boy got hurt by a girl?", Hawkgirl mocked him.   
  
Flash gave her a gesture that Diana was fortunate enough to be looking away from.  
  
"Take Flash and Blackfire to the second infirmary", J'onn told Diana and Hawkgirl. "I have to help them dig out..."  
  
"J'onn! J'ONN!!"  
  
All attention was paid back into the destroyed infirmary. That was Robin's voice. J'onn used his telepathy to reach him.  
  
Robin?  
  
Oh my god, J'onn. Get in here quick!  
  
J'onn had flown in only to be followed by Diana. The flew past some debris and found the group of young ones surrounding an area. J'onn and Diana landed and started to make their way to the middle of the crowd.   
  
J'onn and Diana reached the center of the group of young metas to find Robin and Batgirl kneeling over something. Sobs could be heard coming from Robin, and Batgirl was hugging his side. J'onn and Diana's hearts were racing. When they got closer, they could see what Robin and Batgirl were sobbing about.  
  
Batman had laid on the ground, impaled clean through the chest by two metal bars.   
  
"Back up,everyone!", J'onn said to the surrounding crowd.   
  
As they complied, Diana rushed past J'onn, even pushed past Robin and Batgirl. She knelt down next to Batman, not believing what she was seeing. His body impaled by two metal bars. It was surreal. She looked at Robin and Batgirl, who's pain had washed through their masks. The view of them like that verified that this indeed was real.  
  
"No...", she whispered to herself as she grabbed Batman's gloved hand.   
  
She placed his large hand on her cheek and began to sob along with Robin and Batgirl.  
  
"You BASTARDS!!"  
  
Diana looked up to see Robin running towards Static and tackling him to the ground. He began to punch Static in his face in a state of rage that he never knew could be inside of him.   
  
"You killed him? You son of a bitch!! I'll kill all of you!"  
  
Robin continued to thrash Static as J'onn immediately flown over and pulled Robin off of him.  
  
"Robin, no!", J'onn said. "Its not his fault, or theirs"  
  
"Bullshit, J'onn", Robin said in his arms.   
  
"Robin, stop!", Diana said getting up, wiping her tears away. "I will not allow you to dishonor him by acting so selfishly."  
  
Robin continued to struggle in J'onn's grip until Batgirl appeared to his side almost like a ghost. She struck him in his neck to knock him out and calm him.  
  
"That...not gonna help", Batgirl said.  
  
Diana looked at everyone, trying to maintain her composure as Hawkgirl walked in carrying Flash.  
  
"Guys", Flash said. "What's going on?"  
  
Everyone looked down as J'onn was still holding Robin upright.   
  
"It's Batman", J'onn said. "He was killed when....."  
  
J'onn was interrupted by a loud grunt coming from behind him. Diana, along with everyone else, jumped at the sound.  
  
Diana knew that sound.  
  
She looked down at where Batman's body was laying, only to find it struggling and moving about.  
  
"Hera!", Diana said as Batman had stood up with the bars still running through him.  
  
Everyone in the room was completely aghast by the sight of Batman appearing the way he was.   
  
He was just dead.  
  
Batman finally gathered himself as he noticed the bars running through him. He reached in front of himself to grab at them and he pulled them out of him with ease. Two large wounds were left, large enough to kill someone immediately. Blood was still coming out of them.  
  
Batman looked down in horror as the wounds began to slowly close up and heal themselves. After a few seconds, unharmed smooth skin had replaced the enormous wounds that had been there. He looked up at everyone, who had backed up considerably. Diana was still at his side, looking at him shocked that about everything that just had happened.  
  
"B...Batman?", Diana asked.  
  
Batman looked at her with a look of fright on his face. Diana had never seen him display that before.  
  
"Diana...I", Batman started.   
  
However, Batman regained his composure and began to walk briskly towards the door. The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea as he walked through them. No one wanting to make physical contact with him.  
  
Batgirl had started to follow him as he walked past her, but Batman stopped her mid way to the door.   
  
"I have to be alone", he said not looking back. "I...."  
  
Batman didn't bother to finish as he exited the room.  
  
The remains of the infirmary was currently housing the most confused group of individuals that had been gathered in a long time. Silence is all that could be heard as faces were looking at one another. Finally, a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Um, guys?", boy said. "What the heck just happened?" 


	15. Beauty and the Beast Boy

(AN) Well, here's another chap for my faithful readers. I hope your still bearing with me.We're almost there. School is killing my opportunities to update. I hope it didn't hinder my ability to write a decent chapter.  
  
I do not own the rights to any characters or cities or vehicles or hideouts or.....um, yeah  
  
Chapter 15 Beauty and the Beast Boy  
  
The Batsignal had illuminated downtown Gotham City on a rainy night. On top of the Gotham City Police Department roof stood Gotham's longtime Police Commissioner James Gordon. Along with with him, two of Gotham's finest, Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Renee Montoya. They had received a request to light the Batsignal over Gotham for a specific reason.  
  
Batman was nowhere to be found.  
  
He had left the Watchtower two days ago without saying a word to anyone. After the incident with Starfire's sister Blackfire, Batman apparently was killed. Then miraculously, he came back to life. His critical injuries healed instantaneously, showing no signs of damage. To all that witnessed it, he showed a fear that they had yet to see in him. He left the Watchtower abruptly and hasn't contacted anyone since. When Nightwing contacted Alfred, Alfred said that Batman had managed to enter and leave the cave without Alfred's knowledge. Also, Batman had emptied all of his equipment racks. It appeared that he had no intention of returning anytime soon.  
  
All of these thoughts stewed inside of Nightwing's mind as he, along with Superman, Batgirl, and Diana joined the Gotham police on the roof.   
  
"We've passed the maximum response time", Gordon said as he stood next to the signal. He looked at his watch, then at the members of the Justice League. "Usually when he doesn't answer, he either has business outside of Gotham, or he's in a situation I'd rather not talk about."  
  
The members of the Justice League acknowledged Gordon's assessment of the situation. Being that Batman left without telling a soul, finding him was not going to be easy. J'onn had tried tracking him, but apparently Batman had been using one of his new personal stasis fields to block all telepathic probes. Nightwing had decided to see if Batman was at least responsive to the signal  
  
"Thanks, Commish", Nightwing said. "He would have showed up by now."  
  
"Nightwing", Gordon said walking towards him. "What happened to him?"  
  
Nightwing gave a brief pause before answering.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Gordon had taken the news of his friends disappearance rather well. Despite the closeness he had shared with Batman, Gordon knew not to get too worried. Batman had always managed to rest his fears in the end. Gordon put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder and gave him a confidant look.  
  
"Batman has never done anything without a reason, son", Gordon said. "Even when his selfishness seemed to take the better of him. So don't give up on him. "  
  
Gordon then glanced at the troubled looks of Superman, Diana, and the stare Batgirl gave him through her mask.  
  
"None of you give up on him either", Gordon said to them.  
  
Behind Gordon, Bullock and Montoya were standing next to eachother as he whispered to her.  
  
"Looks like Bats finally flipped his pointy lid", Bullock said to her.  
  
Montoya elbowed him strongly in his ribs.  
  
"Shut up!", she barely whispered back.  
  
"Oww", Bullock quietly bellowed. "The heck was that for?"  
  
Montoya motioned with her head for Harvey to look at what she was looking at. Superman had given him a dirty look, obviously hearing every word he said.  
  
"Oh, right", Bullock said.  
  
Montoya hid her eyes behind her hand.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
*****  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin had returned from his thoughts as Raven and Static entered the lounge area in the Watchtower. He was sitting on the couch, slumped forward with his hands holding his head up. Upon hearing Raven's voice, he sat up straight.  
  
"Hey guys", Robin said to them.  
  
"Hey", Static said as he walked towards him. "You holdin' up alright?"  
  
Robin stood up slowly, lightly groaning at the fact he had been in that uncomfortable position for a while.   
  
"Yeah, I'm good", Robin said. "Look, Static. I never did say sorry for losing myself like that."  
  
"It's alright, man", Static said now standing in front of him. "I understand. Its been a trying time."  
  
Robin slightly nodded, not quite satisfied with his getting off so easily. Still not feeling himself, he sat back down. Raven and Static sat down with him, knowing full well he needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Its ok guys", Robin said. "I'm fine."  
  
"I know I don't say much to anyone", Raven started, with her usual tone. "But it looks like we are going to be a team and..."  
  
"A 'team'?", Robin sarcastically laughed out.   
  
"Yes, a team", Raven said a bit more sternly.  
  
Robin looked at her and Static with a harsh look on his face.  
  
"There is not a team, got it?", Robin nearly shouted as he stood up. "The only team I knew was just proven to be a sham. The person who introduced me to this life is now running away from those he cares about, and I'm supposed to believe this is a team."  
  
Raven did not respond to him. She just looked up at him as he stared back at her and Static waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't know much about any of this", Static said. "But from what I can tell, you guys are more like a family then a team."  
  
Robin stared back at Static, still standing and feeling as though nothing made sense. Raven stood up, ready to try talking to him again.  
  
"From what we've been doing here", Raven said. "We obviously are being prepared to be apart of this team in the near future. We've all been through a lot, Robin. Me, Cy, Boy, Static, Gear, Quake, all of us. We know that what we had in life before is as good as gone now. Slade took it from us. Now, we have something to work for. What we didn't have before. A chance."  
  
Robin looked at Raven as Static stood up as well, ready to offer support. Robin looked away to digest everything that she said to him.  
  
"I...I'm lost right now", Robin said. "I..."  
  
"And we're found", Static said. "Lets meet somewhere in the middle."  
  
Robin remained still for another moment.   
  
"Your right", Robin said then turned to them. "Right now all we can do is deal with our problems. Why exactly they happened in the first place will have to be figured out later."  
  
Raven felt as good as she possibly could, as Static's usual enthusiasm was pouring out of his smile.  
  
"Come on", Robin said. "Let's get the new blood gathered for a meeting."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The secondary infirmary had been put into full use since the main one had been obliterated. J'onn had been keeping his usual watch over his patients, since his first days with the Justice League. The Flash had suffered several broken ribs and a severe whiplash. He was asleep on his bed, allowing his medication to work. J'onn worked at his health monitor, making sure everything was in order.   
  
After he finished with Flash, he turned to tend to his assailant, Blackfire.  
  
She had been asleep since J'onn entered her mind and reopened her suppressed thoughts. He decided that he would never forgive himself for doing that, after he saw the things that she had gone through. However, J'onn knew that reliving those horrors would only help her begin the healing process. He believed her to be a remarkable being, full of potential and spirit. Like the others, Blackfire's innocence had been stolen from her.  
  
"Hello, young one."  
  
Starfire peeked from behind her hiding spot behind a small pillar in the room.  
  
"You are speaking to me, correct?", Starfire asked with a surprisingly fluid tone.  
  
"Of course", J'onn said. "You do not have to hide, Starfire."  
  
Starfire came out from behind the pillar, walking towards J'onn and her sleeping sister. She stopped at her sister's side and looked down on her. Blackfire was definitely a Tamaranian. Her hair color was black though, compared to Starfire's, whose hair had taken a shade of pink now. Starfire's face had saddened a bit, but her composure had remained intact.  
  
"Will she be well?", Starfire asked.  
  
J'onn walked to Starfire's side and looked down at Blackfire with her.  
  
"She has been through much, Starfire. Individuals who experience numerous traumatic events in there lifetime will often be emotionally scarred. We will have to help her as much as possible."  
  
Starfire looked down at her sister, her newfound strength standing its ground.   
  
"I will help her as much as I can", J'onn said.   
  
"I thank you, as will I", Starfire said. "How long must she remain sleeping?"  
  
"She has over slept quite a bit", J'onn said. "I wanted her to rest as much as possible. I was about to wake her to see how she felt."  
  
"May I stay?", Starfire asked looking up at him.   
  
"It should be fine", J'onn said. "One of the many truths I had revealed to her was the knowledge of her sister."  
  
J'onn walked to the health monitor that was hooked up to Blackfire. Starfire looked behind her at Flash who was still unconscious.  
  
"Will Flash be alright as well?", Starfire asked J'onn.  
  
"He will be fine", J'onn said working at the health monitor. "His wounds will take time to heal, but they will heal nonetheless."  
  
Starfire nodded a sigh of relief. Flash had been one of her closest friends with the Justice League and knowing that her sister injured him severely caused her to feel extremely guilty.  
  
"Uhnnn...."  
  
Starfire turned around to see her sister regaining consciousness on the bed. Blackfire began to open her eyes as her body functions slowly returned to her. J'onn put his hand to her forehead, double checking for a fever and to let Blackfire know she was not alone in the room.  
  
"J..J'onn?", Blackfire said as her eyes were struggling to adjust to the lights in the room.  
  
"I am here, child", J'onn said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Blackfire closed her eyes to hide from the light.   
  
"Crappy", Blackfire said.  
  
J'onn gave out a small huff as he found the humor in Blackfire's comment. However, Starfire let out a gasp.  
  
"Is she still not well?", Starfire asked in near horror.  
  
Blackfire was more shocked at the blatant stupidity than the fact that there was someone else in the room.  
  
"Not a bright one, are you kid?", Blackfire said with her eyes still closed. "Let me guess, this is my 'sister'?"  
  
The tone coming from Blackfire was not the tone Starfire expected to hear at first. If they were sisters, Blackfire had to be as excited as she was. She had to be.  
  
"Yes, I am your sister, sister", Starfire said as her cheerfulness was growing at an alarming rate. "I wish to welcome you among us and to declare that I will forever be..."  
  
"Please, stop", Blackfire said. "My eyes aren't the only things having trouble adjusting. My ears and my tolerance need to work themselves up too, you know."  
  
Starfire let go the breath of air she was using to power her speech. She looked at J'onn who telepathically told her that Blackfire was a bit irritable. Starfire nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
"I apologize, sister", Starfire said. "When you are fully recovered, I will speak with you then. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
If Blackfire wasn't so weak, she'd pull her covers over her head. Hearing that in Blackfire's head caused J'onn to contain a laugh.  
  
"Satisfactory", Blackfire said. "Now, just let me rest. How much longer, J'onn?"  
  
"As soon as I have given you a thorough physical", J'onn said. "Another two hours at the most."  
  
Starfire giggled with joy in hearing the good news.  
  
"Oh, I cannot wait until you meet everyone, sister! I will wait in the lounge area for your arrival and will have a feast of peanut butter and jelly waiting you."  
  
Starfire turned and skipped out of the infirmary. Blackfire was still concealing her eyes from the light, but had wished she could have done the same for her ears.  
  
"Any chance of you putting me back out for a couple more days?"  
  
*****  
  
"Javelin 7 ready to land.", Superman said from the pilot seat.   
  
"Roger that", Green Lantern said. "Opening bay doors."  
  
The Javelin 7 returns from its mission unsuccessfully. Superman, Diana, Nightwing and Batgirl all had visited Gotham City in hopes of finding any trace of Batman. All possible leads had led them to nothing. Batman had secretly designed the Javelin's tracking instruments, along with the Watchtower's, to be unable to track Batman if he chooses so.   
  
The crew exited the Javelin, ready to call it a day. Mentally exhausted from the events of the last two days, Nightwing decided to go get some rest. Cassandra decided to meet up with Robin and her fellow 'recruits'. Superman was going to join Green Lantern and Hawkgirl to update them on the situation.   
  
Diana was feeling unsure of what to do. She had gone through an emotional roller coaster over the past few days. She felt heartbreak from Batman's rejection of her. She had went on a anger-filled state after that, taking out her frustrations on everyone else. Then, she saw the death of the one person who made her feel truly alive. The tragic shock of that was enough to drive her insane. However, she witnessed his immediate resurrection.   
  
With everyone escaping from the situation for the time being, Diana felt more alone than she ever had. The four of them left the hanger to go their separate ways. Diana headed back to the training facility to try to vent her frustrations physically.  
  
She entered the room only to find Boy working out by himself. She stopped at the entrance way to watch what exactly he was doing. He was battling sparring robots, which were equipped with heat blasters. From what Diana could tell, he was doing rather well.  
  
Boy had morphed into many different animals to battle against his assailants. He easily took out seven of them, leaving only one more. The last robot began a barrage of energy blasts at him, only to have him dodge them and morph into a giant gorilla. Diana noticed how he looked like a green Gorilla Grodd and did everything in her power to refrain from laughing.  
  
Gorilla Boy had leapt at the last drone and smashed it to pieces with his bare hands. The giant gorilla had landed and looked around at his former adversaries. Then he morphed back into his natural, green state. He almost gave out a loud cheer, only to be interrupted by an applause coming from Diana.  
  
"You did very well", Diana said walking towards him. "I am proud to see that your putting in extra time, and that it is also paying off."  
  
Boy turned to see Diana and blushed as he usually does whenever he's around her. He put his hand behind his head and gave out a forced laugh. Diana was standing in front of him, noticing how much he was blushing.  
  
"I did okay, I guess", Boy said then became more serious. "I'm just trying to prove to everyone I belong here, I guess. Plus, I want my name back."  
  
Diana gave Boy a smile then put her hand on top of his head.  
  
"You do belong here", Diana said. "You've proven that before you even joined us, by fighting for those who suffered the same horrors as you did. You have my full respect, Beast Boy."  
  
His smile quickly disappeared as Diana called him by his original name. He looked around the large room in a panicked state.  
  
"Shhh!!", Boy said. "What if Hawkgirl's around? She'll kill me if anyone calls me that!"  
  
Diana smiled and moved her hand from the top of his head down to his cheek. His worries suddenly leaving him.  
  
"We'll keep it our little secret", Diana said as she winked at him.  
  
Boy had felt the blood suddenly rush to his head.   
  
"Now", Diana said backing up from him and her face becoming serious. "Lets see how you do against something other than a robot."  
  
Boy felt the blood in his head fall straight to his feet.  
  
"What?!", he cried out. "You'll kill me! I heard you could take out Superman if you tried!"  
  
"I appreciate the compliment, Beast Boy", Diana said as she entered a fighting stance. "If it helps, Robin and I are almost tied in our sparring sessions. Try your best, this is for your benefit."  
  
"Benefit, my eye", Boy said under his breath. "OK then, get ready to win."  
  
Now Diana was mad.  
  
"How dare you admit defeat already", she said breaking her fighting stance. "You will fight to win, or I will force you into the form of a swine and feast upon you."  
  
That didn't help.  
  
"Oh great!", Boy said.   
  
He took a deep breath as he decided that he was not going to get out of this.   
  
"OK then", Boy said as he readied himself into a stance. "Lets do it."  
  
Diana smirked as she returned to her fighting stance.   
  
"The winner shall receive a prize", Diana said to him.  
  
"What prize?", Boy asked very interested.   
  
"Oh you'll see, Beast Boy", Diana said with a grin. "But first you have to defeat me."  
  
Boy immediately morphed into that giant gorilla again and leapt at her. Diana dodged as he tried to land on her. She threw a light kick at him, unsure of how much he could take in this form. He took the kick without wincing and managed to grab her leg. He flung Diana across the room and she landed rather gingerly. She looked up as the gorilla had vanished and a cheetah was now staring at her. It quickly ran at her as she was readying herself to counter attack. She prepared to throw another kick at him, only to have him disappear just before he reached her. She had lost sight of him not knowing where he had gone.  
  
Suddenly, Diana felt something crawling up the back of her leg and it pinched her very hard. She gave out grunt as she went to smack away whatever had pinched her. Diana swatted off a green crab from her leg. As it landed, it morphed into a gorilla again.  
  
"You'll pay for that, BOY", Diana said in her warrior tone.  
  
The gorilla just pounded its chest as if to mock her. Diana felt a quick surge of rage run through her as she ran for the gorilla. She had pulled her arm back, ready to end this fight with one blow. However, as she threw the punch, a mouse ran up her arm. As it reached the back of her neck, the gorilla returned and smashed both hands across the back of her head, sending Diana face first into the ground. The gorilla landed several feet behind her.  
  
Boy had returned to his normal state and ran to Diana's side as she still was laying on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Diana!", Boy said very concerned. "You alright?"  
  
Diana's body began to shake and her muffled voice was coming out in spurts.   
  
"Diana?"  
  
Diana lifted her head and was laughing hysterically. She turned to Boy who had a look of shock on his face. She still laughed and his face quickly turned to frustration.  
  
"Look", he started. "I know I'm not that good yet, okay? You don't have to rub it in by laughing....."  
  
He was interrupted as Diana pulled him in by his shirt and planted a small kiss on his forehead.   
  
"You have received your prize for winning, Beast Boy", Diana said pulling away from his face. "Congratulations."  
  
Boy stood still with a shocked look on his face. Diana just kissed him and he can't move. Diana stood up and dust of debris from the floor off of her as Boy remained kneeled on the ground. Diana finished straightening herself up and looked down at him.  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Woo hoo!!. Thats my Boy!"  
  
Diana and Boy turned around to find Cyborg's voice. He was standing at the entrance with Robin, Raven, Cassandra, Quake, Gear and Static. The guys were applauding at Boy's accomplishments.  
  
"Dude, you are so lucky!", Gear said.  
  
"Is it my turn?", Static followed up with.  
  
The guys continued the vocal hazing as Diana started walking towards them. The loud cheers coming from them ceased as Diana was standing in front of them with her arms folded. The young men stood still, waiting for some sort of verbal lashing. Diana just smiled and walked past them.  
  
"In one hour, I want a volunteer waiting for me in here", Diana said as she was walking away. "Is that understood?"  
  
Diana exited the room as the male recruits of the Justice League stood, mouths agape. Suddenly, all the guys volunteered as once, which led them to trade dirty looks with eachother. Mixed arguments coming from them caused Raven, Quake and Cassandra to stand by themselves with their arms folded.   
  
"Boys...", the three girls said in unison.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The red alert in the lab had caused Slade to personally investigate what was going on. He arrived in the main section of Dr. Dorian's underground lab to find all of his security personnel unconscious. He checked his motion tracker on his forearm to see if anyone was in the room. As it detected a movement, the tracker had been struck by a twirling object that exploded on impact.   
  
Slade had been thrown back several feet. The explosion was more of a concussion blast that caused him to be hurled across the room. Slade was on his back as he began to collect himself. As he lifted his head, a shadow appeared in front of him.  
  
"Slade...", the voice growled at him. "I tracked money transferred from your backer LexCorp to Dr. Emile Dorian. He moved from Gotham to Central City after he was released from Blackgate two years ago. I tracked him to this underground laboratory.  
  
Slade had anticipated this eventual meeting, just not as soon.  
  
"I see I underestimated you, Bruce", Slade said.  
  
Batman reached down and grabbed Slade by his neck. With two hands, Batman easily picked him up to meet him at eye level.   
  
"What did you do to me?", Batman growled again.  
  
"In time, you will know."  
  
Batman threw Slade as far as humanly possible across the room. Slade landed on a research table, destroying test tubes and other instruments upon impact. Batman was immediately on top of him and picked him up again.  
  
"Not good enough", Batman said to him.  
  
"It will have to do for now, Bruce."  
  
Slade grabbed the midsection of Batman and electrocuted him with his the his gloves. Batman's grip on his neck remained strong for a short time as the electricity had no effect on Slade. Batman's grip loosened a bit, as Slade brought up his hands to break the hold. However, Batman still had enough composure to strike Slade in his throat area with two fast blows and delivered a knee to his midsection. Slade dropped as Batman reached for his tranquilizer gun. He put the gun to Slade's shoulder, injecting his trademark paralyzer into him.   
  
Slade began to to slump to the ground, but still managed a laugh. Batman brought him up to eye level one more time to shut him up.  
  
"What", Batman simply said.  
  
"To think Bruce", Slade began. "You spent your whole life perfecting yourself as a human. In one fail swoop, I took away everything that made you human."  
  
Batman moved his face closer, trying to intimidate Slade. He was not succeeding.  
  
"Who are you?", Batman spat.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself", Slade taunted.  
  
Batman grabbed the bottom of Slade's mask and pulled it off, over his head.  
  
To his surprise, Batman did not see another robot. Batman saw an unfamiliar face of a man stare back at him. It was older, roughly fifty years of age. His hair was was a salt and pepper color. He was missing his right eye, a scar running from his forehead down to his right cheek indicated what happened to it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Slade smiled as his slightly wrinkled skin folded.   
  
"Look behind you at the far wall, Bruce", Slade said losing his strength. "What do you see?"  
  
Batman turned around to see a large, empty glass container. It looked like a form of cage. Batman turned back to Slade with an even angrier look on his face.  
  
"What was it?", Batman said with his fierce tone.  
  
Slade's eyes were beginning to close, as his smile stayed as it was.   
  
"A test....for your friends", Slade said as he slipped out of consciousness. 


	16. 321

(AN) Hey there!! Remember me? Well, school is practically over and I have a gift for all of my readers. A brand new chapter!! Well, I can see the finish line for this story coming close, so here I offer the longest chapter yet. So, get comfy, grab a snack, and read, read!!  
  
I don't own a damn thing.  
  
Chapter 16: 3....2....1....  
  
It had been three days since Batman returned to the Watchtower. The questions of him being gone were answered quickly when he arrived with Slade. Slade was unconscious and was immediately locked inside of the Watchtower's high security holding cell. This cell was created for temporary confinement of super powered criminals only. It was determined that no chance would be taken with Slade.  
  
Upon his imprisonment, J'onn had attempted a psychic scan on Slade's subconscious. However, J'onn was unable to breach his mind. Multiple tests were performed on Slade to determine why J'onn was unable to scan his thoughts. Nothing was revealed.  
  
With that option taken away, Batman had decided to extract information from Slade the old fashioned way.  
  
Since his arrival to the Watchtower, Slade had been subject to hours of interrogation from Batman and other members of the League. Information on who he was, where his followers were, and what else he had prepared to unleash on the world, was sought. None of these sessions were successful, however. Slade had met and passed all attempts made by the different members of the League.   
  
None more frustrated than Batman.   
  
He spent the majority of his time to himself sorting through all of his emotions. Batman had made it a point to avoid all but Nightwing and Robin since he returned. He wanted to take part in nothing social, even more so now. Batman felt his very humanity had been stolen from him. He had lost many things in his life, but he believed his humanity would never be destroyed.   
  
Bruce Wayne, the lost boy who grew up to become the Batman, is once again lost in the world.  
  
The only victory over the last few days for Bruce was mending his crumbling relationship with Tim. Tim had gone through a lot of changes since the ordeal first started. Now Tim had to be mature enough to realize that not everything in this world had an answer. He had to learn that sometimes irrational behavior was the only rational. Everything he was taught against, but Tim knew when it came from Bruce it was the near truth.  
  
Batman had been sitting in his private quarters, drowning in his own thoughts, when J'onn telepathically contacted him. He asked Batman for permission to enter his room, wanting to speak with him. Batman gave him permission, and J'onn phased through his door. J'onn found Batman on his easy chair, cowl back; his head slumped to the side. A position J'onn had never seen before.   
  
"Batman?", J'onn said as he walked towards him.  
  
"I can't figure it out", Bruce Wayne's voice came from nowhere, struggling. "All my adult life, I've been in complete control. My life was in my hands alone. No one else's."  
  
Bruce turned to face the Martian, with an almost pleading look on his face.   
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, J'onn", Bruce said. "I've been up and down many roads before. I haven't felt this helpless about anything since.....since...."  
  
Bruce dropped his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. J'onn walked over to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand, Bruce", J'onn said. "I know how hard you've worked your entire life for things to end up this way. It pains me to see you like this. However, I don't think you should be alone at a time like this. You have people up here who consider family, if not a friend."  
  
Bruce kept his head down as his hands slipped away from his face. He focused on the ground, as if his answer was somehow hidden underneath him.  
  
"Get up, Bruce."  
  
Bruce lifted his head to see J'onn looking at him with a stern look.  
  
"You will fall into madness facing this alone", J'onn said. "I will not allow it."  
  
J'onn looked down at him, offering his hand. Not just to offer leverage to help him stand, but for support as a friend. Bruce looked up with a smirk beginning to form. Instead of accepting J'onn's help, Bruce slapped down on J'onn's hand giving him 'five'. J'onn looked at Bruce oddly as he stood up. Bruce smiled back at J'onn's confusion.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out", Bruce said.  
  
Bruce turned for the door, reapplying his cowl. He turned around to J'onn as Batman, his voice returning.   
  
"Come on, J'onn", Batman said.   
  
J'onn smirked as he followed Batman out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
The young woman did not know how she got into this. She was walking home from work at 'Gotham Boutique', irate that her car had broken down. She tried to call her husband to pick her up, but he was probably out drinking with his friends again. She turned into an ally to adjust her skirt from walking, not wanting put on a show for anyone. The young woman's misfortune has landed her being surrounded by three muggers looking for a good time. She was thrown to the ground as the leader of the pack looked down on her.  
  
"Hey baby, you wanna have a party?", he said as his smell of booze and body funk violated her sense of smell. The young woman responded by screaming as loud as she could. Her attackers responded with loud, high-pitched laughter.  
  
"That's right, baby", the leader said. "Scream. It only makes it better."  
  
As the group began to get closer to her, what sounded like a small explosion happened right behind them. Everyone, including the young woman, looked to see what it was. A small light appeared in the ally, as though it were floating in the sky. The suddenly, it grew into an even larger light. The group of men was to stupid to run, the woman too scared.   
  
From the light, a large group of people began to exit.. The attackers and the victim had seen a large masked individual lead everyone from the light. One of the attackers recognized the face and finally found his voice.  
  
"Bane...."  
  
Another of the member of the attackers spoke up, only this time a bit smarter than the first.   
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!"  
  
The three muggers began to flee, only to be struck down by gun fire. The three fell to the ground near their former victim. She looked down at their bloody carcasses as the large person with the mask approached her.   
  
"Thank you so much", the woman said hysterically. "I don't know what they would have...."  
  
She was quickly cut off as Bane reached down with a massive hand and picked her up by her throat.  
  
"Forgive me, senorita", Bane said as his hand clamped around her neck. "You and these delinquents were in the wrong place at the right time."  
  
Bane effortlessly snapped her neck as her body suddenly went limp in his hand. He tossed her body to the side, onto a pile of ally debris. Bane looked behind him as several soldiers were settling a large metal box on the ground. The weight of the giant container began to be too much for the soldiers to hold up properly.   
  
"Careful with that, idiots", Bane said.  
  
Bane walked over to the struggling group. He grabbed one by the neck, breaking it. Taking that soldier's spot at balancing the container, Bane seized complete control of it.   
  
"If you want something done right...."  
  
Bane settled the container to the ground as his subordinates began to catch their breaths, a few of them holding their lower backs. Bane shook his head at the incompetence before him.   
  
The container stood roughly twelve feet tall, length and width both at seven feet. It was plain looking; no significant marks other than its size. Bane opened a small compartment that housed a small keypad of numbers. He punched in a specific numerical code and closed it.   
  
"Senores", Bane said to the troops. "Let us make haste. In thirty minutes Gotham will meet its end."  
  
*****  
  
Starfire's glare could burn a hole through a wall. She had been taken down repeatedly for the past hour by her big sister.   
  
"Come on, little sis", Blackfire said taunting. "You're boring me."  
  
Blackfire stood with her arms folded looking down at a frustrated Starfire. They had been practicing together in the training room. Green Lantern had been watching the two intently, observing how well Blackfire had been trained and how far Starfire was behind. He paid specific attention to Blackfire's capabilities. She had mastered her Tamaranian abilities to the limits her young body could handle. Her flight, strength, and energy attacks are all that her Tamaranian heritage provided her.  
  
"Come on, Star", GL said. "She's wiping the floor with you. All you have to do is touch her with one finger."  
  
"Um, but sir", Starfire said standing up. "Perhaps it would be easier if she stood still?"  
  
John Stewart had always had patience for Starfire. Since her first days on with them on the Watchtower, Starfire had grown on most of the members of the League. Lantern was one of them. He knew from the beginning that she was something special. After seeing Blackfire display her skills, he knew that the sky was the limit for Starfire.   
  
Over the last couple of days, Blackfire had helped Starfire discover her ability to fly. It came as natural as is can for a Tamaranian. Starfire was nervous at first, but found her niche rather easily. She began with simple levitation, no more than two feet from the ground. Starfire then began to maneuver herself as she defeated her brief fear of heights.   
  
Starfire is, however, having difficulty using her energy attacks.  
  
Tamaranian's have the ability to generate and project energy blasts. Blackfire has perfect command over her energy ability, but Starfire could not even ignite a spark. Blackfire told her it would take time and not to get frustrated. Starfire had been feeling a sense of uselessness lately, she wanted to help as soon and as much as possible.  
  
"Ok, then" GL said. "Take a quick break, then I want you get back to work on gettin' your energy working."  
  
Starfire stood up, wincing at the slight pain from landing on her behind for the past hour. Blackfire walked to her side and put an arm around her neck, putting her in a small head lock.  
  
"Aww, you'll be fine, kid sis", Blackfire said as Starfire was trying to breathe.  
  
"Let...go....please."  
  
Blackfire laughed and gave Starfire a noogie. Green Lantern just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok you two", GL said walking towards them. "Make sure you get plenty of rest, we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
Blackfire released Starfire and smirked.  
  
"Hear that, sis?"  
  
"Yes, my hearing ability is not damaged", Starfire said holding her neck.  
  
Across the training room, Nightwing and Diana we're overseeing Robin, Batgirl, Raven, Cyborg, Boy, Quake, Gear, and Static as they were finishing up a session with the practice drones. Gear, Quake, and Static all performed admirably. Nightwing and Hawkgirl were watching these three the closely.  
  
They observed how well they had been trained under Slade's 'tutelage'. Making special not of their Meta capabilities.   
  
Static can generate electro-magnetic energy, projecting bolts as a weapon and can use his powers to lift objects. He had a retractable disc when he came to the Watchtower. He used it to glide on as his powers propelled it through the air.  
  
Gear was a unique individual. His powers are dormant in his brain, giving him a high level of understanding in physics and computer technology. He had developed an all purpose backpack that he used as a weapon and a tool. It consisted of a miniature jet engine, a computer he uses to link into any system he chooses, and multiple forms of weaponry such as laser cannons and small RPG's.   
  
Quake was another one with unique powers. Her powers consisted of manipulating earth and rock. She could control lava flows and cause earthquakes. She usually sits on pieces of rock, enabling the rock to fly using her powers. She couldn't get much use of her powers on the Watchtower, but she still managed to test her physical abilities. Those abilities were well rounded as the former pupils under Slade were well trained in hand to hand combat.  
  
"Great work, guys", Nightwing said.  
  
"Excellent form, all of you", Diana added. "The next ten minutes are yours to regain any lost energy. After this period is over we will...."  
  
"We will begin with one on one match ups to test one another."  
  
All turned as Batman and J'onn entered the room. Batman's voice had echoed through the training room, stopping everyone dead in their tracks. Even Blackfire and Starfire had stopped as Batman made his entrance.   
  
"Working against predictable machines is only good enough for you to get an initial feel for a battle. Until you encounter an opponent capable of free thought and impeccable strategy, you are disadvantaged on the battle field. It doesn't matter how powerful you appear to be."  
  
A pin could be heard if it dropped.   
  
The entire training facility had gone silent as Batman had suddenly given a lesson on the art of combat. Even the senior members of the League could not help but be taken aback. Batman turned his head to meet the eyes of everyone in the room, only to be met with stares of confusion. Not liking that, Batman turned to meet each set of eyes with his glare that caused them to be snapped out of a state of paralysis.   
  
"Good to see you up and about, Batman", Boy had blurted out.  
  
Batman glared directly at the young meta who still had not learned when to remain silent. Boy turned away from Batman, admiring how beautiful the far wall was looking.  
  
"Shutting up now", Boy said.  
  
"Split into pairs of two", Diana resumed. "Blackfire, Starfire. I want to two to take part as well."  
  
The two Tamaranians walked over the large crowd, both with eager looks on their faces. Starfire had learned to keep a straight face when around Batman, not wanting to offend him. She also didn't want to offend Robin, showing nothing but respect to his mentor. Robin had gone as far as saying he didn't mind how she reacted around Batman, as long as it wasn't 'disruptive'. So Starfire had decided it would be best to have a sense of composure.   
  
"Before we begin", Diana said. "There is one thing I wish to convey to all of you: There is no rush on your development. You will progress at your own rate; however you will work at the rate of everyone else. If you feel you are not progressing as well as your fellow teammates, then it is up to you to work you're hardest to show them that you are applying proper effort. We are all here for each other, but over-reliance on each other will make your selves weaker as an individual. Work together as a team, but be prepared to work alone."  
  
The group of young League members nodded in compliance.   
  
"Now then", Diana said. "We shall begin with....."  
  
Diana had once again been interrupted as the Watchtower's emergency alarm had sounded. Superman's voice had come over the loudspeakers throughout the Watchtower.  
  
"All League members to the control room, now!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It took no longer than a minute after the alarm sounded for the control room to be filled with all members and recruits of the Justice League. All were standing as Superman was sitting at the main computer. He had been communicating with Oracle after the alarm had sounded.  
  
"What's going on?", Green Lantern finally asked.   
  
Oracle's voice came over the computer's comlink.   
  
"Approximately ten minutes ago, two separate boom tubes opened over Gotham City. Two massive air crafts exited each opening and are hovering over Gotham as we speak."  
  
Batman stepped away from the crowd, now standing next to Superman at the computer.  
  
"You have the information, Oracle", Batman said. "Do the vessels match any designs from either New Genesis or Apokolips?"  
  
"One moment", Oracle said, and then was followed by a brief pause. "No matches. I'm cross-referencing any possible matches in the design specs with......oh my god."  
  
No one bothered to respond to Oracle's verbal shock, waiting for her reason.  
  
"Wayne Tech....", Oracle said.   
  
Batman, along with everyone else in the room felt the same wrenching feeling.  
  
"How....", Batman said.  
  
"I..." Oracle struggled. "Recently Wayne Tech began installing instruments in all major products for safe guarding against theft. These devices give off a specific signal that allows Wayne Tech to track any stolen merchandise from the company or consumer. These ships are giving off the same signal."  
  
"Most of those devices can receive signals for automatic shutoff." Batman said. "Try sending a shutoff signal."  
  
"I'm on it", Oracle said.   
  
A brief pause as Oracle was performing the task.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
Batman paused to think what exactly was hovering over Gotham.   
  
"Could Lexcorp have built something similar?", Superman asked.  
  
"Unlikely, not at the same frequency", Batman said. "What about a visual?"  
  
"One moment", Oracle said again.  
  
The main screen came on and the sight was one to see.   
  
The view was from a camera placed on top of Oracle's Clocktower. It showed the image of two large air crafts hovering over downtown Gotham.   
  
"I've hacked into the mainframes of one of the ships", Oracle said. "It's definitely Wayne-made, but what I'm reading doesn't make any sense. The ship is registered under 'Wayne Defense'."  
  
"Wayne Defense?" Superman said perplexed as he turned to meet Batman's face..   
  
Batman felt a large lump in this throat. The possibility of those to ships coming from Wayne Enterprises is highly improbable. The idea being registered under 'Wayne Defense' left Batman even more confused.   
  
"What other information are you reading?" Batman asked Oracle, surprisingly calm.  
  
"The ship's on board computer has a complicated firewall system. I'm having a hard time....great. Connection lost."  
  
Batman would have slammed his fists on the table if he were sitting down.  
  
"Did you notice anything else, Oracle?", Batman asked with a scowl.  
  
"The ship was on 'stand by' mode", Oracle said. "Whatever it's doing there, it seems as though it's not doing anything anytime soon."  
  
Green Lantern walked towards Batman and Superman with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Looks like those ships are just sittin' ducks", GL said. "But I still don't trust them just sitting there."  
  
"Me neither", Batman said. "Local police has just requested military backup, and I trust them less."  
  
John Stewart gave Batman a semi-dirty look for that comment.  
  
"Anyhow", Batman continued. "Our priority is to gather information on these ships. We can't hack our way in, so we have to do it manually."  
  
Batman turned to look at everyone behind him, eying one person.  
  
"Gear…"  
  
Gear nearly choked on his own breath when Batman called his name.  
  
"Y...Yes sir."  
  
Batman walked towards him as everyone parted to clear the way. Batman stopped in front of the wide-eyed boy, who properly looked nervous.  
  
"Your coming along for this", Batman said. "Your ability to understand complex technology will be needed. Be ready to go in five minutes."  
  
"Right", Gear said, then turned to leave.  
  
Batman turned to address the senior League members.  
  
"Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and J'onn are coming down with me. Superman, Nightwing, and Batgirl are on crowd control. Who knows how the people will respond."  
  
Batman turned to address Diana and the young members of the League.  
  
"In case there's a turn for the worse", Batman started. "You guys are going to back us up. Diana, we'll be using boom tubes to get down there ASAP. I want you to be ready in the Javelin for any possible retrieval that may be needed. You'll be positioned on the helicopter pad on top of police headquarters."  
  
"Will there be a problem with the police if the Javelin is waiting there?", Diana asked.  
  
"I'll get clearance", Batman said. "I also want Raven's team to accompany you."  
  
"Right", Diana said, knowing full well Batman knew what he was doing.  
  
Batman slightly nodded at Diana then turned to Raven. The young members of the league had been divided tactically into two separate teams. Raven and Robin were chosen to be the team leaders.  
  
"Get your team ready", Batman said.   
  
"Right", Raven said, and then turned to her team.  
  
Static, Blackfire, and Boy gathered around her. Gear would have done so as well, but had been assigned to Batman's mission. Raven and her team had calm and diligent looks in their eyes, ready for the task at hand. .  
  
"Good", Batman said, then turned to Robin. "Your team will remain up here. You can handle the Watchtower's monitoring systems, and someone has to stay up here at all times."  
  
"Gotcha", Robin said. "Ok guys, you heard the man."  
  
Robin began to walk out of the control room, followed by Cyborg, Starfire, and Quake. Batgirl had been assigned to help Nightwing and Superman.  
  
Upon the first teams exit for monitor duty, Batman turned back to the rest of the League, something nagging him.  
  
"Slade", Batman said. "Somehow, he's the cause of this."  
  
Hawkgirl kept her arms crossed as she responded to Batman.  
  
"We can't get anything out of that guy. So how would you know that? "  
  
Batman turned to her, his face staying stern.   
  
"Experience..."  
  
Superman finally stood up from the chair at the main computer, joining the rest of the League.  
  
"So how do we do this?" Superman asked.  
  
*****  
  
A boom tube opened up in the ally behind the St. Thomas Aquinas Church on 5th Street, directly under one of the hovering ships. Batman, Superman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onz and Gear all exited from the boom tube on to the filthy ally.  
  
"Ugh, you would think a church would keep this ally cleaner", Hawkgirl said as a foul stench invaded her heightened senses.   
  
"Then I don't suggest going inside", Nightwing smiled to her.  
  
Batman motioned to them to be quiet. From the ally, panic-stricken people could be seen running in a general direction.  
  
"There's something wrong", Batman said.   
  
"Aside from the flying saucers over the city, what could it be?" Hawkgirl said sarcastically.   
  
"J'onn", Batman said. "Can you see what exactly they are running from?":  
  
J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for an instant, then his face was shocked with surprise.  
  
"They are not running from the ships", J'onn said. "There's something else."  
  
Just as soon as J'onn said something, a monstrous figure began to plow its way through the crowd, tossing bodies out of its way. The Justice League looked on in the ally in horror. The creature was a large, gray looking monster, easily taller than eight feet. The mass of it is what frightened the people that were running.   
  
Superman broke the stillness of the League by suddenly flying at the creature, landing a crushing blow to its midsection. The creature flew over the surrounding crowd of people, into an old antique shop across the street.  
  
Back in the ally, Batman had begun to make the proper changes in plan.  
  
"J'onn, Hawkgirl", Batman started. "Superman is going to need backup. Nightwing, Batgirl. We need to make sure the crowds are policed from the inside until the authorities manage control."  
  
Everyone nodded in approval to Batman's commands. J'onn and Hawkgirl flew to offer Superman backup. Nightwing and Batgirl began to run with the crowds, ready to keep the peace. Batman turned to GL and Gear.  
  
"Gear", Batman said. "Radio the Javelin. Tell them we're gonna need help with crowd control. Lantern, get us up to that ship."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Diana, Raven, Static, Blackfire and Boy waited inside the Javelin 7 on top of Gotham City Police Department. The vacant helipad served as the waiting spot in the situation of backup being needed. Diana waited at the controls, with Static at the co-pilot seat. Static had been trained as a pilot while under Slade. He along with Gear, Blackfire and Quake had minimal training. Static, however, proved to be the more rounded as a pilot.  
  
Gear's voice suddenly came over the Javelin's comlink.   
  
"Javelin 7... You guys there?"  
  
"We're here, bro", Static responded. "What's up?"  
  
"Uh....we encountered a large problem down here. We're gonna need that backup RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Diana fastened her seat belt, and then started the engines.   
  
"We're coming, Gear", Diana said. "Static, trace the signal and find their location."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Static and the rest of the newest members of the League had quickly learned to use most of the equipment on the Javelin as well as the Watchtower. Simple tasks as tracing signals were not difficult ones.  
  
"Got'em", Static said. "Ha, right at their original drop off point."  
  
*****  
  
Robin was keeping communications open with Oracle from the Watchtower's lookout station. He was at the main seat with Cyborg, Starfire and Quake standing behind him.  
  
"How are they doin' down there?" Cyborg asked.   
  
"So far, not so good", Robin said. "Oracle's sayin' that as soon as they arrived in Gotham, they had to engage…..something."  
  
"Something…?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, something", Robin said, and then turned the comlink on to talk to Oracle. "Got a visual on that thing yet, Oracle?"  
  
"Nothing yet", Oracle said. "My cameras are out of range. Whatever it is, they're on the ground. I'm trying to get the Javelin to send a visual."  
  
The Watchtower's internal alarm suddenly sounded. This alarm was different from the normal alarm that alerted the Justice League to trouble on earth. This one alerted them of danger inside the Watchtower.  
  
"What is it?" Cyborg shouted over the loud alarm.   
  
Robin worked at the keyboard, figuring out the origin of the emergency.   
  
"Its coming from the cell block area", Robin said, and then was stone-faced.   
  
"Ok…..what is it?" Cyborg asked again.  
  
"A boom tube…"  
  
Robin turned the chair quickly then jumped to his feet.   
  
"Come on!" Robin said, and began to run.  
  
Cyborg, Starfire and Quake followed him to the cell block area.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Slade was shackled to his own bed, deprived of his mask. His smile was as bright as the light pouring into his cell. The boom tube had opened on schedule, and everything looked as though they were going according to plan.   
  
The light dissipated, and Bane was left in its place.   
  
"Senor Slade", Bane said. "It is time, yes?"  
  
Slade stood up from his bed, smile still on his face.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Bane had attached a small device to the cell's door. The device gave off an electro magnetic pulse, disabling the doors electric defense system. Bane then launched one of his hands through the defenseless door, and then pulled his hand along with the door back out.   
  
Bane entered the cell, finding Slade standing and ankles shackled to the bed. Bane walked over to Slade, then bent down and easily removed the Slade's binds.  
  
"Excellent work, Bane", Slade said. "I trust everything is in order in Gotham?"  
  
Bane stood up with a smile on his face.  
  
"Absolutely", Bane said.   
  
"Splendid", Slade said. "Let us begin the last phase."  
  
Slade and Bane exited his former holding cell, ready to generate a boom tube. They were interrupted by the sight of Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Quake.  
  
"Slade..!" Robin shouted as he and his team was in their ready stances.   
  
"Ah, Timothy", Slade said with his arms folded to his back. "I trust that you have been busy preparing for your test."  
  
Bane began to walk towards Robin's team, smirking to no end.   
  
"Be ready, team", Robin said. "Bane is just about as strong as Superman now. Be extremely careful."  
  
Cyborg smirked.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Bane charged at the young team, causing them all to scatter, but Cyborg.   
  
Cyborg landed a heavy blow to Bane's face, causing the behemoth to stop in his tracks. Cyborg tried to follow with another punch to his face, only to be easily blocked by Bane's left arm. Bane followed by landing a devastating punch with his right hand across Cyborg's face. Cyborg flew across the hallway, impacting on the far wall. Bane turned to Quake, who had a collapsible bo staff in her hand.   
  
"Senorita, I suggest you run. You are physically no match for me, and we are not on earth soil."  
  
Bane approached the young meta, ready to harm her. However, he was intercepted by a thunderous punch to his midsection that came out of nowhere. Bane was hurled across the room, back towards Slade. Before he could be impacted by Bane's hurling body, Slade casually moved out of the way as the flying giant flew by him. Bane landed on the far wall, looking up at who had hit him.  
  
"I too am strong enough", Starfire said as she floated next to Quake.  
  
"God, am I glad you are", Quake sighed in relief.  
  
Cyborg walked gingerly to his teammate's sides, reeling from that punch he took.   
  
"Ok, now I'm pissed."  
  
Robin pulled out his collapsible bo staff, ready to fight.  
  
"Go!" Robin shouted as Starfire, Quake and Cyborg charged Slade and Bane.  
  
"Me and Star got Ramon", Cyborg said. "You and Quake get Slade."  
  
Robin and Quake both jumped in the air, attempting to land a kick. Slade effortlessly dodged their attacks, upon their landing he swept the feet from under Quake. She landed on her tailbone painfully, possibly fracturing it. Robin threw a high kick at Slade, who blocked the kick with his left forearm.  
  
"Your slow, Tim."  
  
Starfire and Cyborg arrived at the now enraged Bane.  
  
"I will snap your necks in two, amigos…"  
  
Starfire flew into the air, attempting to take Bane's eyes with her. She succeeded her goal, leaving a small opening for Cyborg to fire a laser blast at him. Bane leapt into the air, avoiding the blast and corralling Starfire in his arms. Bane landed with Starfire pressed against his chest with one arm, the other across her forehead.  
  
"I believe I'll start with this chica's neck."  
  
Starfire managed to throw her head back in desperation, catching Bane in his masked face. He released her and was met with an energy blast to his midsection, sending him to the wall again.  
  
Robin had to take over the fight with Slade as Quake was already injured. She had limped off to the side, clutching at her lower back.  
  
"Dammit…." Quake said to herself.  
  
She knew that she was one of the least useful members of the League, at least in the Watchtower she was. Quake was not as skilled in hand to hand combat as everyone else, but she didn't expect to be taken out that easily.  
  
"So, Tim", Slade said as he was standing in his fighting stance. "Do you feel prepared?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin angrily said, Slade getting to him.  
  
"Come now", Slade said.  
  
Slade charged Robin with his hand cocked back, easily seen by Robin. Robin ducked to the side, falling for Slade's trap. Slade's leg came around delivering a crushing knee to Robin's midsection. Robin fell to the ground, out of breath.  
  
"Just like Richard…."  
  
Slade came down with a thunderous forearm smash across Robin's head, sending him limp to the ground.   
  
Slade looked up at the injured Quake, with her bo in her hand. He walked up to her, knowing full well she was in no shape to defend herself. Slade looked down at her face, her sweaty blond hair covering her face. He put his right hand gently around her chin.  
  
"I trust they are treating you better up here than you were treated with me?"  
  
Quake's face burned with a fury as she spit in his face. She had never seen his real face before, and she told herself one day she would do this.  
  
Slade wiped the saliva from his face, unaffected by her.  
  
"I know you were taught better manners than that…"  
  
Slade's hand came up to strike her, only to be stuck by something that looked like a batarang. Slade turned to see Robin standing, rubber legged and with a scowl on his face.   
  
"I'm…not finished…with you yet…" Robin struggled to get out.   
  
The other fight taking place was going more in the favor of the Justice League. Starfire and Cyborg had been wearing Bane out as much as they could. Bane was still far from being defeated, but Cyborg and Starfire still managed to stay in the fight.  
  
"You feelin' tired yet, Rico?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Bane growled as he charged Cyborg, only to be cut off by a flying kick to his face. Bane fell to the ground as Starfire hovered over him.   
  
"I believe Rico wishes to continue, Cyborg."  
  
Cyborg approached Bane with his arm pointed at him, ready to send another blast when Bane moved. Bane suddenly sat up, throwing an object at Cyborg. It was the same device he used to disable the cell door when he freed Slade. The object attached to Cyborg's chest, giving off an electro magnetic pulse throughout his body.   
  
Cyborg began to scream and suddenly was silenced as his body fell limp to the ground. His electronic circuits had been cancelled out, causing his body to become inactive.  
  
"Cyborg…!" Starfire shouted as she flew to his side.   
  
She tried to revive him by shaking him, Cyborg was not responsive. She looked up as Bane began to walk towards her. She stood up to meet his glare, giving him a look she knew her sister would be proud of.  
  
"What did you do to Cyborg?" Starfire asked in a threatening tone.  
  
"I put him to sleep, Senorita", Bane said. "Now, it is your turn."  
  
Starfire had never felt a rage as powerful as the one surging through her body. Bane could almost swear that her eyes began to glow a shade of green. In a split second, Starfire launched herself and Bane. She threw an arrant punch that missed him completely. Her momentum still carrying her, Bane grabbed Starfire's leg and whipped her around his torso, his elbow meeting her temple.   
  
Starfire fell limp to the ground.  
  
Robin was not faring well against Slade.  
  
Slade spent his time calmly berating Robin as he administered a thrashing. Robin, however, was not easy to make fall. The only reason Slade's drone had gotten the best of Nightwing was due to a high-voltage shock to Nightwing's body.  
  
"You are tougher than even you let on, Tim", Slade said.  
  
"I guess….its the shoes…"   
  
Robin threw a weak kick to follow up with his weaker remark. Slade easily caught Robin's leg, driving the sharp side of his right hand to the back of Robin's neck. Robin remained on his one leg as Slade had a hold on his other. Robin's eyes struggled to stay open as he began to fall to the ground. Slade grabbed Robin's left shoulder with his free hand, gently placing Robin on the ground.  
  
"Amazing…" Slade said to himself.  
  
Bane walked towards Slade, with both Cyborg and Starfire unconscious in his arms.  
  
"They were no match for us, senor", Bane said as he laid Cyborg and Starfire to the ground.   
  
"Indeed", Slade said.   
  
Slade looked up to finish off Quake, only to see she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is the girl?" Bane said.  
  
Slade looked around the hallway, and then felt a quick gust of wind flow by him and Bane. They both looked around, then down to see that Starfire was now missing from where they had laid her.   
  
"What is…"  
  
Bane was interrupted again by a gust of wind, this time Cyborg missing from the pile.   
  
Slade looked up with a scowl on his face.  
  
"It's…"  
  
The same gust of wind came in and out, retrieving Robin this time.  
  
"…The Flash."  
  
Alarms began to sound as massive walls came crashing down around Bane and Slade, imprisoning them.   
  
"No more time to waste up here, Bane", Slade said. "My time with Robin will have to wait for later."  
  
Bane acknowledged him by bringing out his control to open a boom tube.   
  
*****  
  
  
  
Green Lantern had carried Batman and Gear to the top of the first ship, landing with them on its surface. Batman immediately began to look for any type of opening that could get them inside it. Gear was right behind him as Green Lantern hovered over them.  
  
"Batman", GL shouted to him. "Oracle just contacted me, trouble on the Watchtower."  
  
Batman looked up at GL, not wanting anymore problems to surface.   
  
"Get up there, Gear and I can handle this."  
  
Gear felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Right", GL said then began to fly upwards, towards the depths of space.   
  
Batman and Gear walked around the surface of the ship some more, until Gear found what looked like a door way.  
  
"Here it is", Gear said kneeling down by the door. "It's got a keypad next to it. There must be an access code. Give me a minute so I can…"  
  
Batman moved to Gear's side immediately, kneeling down and punching in a specific code.  
  
91939.  
  
The light next to the door turned from red to green, granting access. Gear stared at Batman with a baffled look.  
  
"You needed me?" Gear asked.   
  
Batman opened the door and jumped in.  
  
"Get moving", Batman said to Gear.  
  
Gear said a silent prayer to himself, then jumped in closing the hatch behind him.  
  
He landed in a well-lit hallway, already being studied by Batman. The hallway was long, looking as though it lead to the bridge of the ship.  
  
"This is definitely Wayne Enterprises patented construction."  
  
Gear followed closely as Batman was walking along the wall of the hallway. Batman was taking careful notice of his surroundings as he was contemplating how these ships came into existence.   
  
"Hey Batman", Gear whispered. "The sensors in my backpack are picking up movements up ahead."  
  
Batman stopped dead in his tracks, cautious of what could be waiting for them.  
  
"Maybe we should've brought some muscle with us?" Gear asked.  
  
Batman ignored his comment, taking a careful step forward. Just as his foot came down, a high voltage electric shock ripped through his and Gear's body, causing them to fall to the ground and rendering them unconscious.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The Javelin 7 arrived over the panic-stricken crowd as Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn were battling a massive creature.  
  
"Hera, what is that?" Diana said to herself.  
  
Static looked down from the windshield as Diana did, confused as she was.   
  
"Man, that thing is ugly", Static said.  
  
Raven, Boy and Blackfire waited at the bottom hatch of the Javelin, waiting to exit.  
  
"D, we gotta get movin'", Blackfire said.   
  
"Right", Diana said. "Static, keep flying over this crowd and wait in case we have to transport any injured."  
  
"I'm on it", Static said.   
  
Diana stood up from her seat and joined Raven and Blackfire by the bottom hatch. Static took the pilots seat, applying the seatbelt.   
  
"Let us out, Static", Raven said.  
  
Static flipped the switch opening the bottom hatch. As it opened, the three female members of the League, along with a green eagle, jumped out and took flight. They approached the area where Superman and the others were battling the creature.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Batman was awakened by something slapping him in his face. He opened his eyes to see that Slade was standing in front of him. He attempted to lunge at Slade, finding that his arms and legs were securely enclosed in titanium restraints. He noticed that he was no longer in his ship, but back in the Batcave. Batman was strapped inside an empty case where the retired costumes were displayed. He was next to the one Barbara had worn as Batgirl.   
  
Batman looked around, not seeing Gear anywhere.  
  
"Where is he?" Batman growled.  
  
"I assure you Gear is fine", Slade said.   
  
Slade had his mask off, looking around the cave. As if her were reminiscing. Slade walked towards the main computer, hands behind his back and still wondering with his eyes.   
  
"You know, Bruce", Slade began. "This place is just how I remember it. Its impressive to see that after to many years, you still managed to keep the original feel of this place."  
  
Batman was listening intently as Slade was talking. Slade spoke as though he had seen the cave before, and appeared to be quite familiar with it.   
  
"What surprises me the most", Slade continued. "Is that the only thing to change after such a long time….was you"  
  
Batman continued to stare at Slade's back. Slade sat down at the computer, running his hands over the keyboard.   
  
"Also", Slade said. "Dog hair everywhere was a different touch then, too."  
  
Batman started to notice the tone in Slade's voice change. As though the demeanor he had represented was an act, his true self coming through.   
  
"Who are you?" Batman asked as his tone not as demanding as it was eager to learn.  
  
"Bruce…." Slade said as he turned around to meet Batman's eyes.   
  
Rather than answer, Slade stood up and began to walk towards Batman. Slade stopped roughly three feet in front of Batman, burning a hole in Batman's eyes with a stare. Slade know brought a hand up to Batman's throat, not really choking him as much as making sure he looked directly at him.  
  
"I followed in your footsteps, Bruce. You showed me what it took to be a hero, but then you never showed me enough to survive after you would have left. Then you did leave, and I had to learn it all on my own. I wanted to come back and show my gratitude."  
  
Batman stared into the eye of Slade, waiting for his answer.  
  
"You won't know it yet, Bruce, by my name….is Terry McGinnis." 


	17. The History of Slade

(AN) I'm still here, only two chaps to go.  
  
I do not own the characters immortalized in this story.  
  
Chapter 17: The History of Slade   
  
"McGinnis…?"  
  
"That's right, Bruce. McGinnis..."  
  
Batman looked at the scarred face of Slade, wondering if he should have known the name 'McGinnis. Apparently Batman had some history with him, but no one told him about it.  
  
"It's not ringing a bell, Slade."  
  
Slade was still in front of Batman, glaring at him with his eye.   
  
"I did not think you would easily understand", Slade said.   
  
Slade turned from Batman's face, walking a few paces to make Batman a comfortable audience. Slade stopped with his hands behind his back, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"To start at the beginning is to tell you of your end", Slade began. "Twenty years from now, during a hostage situation, you will take part in your last night as Batman."  
  
Batman was listening intently.  
  
"Old age had finally caught up to you, Bruce. Broken relationships with your comrades, along with your family's company being on the verge of a hostile takeover, began the domino effect that would end your reign over Gotham. During the following twenty years, you lost complete control of your company to a man named Derek Powers. He was the head of his own corporation, your main rival as the millennium progressed. He kept you on the board, of course, only because there could be no 'WaynePowers' without the 'Wayne'."  
  
Batman glared at Slade's back as Slade continued.   
  
"At the tail end of those twenty years, Gotham was even worse than it was today. The buildings today were replaced by corporate offices and unnecessary skyscrapers, symbolizing the new filth that infested Gotham, corporate greed. With Derek Powers at the head of the organized crime of the twenty-first century, Gotham was crumbling."  
  
"Why didn't I do anything about it?"  
  
Slade turned around with a patronizing look on his face.  
  
"It makes me happy to see that you're participating."  
  
Batman glared at Slade, staring the question back at him.  
  
"You lost hope, Bruce", Slade said. "You were a broken old man, a pathetic shell of what you once were. You were lonely in a dying world, slowly dying yourself."  
  
Slade turned away from Bruce again.  
  
"Powers turned the board of WaynePowers against you. He was a brash, arrogant, ruthless young executive, willing to do anything to get what he wanted. He made examples out of everyone. Powers obviously studied under Lex Luthor's methods of running a multi-national conglomerate. Unlike Luthor, Powers let his emotions interfere with business. He succeeded in dragging the Wayne family name through the mud, using the business to gain military contracts to produce weaponry, along with bio-weaponry. Are you still with me Bruce?"  
  
Slade turned around to see Batman's stare still on him. Slade smiled and gave Batman his back again.  
  
"The first steps of his demise came when he developed a deadly nerve gas, selling it to international terrorist networks. Some of his customers were actual foreign governments. One of his employees discovered his plans, and was also exposed to the nerve gas himself. He had in his possession a disc that exposed Powers as the traitor he was. However, the nerve gas that he was exposed to began to slowly eat him away. In an act of desperation, he gave the disc to a colleague. That colleagues name was Warren McGinnis, my father."   
  
Slade paused for a moment, reliving his past.  
  
"I was foolish at my young age, Bruce", Slade continued. "I led a selfish life, wanting only for myself. Allowing family and personal frustrations to rule me, to allow them control over my life. The typical teenaged boy..."  
  
Slade turned his full body around, wanting eye contact with the next part of his story.  
  
"That's when I met you, Bruce", Slade said. "One night during a skirmish that leads me, along with the ridiculous bike gang whose identity they had stolen from one of villains of your past, to the front of Wayne Manor, I met you. You were well into your eighties and in remarkable shape if I may add."  
  
Batman scowled at Slade's attempt at flattery.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this…." Batman said with his menacing tone.  
  
"The fact that you are in this very situation should be proof enough that this is very serious", Slade said.   
  
"After we thwarted our would-be attackers, I helped your weakened and tired body back inside your home. As I was leaving after you had fallen asleep, I notice a peculiar sight. Inside the grandfather clock in your study, I found a bat stuck underneath the glass door on the face of the clock. I opened it to free the flying rodent, however as I opened the face, the clock itself proved to be a door."  
  
Batman knew what came next.  
  
"The clock opened up, revealing a descending staircase of stone. The curious youth that I was, I walked down the staircase to find that Gotham's greatest myth was in fact true…  
  
"The Batman had existed."  
  
Batman glared as Slade appeared to be enjoying his memories.  
  
"I was in awe", Slade continued. "Never in my life could I have imagined uncovering one the greatest mysteries of the past hundred years. I looked around the cave, taking in the splendor of my discovery. I was doing so until you had awakened to find me in the cave. You threw me out of your home as quickly as possible, feeling the utter violation of me being in the cave."  
  
Batman listened to Slade's story as he tried to find a weak point in the restraints.   
  
"I returned home that evening, still in shock of what I discovered. My being awestruck was cut short when I found police around my father's apartment building. I ran inside finding graffiti plastered on the stairway going up to our apartment. I saw my mother talking with two police officers. I knew something was wrong.   
  
"I ran up to the door, to find a crime scene inside the apartment. My mother had been crying, worried sick about me. She then told me what happened; my father had been killed."  
  
Slade's face had shown a hint of sadness. Reminiscing the day of his father's death seemed to shaken even him. Batman knew that feeling all too well.   
  
"I found out later that Derek Powers had something to do with it. I went back to Wayne Manor with evidence, wanting your help. After hearing my pleas, you allowed me to show you what I had. You agreed that Derek Powers was doing something wrong, but you wanted the police to handle it. I begged you to handle it the way you would have, but you refused. You sent me to see Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon, to tell her…."  
  
"Commissioner Barbara Gordon?" Batman asked. "How could she have…?"  
  
"I'm getting there, Bruce", Slade said. "After hearing the extent of where our argument was going, I decided to take matters into my own hands. One night, I snuck back into your home and into the cave. I 'borrowed' the last costume you wore as Batman.   
  
"That particular costume was a work of art, Bruce", Slade continued. "You designed it when you came to the realization that your body would not retain its youthfulness as long as it had. You knew you would become weaker. The suit was designed to aid your decreasing abilities and to heighten them.  
  
"I had taken the suit and quickly learned most of its capabilities fairly quick. You were furious when you learned of what I had done, as you deserved to be. You even paralyzed the suit, nearly killing me in the process. However, you knew what I was trying to do was right. You knew that Batman had to live again, to haunt the night. Gotham had forgotten its legend, its hero. Batman was needed once again.   
  
"You allowed me to continue in thwarting Powers, and I succeeded. After that particular episode with Powers, you offered to take me in and train me to become Gotham's protector.  
  
"Over the course of the next year, I had adjusted to life as Batman rather well. Being a high school student, living with my mother and younger brother, even having a steady girlfriend. I managed to balance the elements that would make up my life. I encountered countless villains, criminals, and whatnot. I even participated in saving the lives of the then Justice League."  
  
Batman had no success in trying to find a weakness in his binds. The look on Slade's face indicated he knew that Batman was trying to find a weakness in the restraints.  
  
"Bruce, I had a great run following you in your footsteps. We both rediscovered our purposes in life. We were a team. With your wise and tested knowledge, I was able to grow into the role as Batman faster than I had imagined. Also during that time, you managed to take back control of your family's company from Derek Powers. He suffered life altering 'complications' following his exposure to his own nerve gas.  
  
"However, our biggest test had yet to come. After a year battling Gotham's worst over the course of a year, your greatest nemesis had resurfaced; The Joker."  
  
Batman lifted his head at the sound of that name.  
  
The Joker.  
  
"Impossible…", Batman said.  
  
"Exactly", Slade said as he smirked. "The Joker had made his return at a party in honor of the return of Wayne Enterprises and your return as the CEO. He was aided by the ridiculous biker gang that used his image as theirs; the Jokerz."  
  
"Get to the point", Batman growled.  
  
"Right…" Slade said. "His reappearance caused you to rethink my role as Batman, due to what the Joker had done to Tim Drake."  
  
Batman gave a confused look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.   
  
"The Joker had broken into the cave one night, after I was dismissed from being Batman. You were working diligently on countermeasures for any of Joker's possible plans. He assaulted you, exposing you to his patented gas. I was attacked by members of the Jokerz while out on a date as Terry McGinnis."  
  
Slade brought his hands from behind his back, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"The Joker knew, Bruce", Slade said. "He knew all about you, everything."  
  
Batman, no longer searching for a way out of his restraints, listened intently.  
  
"After I fought with the Jokerz, I headed back to Wayne Manor. I entered the cave, finding you on the ground. You had been exposed to Joker's gas, with that disgusting grin on your face. I called Barbara Gordon shortly after I found you. She helped me care for your immediate needs and offered some insight on the situation."  
  
"How could she?" Batman questioned. "Barbara Gordon was paralyzed by The Joker. Her condition was permanent."  
  
Slade smiled.   
  
"Remember that night you found Batgirl on the ground, Robin at her side as she soaked in a pool of her own blood?"  
  
Batman slightly nodded.  
  
"What if I told you something else was supposed to happen that night, something even worse than her tragic condition?"   
  
Slade's smile left him, resuming a serious face.  
  
"That night, Robin was out alone as you and Barbara were at the new Arkham, interrogating Joker's doppelganger who allowed Joker's absence to go unrealized. Robin encountered a woman in being mugged by two individuals."  
  
"Harley Quinn", Batman said.   
  
"Very good", Slade said. "Robin was fooled and fell in the Joker's trap. After this time, he was kidnapped by the Joker."  
  
Batman felt his stomach turn.  
  
"He had been missing for three weeks, Bruce", Slade continued. "You and Barbara searched the very pits of hell itself looking for him. Finally after the three weeks had passed, you had received a package containing obvious evidence of Robin's whereabouts.   
  
"The old Arkham Asylum…"  
  
Batman's glare never faded.  
  
"Then what..?" Batman nearly spat.  
  
"You and Barbara immediately infiltrated the old asylum, finding that Joker and Harley Quinn had made it their new hideout. He began to toy with you, pretending to not know who Robin was. Then, revealing the final joke, he showed you exactly what he did with Robin."  
  
Slade turned around to walk towards the main computer. He reached into a pouch and pulled out a small disk. He inserted it into a slot on the console, beginning to work at the keyboard. The large screen came on, showing strange images to Batman.   
  
On the screen was the view of Batman on the ground, bound. He was looking up at Joker and Harley who were at opposite ends of a theatre-style curtain.  
  
"What is this?" Batman said.   
  
Slade turned the chair around and sat down, wanting to face Bruce.  
  
"I made a few stops along the way…"  
  
On screen, Joker and Harley pulled the curtains to reveal their terrible efforts. Robin had been deformed, altered into the mold of the Joker. Batman tasted bile beginning to rise up into his mouth. Batman swallowed, now shouting at Slade.  
  
"What is this?!"   
  
Slade stood up from the chair, turning off the screen. He began to walk back towards Batman, who was beyond rage.  
  
"This is what could have happened, Bruce. That night saw the death of the Joker, the death of the Robin mantle, the death the trust within you. After Robin was returned to as close to normal as possible, you disbanded the team you had. You refused to endanger anymore lives in your quest, choosing to be alone. Richard had already left you, now you were forcing Barbara and Tim out of your life. These were the events that lead you to become the broken old man that I would come to meet."  
  
Batman's face stood very still.  
  
"How did the Joker show up forty years after his death?" Batman asked.  
  
Slade returned his hands behind his back.  
  
"While he was altering Tim Drake, The Joker developed a new form of DNA transference. He encoded his own DNA onto a microchip and placed it inside of Tim. After a certain number of years, the chip was able to fully disburse Joker's DNA into Tim Drake and cause a physical transformation. Tim Drake was The Joker."  
  
Batman decided not to allow Slade see his emotions by keeping his face perfectly still.  
  
"As insane as The Joker was", Slade continued. "He was no less a genius. We played the usual cat and mouse with him, only to find that he had a military defense satellite at his command. He used the knowledge of the older Tim Drake, the communications engineer, to build a device to jam and control satellite signals. After I followed a lead, he began to attack Gotham with the satellite. Millions of dollars and thousands of lives were lost in his attack. Buildings, parks, freeways, and homes fell under the satellites bombardment. We tracked him to an abandoned candy factory, where he had been making his hideout. I fought The Joker as he used Tim Drake's fighting knowledge to its fullest. He seemed thrilled with his talent, but was not intent on referring to me as 'Batman'."  
  
"He wanted ME.", Batman said.  
  
"Yes, he did", Slade said. "His obsession with you survived after forty years, wanting to finish you. After I defeated him, I managed to short out the chip inside of him, bringing a final end to The Joker. Tim Drake was left, suffering only exhaustion. After a day in the hospital, Tim Drake was visited by both Barbara Gordon and you. You finally managed end your differences with them.   
  
"After this time, you began to search for Richard, hoping to mend your relationship with him. However, Richard made it impossible for his past to catch up with him. You accepted the reality of it, ending your search of him. I finished high school and immediately began college courses. I wanted to work for you in Wayne Enterprises as well. After a few years as Batman along with college, I managed to gain degrees in business and engineering. You continued to work diligently as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, even hiring Tim Drake into your fold. He began to move quickly up in the ranks, even putting himself in the position of being a candidate of taking over as CEO one day."  
  
"A communications engineer…?" Batman questioned.  
  
Slade smirked.  
  
"You would be amazed to see how knowledge the boy grew to be", Slade said. "I joined Wayne Tech as an engineer. I was assigned to help with the development of countless products in prototype stages. During my first months apart of your company, the Justice League came calling again.   
  
"A ship from Apokolips had appeared in earth's orbit. Darkseid had not been seen nor heard from in over thirty years. The sudden arrival of one of his ships caused an understandable panic. The Justice League was called in to investigate, since they were earth's heroes. Somehow, they knew that Batman was going to be valuable during this time. I joined them at the Justice League watchtower in Metropolis and…"  
  
"Metropolis..?" Batman said confused.  
  
"Yes, Metropolis", Slade said. "I joined them as Superman and, then League members Barta and Warhawk took a shuttle to investigate the ship in orbit. As they approached the ship, two more suddenly appeared from a boom tube. Those ships began to launch hundreds of smaller ships into earth's atmosphere... Earth was being invaded once again."  
  
Slade began to shift his body weight, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible while he stood.   
  
"It didn't take long for the world to react, Bruce. Our military was advanced well enough to handle this situation, unlike when Darkseid had first invaded forty years earlier. Thanks to Derek Powers, Wayne Enterprises had a military development division that you decided was necessary to keep."  
  
"Let me guess", Batman said in his deep voice. "Wayne Defense."  
  
"Correct", Slade said. "Wayne Defense was the leading developer of innovated weapons technology, along with Wayne Tech's brilliancy; the earth was more than a match for the forces of Apokolips. "  
  
Slade lowered his head for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He had been giving this presentation of a future he has seen, trying to input all important details. He was beginning to feel the fatigue.   
  
"Something the matter..?" Batman asked sarcastically.  
  
Slade looked up with a poignant look on his face.  
  
"Three years into the war, you stepped down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, diagnosed with leukemia. You died shortly after"  
  
Batman never moved.   
  
"Your funeral was small, quiet, what you would have wanted. I felt it was far less then what you deserved, as did Barbara and Tim. Superman had and the Justice League attended as well. Tim and Barbara had your remains buried next to the grave of your parents."  
  
Slade paused to allow Batman to respond. Batman remained silent.   
  
"Your loss destroyed me, Bruce", Slade said. "As I worked tirelessly with Wayne Defense, Wayne Tech and the Justice League, I had little time to truly morn you. Also, Tim Drake eventually was voted in by the board of directors to succeed you as head of Wayne Enterprises."  
  
"What about Barbara?" Batman asked.  
  
"What else? She fell sick herself, staying on as Gotham Police Commissioner much longer than she should have, neglecting her own personal health. Buried in her own responsibilities; she failed to see a doctor regularly. Surely the doctor would have notice that she had developed breast cancer. The cancer quickly spread through her system ,and while staying at Wayne Manor she died in her sleep."   
  
Batman couldn't help but feel a sense of validity come from Slade.   
  
I had lost the two people who had helped me be Batman from the beginning", Slade continued. "Losing both you and Barbara so close together was almost too much to bear. Tim helped as much as he could, but I've never felt the connection with him as I did with you and Barbara. He was consumed in his work, making sure Wayne Enterprises flourished during the times of war.   
  
"Ten years into the war, we won", Slade said. "The final barrage from the forces of Apokolips was easily thwarted by both the Justice League and earth's military. Minimal damage to earth was a blessing to us all. Earth's resources were in danger of being in poor condition after the war, but thanks to Wayne Enterprises and other organizations, the natural resources were plentiful. Wayne Enterprises continued on with being the most innovative company in the world.   
  
"I was in my early thirties when I was promoted to President of Operations for Wayne Tech. Tim Drake oversaw my promotion personally."  
  
Batman's new Meta abilities were preventing his arms and legs from getting tired of being in the same position.  
  
"With no war to push the creative genius, Wayne Enterprises needed to accomplish something else to stay the top company. With that in mind, Tim Drake and I put our heads together. We felt that medicine was a route in which Wayne Enterprises could set itself apart from the rest once again. We combined all of the pharmaceutical companies purchased over the years and created a new branch of Wayne Enterprises; Wayne Medical.  
  
"Wayne Tech once again was incorporated, highly influencing most of the medical breakthroughs Wayne Medical would make. The most significant influence was the use of nanotechnology. We used nanotechnology to strategically attack the cells of diseases, infections, etc.   
  
"I personally had overseen the development of every nanomachine used in Wayne Medical. With the loss of you to leukemia and Barbara to cancer, I wanted to make sure no one else fell victim to these needless diseases. We had little success, to say the least. My frustrations were beginning to show more than I had intended, being overly brutal to Gotham's criminal element during my patrol as Batman. You can say I was beginning to be consumed by my work."  
  
"It's hard, isn't it Terry?"  
  
Slade raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmph, how long it's been since I've heard that voice say that name", Slade said. "Yes Bruce, extremely difficult. I admit now, I was not ready to balance two demanding careers at once. I wanted to be just like you, Bruce. The one thing I failed to notice was that when it came to family, it was easy for you to lack in that department."  
  
Batman scowled at that comment.  
  
"I neglected my aging mother and my younger brother. I had offered my brother a job in the company, but he opted to travel the world. He felt the need to help those he knew nothing of. I gave him my blessing, of course, funding his trips. He was killed during a terrorist attack in Okinawa, Japan."  
  
Slade had now kept his emotions well hidden.  
  
"The news of his death was more than my mother could bear. Her fragile mind was diagnosed with a severe case of shell shock. She was admitted to a mental care facility, needing constant care. The pains of success, if you will..."  
  
"It appeared that I was quickly losing stability in my personal life. However, the loss of my brother and the hospitalization of my mother allowed me to focus on my career, along with being Batman. I channeled all anger into developmental work at Wayne Tech. Tim Drake was pondering an early retirement, to spend time with his family. Something I greatly respected.  
  
"My fifteenth year at Wayne Tech saw my promotion to Vice President of Wayne Enterprises, taking the seat also as CEO of Wayne Tech. Wayne Medical would soon be under my direct supervision, especially since the company was thriving on my genius."  
  
Slade smiled as he recollected his past accomplishments.   
  
"The nights I would take to rule Gotham's streets as Batman began to diminish considerably. With the advancement of military capabilities, local law enforcement had become for more efficient that it had ever been. Gotham Police Department was the first of many local law enforcement establishments to be replaced by the Wayne brand. Wayne Defense would soon become more than a R & D branch of Wayne Enterprises, but it would evolve into its own private security.  
  
"As Wayne Defense slowly became the standard in local law enforcement in the United States, domestic crime was the lowest it had ever been. The Justice League would become obsolete. Wayne Defense had already developed military counter measures to protect the earth from another off world invasion, supplying arms to other countries as well."  
  
"You became a traitor", Batman said.  
  
"No, Bruce", Slade countered. "I was a business man. Like the United States, the powerful nations of the world had fallen under corporate rule. The United States was just the last country to admit it."  
  
Slade smiled again.  
  
"Its amazing, Bruce", Slade said. "As simple as I lead to speaking on the subject of corporate rule, it was nearly as simple as it took for the world to actually fall under it."  
  
Batman tried again to move, finding it useless.  
  
"By my twentieth year, two major breakthroughs came to pass. First, I was finally seated at the head of Wayne Enterprises. I began to hand pick those around me, wanting those who shared my image of what Wayne Enterprises would eventually become.  
  
"Second, Wayne Medical made a breakthrough with nano technology. Using the DNA from a top secret specimen, we were able to imitate its genetic makeup using nanomachines and developed the medical breakthrough of the millennium.   
  
"Bruce, I found the way to dramatically slow the process of aging."  
  
Slade traced his slightly wrinkled face with his right index finger.  
  
"The serum we developed was quickly patented by Wayne Medical, offering it as a method to not only slow the effects of aging, but to retard the development of disease within the human body. However, this particular serum was the not the original outcome of our research. The serum offered the fraction of what our new procedure could provide. The procedure that I carefully performed on you…"  
  
Batman's eyes we fixed on Slade, burning with a fury.  
  
"Who was the specimen, Slade?"  
  
Slade turned his face away, taunting Batman as he smirked.   
  
"The specimen that I personally hunted down as Batman was none other than the terrorist Vandal Savage."  
  
Batman eyes burned hotter.  
  
"I actually had him imprisoned secretly ten years prior to our breakthrough. It was a painstaking task to finally learn the secrets of his immortality, so I'll leave the details be. I was able to perfectly duplicate his genetic makeup, making his abilities available to anyone willing to go through the excruciating DNA transfer procedure."  
  
"McGinnis…" Batman hissed.   
  
Slade continued, paying Batman no attention.  
  
"Being the head of Wayne Enterprises, and Wayne Enterprises practically running the country and soon the world, I was the most powerful man on earth. Soon, the domestic companies would be bought out and operate under the name 'Wayne'.  
  
"The times had changes so drastically, Bruce. Money became the voting slip of my time. Soon, the poverty stricken would be collected like wild animals and domesticated to serve a practical use. The upper class would strive as their businesses prospered, being subsidiaries of Wayne Enterprises. The middle class would fall under the status of a financial purgatory, losing as it gained."  
  
"How could you have allowed all of that to happen?" Batman spat. "You know without a proper economic structure, the economy would fall faster than the world could…"  
  
"Again Bruce, the times had changed. The corporations provided to the needy as the working class played the role of delivery."  
  
Slade stared at Batman as he digested what Slade had said.   
  
"Detailed information was leaked to the media about the development of our aging solution. The media proved to be the only unaffected business from the corporate takeovers. It accurately reported our use of Vandal Savage as our test subject, along with the development of the immortality procedure. We denied it, of course. News had reached Superman and the Justice League of my genetic tests. I was approached by them one day, as they were questioning my morality. I defended myself by acknowledging the reports, saying that I only did it to develop ways to fight major diseases. They were right by not trusting me.  
  
"I had become a product of my environment, Bruce. A scientist obsessed with changing the world, wanting to leave a legacy behind. However, Superman and the depleted Justice League did not share my vision of the world. I donned the mantle of Batman one last time, appearing at the watchtower in Metropolis. I had hoped to reason with the Justice League as Batman, conveying that everything I had done at Wayne Enterprises was in the best interest of the world's people. Superman was not convinced.  
  
"In my twenty-second year in Wayne Enterprises, a new villain had appeared. Any guesses as to who that was, Bruce?"  
  
Batman glared at Slade, knowing exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"My intentions were not to hurt anyone", Slade continued. "What I was attempting to do was temporarily occupy the Justice League's attention away from Wayne Enterprises. It was very easy for the fading heroes to chase an imaginary villain. I developed robotic drones, accurately portraying the identity of Slade. Similar to the one that detonated in Egypt after its battle with Richard...  
  
"After a short period of time, the Justice League learned my secret. While personally overseeing an attack on Metropolis with unmarked Wayne Defense Air Devastators, Superman boarded my ship and unmasked me."  
  
"Kryptonite…" Batman muttered under his breath.  
  
"However", Slade continued. "The Kryptonian failed to notice that with each breath he took, he inhaled an engineered virus made from sample of Kryptonite. As he unmasked me, the virus spread through his already weak system."  
  
"You would have suffered from radiation sickness by inhaling the same air, McGinnis", Batman said.  
  
Slade smirked and turned from Batman.  
  
"I would have, but in my time, I had not only developed a vaccine for the radiation. I also had created a generic, yet similar Kryptonite solution. It worked just as Kryptonite did, but the radiation had no effect on human cells.  
  
"Superman would finally die that night, and I felt even more empowered than I could have imagined. I decided that night was to be the final night of the Justice League. I had marked Wayne Defense Air Devastators ready to attack the ones I had controlled as Slade. I wanted to show the world that the Justice League was not needed, and that night I succeeded."  
  
Batman could take no more. He began to thrust his body around as his binds were restrained him from freeing himself. Batman was growling at Slade's back until Slade turned around with a mournful look.  
  
"What I didn't realize is the mistake I may have made", Slade said. "Four years after I killed Superman and destroyed the Justice League, Darkseid had returned to earth. However, he did not bring his invasion forces. He instead had orbited the planet in a single warship, as he originally had done. Our space defense system was working flawlessly, keeping Darkseid's ship at bay. Three hours after his appearance over the earth, Darkseid had unleashed arguably the greatest bombardment ever to be seen."  
  
Batman had calmed himself, the unwelcome feeling of defeat washing over him. His restraints were perfect in design, unable to find a flaw to exploit.  
  
"A series of boom tubes opened up strategically across the globe, over every major city on earth. Single bombs were launched through each opening, impacting on each city. Wayne Defense had tracked a small percentage of the bombs, deflecting those accordingly..  
  
"Each bomb emitted a new from of radiation along with the typical force of immense explosions. This radiation attacked and broke down the human based proteins, causing a worldwide epidemic to those who survived the bombings."  
  
"How…"  
  
"We didn't know, Bruce", Slade said. "It was too sudden, we did not prepare for something of this nature to even exist. Gotham was one of the cities bombarded by these bombs. Everyone I cared about was killed. My mother, Tim, people who I worked with, everyone."  
  
"Why are you still alive then?"  
  
Slade looked away from Batman.  
  
"Because I had the curse of Vandal Savage coursing through my body, Bruce", Slade said.  
  
Slade turned around to face Batman's stare.  
  
"Immortality has its demands", Slade said. "In the following days, Darkseid had fully invaded earth. His ships had breached the atmospheric defense, easily due to the ineffective auto-control system. No one was alive to control them from Wayne Defense."  
  
"How and why did you come back", Batman spat at Slade.  
  
"I had fallen to a madness, Bruce", Slade said. "I was unable to confirm it, but I may have been the last human alive. I had bunkered myself in the Batcave, watching the events of Darkseid's purging of all forms of life on earth. The world was lost, and no one in the galaxy helped, not even the great Green Lantern Corps.  
  
"As a year passed, earth had become the second Apokolips. Darkseid left his original planet and settled on the larger, more fertile planet of earth. All of the cities of the world were destroyed, as Darkseid remade earth into his own image. I set up a most of the Batcave's equipment deeper into the earth years before Darkseid had conquered. Many of the weapons and vehicles developed by Wayne Defense were stored in the caverns under Wayne Manor. Through microscopic cameras that traveled like bacteria in the air, I witnessed the culling of the earth from the Batcave.  
  
"Watching the world you once knew become something that God himself had not envisioned was more than a mind could handle. I wanted to end my life, Bruce. I worked many years in solitude to find a way to reverse the effects of what I had done to myself. It seemed as though I would live to watch the world slowly die. I contemplated an attack on Darkseid, knowing that he could never kill me. But I could not risk being captured and studied the way I did to Savage. I knew he would easily be able to duplicate the process I had created to gain Savage's abilities, and I wouldn't dare give him that.  
  
"After fifty years of solitude and falling deeper into madness, I developed a serum to counter the effects of my condition. However, during this time, I also finished work on my side project. I rebuilt and modified Vandal Savage's time machine."  
  
"Of course you did…" Batman said sarcastically.  
  
"I pondered on whether I should just end my life then and there. Stop this purgatory I had been living in. But as a man, I felt cheated in life. I wanted to do something, one last thing to leave my mark on this world. When I killed the Justice League many years prior, the name 'Slade' was more notorious than any name in history. Even Judas had received more praise than I."  
  
Slade smiled.  
  
"I wanted that feeling again", he said. "I decided to hold off on my justifiable suicide, deciding that my work was incomplete. Using a modified boom tube, I opened a doorway into the past. It was large enough for two of my Devastators to enter."  
  
"The two ships over Gotham…"  
  
"Yes, Bruce", Slade said. "I had left behind a world I helped to destroy using your family name. With spending so many years in seclusion, I felt I needed to change the course of history. I couldn't allow the earth to become the homeland of Darkseid and his legions. It was not the earth I was trained to defend. I decided to come back to get the attention of you, Superman, and any of the heroes of this time."  
  
"And this is how you're changing things?" Batman shouted. "By taking countless lives to get our attention…?"  
  
"Correct", Slade said. "However upon my return to this time, I've noticed something very peculiar, the Justice League had formed almost ten years earlier than it originally had. The Members are not as I remembered either, with the exceptions of you, Flash and Superman. Diana, J'onn, Stewart and Hawkgirl, they were never apart of the original team. The original team comprised of you, Superman, Flash, Nightwing, Maxima, Steel, and Supergirl. That Justice League was put together by the U.S. Government, an unofficial agency."  
  
"That's why the watchtower was in Metropolis…"  
  
"Yes", Slade said. "But now I see that my venture into the past has changed a few things. Along with the major differences, the small differences were apparent. Like your costume, now it's a deep blue with longer ears. The costume I remember was primarily black with the dark grey. Just a subtle difference, nothing compared to the difference of Barbara and the Justice League."  
  
"You have our attention, McGinnis", Batman spat. "Now what…?"  
  
"Now, you prepare", Slade said. "When I first ventured back, I noticed that things were not as they seemed. With that, I looked at this new timeline and also noticed that the attack from Apokolips will happen much sooner then anticipated."  
  
Batman scowled.  
  
"How much sooner…?  
  
"In the next ten years."  
  
Batman had been told a story that bested any story that every vagrant had ever told him. Slade could feel the disbelief Batman had in him.  
  
"Perhaps a little demonstration is in order…"  
  
Slade walked over to the main computer once again, withdrawing another disk from a pouch on his uniform. He looked back at Batman and held it up.  
  
"Bruce, I made it a point to study the past as close as possible", Slade began. "You can say I've become a voyeur of history."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Batman spat.  
  
"This present time is not the only time period I've visited…"  
  
Slade turned around and inserted the disk into the computer. The screen came on again, however this time showing a sidewalk at nighttime.  
  
"I specifically enjoy key moments in history…" Slade said.  
  
On screen, an older couple walking with a child came from off camera. Batman felt his soul wrenching at the sight of this. As the camera zoomed in, it could be seen that this was Thomas and Martha Wayne with their eight year old son, Bruce.   
  
"TURN THIS OFF!!"  
  
Slade watched the screen as if he never heard Batman's cry.   
  
Batman struggled against his restraints, trying to free himself. He felt the lining in his gloves and boots begin to tear as they rubbed between both he and the titanium bonds. Batman's struggle proved useless as he looked up in time to see his parents stopped by their attacker.   
  
"One moment, Bruce", Slade said as he switched the audio on.  
  
Just as the audio came on, the first shot had been fired. Thomas Wayne fell to the ground, next to a fear stricken child. The second shot had been fired, claiming the life of Martha Wayne. She fell to other side of Bruce.  
  
Batman looked on as his nightmare of the last twenty-seven years played out so simply on the large screen in his cave. His helplessness at this very moment nearly mirrored his helplessness as a child.   
  
"Bruce, when you first came into my life, I never expected for me to end up this way. I used to look at myself when I was secluded for those many years and wonder. Wonder how exactly I turned into what I became. You had one defining moment in your life, true. However, you failed to realize that one moment does not make a person. Your loneliness at your old age proved that you had sentenced yourself to that fate."  
  
Slade pressed a key on the keyboard and the scene began to repeat itself. Slade walked back towards Batman as the death of Bruce's parents played out on the screen behind him. Slade stopped in front of Bruce, and began to take off his uniform. He lifted his shirt over his head, revealing another underneath it. This shirt was a pitch black long sleeve with the imprint of a red bat across it. Slade then reached into another large pouch and retrieved what looked like a piece of folded cloth.  
  
"Bruce, my work is not completely done yet", Slade said. "My biggest test was to come with the inevitable meeting face to face with you. This predicament was only half of what my intentions with you were. Now I believe the physical confrontation between us must commence. But first..."  
  
Slade took the cloth in his hand and unfolded it. He stretched it out and lifted it over his head, pulling it down to reveal that it was a mask.   
  
The future mask of Batman.  
  
"I'll warm up with your comrades first", Slade said. "Then I expect to see you in the middle of Gotham."  
  
Batman looked at Slade in the future Batman suit with the most sinister look to ever come across Batman's or Bruce Wayne's face.   
  
Like magic, the future Batman seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving the scene of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder play out in the cave. 


	18. All That You Can't Leave Behind

* * *

(AN) drops to knees I'm sorry for taking so long with this last update. I hope it was worth the wait.....and you can stop bugging me now, Doug! --  
  
I do not own the rights to the characters, but I will own the rights to the real story adaption.  
  
Chapter 18: All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
"This is Summer Gleason reporting live from Gotham City. Approximately one hour ago, two unidentified aircrafts suddenly appeared over downtown Gotham City. Reports say that the Justice League responded immediately and are currently battling the creature that rampaged through Metropolis exactly six months ago. The creature has been referred to as 'Doomsday'.   
  
"Doomsday had been contained at S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis since his defeat at the hands of the Justice League. Authorities confirm that two months ago Doomsday had been taken from S.T.A.R. Labs in a daring burglary. His body had been reported stolen by Professor Emil Hamilton.  
  
"Right now I'm being told that Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon has surrendered authority of Gotham City over to the National Guard during this crisis.   
  
"More when it becomes available…"

* * *

Clark Kent has felt this feeling before. The lack of control, bowing down to another's will, even the feeling of pain echoing throughout his body. However, none of these feelings have ever come from the bare hands of a single being before.   
  
Superman regained consciousness buried under a pile of heavy debris, but not too heavy for the Kryptonian. He slowly began to sit up from being flat on his back, reaching for his head as the rubble poured off of his torso. He noticed that his head was ringing, more than likely he had a concussion. Superman wasn't sure if it was a concussion or not, being that he never had one.   
  
Slowly, his legs regained strength as he stood up, noticing he was buried in the remains of what used to be a music shop. Superman came to that conclusion as the sign saying 'Gotham New and Used Music' was resting on top of more debris to his right.   
  
Superman was brought back to his senses when he heard different shouts and clubbing sounds coming from the south of him. He stood up from the debris of the once record store, as small drops of rain began to fall. He scanned around with his heightened vision, trying to ignore the pain in his head.  
  
"Superman..!" his comlink came on. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
Superman noticed quickly that it was Nightwing.  
  
"I'm at…uhnn…."  
  
"Shake it off, big man", Nightwing said. "Diana and company are doing their best holding that thing off."   
  
Superman began to walk himself out of the rubble, towards the street. He held his head with his left hand, not wanting to make any sudden moves until he knew the extent of his injuries.   
  
"I'm on my way", Superman barely muttered out.   
  
"Make it fast, Blue", Nightwing said as the connection closed.

* * *

A new challenge was something the Amazon had been looking for. Diana, J'onn, Superman and Blackfire had been engaged in a battle with the creature Doomsday. Doomsday seemed to have the upper hand from the beginning. J'onn Hawkgirl and Superman had originally been battling the creature. However as Diana arrived with Raven's team, she instructed Hawkgirl, who was injured, along with Raven and Boy to help Nightwing and Batgirl with the crowd control.  
  
Hawkgirl was reluctant at first, not wanting to miss the battle. Diana had convinced Hawkgirl by saying that she, J'onn, Superman and Blackfire were better equipped at the time to battle the creature. Hawkgirl knew that heightened strength was a must against Doomsday, so she finally agreed to help Nightwing and Batgirl. .  
  
Diana had risen from the small crater that she created as Doomsday planted her into the blacktop of the street. She noticed that only J'onn and Blackfire were battling Doomsday. Superman was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Superman, come in", Diana said into her earpiece.   
  
She received no response and Diana had no time to waste.  
  
"Oracle, come in."  
  
Diana's earpiece buzzed for a brief moment before she received a response.  
  
"Superman is nowhere to be found and he's not answering his comlink. I need you to keep contacting him until he responds."  
  
"You got it, Di."  
  
Oracle cut the connection as Diana wasted no time regaining herself to continue the battle with Doomsday.  
  
As Diana levitated, she flew quickly towards Doomsday, who had Blackfire by the throat.  
  
"Damn you!" Blackfire barely said as she tried to break free from Doomsday's grip. She tried to use her energy attacks on him, only to find they had no effect on him.   
  
Doomsday began to roar ferociously at her, causing her eardrums to ring in pain. She tried to open her mind to find out what the hell J'onn was doing. She had just now noticed that J'onn was on the ground, beginning to wake up.  
  
"Per...fect", Blackfire breathed.  
  
Blackfire felt a strong rumble as Doomsday's grip around her throat had loosened. She noticed that Diana had returned with two devastating blows to Doomsday's midsection.   
  
Blackfire fell to the ground, holding her neck. She looked up to see Diana continue a barrage of attacks on Doomsday.  
  
"Great…timing", Blackfire said too quietly for anyone to hear.  
  
Blackfire was able to free herself from the powerful grip as Doomsday had returned his focus to the Amazon. Blackfire immediately flew twenty feet behind Doomsday, attempting to regain her strength. She noticed that it was just her, Diana, and J'onn dealing with Doomsday.   
  
Diana had back flipped to avoid an oncoming punch from Doomsday, herself showing no signs of tiring down. She landed in a crouching stance baiting the creature. Smirking, Diana saw that J'onn was transparent behind Doomsday.   
  
"I see that you are as far from finished as I am" Diana said.   
  
Doomsday roared as he began to stalk Diana. He was stopped short as J'onn rematerialized in front of him, beginning a barrage of punches to Doomsday's head. Diana slumped down to one knee as J'onn relieved her. She had sustained physical and psychological exhaustion from battling the creature. Of every opponent Diana has faced, this monster has not only caused her physical pain, but it was a shot to her pride when she along with her teammates have yet to make a dent in Doomsday.  
  
That itself was most discouraging to the Amazon.  
  
Blackfire flew to Diana's side, seeing her on her knee. Blackfire knelt down and offered Diana a hand.  
  
"D", Blackfire said as she landed. "Come on, we gotta…"  
  
"I'm fine", Diana said ignoring Blackfire's help.  
  
Blackfire was not a person to take refusals of her assistance fairly well. In fact, Blackfire rarely offered a helping hand to anyone. However, she has come to know Diana as a proud person, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.   
  
Blackfire knew those feelings too well.

* * *

Static had been flying around Downtown Gotham in the Javelin for the past hour, not exactly sure as to what was going on. He had been told to hover around the downtown area in case civilians or members of the League were in need of emergency transport. Static had kept in contact with Nightwing from the beginning of the ordeal. He had lost contact with Gear as soon as everything had started. He was worried a bit about Gear. Of everyone he was with while under Slade, Gear had been closest to him.   
  
"Gear", Hawkgirl's voice said over the Javelin comlink. "Raven, Boy and I are within eyesight of you. Open the hatch."  
  
"Gotcha", Static responded.  
  
Static pressed the button that controlled the hatch, allowing his three teammates to enter. As it opened, the three flew inside. Static had taken quick notice that Hawkgirl was injured. Her left arm was in a telekinetic sling made by Raven.   
  
"What the heck happened?" Static quickly said as he closed the hatch.   
  
"Something big", Boy said as he returned to his humanoid form. "And it's not going down easy."  
  
Static set the Javelin to auto pilot as he unbuckled himself from the seat. He walked back towards everyone. He was stopped when Raven stood in front of him.  
  
"She'll be fine, get us back to the others", Raven said.   
  
Boy felt a large lump in his throat.   
  
"But what about Hawkgirl...?" Static asked.  
  
"I'll be fine", Hawkgirl said as she put her arm in a sling from the onboard medical locker. "I'll stay up here with you to help Nightwing and Batgirl with crowd control."  
  
"Right…" Static said as he walked back to the pilot seat.  
  
Boy helped Hawkgirl with her sling as he had a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm kinda worried that you're calm about not being able to hurt anything right now."  
  
Hawkgirl smiled at Boy, with a hint of a smirk.  
  
"It's only for a short time, greeny."  
  
"Greeny?"  
  
Static stopped the Javelin over the battle zone and opened the hatch.  
  
"Ok Rave and Boy, we're here. Good luck."  
  
Raven and Boy walked to the opened hatch and stopped before exiting. Raven looked up at her friend with a more tranquil look than usual.   
  
"Don't worry, Raven", Boy said trying not to sound nervous. "I've got your back."  
  
Raven nearly smiled as Boy winked at her and gave a 'thumbs up'.  
  
"That's what worries me", Raven said now smirking.  
  
Boy raised an eyebrow at her remark and then jumped out of the hatch. Raven looked down briefly and smiled to herself.   
  
"I've got yours, too."  
  
Raven then jumped out as well.  
  
Hawkgirl walked up to the copilot seat and gingerly sat down, not wanting to move her arm. Static closed the hatch and began to resume his patrol over Gotham's skies.   
  
"Wait…" Hawkgirl said.   
  
She quickly snapped her head to look behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Static said minimally panicked.  
  
Hawkgirl turned back around and used her one hand to work at the keys on the console, bringing up a specific program.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be two people would you?" Hawkgirl asked.  
  
Static looked at Hawkgirl with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Wanna run that by me again?"  
  
"Our sensors are reading three people inside the Javelin, but we're the only ones…"  
  
Static immediately slumped over the controls, unconscious. The Javelin quickly jerked downwards as he leaned on the control wheel. The emergency auto pilot activated and leveled the Javelin, avoiding a nosedive down onto the surface.  
  
"Static!"  
  
As the Javelin steadied, Hawkgirl quickly moved to his side, checking him for injuries. She noticed a dart plunged into the back of his neck. She turned around to the back of the Javelin, not seeing anything.  
  
"Come out, damn you!"  
  
Hawkgirl noticed a small portion of the empty space beginning to move, as though the air itself had formed a slightly visible mass. She noticed this quickly and reached for her mace with her good arm.  
  
"I…see...you…" She couldn't help but taunt, bringing up her mace.   
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared from the mass of visible air. It was pitch black, with a red symbol on its chest.  
  
A symbol shaped like a bat.  
  
"Batman…?" Hawkgirl said as she softened her stance, confused.  
  
The figure quietly laughed with amusement.   
  
"Close, Shayera, but not exactly."  
  
Hawkgirl knew the voice immediately, regaining her stance.  
  
"Slade…"  
  
She lunged at the bat as well as she could, being that the innards of the Javelin gave little room to maneuver during an attack. She swung at him with her mace, him easily dodging it. The mace flew over his head as he ducked, bringing up a single hand to her midsection, sending a massive shock throughout her body.  
  
Hawkgirl screamed in pain as her body violently convulsed from the shock, her injured arm adding to the pain from becoming unsecured. She fell to the ground landing on her bad arm, near paralysis from the pain. She looked up to see the bat looking over her. She began to open her mouth, only to have it quickly covered by a stomp from the bat's boot.   
  
"You have nothing to say at this point, Shayera."   
  
Hawkgirl's body then went limp.

* * *

"Easy now…" Green Lantern said as he carefully laid Flash down on the medical bed.  
  
Flash had helped out Robin and his team when they were at the mercy of Slade and Bane. Flash had been in the medical bay ever since having his ribs shattered by Blackfire when she and the rest of her team were just prisoners.  
  
"Oh man, is that pain", Flash said clutching his ribs.   
  
"It could have been worse, buddy", GL said. "Bane could've given you matching legs, arms, knees, verte…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…I get it", Flash said stopping GL from continuing. "How are the Little Leaguers?"  
  
"Quake has a broken tailbone; I've got her knocked out right there."  
  
GL pointed to Flash's right to see Quake sleeping on another bed in the medical bay.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Cyborg is getting his power cells charged, so he's gonna be out for a while. Robin and Starfire are coming with me back to Earth."  
  
Flash leaned back on his pillow some more, slowly closing his eyes.   
  
"Make sure you turn of the lights and lock the door when you leave…"  
  
The sedatives began to settle, putting Flash into a deep sleep.  
  
"Dinner's in the oven, bro", GL said patting his friend on the shoulder.   
  
GL exited the medical bay to find Robin and Starfire waiting for him in the hallway. Robin had a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" GL asked.  
  
"Word from Oracle", Robin began. "Nightwing is the only one checking in, no word from the others."  
  
"What if something…" Starfire started only to be cut short by GL.  
  
"Worry later, kiddo. Let's get movin'."

* * *

Gear had awakened lying on a rather large bed, inside of a massive room. Sitting up, Gear looked around and whistled, knowing that this bedroom cost a pretty penny.  
  
"Now this is nice…"  
  
Gear quickly jumped out of bed, walking towards the door. As he reached the door, he noticed an elderly man asleep on the floor. Gear knew full well that the old man wouldn't sleep on the floor by choice. Gear quickly knelt down to the old man's side, putting his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey mister", Gear said beginning to shake him. "Mister, you alright…?"  
  
The old man began to awaken, slowly at first. As the old man's head came up to meet Gear eye to eye, he quickly felt a spring in his legs.  
  
"I'm quite alright, young sir", the old man said beginning to stand up.   
  
Gear helped the old man by putting a arm to his side to steady him.  
  
"Thank you again, young sir, but I'm quite alright."  
  
Gear was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his new title.  
  
"The name's Gear, mister."  
  
"And since we're on the subject, I am King Arthur. But you may refer to me as Alfred."  
  
Gear looked at him with an odd look as Alfred began to straighten his butler attire.  
  
"I take it you were subdued by Slade as well?" Alfred asked.  
  
"I really don't remember", Gear said trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Alfred gracefully walked past Gear to open the door of the bedroom.  
  
"After you, young sir…"

* * *

In the cave, the scene of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder continued on the screen of the main computer. The sounds of the two gunshots echoed throughout the cave each time they played. In an empty cavern such as this one, the sounds seem to echo for an eternity.  
  
Batman's weight hung from his wrists, as his arms were shackled to the display case. His legs bent backwards, his head slumped forward. He would swing back and forth if a favorable wind happened to gust on him.   
  
Batman had been defeated.   
  
He hung his head, already drowning out the sounds of the video Slade had left for him. He knew that his new 'abilities' would allow him to stay in this position forever if needed. His arms would not tear from the sockets, nor would he suffer from starvation. He was at the mercy of a well played scheme.  
  
Hearing the doorway opening into the cave did not even break Batman from his morbid state. He heard footsteps quickly coming down the steps, getting closer to him. Mental fatigue prevented him from looking up to acknowledge whoever it was.  
  
"Good heavens", Batman heard a familiar voice say.   
  
The sounds of the video quickly disappeared, leaving only the sounds of slow footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Master Bruce?"  
  
Batman kept his head low, not moving a muscle. Gear politely brushed past Alfred to have a look at the shackles locking Batman's arms. He quickly noticed the key pad on the right shackle. The shackles were big enough to be Diana's gauntlets, Gear thought. The keypad was perfectly positioned from Batman's hands, denying a means of escape.   
  
"What was it…oh!"  
  
Gear quickly typed '91939', and the shackles easily opened.  
  
Batman fell to his knees, head still slumped forward as Gear and Alfred caught each arm. Both carefully lifted Batman up to his feet, giving him support to stand up. Gear was obviously confused as to what was going on. The last thing he remembered before waking up was he and Batman exploring the insides of one of the ships that appeared over Gotham's skies.  
  
"Quickly, Lad", Alfred said. "We have to get him to the medical…"  
  
"No."  
  
Batman pressed his legs on the ground to balance himself, removing both of his arms from support. Batman began to briskly walk toward the main computer in the cave, wanting to get the disc Slade left behind.  
  
"Get in contact with Oracle", Batman said.  
  
"Right", Gear said activating his communicator.  
  
Batman walked up to the screen where he witnessed the murder of his parents for the second time in his life. The image on the screen was paused, Bruce Wayne kneeling at the sides of his murdered parents. Batman knew that Slade could not have doctored this. This was the real deal. He knew every inch of that ally in his dreams. The feel of the sidewalk as he fell to his knees as a kid, memorized every crack in the concrete. Even the blood stains were recognizable.   
  
This was it.  
  
Batman mournfully reached to eject the disc, but instead pressed the menu button on the console. As he did that, another screen quickly appeared. Batman studied the images of schematics as they were shuffling one by one on screen. Batman then felt another sensation jolt through his body.   
  
He quickly sat down at the seat of the computer, copying the disc to the hard drive of the computer. He then began to make extra copies on disc.   
  
Alfred and Gear appeared behind Batman as they watched him work in a hurried state copying the disc.  
  
"What now?" Gear asked exhaustedly.   
  
Batman pulled out the main disc along with the copied ones. He stood up and turned to look at Gear.   
  
"Did you get a hold of Oracle?"  
  
"Yeah", Gear said. "Oracle said Diana and everyone else are trying to stop that thing we saw. Nightwing was finishing up helping the Coast Guard with getting the crowds clear. And Green Lantern, Robin and Star are on their way down here to back everyone up. Flash, Cyborg and Quake are still up on the Watchtower."  
  
Batman handed Gear the main disc.  
  
"Back this up in your backpack and take it up to the Watchtower and back it up there as well. Make as may hard copies as you can."  
  
Gear looked at the disc in his hand, then up at Batman.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Batman reached into his belt and pulled out the control to open up a boom tube. He punched in the coordinates and the boom tube opened in front of the giant penny inside the cave.  
  
"Get going!" Batman shouted at Gear.  
  
Gear quickly ran to the boom tube and entered it without hesitation.  
  
Batman closed the tube as soon as Gear disappeared from sight. He then walked over to Alfred handing him a disc as well.  
  
"Get this to Lucius Fox, Alfred", Batman said.   
  
"What do I tell him of your absence, sir?" Alfred asked in confusion.  
  
"Anything", Batman answered as he walked towards the hangar area followed closely by Alfred. "This is a countermeasure for a new nano machine Slade developed. It attacks and breaks down the proteins in the human body."  
  
"My word…" Alfred gasped.  
  
"This countermeasure is only useful if the patient is given treatment within forty-eight hours of infection. After that, the antibodies can't stop the nanomachines once they've starting deteriorating the cells. I'm going to stop Slade before he even thinks about unleashing this plague."  
  
Batman and Alfred reached the hangar area of the cave, now walking toward one of the planes ready for takeoff. Batman quickly reached the plane and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. As he entered, Alfred stood clear of the plane so it may take off.   
  
Batman looked back at his longtime caretaker, knowing that Alfred deserves as much credit, if not more, than anything else in the birth of the Dark Knight. Alfred stared at him with those caring eyes of his, as he has done throughout Bruce's life.  
  
"Good luck, sir."  
  
Batman nodded back, and then hatch of the cockpit slid shut.

* * *

Superman felt a sense of urgency as the sounds of his teammates battling Doomsday had ceased for the time being. He flew to the area where he thought the sounds were coming from. He arrived just in time to see Doomsday stalking Diana and Blackfire, also noticing that J'onn was right behind Doomsday.   
  
J'onn had rematerialized and began punching the head of Doomsday, then positioned his hands around the head of the creature. Superman knew that he was trying to mentally slow him down. Superman had a feeling that would prove ineffective. Superman flew down as Doomsday lunged his two spiked exoskeleton elbow extensions behind him, forcing J'onn to break his concentration and going back into his transparent state. A definite close call...  
  
Superman landed in front of both Diana and Blackfire, ready to continue the fight.  
  
"Bout damn time", Blackfire said.   
  
Superman looked back at her with a smirk.  
  
"Are you feeling well now?" Diana asked him.  
  
"Just a few cobwebs I had to clear out, but I'm ok now", Superman answered.  
  
He turned back to Doomsday as J'onn landed next to him.  
  
"I can't detect any thought patterns inside of his head", J'onn said. "He's incoherent and in a blind rage."  
  
"Then we'll have to teach him", Diana said as she and Blackfire joined Superman and J'onn's side.  
  
"Blackfire and I will distract him with my heat vision and her energy blasts", Superman said to J'onn and Diana. "You two get behind him and start to physically wear him out."  
  
"If that's possible…" Blackfire said.  
  
"Now!" Superman shouted as Doomsday began to charge them.  
  
Doomsday's massive body nearly gored the four League members as they dispersed into the air. Superman and Blackfire began attacking Doomsday with their energy projections. Doomsday roared as the attacks rained down onto him. He began to crouch, ready to leap into the air. Only to be delayed as a massive pillar from a near by demolished building collided into his back, Diana and J'onn both nearly impaled Doomsday with the giant shrapnel. Doomsday fell to the ground in rage, quickly leaping back to his feet, now facing J'onn and Diana.  
  
"Hera, what are you?" Diana said to herself.  
  
Diana charged Doomsday, followed by J'onn. In a speed that only Flash could imitate, Doomsday Grabbed both of their heads and bashed them together. J'onn and Diana fell to the ground in dead weight, completely knocked out. Superman came down from behind at Doomsday, crashing a double fisted blow to the back of his head. Doomsday staggered to his side, nearly stepping on J'onn and Diana in the process. The street they stood on was nearly leveled from the battle and almost from just the weight of Doomsday himself.  
  
Superman knew that Doomsday was showing no signs of slowing down at all. They've used every possible means at their disposal, and Doomsday was the only one not worn down. Superman knew he had no choice but to try to put a permanent stop to Doomsday. The strongest members of the Justice League could not stop him, so he knew it was going to take a miracle.

* * *

Nightwing and Batgirl waited at the top of the GCPD building, waiting for the Javelin. The two vigilantes had finished sweeping the city for any stray people that may have been left behind, as best as they could. Exhausted, the two were sitting on the ground needing some rations, but Nightwing just liked to refer to 'rations' as food.  
  
"Thank God…" Nightwing said as the Javelin appeared over them.   
  
The Javelin landed on the helipad thirty yards from where Nightwing and Batgirl were getting their rest. With their breath caught as well as it could be, they hurried to the Javelin so they can go back and help the rest of the League. The bottom hatch opened as the ramp came down. The two reached the ramp, only to be stopped by a voice.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Slade's voice said from inside.  
  
"No…" Nightwing said as a dark figure emerged from inside.  
  
"What did you…?" Nightwing began to shout as he was stopped by the sight of Slade in a different costume. A bat costume...  
  
"Is this a sick joke?" Nightwing said readying himself.   
  
Batgirl was ready as well.  
  
The bat ran down from the ramp ready to attack. Nightwing threw a kick at him that the bat caught easily. Nightwing's bait had worked as Batgirl jumped over him from behind and landed a straight kick to the throat of the bat.  
  
The bat staggered back, but kept its composure.  
  
"All sensitive and pressure points are well defended in this suit", the bat said. "Try again."  
  
Batgirl began a flurry punches and kicks that were having no effect on the bat. One of her kicks was caught and she was struck by a quick roundhouse back kick. She was quickly knocked out, the suit obviously giving the bat a distinctive advantage.  
  
"Richard, I know this must be embarrassing for you", the bat said. "How many times must you physically be punished before you learn?"  
  
"Lets see…" Nightwing said as he slowly stalked the bat.  
  
The bat reached down and picked up Batgirl with one hand and slung her over his shoulder, now looking at Nightwing.  
  
"Then make it quick…"  
  
Nightwing ran at the bat, only to have it raise its left arm, pointing it at him. A dart shot out and punctured the right side of Nightwing's neck. Nightwing was still in his running motion, beginning to trip over his own feet. He landed on the ground, still awake. He crawled to the feet of the bat, wrapping his arms around its ankles.  
  
"You're…not…" Nightwing tried to say.  
  
"Oh", the bat said aiming his arm at him. "But I am."  
  
Nightwing looked up in time to see an energy blast come at him.

* * *

Superman flew at Doomsday with all of his strength, all of his force. He had a fist held back, ready to unleash a massive blow to Doomsday's head. As he approached him, Doomsday could feel an attack coming and quickly dodged to his side. So fast that Superman threw the punch intended for Doomsday, hitting only air. He spun out of control for a moment as the inertia forced him into a brief cartwheel in midair.   
  
Superman then heard a horrible sound coming from behind him. He turned to see that Doomsday was actually laughing at him. Superman saw Blackfire standing behind Doomsday ready to attack.   
  
"Don't!" he shouted at her. "Get J'onn and Diana out of here first. Then get help."  
  
Blackfire nodded as she retrieved both Diana and J'onn and flew off.  
  
Superman looked back at Doomsday, who was looking at Blackfire himself. He quickly turned and leapt at Blackfire.  
  
"Dammit!" Superman said as he flew after him.  
  
Blackfire looked behind her as she could feel herself being followed. To her sudden horror, Doomsday was flying after her and closing the gap.   
  
"Oh god oh god oh god…" Blackfire was stammering in a near panic.  
  
Doomsday was getting closer, ready to grab her ankle and drag her down as he made his plunge back to the earth. Just before he could grab her, a green aura appeared around him and propelled him back down towards the ground.  
  
Blackfire looked up to see Green Lantern, Robin and Starfire in a green bubble. She stopped as the three began to float next to her. Superman caught up and stopped as well.  
  
"A little trouble..?" GL asked.  
  
"You could say that", Superman said. "Diana and J'onn are hurt, but they'll be fine."  
  
Lantern looked over at Blackfire as she held both Diana and J'onn over her shoulders. He then turned to Robin and Starfire.   
  
"You two go with Blackfire and find a safe spot to put J'onn and Diana. Superman and I'll hold off that thing until these two are rested."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Raven and a green eagle appeared from the skies.  
  
"Do you know how long it took us to find you guys?" the eagle began to shout.  
  
"Pipe down, Boy", Raven said then noticed the wounded over Blackfire's shoulders.   
  
"Ok get going with Diana and J'onn", GL said as he opened the force field.  
  
Starfire had Robin on her back as she and Blackfire flew the injured to a safe distance.  
  
Lantern turned back to Raven and Boy.  
  
"You to get in contact with Oracle, find out what the heck Batman and Gear are doing. They went inside one of those ships before I left."  
  
"Gotcha", Boy said.  
  
As Boy began to contact Oracle in his eagle form, Superman's eyes grew big.  
  
"Look out...!"  
  
Superman's warning did not come in time as Doomsday managed to leap into the air once again, grabbing the green bird in his giant grasp.  
  
"B!" Raven shouted as Doomsday descended back towards the earth.   
  
Superman, Lantern and Raven began to follow the laughing monster back towards the earth.  
  
"This is Oracle", Raven's comlink came on. "Boy tried to contact me, what happened?"  
  
Raven ignored Oracle as she and her comrades followed Doomsday back towards the surface.  
  
"I said this is Oracle, what is…"  
  
Oracle was cut off as Raven telekinetically disabled her comlink.  
  
Doomsday landed, destroying a giant slab of street on impact. In his left hand he held Boy, still in his eagle form. Doomsday didn't squeeze enough to kill him just yet, however. Still free of coherent thought, Doomsday managed to draw his enemies at him by taking a temporary hostage.   
  
Superman landed first, quickly followed by Lantern and Raven. Superman and Raven showed signs of attack before Lantern stopped them.  
  
"Don't attack him yet", GL said to Raven and Superman. "We don't want anything to happen to Boy."  
  
"How do we get him back, then?" Raven asked coldly, worried about her teammate.  
  
GL tried to think of a quick strategy, being that one of his pupils was in the hand of this relentless monster.  
  
"Superman and I'll draw his attention", GL said. "Raven, you use your telekinesis to pry his hand open. Then I'll use my ring to get Boy out of there."  
  
Doomsday snarled a smirk at them, knowing full well what effect having the green animal in his hand was having on his enemies. Green Lantern and Superman both hovered to Doomsday's right, beginning to gain a small altitude. That's all that it took for Doomsday to fixate his focus on them, roaring in response.   
  
Raven quickly took to Doomsday's left side and projected her black telekinetic wave at his hand, beginning to pry it open. Doomsday quickly turned his attention to Raven, giving a deafening roar. Doomsday then began to pull his arm back, resisting Raven's powers. Raven answered by digging deep and using more of her strength to command her power. What commenced was a telekinetic tug of war.   
  
Lantern saw immediately that Raven was struggling, and then aimed his ring at Doomsday. He fired a full, concentrated blast at Doomsday's head, causing the monster to roar once again. He turned enough to see that Lantern was attacking him with an energy attack. With his left arm occupied, he brought his right hand up quickly and deflected Lantern's energy back at him and Superman. Both were hit by the energy's whipping motion as it was redirected at them.   
  
Lantern took the full force of the beam, causing him to fly backwards and into an office building. Superman was pushed slightly backwards as his adrenaline prevented him from allowing that to stop him.  
  
Doomsday returned his attention to Raven, who was tiring out from the used energy. She was having no luck in freeing her friend from Doomsday's clutches. With a loud huff in the form of a laugh, Doomsday tugged Raven into him using her own power and backhanded her with his left arm. She flew all the way back into a nearby park, almost unconscious as she landed on the soft grass.   
  
Doomsday then brought his left hand back and flung the green bird over at her. Boy landed next to Raven and returned to his regular form, not moving or breathing.  
  
"You monster...!" Superman shouted as he came from behind Doomsday and put him in a full nelson.   
  
Superman's rage unstoppable, as the thought of his teammates being systematically taken apart by this monster was enough to force him into making a choice.  
  
"The only way…we have a chance…is by breaking…your neck…"  
  
Blinded by rage, all of Superman's strength was channeled into both of his arms. He knew what had to be done. Doomsday was not going down by causing external damage. What needed to be done was to kill him.  
  
However, not only did Superman not stop to think if his tactic would even work, he failed to pay attention to the fact that Boy was in need of immediate help. But Superman was too focused on the task at hand.  
  
Doomsday had had enough. He used the exoskeleton on his elbows and drove them backwards, into the sides of Superman. Superman had never felt this pain in his life. He had never been impaled, not by anything. Doomsday's bones dug inside the Man of Steel, causing him to cough up blood as a lung must have been punctured.   
  
Superman's grip slid away from Doomsday's neck, as he was near shock, still impaled. Doomsday retracted his arms, pulling out the exoskeleton from Superman's sides. Superman immediately fell to the ground, for the first time in his life lying in a pool of his own blood. He tasted his blood in the back of his mouth as it made its way out, adding to the stains on the ground.  
  
The world's best known hero, steps away from death.  
  
Doomsday lifted his right foot over Superman's head, ready to add the final blows. Just as sounds of Doomsday's taunting laughs bounced off of the now pouring rain, he was interrupted by another shout.  
  
Doomsday turned around in time to see both Blackfire and Starfire land thunderous uppercuts to his chin, causing him to fly back nearly two hundred yards. Blackfire landed on the ground, panting in rage as Starfire gripped her hand in pain.  
  
"Superman...!" J'onn shouted as he and Diana flew to Superman's side. "We have to get him back to the Watchtower, now."  
  
J'onn then looked around for Green Lantern, not seeing him anywhere. He then used his telepathy to try to locate him. However, he did locate another individual.  
  
"Raven…" J'onn gasped. "Stay with him, Diana."  
  
J'onn quickly flew into the park and to Raven's side, now noticing the broken body of Boy.  
  
"No…" J'onn said as he knelt down to Boy's side.   
  
Starfire and Robin quickly appeared behind him. Starfire looked on in horror as Robin quickly moved next to J'onn. Starfire noticed that Raven was still conscious and reached down to pick her up carefully, putting one hand behind Raven's head and the other behind her back. Starfire helped Raven on her feet, as she was still dazed from the blow Doomsday gave her.  
  
"Raven, are you injured?" Starfire asked hoping Raven was fine.  
  
"Just…" Raven tried saying as she clutched at her head.  
  
Doomsday had hit her hard enough that her telekinetic shield barely kept her alive.  
  
"He's not breathing", Robin said at Boy's side. "Get him on his back."  
  
J'onn quickly and carefully moved boy on his back. Robin hovered over boy, placing his hand on his chin tilting his head back. He then began cardiopulmonary resuscitation on Boy, trying to get him to regain breathing. Robin continued, moving back and forth from Boy's mouth to massaging his chest to get his blood and oxygen to regain circulation.  
  
So far, no success.  
  
"Dammit!"   
  
Robin continued this practice he used on countless victims during his career as being Batman's partner. But this was different, like the night Barbara was shot. But this time he would not stand by and allow the worse to happen to Boy.  
  
As Robin continued, Starfire felt the tears begin in her eyes. Boy was the first to recognize her as one of their own when he, Raven and Cyborg joined the Justice League. Boy was the funniest person she knew, next to Flash. He always managed to make her smile when he had the chance to.   
  
"Boy…"  
  
"One…Two…Three…" Robin continued as he pressed down on Boy's chest.  
  
Diana flew over with Superman in her arms as Doomsday's roar could be heard again from the distance. She landed as Robin continued to work on Boy.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time", Diana said maintaining her focus. "I contacted Oracle and Gear will open a boom tube from the Watchtower."  
  
"The Watchtower?" Blackfire asked flying to her. "I thought he was with Batman."  
  
"I know", Diana replied. "But right now Gear is repairing the damaged boom tube generator we had on board the Watchtower. She also said something about Gear backing up discs for Batman, but I didn't catch all of that."  
  
"We can't afford anymore time", J'onn said referring to Boy and Superman's conditions.  
  
Robin's efforts were proving useless as Boy was unresponsive.  
  
"Javelin, come in!" Robin shouted into his comlink  
  
No response.  
  
"Oracle..!"  
  
"What's the situa…" Oracle's voice said as it was interrupted.  
  
"Where the hell is the Javelin?"  
  
"I lost contact with Static a while ago, but the Javelin just left the GCPD building and his headed in your direction."  
  
"Superman and Boy are down and in critical condition. Tell Gear to hurry the hell up with that boom tube."  
  
"I'm on it", Oracle said.  
  
Robin looked down at Boy with a cold look on his face. This was a situation that he was trained for, yet he could never get that queasy feeling out of his system. But Robin was not empty handed just yet.  
  
He had one last option.   
  
"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked tearfully.   
  
Robin reached for the medical kit in his belt and pulled out a small package. Inside of this package was a collapsible syringe and a chilled vile. Robin quickly put the syringe together and sterilized it as much as possible with the wet cloth that came in the kit. He then punctured the seal of the vile with the needle while pulling back the plunger, extracting the contents.  
  
Pure adrenaline  
  
"An adrenaline shot should work", J'onn said, still kneeling next to Robin.   
  
Robin tore open Boy's shirt with a knife, then felt his chest to find his breast plate. As he was prepping to insert the syringe, Doomsday landed behind everyone on the street. Everyone quickly turned at Doomsday, ready to defend their fallen comrades.   
  
"Starfire", Diana said placing Superman near Robin and Boy. "Stay with them, protect them with your life if you have to."  
  
Starfire felt a hidden courage overwhelm her as she wiped tears from her eyes..  
  
"I will."  
  
Robin found the proper spot on Boy's chest for insertion. He whispered a silent prayer as Raven and Starfire looked on. He lifted up the syringe dripping at the tip, and then plunged it into Boy's chest, penetrating his breast plate straight into his heart.   
  
Boy quickly shot up to a sitting position, screaming with anguish. His body convulsed, randomly changing into abstract forms. Robin then readied a special sedative used to calm the unneeded effects of pure adrenaline. He inserted the serum into the gun Batman had used so many times before and gave him a shot on the arm, sedating Boy before he caused himself further pain.  
  
"Easy now", Robin said lying Boy's head back on the ground.   
  
Boy was in an excruciating pain, as though every bone in his body had been shattered. His eyes began to tear as the pain was becoming unbearable. Robin took off his cape and made a pillow for Boy with it, carefully placing it under his head..   
  
"Give him some more of that stuff", Raven said trying to keep calm.  
  
"I can't", Robin said. "It could kill him if I give him anymore. We need to get him and Superman back to the Watchtower."  
  
Raven closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend in pain. Over Robin shouting into his comlink, she could still hear Boy's whimpers and cries, like a dying animal. She was beginning to feel her control slip.  
  
Diana, Blackfire, and J'onn had stood up to form a line in front of Raven, Robin, Starfire and their injured friends. With Superman and Boy down, along with Lantern's disappearance, this was the last line of defense against Doomsday.  
  
"Till our dying breaths…" Diana said serenely.   
  
As the rain silhouetted the destroyed portion of downtown Gotham, the last three able members of the Justice League charged with the last of their energy.   
  
Diana flew directly at Doomsday, but quickly changed her direction towards the sky as she drew Doomsday's vision with her. As he left himself open, both J'onn and Blackfire connected with punches to his midsection. Doomsday flew into the air, landing on an abandoned station wagon on the street.   
  
Blackfire hovered over him and unleashed the biggest flurry of energy attacks she had ever let go at Doomsday's toppled body. She continued as the energy blasts exploded all around the car, destroying everything around it. Blackfire sweated with fatigue as she continued her onslaught, not holding back. A dome of fire and energy began to form around the area where Doomsday had laid.   
  
Diana and J'onn looked on from the sky as Blackfire's cries of rage could be heard over her own attacks and the explosions.   
  
The ground was beginning to implode from the force of her attacks, readu to collapse into the sewer system below. Even the closest building began to crumble from the barrage.   
  
Blackfire felt herself becoming tired, but she kept on, wanting to reduce that monster to soot. She finally stopped her attack, the ground beneath her completely destroyed. A fire surrounded the area she concentrated her attack on, with no sign of Doomsday.   
  
J'onn and Diana flew to her sides to prevent her exhausted body from plummeting to the ground. As they held her arms, the three looked down.  
  
"He's still alive…" J'onn said. "His mind is regaining coherency. I'm trying to..."  
  
J'onn screamed in pain as he probed Doomsday's mind. A psychic backlash erupted in J'onn's mind.  
  
"J'onn!" Blackfire and Diana screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the flames below them opened up as Doomsday leapt at the three heroes. He landed devastating punches to J'onn and Blackfire, causing them to fall from the sky to the ground. Diana stayed in the air in horror, frozen in realization that they may have only accomplished making Doomsday stronger.   
  
Doomsday landed on the ground very close to Robin's makeshift hospital. He traveled a good distance with one leap, showing no signs of slowing down. Diana flew at Doomsday's back, landing an ineffective kick. She was feeling fatigue overtake her once more, when she needed her strength the most. She landed in front of Doomsday ready to attack, knowing it would be ineffective.  
  
"You will have to kill me…" Diana said as Starfire ran to her side.   
  
"I as well", Starfire added with a strong tone.   
  
Doomsday laughed with a bellowing tone that mocked the broken spirit surrounding the fallen Justice League. He then began to slowly stalk his last prey, ready to end it.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears, including Doomsday as the loud, forceful voice echoed through the night. Suddenly the dark skies became even darker then before, the rain even halted its advance. Everyone looked to around to find the source, not knowing where it came from.  
  
It was Raven.  
  
The control she was forced to practice without her knowing why had completely escaped her. All that remained was the rage.  
  
The Hate...  
  
The Pain…  
  
These emotions triggered something dark, hidden inside of her. She felt the dormant powers beginning to swell inside of her.   
  
Raven levitated over everyone, as her dark powers engulfed her.

* * *

John Stewart finally had awakened from having his own energy redirected at him. He felt a coldness that he could only describe to himself as his soul freezing. He stood up, finding himself in an empty office Lantern walked to the edge of the partially demolished building, looking down at the street below. He saw his teammates scattered across the street below, needing help. He had to clear his head before he even tried to help his friends. Then he noticed the sky and the area around him had been enclosed by a large dome, a telekinetic field to be exact.   
  
He looked down again to see that Raven was in the air, facing Doomsday by herself.  
  
"Not good…"  
  
Before he could jump down, a telekinetic shockwave blasted from Raven, sending Doomsday backward. Lantern watched from a distance as he began to see that something wasn't right. Raven was beginning to…transform.

* * *

Doomsday roared, but was easily overshadowed by the screams of rage coming from Raven. Her body began to morph into a plasma-like form. Her body stretched, her cloak spreading around Doomsday. Her face had been completely shadowed, only her now glowing red eyes could be visible. Raven screamed again, as a black opening appeared behind Doomsday. It resembled a black boom tube, but it was a powerful vacuum.   
  
Raven slowly approached Doomsday as his roars continued, she was not impressed.  
  
"You don't know what fear truly is…"  
  
Raven flowed towards Doomsday until her eyes were level with his. Then, her face formed into an evil look, causing Doomsday's rage to slowly mellow. She again screamed, but it wasn't her voice that was heard. It was something darker, demonic.   
  
Diana looked on from where she and the others stood. She had seen the gates of Hades itself, but only the fear of its legend compared to the actual moment she was witnessing.   
  
"I…" Diana tried, but could find no words.  
  
"What is happening?" Starfire said as began to hold her ground, the vacuum picking up strength.  
  
"Good question…" Robin answered. "Diana, help me pin down Superman and Boy."  
  
Diana stared at the grandness of what she was witnessing, not listening to Robin.   
  
"Diana..!"  
  
"R..right."  
  
Diana ran over and held down Superman and Boy with her hands.  
  
"They should be fine unless it picks up more", she said.  
  
Doomsday stood neutral no longer. He lunged for Raven, only to have his wrists and ankles caught by the extensions of her cloak. He tried to break free, but the cloak gave no ground. Raven brought Doomsday closer to her as another strand of her cloak grasped his neck.  
  
Doomsday could roar no more.  
  
The Vacuum opened even wider, as lights could be seen from within it.   
  
Lights that resembled eyes.   
  
Dark streams slowly exited from the opening, hands forming at the end of them. Raven slowly walked Doomsday to the opening, keeping the stare upon him. Her now pointed teeth could now be seen as she smiled. An evil growl could be heard from her as she offered Doomsday to the dark vortex.   
  
Doomsday screamed in agony as the dark hands burned as they grabbed him. Close to twelve hands in total grabbed at the would-be monster, all burning and dragging him into the void. Diana and the others watched on in a horrible shock as to what they were witnessing. Their own comrade, a fellow league member had become a demon before their eyes. At least that was the best explanation that either of them could form in their heads.   
  
Doomsday gave one last desperate scream as Raven's cloak let go of him and the hands pulled him into the dark portal. Doomsday's rage and power seemed unstoppable, until it was pitted against pure evil, then he was devoured.  
  
However, Doomsday's demise did not lead to the closing of the vortex. Raven was still in her demonic state, unable to control her powers. She needed to destroy. She turned to see the Justice League in the park, already broken and defeated. Raven's smile was burned into the retinas of every League member that made eye contact with her.  
  
She slowly stalked towards them as the members felt the fear overcome them. Even Diana could not help but to be put into a spell of freight. It was a spell no matter how it was described.   
  
Raven's pace quickened towards her teammates as they braced as best they could for whatever would come.   
  
"Raven...!"  
  
Raven looked up to see the Green Lantern flying toward her.  
  
John Stewart had read about this before. This same incident had happened on a planet years ago. The incident was documented in many books he had to study when he was training to become a Green Lantern, one of his favorite stories actually.  
  
And he knew of a method that just might help in this situation.  
  
Lantern stopped and hovered in front of the apparition he knows as Raven. It stared at him with its evil eyes attempting to penetrate his soul.  
  
His eyes, however, were protected.   
  
"God…now's that time…"  
  
After saying his pseudo-prayer, he lifted his ring and projected the light of the Green Lantern as bright as he could.  
  
Raven scream resembled that of a banshee as the light entered her eyes, her energy swirling around them once again. The vortex that swallowed Doomsday whole was closing, as the kinetic dome over the area began to dissipate. Raven slowly began to shrink down to her normal size, the evil energy swirling in the sky. Then the energy began to flow down towards the ground, entering Raven's body, returning to its domain.  
  
Calm came over the Gotham skies.   
  
A hint of the sun was in the horizon as the Justice League lay battered, bruised and victorious.   
  
Green Lantern lowered himself to see Raven asleep on the ground. She was lying in the fetal position, covered by her cloak. Lantern reached down and removed her hood. After the evil had come and gone, all that was left was a little girl who was not deserving of the curse that lived within her.   
  
He picked her up from the ground, cradling her in his arms. She instinctively rested herself against him, embracing his warmth. Lantern walked back to where Blackfire and J'onn had met up with everyone else in the park.   
  
"I'll get the critical to the Watchtower now."  
  
Green lantern formed a field over Superman and Boy, already using his ring to secure them.   
  
"J'onn, you get in too", Lantern said. "You're the only surgeon we have on duty. Can you do it?"  
  
J'onn walked towards the bubble gingerly.  
  
"Yes, but my telepathy is weakened from earlier. I can only maintain the contact I have with Superman and Boy."  
  
"Fair enough, let's get goin'"  
  
Lantern flew into the air, with Raven in his arms, and towed J'onn, Boy and Superman behind him.   
  
"…bin, come in."  
  
Oracle rang in Robin's ears.   
  
"Hey O, what's up?"  
  
"What the hell happened down there?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it later, now where the hell is the Javelin to get us out of here?"  
  
"I told you lost communication with it", Oracle said. "But it was unable to reach you with the telekinetic activity in the area. It should be en route as we speak."  
  
"Gotcha, and Batman?"  
  
"I don't know what happened to him."  
  
"I don't like this", Robin said. "I'm going to have to pick up his tracks when the Javelin gets here. Robin out."  
  
Robin turned to the ladies as they sat on the ground in the park. He reached down to retrieve his cape that was used as a pillow for Boy.  
  
"Oracle is getting word back to the Coast Guard so they can reenter Gotham", Robin started. "The Javelin will be around soon, but no word on Batman. I'm going to look for him with Nightwing and Batgirl when they get here."  
  
Starfire and Blackfire listened to Robin intently, but Diana was still shaken by all of this. For her, too many emotions ran through her over the course of time since Slade made his first…  
  
"And Slade..?" Diana asked quickly.  
  
Robin shook his head.  
  
"Then nothing is over…"  
  
Diana turned her back again on the three, Starfire and Blackfire noticing her frustrations immediately.   
  
"Robin…" Starfire started.   
  
Robin looked at her and smiled.   
  
"It's ok, Star", he said. "By the way, how do you like Earth?"  
  
With a grin, Robin pointed to the area surrounding them, only to see destroyed buildings, demolished roads, black smoke and a funny smell in the air.  
  
"I love it!" Starfire said gleefully, folding her hands in front of her. .  
  
"I must've been adopted…" Blackfire said raising an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
Finally, the Javelin appeared over them in the sky beginning its landing sequence.   
  
"Now that's a sight for sore eyes", Robin said looking up with his teammates..   
  
The Javelin landed cleanly on the broken pavement, the bottom hatch opening. Slowly, the four heroes approached the Javelin, all trying to catch their breaths. When they got closer, something was thrown out of the hatch. Whatever it was, it was followed by three just like it. Robin and his teammates ran to the Javelin, not taking any chances. When they got closer, they noticed what was thrown out of the hatch.   
  
Hawkgirl, Static, Nightwing and Batgirl all tied up and unconscious.  
  
Robin moved to their sides quickly and checked their pulses. They were alive. Robin ran inside of the Javelin, only to find it empty.  
  
"What…?"  
  
Robin's attention was returned to the outside as he heard Diana and Blackfire scream. He ran out to find them on the ground from being electrocuted. Starfire was looking around panic stricken.  
  
"I do not know…I saw noth…" Starfire was saying as she was looking around.   
  
Robin couldn't understand either, but he had an idea of who it could be.  
  
"Slade…" Robin said.  
  
"Very good", Slade's voice said coming from nowhere.  
  
"Show yourself!" Robin said pulling out his collapsible bo staff.  
  
Starfire stood next to Robin, a sense of calm returning to her. She knew now who the attacker was and that Robin was with her.  
  
"As you wish…"  
  
In front of both Starfire and Robin, a dark figure appeared. Robin took note of the costume, not showing any signs of surprise.  
  
"Nice costume", Robin smirked. "Envious?"  
  
"To say the least", the bat said.   
  
Robin readied himself as Starfire stood by his side. The bat began to walk towards them, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Like Hades will I allow you to walk away from me."  
  
Diana swung the bat around with her hand and connected with a strong punch to its head. The bat staggered backward at Robin and Starfire, both ready to attack. Robin charged first, ready to swing with his bo staff. As he swung, the bat leapt backwards over Robin and Starfire, but stayed in the air. The bat levitated in the air, with the use of its rocket propelled feet. It stared at the three, moving its head side to side cracking its neck.  
  
"A powerful blow, Diana", the bat said. "Now I should…"  
  
The bat had been interrupted by a batarang flying through the air, exploding in front of it. The bat was thrown to the street below from the concussive force of the blast. Robin, Starfire and Diana looked behind them as another dark figure approached from behind the Javelin  
  
The real Batman.  
  
"Batman..!" Starfire nearly cried. "We were wondering…"  
  
"Everyone leave. Now."  
  
The three looked at him as he approached. Batman looked at the ground were Nightwing and the others had been bound.  
  
"Get those four to the Watchtower, I have something to finish."  
  
"Right", Robin said as he and Starfire ran to retrieve their friends.   
  
The false bat stood up from the ground, grinning through its black mask.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally made it, Bruce", it said. "I was beginning to think you actually had admitted defeat."  
  
Batman slowly approached the bat, only to be stopped by Diana's voice.  
  
"I will stay and help."  
  
Batman stopped her approach with his glare.  
  
"No, I have to do this alone. You're in danger here."  
  
Diana regained her steps.  
  
"No, you will not face this alone", she said. "You know he is far more dangerous than he appears to be."  
  
"I know", Batman said looking away from her. "Go."  
  
Diana refused to allow her emotions to surface at this moment. She had been through far too much this day to end it with an argument with the one person she respects the most in this world.   
  
"Actually Bruce", the false bat began as he brought up his left arm. "She's already doomed."  
  
The bat pressed a button on its left forearm that caused one of the massive ships over Gotham to explode in the distance. Batman and Diana looked behind them as they watched the gigantic ship fall from the sky, landing behind the skyscrapers of Gotham. No doubt destroying everything it landed on.  
  
"I hope you've taken a closer look at the disc I left behind, Bruce."  
  
Batman returned his look to the bat, then back to where the ship had exploded. He noticed a strange cloud forming in the sky, beginning to spread. Batman then turned to Robin and Starfire who were standing on the ramp of the Javelin, the injured already aboard.   
  
"Robin, take off now!" Batman frantically shouted.   
  
Robin looked at Batman in confusion, and then looked in the direction the explosion occurred. He saw the same thing as Batman.  
  
Go!"   
  
Robin turned to Starfire, grabbing her arm.  
  
"C'mon Star, we have to go!"  
  
Despite her confusion, Starfire did as she was told and entered the Javelin. Robin quickly buckled himself into the pilot seat, starting the engines. Immediately, the Javelin 7 levitated and shot away towards the sky.  
  
Batman and Diana were left on the ground, now looking back at the bat, who had its arm folded.  
  
"I imagine that you know exactly what that is", the bat said. "The nanomachines will spread in an alarming rate, multiplying as soon as it begins to absorb carbon dioxide. The speed of it spreading across the world is astounding even to me. I calculated it would be worldwide in a matter of hours. The infected would only have forty-eight hours to be given the antibodies to reverse the affects. I hope you have been working on that."  
  
Diana did not know exactly what the bat was referring to, but she knew the seriousness of it. Slade had caused so much destruction with the usage of nanomachines that this being a possible finale caused a rage to burn inside of her.  
  
"Oracle", Batman said into his cowl. "Download the data backed up in the cave's computer and email it to the Center for Disease Control and every medical agency around the world. Is that understood?"  
  
"I'm on it", Oracle said in his ear.  
  
Batman returned his glare to the bat.  
  
"I suppose a two on one match up is not exactly fair, so I have my own back up."  
  
As was planned, a boom tube opened up from behind the Bat. The light dissipated, leaving Bane behind once again.  
  
"Everything is according to plan, Senor", Bane said to the bat.  
  
"Very good, Bane", the bat said keeping its eyes fixed on Batman and Diana. "See that the Amazon does not interfere.  
  
Bane gave Diana a good once-over. Even after hours of battle, she was still very pleasing to the eyes.   
  
"It would be my pleasure, Senor", Bane said giving Diana a mock bow.   
  
Diana had already chosen which arm of Bane's she would break.  
  
Batman returned the glare given to him, not letting his eyes stray from the bat.   
  
"Now if you are ready, Bruce", the bat said as it readied himself in a judo stance. "We shall begin."  
  
Batman continued his glare, not even readying himself into a stance. The bat began his approach with its arms ready to strike. Batman walked towards him, arms still underneath his flowing cape, his usual walking stance. The bat smirked, knowing full well it was being underestimated.   
  
The bat began a series of punches and kicks that Batman effortlessly dodged and avoided. Batman moved from side to side, forwards and backwards, easily brushing off the barrage thrown at him. The bat jumped over Batman, landing behind him. He attempted a back chop to the back of Batman's neck; he ducked easily as the chop hit nothing but air.  
  
As Batman came up, he revealed a small device in his hand, which resembled a small connecting rod. He drove the rod into the face plate on the bat's utility belt, which housed a slot for a perfect connection.   
  
The bat backed away quickly, looking down at what Batman had inserted.  
  
"What is this…?"  
  
Instantaneously, a series of shocks ran through its body, causing the suit to shutdown. The bat now stood as petrified as a statue. Bane unfolded his arms in shock. Diana now folding hers.  
  
"What…how did you…the suit…" the bat was shouting uncontrollably as it had its arms up, leaning backwards and not moving.  
  
Batman walked up to the petrified fraud, stopping at its side. He looked down at the bat, bringing up his right hand to remove its mask. He pulled it off; revealing a scared look on Slade's aged face. Batman brought his face down to meet Slade's, giving him his best intimidating look.  
  
"How…did you shutdown…" Slade began, only to be stopped by Batman's gloved hand around his throat, their faces inches apart.  
  
"Because I already made it…"  
  
Slade's face was now in a rage, and Batman allowed his mouth to curve into a smile. Batman tightened his grip around Slade's throat and his smile disappeared.  
  
"How do I reverse the effects?"  
  
Batman loosened his grip to get his answer.  
  
"It…was on…the disc", Slade choked back.  
  
Batman tightened his grip again.  
  
"That's not what I mean, McGinnis", Batman growled. "How do I reverse my condition?"  
  
"…The…serum…"  
  
Batman didn't bother to loosen to get his answer. However, Bane was now taking exception to this interrogation.   
  
"I believe you wish to release him, yes?" Bane said slowly approaching.  
  
Diana quickly stepped to Batman's side.   
  
"When I have what I want", Batman answered back, not bothering to look up. "The serum, McGinnis, I want it now."  
  
Batman reached down and removed the rod he connected to the belt of Slade, returning the basic movements to his body. Slade fell to the ground, the suit's capabilities now useless. Batman took a few steps back, which Diana did as well, to allow Bane to help Slade up.  
  
"Bruce, I have to say that I expected no less from you", Slade attempted to offer as he still lay on the ground.   
  
"Can it, McGinnis", Batman spat as he folded his arms. "The serum…"  
  
"Bane…"  
  
Bane walked over to Slade, helping him to his feet. Slade dusted himself off, the black suit covered in the dust of the battle with Doomsday. Bane handed Slade a vile containing the serum Batman demanded.  
  
"I believe I now have what I wanted…" Slade said tossing the vile to Batman.   
  
Batman caught the vile and studied the contents through the glass. He looked back at Slade with a distrusting look.  
  
"If there was one thing I learned from you Bruce, it would be honesty."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Batman stored the vile away in his utility belt, waiting until he tested the serum before he used it.  
  
"Batman, come in", Oracle voice come on in Batman's cowl. "Superman and Boy are stabilized in the Watchtower. They had to use the red light you developed to perform surgery on Superman; otherwise they'd have little luck on him. Boy has multiple fractions throughout his body."  
  
"And the antibodies..?"  
  
"Being worked on as we speak, I've emailed the data to all of the proper authorities across the world. Looks like this is going to be over before it starts..."  
  
Batman paused before he responded.  
  
"Batman out..." he said as he closed the channel. "Alright McGinnis, you're coming back with us."  
  
Slade's wrinkled face moved with a subtle laughter as he reached for another device. Batman could not reach a batarang in time as Slade opened up another boom tube, already engulfing him and Bane.   
  
"I have what I wanted, Bruce", Slade said in the bright light. "But now I begin the rest of my life."  
  
"Come on!" Batman shouted at Diana as they ran for the boom tube.  
  
They entered it just in time as it closed.   
  
Batman and Diana where no longer standing in the streets of Gotham. They now stood inside the bridge of the last ship hovering over Gotham. Both never moved from the spot they landed on. Batman already surveying his surroundings as Diana stood ready for a possible attack.   
  
"I apologize for the suddenness, Bruce", Slade's voice boomed over some speakers. "I have a new challenge for you, one you may find…interesting."  
  
"I don't have time for this, McGinnis", Batman spat.  
  
"Oh, but you will eventually", Slade said. "You see Bruce, I have no doubt you do not wish to spend the rest of your days as an immortal. You will take the serum, restoring yourself to your normal form. I respect that. But what you fail to realize is the changes my presence in this time will cause."  
  
"This time..?" Diana asked Batman, who had not noticed her question.  
  
"Your usefulness will be needed well past your days as Batman, even as the next generation of the Justice League comes in full. But I know what happens, and what is needed. The future needs you, Bruce. I ask you, as someone who used to call you mentor, to reconsider."  
  
Diana could not believe the gull of Slade. He dared to use a pleading tone with them, even calling Batman 'mentor'.   
  
"You disgusting worm", Diana snarled as she clenched her fists. "Show yourself, and I shall relieve you of your future."  
  
Slade gave an insulting chuckle.  
  
"And she will need you as well, Bruce."  
  
Diana turned to look at Batman who still kept his stern look, but was in fact thinking of what Slade had been telling him.  
  
"Knowing all of this, Bruce, it pains me for what I must now do."  
  
Two energy beams shot from openings in the walls of the bridge, hitting Diana and Batman. The beam was a form of restraint, paralyzing both heroes as they fell to their knees. They were groaning in pain, looking around for any of Slade's people.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Slade's voice spoke for the final time.  
  
A third beam fired at Diana, a strong concussive blast. It hit her harder than Doomsday had managed to earlier. The restraint beam on her halted, and she slumped to her side.  
  
"Diana!" Batman shouted as he could do nothing.  
  
In front of both Batman and Diana, Slade appeared. His regular suit had the cloaking ability his bat suit had, causing him to go unnoticed.   
  
Slade walked to Diana's side, bending over to put her in his arms. He easily lifted her limp body and turned to walk away.   
  
"Take your hands off of her!" Batman shouted from his powerless position.  
  
Slade stopped in his tracks, as the bottom of the ship began to open. Slade stood at the edge of the opening and simply dropped Diana out of the ship. The ship was at least eighty stories in the sky, as Diana plummeted to the earth.  
  
"Now Bruce", Slade said turning to him. "Destiny awaits…"

* * *

The Javelin 7 was coming over Gotham airspace, flying directly for the last of the two ships. Piloted by Robin, he along with Gear and Green Lantern had returned to retrieve Batman and Diana. Robin and Gear both wore biohazard suits, Lantern being protected by his ring, as the plague had been unleashed into the earth's atmosphere.   
  
"I've got visual…" Robin said as he was piloting like a bat out of hell.  
  
When he and Starfire returned to the Watchtower, he immediately dressed into the protective suit, ready to go back down. He had to seriously convince Lantern to come back with him, let alone Robin coming back alone. So when Lantern and Gear finished the prep work on the antibodies, they joined Robin for the rescue mission.  
  
"I'm getting a reading from inside the ship", Gear said in the rear seat. "It's Diana's comlink."  
  
"Fly under it", GL said getting up from the co-pilot seat. "I'll get myself in there from the underneath."  
  
Robin flew the Javelin under the massive ship, which was about half the size of the Watchtower. He then noticed a small object falling from it, and then he and his crew noticed what it was.   
  
"GL, GO!" Robin said opening the hatch.   
  
Lantern flew out immediately as the hatch opened, Diana still in freefall. His speed was fast enough for him to reach Diana well before she hit the bottom. He caught her with his arms carefully, not causing her any injury from her sudden change in direction.   
  
Lantern changed his direction now and flew back towards the Javelin. He entered from the bottom hatch, immediately flying to the medical bed. Gear was already waiting at the bed, ready to start to work on Diana.   
  
"Strap her in and hold on!" Robin shouted from the front. "That ship is getting ready to take off."  
  
The ship's main thrusters were slowly powering up, the loud roar of the engines nearly overpowering. Gear returned to his seat once Diana was secured. Lantern was ready to exit the Javelin again.   
  
"I'm gonna try to get inside of it first…"  
  
He jumped out and flew directly at the ship. However as he approached, a massive beam fired at him, catching him in the chest. Lantern flew backwards as the beam impacted him, the pain shooting through his upper body.   
  
"Lantern, you alright..?" Robin's voice came on in GL's ear.  
  
The ship was beginning to fly away.   
  
"I'll be fine, follow that thing."  
  
The ship then accelerated tremendously towards the sky, leaving a vapor trail behind it.  
  
"The hell you are…" Robin said under his breath, closing the bottom hatch.  
  
The Javelin turned and accelerated at full speed after the ship. Robin, completely comfortable at the helm, was flying the Javelin as if he built it himself. He kept a steady pursuit course as he began to gain distance with the rogue ship. Both ships exited earth's atmosphere, heading straight for the Watchtower. The ship quickly shot past the Watchtower, in a direct path.  
  
"It's headed for Mars!" Gear said from the back.   
  
Robin continued pursuit of the ship, not showing any signs of giving up. The Javelin shot past the Watchtower as well, keeping good pace.  
  
"I'm picking up energy an energy fluctuation from the ship", Gear said now sitting at the Javelin's main computer.  
  
A bright blue light engulfed the rogue ship, momentarily blinding Robin as he continued pursuit. Suddenly the light disappeared, along with the ship.  
  
Robin watched as the ship he pursued in space, imprisoning his mentor, simply vanished.  
  
"Talk to me, Gear…" Robin said in shock.   
  
Gear worked at the computer, not reading anything.  
  
"Nothing", Gear said. "They must have teleported."  
  
Gear failed to notice that Diana had released the straps of her bed as she was standing right behind him. She walked towards the front where Robin sat at the pilot seat, his arms hanging from his sides, his mouth agape in disbelief. Diana stood at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in confusion, as she looked back to him.  
  
"We…I lost 'em."

* * *

Tim Drake sat at the computer in the cave, going over the same case over and over. It had been six months since that day in Gotham; it took six months for some sense of order to resume. With the damage caused downtown, along with the strange phenomenon that took place, life in Gotham had been a lot more interesting lately, along with the world. The plague that was unleashed was stopped completely; it was even kept a secret from the public. No one outside of the proper channels ever knew they were in danger.  
  
It had been also six months since Batman had disappeared. The Justice League, along with the help of the Green Lantern Corps had searched as many possible destinations they could over that period of time. Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin and Oracle worked night and day to maintain the inner peace of Gotham. The rest of the Justice League continued the usual watch over the planet. Lucius Fox was running Wayne Enterprises, during Bruce Wayne's 'mysterious disappearance'.   
  
Everyone was beginning to lose hope that Batman would be found.  
  
Everyone except for Robin and Diana.  
  
They knew he was still out there somewhere, they knew that Slade had planned another elaborate scheme that involved Batman somehow. The only problem was that Slade was not making appearances to show he has Batman.   
  
When Robin would be around Diana, he would notice her mood swings. She was a proud warrior after all, feeling she had to maintain a certain image of herself. It almost hurt Robin to know that she didn't feel comfortable enough to express any hidden emotions she may have with anyone. As though everyone had become a stranger to her again, like her firsts days with the League. But Robin knew how she truly felt.  
  
Everyone who was injured was almost back to normal, except for Beast Boy. His injuries were very severe, falling into a coma shortly after he had returned to the Watchtower that night. Hawkgirl and Raven barely left his side,   
  
Raven especially…  
  
She had deep feelings for Beast Boy, no doubt. She would even admit it. He did trigger her 'outburst' that fateful night, after all. So he obviously meant something special to her.  
  
Superman recovered from his injuries quick, almost too quick. He had lost a lot of blood, but his Kryptonian DNA continued to astound J'onn as he was back to normal in a matter of days. His scars from being penetrated had completely healed.  
  
Flash and Green Lantern spent their days with the 'Little League', as Flash called them. Blackfire and Static had a few choice words about that.   
  
Robin spent his days with Alfred back in Wayne Manor. He and Starfire had moved in to keep Alfred company during the absence of Bruce. Of everyone, Alfred was worried the least. He told everyone in the League countless times "no matter where he is or what he may be doing, you can believe he is doing the right thing". To Robin, that sounded better then it felt.  
  
"Tim?"   
  
Tim returned to reality as Starfire came from behind him. He turned around to face her; her high spirits and companionship are the main reason why Tim remained functional over the past six months.  
  
"It is time", Starfire said.   
  
Tim had learned from reliable sources that a terrorist attack was highly probable in Washington D.C. tonight during a public address.   
  
"Alright then…" he said jumping up from his chair, smiling at her. "Lets do it." 


	19. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE  
  
Brian Richards' salvage team was dispatched to retrieve an unidentified spacecraft entering the Martian sector. It had been two weeks since an attack from earth, so he felt a bit easier about it. His ship had docked with the larger one, his crew gaining access through a hatch at the top. They were dressed in the standard issue spacesuit, protecting them from any harmful substances.   
  
Once inside, they immediately picked up a life sign with their sensors.   
  
"I've got a bite", Murphy said   
  
"Where's the line to?" Richards asked.  
  
Murphy, followed by his four crew members, walked towards the prisoner quarters of the ship.   
  
Murphy pointed with his finger, silently saying 'in that room'.  
  
Richards walked up to the keypad next to the door, prying off the cover with his old fashioned crowbar.   
  
"You still got that thing?" Skip said from behind.  
  
"Whatever works, eh?"  
  
Richards spliced the wires until the door shot open, causing the five salvagers to jump back. Regaining his composure, Richards looked at Skip.  
  
"Skip, you're up."  
  
Skip entered the room with his plasma rifle pointed straight, the light at the end of if illuminating the room.   
  
Skip turned to Richards holding up his left index finger, implying 'one', then made a fist and moved it downwards to imply the person was knocked out.  
  
Richards nodded and motioned for Skip to enter. Skip walked in cautiously as the person lying on the ground was covered by a blanket. Skip walked to its side and knelt down, bringing his right hand down to remove the blanket. He grasped the blanket and moved it off of the guy slowly. But the blanket would move anymore once slid off of the guy's shoulder.   
  
Skip looked down and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.   
  
"The hell is so funny?" Richards said coming behind him.  
  
"Sir, you're not gonna believe this one", Skip said as she put the light on the guy on the ground.  
  
Richards did laugh.  
  
"Some whack job in a Batman costume? Are they friggin' kidding me?"  
  
Richards motioned for the team to disperse throughout the ship, to salvage what they could.   
  
"Should I get the first aid gear?" Skip asked.  
  
Richards looked down at the guy, wondering where the hell he came from.  
  
"Yeah", Richards said. "And get someone from the Counsel on the horn; tell them they may wanna see this. It'd be a cold day on earth before anyone would believe this one"  
  
Skip shouldered his weapon and began to walk out of the room.   
  
Richards, removing his helmut, continued to look down at the guy in the Batman costume, wondering where he got it. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, feeling the need to think about this one over some whiskey later. He puffed as he lit, still looking down.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna end up looking like you tonight, huh pal?"  
  
Richards turned to walk away.  
  
"I sure as shit hope I…"  
  
He heard a quick move behind him; he turned around to see the guy in the Batman costume standing over him, by six inches.   
  
"Who are you?" the guy growled at Richards.  
  
"I…I'm…" Richards was lost in his mind, his cigarette falling from his mouth.  
  
"I won't ask again…" the guy now said.  
  
Richards was scared out of his mind right now, this guy was putting the fear of God into him. And he couldn't move…  
  
The guy looked down at his patch on his spacesuit.  
  
"What does that stand for?"  
  
The guy was referring to the letters on Richards patch.  
  
"Wayne…Defense", Richards wanted to puke out.  
  
The Batman eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Hey Richards, where the hell did'ya…"  
  
Skip was cut off at the sight of the Batman holding Richards by the collar. Skip activated the comlink in his ear.  
  
"Mayday, mayday, this is Wayne Defense Salvage Team code 3245, we are engaged by a…"  
  
Skip was again cut off, this time by a flying disc thrown by that Batman guy. Skip fell to the ground unconscious, Richards even more scared.

* * *

Batman took care of the crew quickly, even managed to find a crew member who wore his size. He had the spacesuit on as he boarded their ship, as they were not going to be needing it. He quickly took off the spacesuit as he entered the cockpit of the salvage ship. He looked over the controls quickly, noticing that they were very similar to that of the Javelin's  
  
He sat down in the pilot seat, ready to take off. The moment he sat down, a red alert sounded inside the ship. The auto pilot quickly engaged, detaching from the original ship he had been inside of, now heading into a specific direction.   
  
Batman tried to find away to override the controls, but to no avail. He looked up to see out of the windshield of the ship, noticing the direction he was headed for.   
  
It was Mars.   
  
The closer the ship got to the red planet, the more he began to see small ships in the distance.   
  
Batman tried to make sense of all of this, but he couldn't even think of anything remotely within reason. He readied himself incase he was boarded, but the communicator aboard the ship, and the one still in his ear, switched on.  
  
"This is Wayne Defense of The Mars, prepare to be boarded."  
  
Batman turned to the ships console for some sort of answer; a map, a coordinate, anything. The main screen had a touch display, easy enough for him to operate. He brought up a map of Mars, hoping to get an idea of the situation. The map that came on showed countless cities covering the surface of Mars.  
  
"Impossible…"  
  
He then looked to the top right corner of the screen.   
  
"Earth date: March 12th, 204…"  
  
Batman shot his head up in disbelief, and looked down at the screen again.. That date on the screen couldn't be right, but then he put all of the pieces together:  
  
Slade being the Batman of the future, coming into the past, changing the course of history, abducting him into deep space…  
  
Batman raised his head as two ships surrounded him and was beginning to dock with his.  
  
Then it all made perfect sense. 


End file.
